Clanluna
by selenepotter
Summary: Harry Potter Crossover: Luna travels back in time to meet Ayla LunaCreb
1. Chapter 1: Changing the future

Clanluna

Chapter 1: Changing the future

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Brun (31) – leader (Bison totem)  
Ebra (29) – Broud's mother

Zoug (41) – second in command to the leader before Brun  
---Grod (27) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (25) – Ebra's sister 

Creb (34) – 1st ranked Mog-ur

---Iza (28) – Medicine Woman

---Ayla (12) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem)  
---Durc (1) – Ayla's son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem) 

Broud (19) – future leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
Oga (15) – Broud's mate  
---Brac (6) – Oga's first son  
---Grev (2) – Oga's second son

Vorn (11) –  
Uba (6) – medicine woman, childless

Goov (18) – Mog-ur's acolyte (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
Ovra (16) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)  
Aba (33)  
---Droog (29) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Aga (22) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (4) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Crug (20)  
Ika (18) – Crug's mate  
---Igra (4) – Ika's daughter

Borg (7) – Boar totem  
Ona (7) – Owl totem

Chapter 1: Changing the future

30,000 B.C.E.

As Creb, the first ranked Mog-ur of all the Clans guided Ayla's mind back to the present, he suddenly found her continuing on into the future. He couldn't follow but has to watch as her mind continued onward to a time far in the future where she saw many strange things. Although he could see what she was seeing, it didn't have the same sense of being there for him that going back into the memories had. One thing was certain about this strange future world she was in, it was a world of the Others. Everywhere she went, there was no trace of the Clan. Then Creb became aware of another world, another future, more dimly seen. While the more distinct future was the world that will be, this less clear world, was the world that might be. Creb couldn't tell much about this world except there was a slight trace of Clan to its' feel. Then the mists parted slightly to reveal a woman of the others. If Creb did no know Ayla so well he might have mistaken her for Ayla. Indeed, any other member of the Clan would have had difficulty telling the two women of the others apart. Creb sensed that this woman was the key to the this world that might be.

"Ayla, take her hand!" commanded Creb.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

June 1, 1998

After seven years, Luna Lovegood had finally graduated from Hogwarts. Her friends: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had gone back to school and taken their 7th year with her and her friend Ginny. Since she had taken her N.E.W.T.'s this year, Luna had reviewed her books from all 7 years. They were currently in her trunk along with the rest of her school things. Since she was leaving platform 9 ¾ for the last time, she was trying to appear normal so she wouldn't alarm the muggles. She had her trunk, along with her owl in its' cage on a cart and was preparing to travel through the portal to the muggle portion of King's Cross Station. She had tried to dress as a normal muggle too. She was wearing a red tube top around her hips as a very small mini-skirt and another on her chest. Covering her legs were a green pair of leg warmers and on her feet were a pair of rainbow colored toe socks and some formal silver high-heeled sandals. She'd tried to wear her makeup muggle style with white paste on her face, black lipstick and Green eye shadow.

As she approached the portal a girls hand reached out of it. Luna clasped the girl's hand.

Hermione had just enough time the yell out: "Luna! No!" before Luna and all her possessions had be sucked into the portal.

As soon as she vanished a temporal wave emanated from the portal and swept across the world changing the timeline in its' wake. In the new timeline, no one even suspected that the world had ever been any different. Luna's friends never saw her again. But shortly thereafter, an ancient stone monument was discovered in the Ukraine that Luna had left for her friend so they would know about the life she had led.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

With a clank, Luna and her cart landed on the cold stone of the cave's floor. Next to her was girl, coming out of a trance. Luna had trouble guessing the girl's age as the strange girl had developed early as was as tall as Luna. But something about her face made Luna think that this girls was not as old as she looked. The strange girl and Blonde hair that was a little lighter and more golden that her own and blue eyes. Also in the cave was a group of men wearing bearskin cloaks and headdresses. Each was seated behind an enormous bear skull. The noise of her arrive had startled them and they were all staring at her in anger!

This might be a one shot, unless I get some suggestions from people about where you'd like me to go with this. I have some long-range ideas, but not short term ones.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Clanluna

Chapter 2: Meeting

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

_With a clank, Luna and her cart landed on the cold stone of the cave's floor. Next to her was a girl, coming out of a trance. Luna had trouble guessing the girl's age as the strange girl had developed early and was as tall as Luna. But something about her face made Luna think that this girl was not as old as she looked. The strange girl had blonde hair that was a little lighter and more golden that her own and blue eyes. Also in the cave was a group of men wearing bearskin cloaks and headdresses. Each was seated behind an enormous bear skull. The noise of her arrival had startled them and they were all staring at her in anger! _

Chapter 2: Meeting

As one of the men charged Luna, she reached for her wand, which was tucked into the top of her leg warmer, against her upper thigh. Silently, she stunned the charging mog-ur.

Ayla didn't even hesitate. When she saw the mog-ur of another Clan than her own go down, she raced to his side to examine his injuries. Another mogu-ur lunged at her but Luna silently put him in a full body bind. To Ayla's eyes, the mog-ur appeared to go rigid and fall backwards.

Luna saw another of the men raise a wand at her and she silently cast a disarming charm at him. When his wand flew through the air and she caught it, Luna noticed that it wasn't a wand at all, but a hollow tube.

"**STOP!**" shouted The Mog-ur. He slowly rose to his feet and hobbled forward.

"_How is he?"_ signed Creb to Ayla.

"_He seems to be sleeping, not dead"_ signed Ayla. She then checked on the other injured mog-ur. _"This _mog-ur_ appears to be alive and awake. This Medicine Woman can see that his eyes are still able to move."_

"_Brother_ mog-urs_, you all know that the 1__st__ ranked Medicine Woman has committed an unforgivable offence by intruding on the ceremony of the _mog-urs_." _Signed Creb, the Mog-ur._ "You all know that if a woman sees the men's ceremony that whole Clan will die! By seeing the _mogurs's_ ceremony, she has insured that all the Clans at this Clan gathering will die! But it is worse than that! I linked in to the Medicine Woman's memories. I went back to the time when the Clan and the Others were one people. I then went forward through her memories. She was able to go far into the days to come. To a time when there is no Clan. A time when the Others has spread to all the world. Because of the Medicine Woman's offense, all the Clans everywhere will die! But while there was no trace of the Clan in the world that will be, I saw another world, a world that might be, a world in which some trace of the Clan survives. I sensed that this spirit of the Others was the key to making that world. So I asked the Medicine Woman to bring her back."_

On announcing that Luna was a spirit, the eyes of the mog-urs began glazing over, as they began to ignore her.

"No! _Don't ignore her!"_ signedthe Mog-ur. _"In order to save the Clans, we are going to have to acknowledge this spirit from time to come."_

"_The _Mog-ur_ is right," _signed the 2nd ranked mog-ur. _"The 1__st__ ranked Medicine Woman has Death cursed all the Clans everywhere! What does it matter if we acknowledge a spirit. We are all dead anyway!"_

"_I agree with the 2__nd__ ranked _mog-ur_," _said the 3rd ranked mog-ur. _"We are all in the spirit world. If, as _theMog-ur _says, we are all dead and this spirit is the hope for the continuation of the Clan, we must acknowledge her. I say, since _the Mog-ur's_ Medicine Woman brought this doom upon us, he should be responsible for the Spirit of what may be. The Spirit should go home with his Clan."_

The other mog-urs nodded their agreement.

"Ayla, _bring the spirit," _commanded Creb as he hobbled out of the chamber.

Seeing this exchange, Luna quickly decided these must be a tribe of deaf-mutes as they appeared to be using some sort of sign language. When the crippled one hobbled out and the girl beckoned her to follow, Luna tossed the hollow tube back to it's owner, revived the man she'd stunned, released the one she'd bound and opened her trunk. The cave was a bit chilly for how she was dressed. She pulled out her robe, and pulled it on. She then shrunk her trunk and the cart and placed them in her pocket. Lighting up the tip of her wand and carrying her owl in its' cage she followed the girl.

Luna noticed that the girl and the old man we wearing the skins of animals wrapped around their bodies. She followed them out of the cave and to a crude lean-to covered with the skin of a large animal. Under it was a pile of furs with a little girl sleeping in them. The old man and the older girl climbed into the furs and the girl patted the furs to indicate the she should join them. Luna was quite surprised by this. But she released her owl to go hunting and unlit her wand before snuggling into the furs with the girl.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Luna awoke early the next morning to find that she was the first to awaken. She looked around to realize that there were many, many lean-tos like the one she was in, enough for a couple of hundred people. She could see, several hundred yards away, there was the remains of a large fire surrounded by the sleeping bodies of a large number naked women.

Luna started to rise, it roused Ayla, who got up to empty her bladder. She was able to get the spirit to follow her. And when the spirit saw her empty her bladder in the designated area, the spirit followed suit. Ayla was surprised that the spirit had the same morning needs as her. They returned to the lean-to and Ayla stoked up the fire to heat stones for Creb's morning tea. While she was waiting for the stones to heat, she decided to get to know the spirit.

"Ayla," said Ayla as she indicated herself. She then, indicated, the Spirit, trying to learn its' name.

"Luna," replied the spirit as she indicated herself. She then pointed at the fire.

Ayla made the sign for _"fire"_ and Luna imitated it. She them pointed at one of the hearthstones. Again, Ayla made the sign and Luna imitated her. The two continued while Ayla heated the stone and dropped them in a bowl of water to heat it for tea. When a stone cooled down, Ayla would fish it out to return it to the fire and replace it with another hot one from the fire. Once the water was hot enough, Ayla added the herbs that Creb liked in his morning tea. While it was seeping, she began preparing a breakfast while continuing to teach Luna how to speak properly.

Luna noticed that the naked women were starting to awake, return to their lean-tos and were engaged in similar activities as Ayla. Looking around at these people, Luna thought they looked a lot like giants, except for their size.

(Little giants) laughed Luna to herself.

Hearing her snicker, caught Ayla's attention. She stared at the strange spirit that had made the odd sound.

Creb awoke to find his morning tea already waiting next to his sleeping furs. Ayla was busy making breakfast and teaching the Spirit how to speak.

"Creb!" called Brun as soon as he saw the Mog-Ur sit up.

Creb hobbled over to his younger sibling's lean-to to explain why their were two women of the Others with them instead of one.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

(I can't believe him!) thought Broud, as the Clan journeyed back to their cave. (Having one women of the Others was bad enough! Now we've go two! And worse, she's a Spirit! When I am leader, I won't let people acknowledge spirits! I don't care what The Mog-Ur says! Why can't Brun see how insolent and willful that Ayla is? And now we have another big and ugly woman just like her!)

The Clan was having great difficulty adjusting to the spirit in their midst. Even though The Mog-Ur told them it was permissible to acknowledge this strange Spirit of the Others. But the sight of her still disturbed them. Deciding her ranking was another problem. Finally, they made her walk in the rear so the rest of the Clan wouldn't have to see her. Part of Brun was glad to have the strange Spirit woman of the Others follow the Clan. It allowed him to set a faster pace.

After hours of trudging along behind these people, Luna was starting to become bored. Finally, in an effort to make things more interesting, she stopped, pulled out and enlarged her trunk, then pulled her broom out. It was the Firebolt 2 that Harry had given her for her birthday. Luna shrunk her trunk and put it back in her pocket. She then, straddled her broom and kicked off.

As the strange Spirit began flying, the eyes of the Clan glazed over and they picked up the pace of their walking. In spite of The Mog-Ur's assurances, a flying spirit was too much for the Clan to take. Only Ayla watched Luna flying around. The rest of the Clan tried to pretend that she wasn't there.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

When they stopped for the night, the women quickly set up the lean-tos. Then they began cook dinner. Luna was amazed at the amount of fresh vegetables that Ayla pulled out of her wrap. All of it had been gathered during the trek and it made a welcome addition to the dried meat that the Clan carried with them.

By now, Luna had decided that these people were not deaf after all, as their language appeared to have some sounds in if even though it was mostly signs and gestures. Luna still hadn't decided whether she had traveled to another world or back in time. Wherever she was, these people were definitely living in the Stone Age. Luna, who was used to a diet that contained animals, vegetables and spices from all over the world, found dinner to me unbelievably bland. This was especially ironic because, with Ayla's skill with herbs, most people found Ayla's cooking very flavorful. After dinner, Luna tried teaching Ayla and Creb The Mog-Ur how to speak English.

"One," said Luna, as she held up a finger.

"Wonnn," repeated Ayla, as she held up her own finger.

"unnnn," tried Creb, holding up a finger.

"Two," said Luna, as she held up a second finger.

"Tuuuuu," repeated Ayla, as she held up her own two fingers.

"Three," said Luna, as she held up a third finger.

By the time they got to ten, Creb's mind was reeling! Most of the Clan couldn't count past three. Only mog-ur's could count as high as ten and even they didn't have a distinct name for the number beyond three. For members of the Clan, any number beyond three was called: _many_. And her names were difficult for him to pronounce too. Ayla seemed to have a much easier time with the Spirit-of-what-may-be's words. Once again, Creb The Mog-Ur was reminded of that other world in time to come, the one with no trace of the Clan in it. All these thoughts about the limitations of his species and it's coming extinction gave him an need to feel more alive. And this need expressed it self in an urge to procreate. For the first time in years, he felt the urge to relieve his need with a woman.

Being born with a deformed club foot, Creb had always know he would never be a hunter. He had relieved his need a few times when he was young. But he could tell that women were disgusted by him. The fact that a Cave bear had taken an arm and an eye made him even uglier. He quickly leaned to suppress his urges. By now, none of the women he's relieved himself with was still living. Indeed, the fact that he never relieved his needs with a woman only added to the mystique of the most powerful of mog-urs. So Ayla was shocked when she noticed that his organ was starting to stiffen under his wrap. When Crab caught her eye, he saw a mixture of surprise, fear and excitement. But Creb had raised her since she had be found by the clan when she was just five years old. To Creb, using her would be like relieving his needs with his mate's daughter. Creb then caught the eye of Luna, the Spirit woman of the Others. She didn't appear to be seeing him as ugly and fearful as women of the Clan normally did.

"Luna" said Creb as he gave her '_the signal'_

Ayla's eyes widened with surprise! She had never known Creb to relieve his needs before. Seeing that Luna didn't know what was being asked of her, Ayla decied to help her out.

"_Kneel"_ signed Ayla as she pulled Luna to her knees. She then, put her hands on the ground and lowered Luna's head so she was in the right position. Then Ayla lifted Luna's skirt so that she would be presenting as a proper woman of the Clan should be when a man has given her _the signal_.

Luna didn't know what that new sign Creb had shown her meant. But she had some idea when Ayla lifted her skirt and Creb began groping around her pelvis. In the past boys hadn't liked her much. Her only date had been 'as friends' with Harry Potter in her fifth year. Her only sexual experience had been being gang-raped when she had been a prisoner of the Death Eaters. So she was quite surprised at the interest that Creb was showing in her. She wondered it he felt anything for her, or if he was just using her for sex. She didn't really enjoy sex, but she didn't mind it anymore either. She hoped that if she let him shag her, he might grow fond of her. So she reached back and guided him in. As he began thrusting into her, Luna found the sensation actually pleasant. She even found herself moaning a little by the time he'd finished. But what really pleased her was the way he pulled her onto her side and spooned her afterwards. None of the Death Eaters had done that before!

When the rest of the Clan noticed that The Mog-Ur was relieving his need with the strange Spirit woman of the Others, they all broke with tradition and stared at him. And the strange mewing sounds the Spirit made were also a source of surprise.

"I _didn't even know _Creb _had needs," _signed Uba.

"I _know!"_ replied Ayla to her sister. _"Perhaps, because he's a mog-ur, he only has to relieve his need with Spirits?" _

Luna and Creb slept curled up together.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning the Clan set off again. And once again, Luna got bored and started flying around on her broom. When she spotted something in the distance, she flew off to investigate. As she got closer, she realized that it was very similar to an elephant except that its' entire body was covered in shaggy fur. Food was one of the things that Luna couldn't transfigure. She knew that the Clan would want this animal as it could supply a lot of meat and leather. She flew back to the Clan and landed in front of Ayla.

"Ayla! _Meat! Big!" _signed Luna.

"_Do you mean there is a large animal over there?" _asked Ayla

"Yes! _Large Animal" _signed Luna, frustrated by how little she knew of the Clan's language.

"_What kind of animal?"_ asked Ayla.

"_Hair! Big nose! Big Tooth!" _replied Luna.

Ayla raced to the front of the line and sat down as Brun's feet.

The Leader of the Clan tapped her shoulder, acknowledging her and giving her permission to speak.

"_This woman would like to report that the Spirit, _Luna,_ has seen a large animal that way. This woman believes that it may be a mammoth," _signed Ayla.

Brun signaled for the Clan to halt. Going to the Clan gathering had cut down on the amount of hunting they had been able to do this summer. If they could bring some meat home with them when they returned to the Cave, they would not be in as great a need to rush back.

"Grod, _go scout out the mammoth, while I organize the men," _signed Brun._"_Ebra, _have the women set up camp here. We are going to hunt." _

When Brun and the rest of the hunters caught up with Grod, he was waiting for them. Luna was flying high overhead, but the men ignored the Spirit.

"_The mammoth is a lone bull,"_ reported Grod. _"It's too big for us to run down." _

"_I see what you mean,"_ agreed Brun with disappointment. The mammoth was too big for them to take down.

Just then, Luna swooped down and cast a silent stunner at the mammoth. It crumpled and fell to the ground. Flying back to the hunters, she landed in front of Brun and signed:

"_Sleep. Big Animal Sleep!" _

"_I think she's trying to tell us that the mammoth is only asleep," _signed Brun. "Broud, _go make certain that it's dead." _

(Why are we acknowledging this Spirit?) thought Broud as he raced towards the stunned mammoth. (She can't speak properly! She has no manners! She does all kinds of unnatural things like flying and hunting! Now we're going to have two Women Who Hunt! I can't stand it!)

Broud channeled all of his hatred and anger into his arms as he thrush his lance into the fallen mammoth's heart.

Crug was sent to get the women so they could butcher the mammoth. Once Luna understood that they wanted to carry the meat back to the camp, she levitated it for them.


	3. Chapter 3: Iza

Clanluna

Chapter 3: Iza

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

_Crug was sent to get the women so they could butcher the mammoth. Once Luna understood that they wanted to carry the meat back to the camp, she levitated it for them. _

Chapter 3: Iza

Once the carcass was back at the camp, the women began butchering it and building fires to dry the meat. This took the rest of the day. Luna transfigured a stick into a knife and did her best to help. But she was more of a hinderence than a help. In the end, she gave Ayla the knife and gathered firewood for the fires. The process took the rest of the day.

While the women were busy, Brun took advantage of an opportunity to speak with Creb alone about how Luna had felled the Mammoth.

That night they had fresh mammoth steak for dinner. It was the best Luna had ever had. Throughout the day and after dinner, Luna and Ayla continued to teach each other their languages. Creb watched the two women share words. He couldn't believe the variety of sound of which the two women were capable of making. He guessed that the language of the Others must consist entirely of sounds. To his surprise, he found himself becoming aroused watching the exaggerated motions that Luna made as she tried to speak as a Clan woman. Finally, Ayla took her son to Oga to nurse.

"Luna," commanded Creb as he gave her _"the signal"._

Luna had learned last night that the _sign_ Creb had just used was a request for sex. She had no idea that according to Clan custom she had right to refuse. It was fortunate that she wanted to comply. Like most Ravenclaw girls, she had thoroughly studied the subject of sex. In fact Ravenclaws tended to become sexually active at a much older age than members of other Houses because that made sure that they understood the theories and techniques before they tried gaining practical experience. Indeed, if not for her capture by the Death Eaters, she would certainly still be a virgin. As it was, last night had be her first positive sexual experience. Although the act it self was only mildly pleasurable, the tender manner it which he'd held her afterwards had touched her heart. Now that he was asking to have her again, she wanted him to be pleased with her.

Luna stood up and pulled her robe off. She unzipped her boots and slid them off, then looking intently into Creb's eyes began unbuttoning her blouse once she had it open all the way down the front, she slid it off, baring her breasts to him. She was not used to the chill of an Ice Age summer and without the warming charm she had on her robe, her nipples stood up prominently. She then slip down her skirt and stood there before him naked for a moment. Luna then knelt over Creb and planted him lips on his. She tried her best the excite him in what was her first kiss. She used all her theoretical knowledge as best she could.

Creb didn't understand why the Spirit had removed her strange wraps or why she was pressing her puckered lips to his. But he found that it felt good to pucker his lips too. When she licked his lips, he licked her's back and soon they were licking each other's tongues. The sensation strengthened his need for her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her bare breast, so he started rubbing it as she started untying his wrap. Once she had removed his wrap, she straddled him and placed him inside her. As she bounced up and down on him she began to emit odd moaning sounds until she paused and held her breath for a moment. Then she resumed her movements until he felt his own release. When he was done, she leaned forward and pressed his lips on his again. They fell asleep conjoined together.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Luna awoke, Creb was behind her spooning her again. Luna smiled and hugged his arm, pulling it to her breast. Looking around, she noticed that Ayla was already awake and making breakfast. There was a cup of tea waiting by her bedside.

"_This Spirit, grateful, tea,"_ signed Luna before sipping the tea.

Breakfast was some newly dried mammoth meat. It was pretty bland and not as good as the fresh meat they had last night.

After breakfast it was time to pack up and resume their journey. Ebra gave Luna a share of the mammoth meat to carry which Luna shrank and put in her pocket. When Ebra came back to her and saw that Luna didn't have anything to carry, she gave her another load of meat to carry. When she saw Luna shrink this too, she let Luna do the same with the rest of the mammoth.

Brun was surprised when they set off that they weren't leaving anything behind. He was sure that the women of his Clan would not be able to carry the whole mammoth back with them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As their journey continued over many days, the Clan was surprised to see The Mog-Ur relieving his needs with the strange Spirit and in such a strange manner every night. They were also becoming accustomed to the sound she made while he relieved his needs.

Finally, the Clan reached their cave. Zoug came out to greet them when they arrived.

"_How is the rest of the _Clan_?"_ signed Brun.

"Dorv _has gone to the Spirit World," _replied Zoug. _"And this man fears that _Iza_ will soon join him." _

"Iza!" shouted Ayla as she ran into the cave.

When Luna had caught up with her, Ayla was tending to a old woman of the Clan who was coughing up blood.

"_No! no, _Ayla, _there is no time for that," _signed Iza, with a cough. _"Soon this woman will be gone to the Spirit World! _(cough! cough!) Ayla_, you must leave the _Clan_ and go to live with the _Others. _You must find your own mate! _(cough! cough!) _Who is this?" _(cough! cough!)

"Iza, _this is_ Luna," replied Ayla. "Creb _says that she is a Spirit of time-to-come and that it is permissible to acknowledge her." _

"_Even if it were not, this woman would not be afraid," _signed Iza, with a cough. "_This woman is prepared for you to take her now." _Signed Iza as she reached out to Luna, exhaled her last breath a collapsed.

Ayla began keening as Creb signed _"Walk with Ursus."_

As the Clan began funeral preparations, Creb rubbed a mixture of red ochre and cave bear grease all over the body of his female sibling. He then gathered up Iza's tools and placed them in the grave. The baskets and bowls, her Medicine bag, the broken remains of the special white bowl for the mog-ur's ceremony.

"_These are not _Iza's_ tools!" _signed Ayla as she ran out of the cave.

Luna didn't know who this woman was but her death had clearly upset the entire Clan, Ayla most of all. Luna began pulling thing out of her pocket and enlarging them. It was mostly mammoth parts until finally, she found her trunk. After enlarging it, Luna rooted through the trunk until she found what she was looking for. The ring she had found in the forbidden forest. She knew very well that this ring was a Deathly Hallow when she first saw it. She hope that what she was about to do would not disturb the Clan too badly. Luna placed the ring on her finger and held her hand over Iza's body. There was a glow and Iza sat up.

"_What have you done, Spirit?" _ asked Iza.

The eyes of the Clan were glazing over as they tried to pretend that their late Medicine Woman had not come back to life.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tears streaming down her face, Ayla gathered flowers. Her arms were almost full when she look up and saw him!

His head and neck looked like a man of the Clan. But his body was tall and lanky like Ayla's. He had black straight hair and tanner skin that any man of the Clan she had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Zar

Clanluna

Chapter 4: Zar

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

_Luna didn't know who this woman was, but her death had clearly upset the entire Clan, Ayla most of all. Luna began pulling things out of her pocket and enlarging them. It was mostly mammoth parts, until finally, she found her trunk. After enlarging it, Luna rooted through the trunk until she found what she was looking for. The ring she had found in the forbidden forest. She knew very well that this ring was a Deathly Hallow when she first saw it. She hoped that what she was about to do would not disturb the Clan too badly. Luna placed the ring on her finger and held her hand over Iza's body. There was a glow and Iza sat up. _

"_What have you done, Spirit?" asked Iza. _

_The eyes of the Clan were glazing over as they tried to pretend that their late Medicine Woman had not come back to life._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Tears streaming down her face, Ayla gathered flowers. Her arms were almost full when she looked up and saw him!_

_His head and neck looked like a man of the Clan. But his body was tall and lanky like Ayla's. He had black straight hair and tanner skin that any man of the Clan she had ever seen. _

Chapter 4: Zar

Looking at this strange man, Ayla wondered if he was a man of the Others. She'd never seen one before. She somehow thought that a man of the Others would look more like her and Durc. Then she remembered the story that Oda had told her at the Clan gathering about the men of the Others who wanted to the women of the Clan to relieve their needs but didn't give 'the signal'. Mentally preparing herself to assume the position, Ayla stepped forward and sat at his feet looking down. He promptly tapped her in the shoulder and signed in the ancient Clan language.

"_Do you understand this woman's signs?"_ signed the man.

"_Yes, this woman understands the ancient Clan signs," _replied Ayla.

"_What is your name?" _asked the man.

"Ayla."

"_This woman is called _Zar" replied the man. _"Do you know where I can find the Clan of mog-ur one eye?" _

"_Our mog-ur has one eye," _replied Ayla. _"He is The Mog-Ur of all the Clans." _

"_Take the woman to them," _commanded Zar.

When Ayla stood, she realized just how tall this strange man was. At nearly seven feet tall, he towered over her the way she did over the men of the Clan. With the bundle of flowers in her arms, she led the way back to the cave. When she approached the cave, she noticed that the members of the Clan were acting strangely.

"Ayla, who _is this strange man you have brought back to the cave?" _asked Brun.

"_This woman is called _Zar. _This woman has traveled far in search of your Clan," _

"_You are no woman!" _signed Broud.

"_He signs the ancient language in a strange manner," _observed Brun. _"He must be from far away indeed. _

Zar, _you should sign 'this man' instead of 'this woman'. We have just had a death, why don't you come to my hearth and tell me your story." _

Ayla took this statement as her cue that she had been dismissed by Brun. She returned to Iza's grave to find Iza sitting upright in it, still covered in the red ochre paint. On the way there, she had noticed that everyone was trying to avoid looking at Iza.

"Ayla, _can you see me?" _begged Iza.

"_I can see you," _replied Ayla. _"Are you Iza's spirit?"_

"Yes, _the Spirit, _Luna,_ has brought me back from the spirit world," _signed Iza. _"Tell her to send me back! Everyone refuses to acknowledge me! I don't want to be a wandering spirit! I want to go back to the Spirit World!" _

Iza lay back down in her grave and curled up in a fetal position.

"Luna, _you must send her back!" _commanded Creb_. "It's wrong to bring back spirits form the spirit world! Her time had passed!"_

Tears steaming down her face, Ayla leaned over and hugged her adopted mother.

"Ayla?" asked Luna.

"_Please _Ayla,_ tell her to send me back!" _begged Iza.

Ayla remember how it had felt when she had endured a Death Curse before. As much as she loved her adopted mother, she wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

"_Do what she says," _agreed Ayla, as she laid the flowers on top of Iza. _"These are _Iza's_ tools!"_

Sadly, Luna waved her hand over Iza and canceled the effect of the ring. Iza's chest stopped rising and Ayla started keening again. Creb made the signs a mog-ur was supposed to when there was a death, then the three of them started piling rocks on Iza's body. Seeing this, Uba rushed over to help them.

When they returned to their hearth, Ayla noticed that Zar was starting to tell his story. Ebra had already made a meal for him and Brun, which they had eaten and they were now sipping some tea as Zar began his tale. Ayla knew that it would be rude to watch him talk, but she was burning with curiosity about the strange man.

"_This man was raised by his mother, far to the south," _began Zar. _"We had no Clan. As a child, we had no furs to wrap our selves in and we ate only the plants that my mother found. My mother told me stories of life with the Clan including hunting stories. These reminded me how to hunt. Eventually, I taught my self to hunt and I was able to bring meat and furs to our cave. When she died, I tired joining a Clan. I visited many Clans but they always turned me away, saying I was deformed and unlucky. I also tried joining a cave of the Others, but they yelled and threw rocks if they saw me. I learned to avoid the Others. One Clan took pity on me and told me of the Clan of Mog-Ur one eye, a mog-ur who was born deformed, but still accepted by his Clan and has become the most powerful of mor-urs. I had hoped that I have found that Clan and that you will accept me." _

"_Why did you have no _Clan_?" _asked Brun.

"_This man does not know," _replied Zar._ "My mother wouldn't speak of the how we came to have no Clan. She only spoke of the time with her Clan, before she was a woman and the time after I was born, when we were alone." _

"_You have arrived at a time of great change for our _Clan," observed Brun. _"Tomorrow we will have a hunt. If you succeed in bring down a large steppe animal, you will be accepted into this _Clan. _For tonight, you will stay at my hearth." _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna was very disturbed by the implications of her conversations with Iza. She hoped her knowledge of the Clan's language would enable her to make herself understood.

"Luna No _Spirit! _Luna No _dead! _Luna, Witch!" said Luna.

"Weech?" asked Creb. "_What is _Weech?"

Luna pulled out her wand and levitated a basket.

"Wand," said Luna as she pointed to her wand.

"Witch," said Luna as she pointed to herself.

"Luna, _are you saying that the things you can do with that stick make you a _Weech?" asked Ayla.

"Yes! Yes! Wand _stick, _Weech!" replied Luna as she shook her wand and a shower of sparks came out. She then handed her wand to Ayla and indicated for her to shake it. She had planned to say "No Weech," when Ayla failed to produce sparks. Much to her surprise, as weak stream of sparks came out of her wand when Ayla shook it! Luna's eyes bulged in shock.

"Ayla Weech!" said Luna excitedly as she took the wand from Ayla and handed it to Creb for him to shake.

Creb understood what she wanted and shook the wand. A tiny spark came out.

Luna's jaw dropped at the sight!

"Creb, Wizard!" proclaimed Luna.

"Weez-Ur?" asked Creb.

"Yes! Yes! Creb Weez-Ur!" proclaimed Luna happily as she pulled out her trunk and enlarged it. She dug through it until she found what she was looking for. During the last battle of Hogwarts, she had won four wands in combat. After learning that a won wand was more compatible than a gift, she held onto her prizes in case she ever need a spare wand. After having Ayla and Creb try out each of the wands, she found a semi-compatible wand for each of them.

Once they each had wands, Luna tried teaching Ayla and Creb a simple levitation charm. Ayla was able to learn it with great difficulty. Luna thought that after she succeeded in teaching Ayla English, it would be easier for her to learn incantations. But Creb was unable to pronounce: "Wingardium Leviosa"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The next morning, Brun called together the male hunters for a hunt. Ayla, Ovra and Uka were brought along to carry the meat back. Ayla made certain to bring her Medicine bag and sling. Now that she was back from the Clan Gathering, Ayla was once again allowed to use her sling. This cheered her up tremendously as she felt more naked without her sling than she did without her wrap.

Once the men had gathered, Broud took notice of the strange Spears that Zar had.

"_Why are you using children's spears and why do you have a knife and tied to it?" _asked Broud, derisively.

"_When I was tried to learn to hunt, I tried to run down prey in the Clan way, as in my memories and the hunting stories," _said Zar. _"I I found I couldn't run down prey by myself. Then, one day I saw some men of the Others hunting. I hid myself and watched. They threw their spears from a distance. One of them broke a spear and left it. I tired my best to imitate his spear. Once I learn to throw spears, I was able to kill large animals by myself." _

"_If you want to be part of this Clan, it would be better to take an animal in the Clan way," _replied Brun._ "But I would like to see you throw a spear too. Perhaps you could throw the other two while we are trying to separate one from the herd?"_

"_I will do as you say," _replied Zar.

Soon the men found a herd of Aurochs. Under Brun's direction, the women watched from the top of a hill, while the men snuck up and approached the herd. They circled around to cut one off, with Zar approaching the closest to the herd. At Brun's signal, Zar and Goov ran at the herd from opposite directions trying to cut a cow off from the herd. As he ran at the herd, Zar cast one of his spears and then another at the herd. When the cow ran away from Zar, Broud was there to cut it off. It changed directions and ran away from Broud, only to find Grod running towards it. It ran from Grod only to be cut off by Droog. Next, Crug cut it off, then Brun. By now, it was surrounded and tiring out. At Brun's signal, Zar ran forward and thrush his remaining spear into the heart of the Aurouchs!

When the women saw the Zar make his final kill, they rushed forward to begin the butchering. As they approached, Brun cut open the cow and gave the first piece of liver to Zar before sharing it with the rest of the men. The men were chewing on their raw liver and expecting the women to begin butchering the aurochs when Ayla sat at Brun's feet.

The leader couldn't imagine why the woman wasn't beginning her duties, but his curiosity got the better of him. He tapped her on the shoulder, giving her permission to speak.

"_This woman begs to report that we will not be able to carry all three aurochs," _signed Ayla.

Brun looked at where she was pointing. The herd had run away. But each of the two spears that Zar had thrown at the herd had been a lucky cast and there were two more carcasses lying on to steppe.

"_This woman begs to ask if she may return to the cave to fetch more women to carry all of the meat?" _signed Ayla.

Brun nodded his ascent.

As Ayla ran off, Broud thought: (Where is that lazy good for nothing woman going now when there's work for her to do? Brun is way too tolerant with her. When I am Leader, I will put her in her place!)

Ayla returned, riding behind Luna on her broom.

"Ayla!" demanded Brun. "Where are the other women?"

"Ebra, Oga _and _Uba _are on their way,"_ explained Ayla. _"Luna offered to carry me here sooner so that she could carry the animals back by herself." _

Seeing the angry looks on the men, especially Broud, Ayla joined Ovra and Uka and started teaching Luna how to butcher and aurochs. Luna levitated the other two carcasses over by the one they were working on. Once the butchering was done, Luna pulled out the luggage cart from Kings Cross Station and enlarged it until is was big enough to hold all three aurochs. She then levitated it to carry the three animals back to the cave. They set out for the Cave with Zar in the lead, since he had made the kills.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

That night, Creb had Ayla outfited Luna with a Clan style wrap. He and Brun had been conferring together for large block of time since the Clan gathering, especially since they'd arrived back at the cave. Ayla didn't know what they had planned but she knew that it was a specially occasion.

After the whole clan had eaten some of Zar's kill in a feast, the hunters reenacted the hunt. Zar mimed the final thrust of the kill when he stopped his dance in front of the Mog-Ur. Creb was dressed in his cave bearskin cloak with the cave bear's head as a headdress. He looked frightening. First, he painted a stripe of oche on Zar and said: "_The man's name is: _Zar!"

After giving Zar a amulet to wear around his neck, he made the marks on Zar indicating his to totem was the Cave Bear.

"_This man's totem is the Cave Bear!" _

Creb had discussed this with Goov and assured his acolyte that although the new man had the Cave Bear Totem, he would never be a mog-ur and was not replacing Goov. When Creb had mediated on Zar's totem, his vision had been of a Cave Bear that turned into an enormously fat woman of the Others.

Creb then cut the mark and the base of his throat announcing: "_This Man is now a Hunter of the _Clan_!"_

_Goov applied the healing salve to the marks on Zar, then brought Luna before the Mog-Ur. _

The Mog-Ur painted the red stripe on Luna's forehead and announced:

"_This Weech's name is: _Luna!"

The Mog-Ur gave her and amulet. Creb then marked her with a token mark that none of the Clan had ever seen before. After his vision of a bright purple animal that resembled a reindeer with a single, crumpled, horn, Creb had made up a new totem symbol that was based on the symbol for reindeer.

"_This _Weech's_ totem is Spirit deer!"_

Creb then made the signs to call the ancient Spirits. He made the cut at the base of Luna's throat and announced:

"_This _Weech_ is a Woman who Hunts!" _

"_You are permitted to hunt with the sling or with your _Weech_ stick," _confirmed Brun.

Goov applied the healing salve to Luna's cuts.

Next Ayla and Zar were brought before the Mog-Ur by Goov. The Mog-Ur painted the sign of the Cave Lion over Ayla's scars. He then painted the sign of the Cave bear over them.

"_The Spirit of the Cave Bear has over come the Spirit of the Cave Lion!" _

Ayla couldn't believe it! She was mated! She sat at Zar's feet and waited until he tapped her on the shoulder. When he did so, She got up and followed him as he led her back to Creb's hearth.

Goov then, brought Luna back before The Mog-Ur. He painted the Sign of the Spirit Deer on Luna again, Then painted his own Cave Bear Sign over it.

"_The Spirit of the Cave Bear has over come the Spirit of the Spirit Deer_!"

Luna didn't know what was going on, so Goov helped her by gently pushing her into a seated position. Creb then tapped her on the shoulder and headed back to his hearth. Luna followed.

The hands of the Clan flew into a flurry of motion as they couldn't believe what they had just seen!

Authors note: Zar is an original character who's biography is roughly based on Echozar's. He is from the Middle East. His hair color and skin tone would not look out of place on a modern Arab. He is half-Clan.


	5. Chapter 5: Mated!

Clanluna

Chapter 5: Mated!

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

Iza – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

Dorv

Brun (31) – leader (Bison totem)  
Ebra (29) – Broud's mother

Zoug (41) – second in command to the leader before Brun  
---Grod (27) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (25) – Ebra's sister 

Creb (34) – 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

---Luna (18) – 1st Weech

---Zar (18) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East)

---Ayla (12) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
---Durc (1) – Ayla's son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

---Uba (6) – medicine woman, childless 

Broud (19) – future leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
Oga (15) – Broud's mate  
---Brac (6) – Oga's first son  
---Grev (2) – Oga's second son  
Goov (18) – Mog-ur's acolyte (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
Ovra (16) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)  
Aba (33)  
---Droog (29) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Aga (22) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (4) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

------Vorn (11) –

------Ona (7) – Owl totem

Crug (20)  
Ika (18) – Crug's mate  
---Igra (4) – Ika's daughter  
---Borg (7) – Boar totem 

Next Ayla and Zar were brought before the Mog-Ur by Goov. The Mog-Ur painted the sign of the Cave Lion over Ayla's scars. He then painted the sign of the Cave bear over them.

"_The Spirit of the Cave Bear has over come the Spirit of the Cave Lion!" _

Ayla couldn't believe it! She was mated! She sat at Zar's feet and waited until he tapped her on the shoulder. When he did so, she got up and followed him as he led her back to Creb's hearth.

Goov, then, brought Luna back before The Mog-Ur. He painted the Sign of the Spirit Deer on Luna again, then painted his own Cave Bear Sign over it.

"_The Spirit of the Cave Bear has over come the Spirit of the Spirit Deer_!"

Luna didn't know what was going on, so Goov helped her by gently pushing her into a seated position. Creb then tapped her on the shoulder and headed back to his hearth. Luna followed.

The hands of the Clan flew into a flurry of motion as they couldn't believe what they had just seen!

Chapter 5: Mated!

All of a sudden, the Clan had two Women-who-Hunt! Creb, The Mog-Ur hadn't asked a woman to relieve his needs in years, (until recently) Now he was mated! And Ayla, the woman who was too big and ugly for anyone to want as a mate, had been mated to a man who was bigger than her!

When Luna got back to the hearth, Ayla had already put stones in the fire to make tea. Luna pulled out her wand and helped heat up the stones in the fire so that Ayla could take them out of the fire a few at a time and drop them into a bowl filled with water and herbs to heat it. While they were making tea, Luna asked Ayla a few questions.

"Ayla, _what mean?" _asked Luna as she pointed to the symbols that had been painted on her chest.

"_Those symbols mean that you and _Creb _are mated now, just as these mean that Zar is mated to me?" _replied Ayla.

"_What mean mated?" _asked Luna.

"_Mated means that _Creb _is offering to take responsibility for bring meat to the hearth," _began Ayla. _"Although he doesn't hunt, he does get and mog-ur's share of each hunt. He is also taking responsibility for any children you might have. You in turn must cook for him, gather plants and perform the other women's tasks that he is unable to do because he doesn't have the memories. For the next many (14) days we have to remain in this hearth except for emptying the night basket. Our mates may relieve their need with us, but we are expected to sleep apart from our mates." _(Ayla said the English word: fourteen at the same time she made the Clan sign: _many,_ which indicated more than three.) Ayla was grateful to Luna for teaching her the counting words.

Soon the tea was ready and each woman poured a cup and brought it to their mates. Ayla sat in front of Zar, waiting to be acknowledged. Luna started to hand the cup to Creb, but when she saw what Ayla was doing, she imitated the young woman's actions. Zar tapped Ayla on the shoulder, which was her cue to sign:

"This woman has brought her mate some tea,"

Luna imitated Ayla's actions and for a while, the two men sipped their tea. When he had finished, Creb gave Luna _"the signal." _Luna started to untie her wrap but Creb pulled her hands away.

"No, _relieve my needs the _Clan_ way," _signed Creb.

Luna knelt and presented. Her mate responded, by coming up from behind and entering her. As soon as she felt him start to enter, she rocked back to meet him. As he thrust into her, she rocked back to meet him, stroke for stroke. Although this wasn't her favorite position, she did, like how deep it allowed him to go into her. Her soft moans let him know how much she was enjoying this and his grunts told her when he was done. When he finished, Creb pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. He pulled her closer so he could kiss her the way she liked. And she moaned in response and pulled up a breast for him to suck on.

Ayla and Zar pretended to ignore the other couple at their hearth as Zar sipped on his tea. Ayla was a bit apprehensive about relieving her mate's needs. None of the other men of the Clan had ever asked her to relieve their needs. They thought she was too big and ugly. The sole exception had been Broud. But he only made her because she hated it. At first, Broud had forced her to relieve his needs. But after he had beaten her enough, she had learned to comply. By the time she had discovered she was pregnant with Durc, she didn't even mind it anymore. But not minding was very different from actually enjoying it as Luna seemed to. Right now, Creb was licking her in the place that babies came from and Luna was moaning and thrashing against him.

"_What is that Sign _Creb_ used mean?" _asked Zar as he gave Ayla_ "the signal." _

Ayla didn't hesitate. She knew that as a Clan woman, she had no right to refuse. Broud had painfully taught her that lesson. She quickly knelt, facing was from Zar and leaned forward to present. She mentally prepared herself for the unpleasantness to come.

Zar didn't know what to think of his new mates actions. But the sight of her on all fours with her vulva showing under her wrap excited a hunger deep within him. He came forward and stroked her vulva gently, causing an involuntary shudder of delight in Ayla. Zar continued running his hands across her vulva as her arousal grew until he found the opening of her yoni. Gently inserting a finger, Zar felt the moist wetness within. He positioned him self behind her and slowly slid into her. Once he was in her fully, he pulled out and thrush in again causing her to gasp in surprise and pleasure. Zar began thrusting faster as his mate's moans became more audible, until he exploded with release. Once he was finished, Zar pulled her on her side and spooned her for a while before moving to his separate sleeping place for the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Luna awoke the next morning, she felt queasy and immediately lost the contents of her stomach into the night basket.

"Luna! _Are you feeling ill?" _asked Ayla. She had her suspicions about Luna's condition. _"When was the last time you had your woman's curse?" _

"_My what?" _asked Luna, not understanding.

"_Your monthly bleeding," _inquired Ayla.

"Oh! _Many days before this _Weech_ come here," _signed Luna as she held up ten fingers.

"Luna, _I think your totem might have been defeated," _explained Ayla.

"Yes! _Small man!" _signed Luna as she rubbed her tummy.

With her divinatory ability, Luna had known that she and Creb had made a baby their first time. But she had not known how to say it in the Clan's language or if she would be believed. She had been pregnant before. But she had aborted that one as soon as she escaped from the Death Eaters. This one, she was planning to keep. She still had trouble with the concept of being married. She hadn't even been asked. What kind of people were this Clan?

Luna reached for the pile of clothes that she had shed the night before when Ayla had dressed her in a Clan style wrap. In the pocket of her robe was her trunk. Luna pulled it out and enlarged it. From out of it, she pulled a fresh robe, skirt and blouse. She was not used to the chill of the cave. After getting dressed, Luna folded yesterday's clothes and put them in the trunk, then, with a wave of her wand, shrunk her trunk and put it back in her pocket. Luna was thankful for the warming charms on her robe, as she wasn't used to the chill of an Ice Age summer.

They were preparing breakfast for their men when an owl flew into the cave and landed on Luna's shoulder.

"Ansalong!" greeted Luna. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a week!"

"Hoot!" replied her owl.

"Luna! _There is an owl on your shoulder," _signed Ayla.

"Yes! Luna _Owl!" _signed Luna, as she pulled out and enlarged her trunk, and removed and enlarged the owl's cage.

Ansalong flew into her cage and went to sleep.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Over the next fortnight, in addition to lots of need relieving, Ayla and Creb worked on teaching their mates their Clan's signs. Zar only knew the ancient language and the signs of his mother. Luna also tried teaching some English. But Zar proved to be just as incapable of learning a spoken language as Creb was. While they were in their period of isolation, Durc and Uba were staying with Grod. Uba took Durc to the women of the Clan when he needed to nurse.

But as the two weeks progressed, Luna became more and more ill. She couldn't keep any food down. Finally, she knew she had no choice. She would have to make a half-breed potion. She used this as an excuse to inventory her possessions. After enlarging the trunk, she started pulling things out of it. She had her broom, 7 school robes. 5 skirts, 10 blouses. 3 knickers, 13 socks. One pair of leg warmers, 2 tube tops, a reusable pad, her ring, a make-up kit, 2 spare wands, 7 quills, 20 scrolls of parchment, 5 years of Herbology textbooks, 5 years of Potions textbooks, 5 years of Divination textbooks, 7 years of Transfiguration textbooks, 7 years of Charms textbooks, 7 years of Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks, 5 years of Care of Magical Creatures Textbooks,

"_What are these?" _asked Ayla as she picked up a book and started stroking its' spine.

A purring sound made Luna look up. She was horrified to so that Ayla had unbound her copy of **The Monster Book of Monsters** and was looking through it! Ayla was still stroking the book's spine as she flipped through its' pages.

"No Ayla! Book bite!" warned Luna as she gently took the book from her friend and retied it shut before adding it to the pile. Luna returned to inventorying her possessions.

5 years of History Textbooks, 5 years of Ancient Rules Textbooks, a Crystal Ball, a Tarot deck, a set of runes, a copper cauldron, A lion headed hat,

"ROAR!" the hat gave off a sound that sounded to the clan like a young cave lion in the mog-ur's hearth when Luna picked it up.

All of the men in the Clan grabbed their spears and came running!

Zar had been annoying Creb with his many questions on what it was that a mog-ur did. Although Creb was trying to answer each question patiently, he was almost relieved when their conversation was interrupted by a: "ROAR!"

Creb reached for his walking stick while Zar leaped for his spear!

"_Head covering!" _explained Luna as she reached into her trunk and pulled out a hat with what looked like the life sized Head of an African lion on it. Its' eyes moved, its' mouth opened when it roared, to the members of the Clan, it looked like the head of a still living young cave lion had been cut off and perched on Luna's head.

"_That looks like a cave lion!" _signed Ayla, as she showed Luna where the cave lion had raked her leg.

"Ayla _head!" _signed Luna as she put the hat on Ayla's head.

"Ayla! _What is that on your head?"_ demanded Zar.

"_It is a hat. _Luna _gave it to me,"_ replied Ayla.

Seeing that Zar was handling it, Brun waved off the other men and they resumed pretending that they weren't watching what was going on in The Mog-Ur's hearth as they returned to their own hearths.

"Luna _head covering two," _signed Luna as she pulled out another hat and put it on her head. This one had what appeared to be a life sized living eagle perched on it.

"Screeeee!" called the eagle, as everyone in the cave turned to look.

Removing the hat, Luna put it on top of a pile of books. Finally, she had gotten to her potions supplies. She had never been that good at potions. That was why she hadn't taken it as a N.E.W.T. subject. Still, this potion should be easy enough, provided she had the necessary ingredients. She looked at all the things she had, many of which were irreplaceable. Some of her potion supplies were edible. She held up a vial of black pepper. In the middle ages, it had literally been worth its' weight in gold. Now, it was priceless! That small vial of hers contained all the black pepper in the world! Luna pulled out a jar of cocoa beans, the world's entire supply, enough to make a single bite sized piece of chocolate. (If she could get some milk and sugar and butter!)

Finally, Luna had assembled the ingredients she needed to make half-breed potion, the potion that had allowed the births of Professors Hagrid and Flitwick. Luna built up the fire to the proper intensity. (No Bunsen burner was available)

"Ayla _Fire stay," _signed Luna, hoping that her new friend would understand.

Luna then conjured an iron stand to hold her cauldron over the fire and began making her potion. Ayla watched with great interest. Creb pretended to meditate, but he was watching the two women like a hawk. Zar watched them with less subtlety.

Finally, she was done. Several of the ingredients had been her entire supply. Luna emptied her cauldron into a cup and drank. Instantly, she felt her stomach settling down. The potion had worked.

Luna put away her things and helped Ayla prepare a supper for their men. After Supper, Creb began putting on his Cave Bear skin. Seeing him putting on ceremonial garb, Luna opened her trunk and put her Eagle Hat back on.

"Screeee!" said the eagle hat.

"No Luna, _you must stay with the women. Come, _Zar," said The Mog Ur as he led Ayla's mate to join the other men in the back chamber for the men's ritual.

Ayla and Creb had already traded bowls before the men left. Ayla grabbed her bowl and stepped out of their hearth for the first time in two weeks. She greeted her son and sister with a hug before giving them each a sip from the bowl. Luna followed Ayla to each hearth as she offer the bowl to each woman or child at the hearth. Once the children had gone to sleep, Ayla and Luna drank from the bowl, then the women drank some more. Soon, Luna began to feel the hallucinogenic affects of the potion Ayla had offered her. Ayla was tapping a rhythm on the bottom of the now empty bowl. First, Ebra, then Oga started dancing outside the entrance of the cave. Soon all the women had joined in. Luna had never heard a rhythm like this before. It made her want to move on a primal level. The women began throwing off their wraps as they heated up, and soon Luna was dancing naked with the other women to a rhythm she could hear in her head. It was then that she noticed that Ayla was no longer drumming on the bowl, but had joined the others in the dance. They threw their all into the dance and by dawn, they had collapsed in a naked heap on the ground.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

In the morning, Uba came and awoke Ayla. She let Luna sleep, and by the time the witch from the future had awoken, she found herself alone lying naked in the dirt outside the cave. Inside, the other women were preparing breakfast for their hearths. Luna gathered up her clothes in a heap and carried them into the cave. Once back at Creb's Hearth, Luna cast some cleaning charms on herself and her clothes, folding them and pull a fresh set from her trunk to wear. By the time she was dressed, Ayla was finished with the morning tea and soup.

Ayla pour a cup of tea for both men, grabbed one, and sat in front of Zar with her head bowed. Luna started to hand the other one to Creb, but stooped herself and imitated Ayla's actions.

After Breakfast, Ayla tucked her sling into her belt, grabbed a collecting basket for each of them and took, Luna, Uba and Durc to gather herbs for her Medicine bag. Luna couldn't believe the wide variety of Herb that grew here. She knew that someone more gifted in Herbology, like her friend, Neville, would be overjoyed to have this opportunity. There where many plants that Luna didn't recognize because they had gone extinct by her time. Ayla was very patient as she taught Luna and Uba which plants to gather. Late in the afternoon, Ayla spotted a fox.

Thwap! Thwap!

Ayla's sling flung two stones that killed the fox. Luna could believe the remarkable skill that her companion had with the sling! Uba ran forward, retrived the fox and pulled out her knife to skin it.

"Uba, _I can do that myself," _signed Ayla.

"No, _let me," _replied Uba. _"You killed it, so I should clean it." _

"_Well it least use my knife," _protested Ayla, as she handed her adopted sister the steel knife that Luna had conjured for her. Although it wasn't as sharp as a flint knife, it was much sturdier and the handle made it easier to use.

As the three females and baby headed back to the cave, Ayla began to fear how her new mate would react to her hunting. Surely Brun must have warned him that she was a Woman-who-hunts? Would Zar allow her to continue to hunt?

When they came into the cave, Zar took one look at the fresh fox pelt draped over Ayla's should and signed:

"_Where did you get the fox?"_

"_This woman killed it with her sling," _replied Ayla.

"_Really? That's great! This man would like to see you use your sling sometime," _replied Zar.

"_Then you do not mind that the woman is a woman-who-hunts?" _asked Ayla.

"_Why would this man object?" _countered Zar. _"When this man was a boy, it would have been good is his mother had been able to hunt. Until this man leaned how to, we had to go naked and eat only the plants she could gather."_

Ayla breathed a sign of relief at her mate's open mindedness.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After several weeks, a strange man of the Clan showed up at their cave. After speaking with Brun at his hearth for a while, the leader escorted their visitor back to the Mog-Ur's hearth. Ayla feared that their visitor might be from the Clan that had express interest in mating her. She had grown to me quite happy with her current mate and feared leaving the only Clan she had ever known.

"Ayla, _this is _Vond," signed Brun. _"He has traveled from a nearby _Clan _to seek your advice. One of their women is sick and their Medicine Woman is unable to heal her." _

"_This Medicine Woman would be happy to serve it what ever way she is needed," _replied Ayla, submissively.

"_Our _Clan_ needs your advice" _stated Vond.

Luna and Uba took up the slack and prepared an evening meal for their hearth and it's visitor while Ayla discussed the sick member of of Vond's Clan with him. As they talked, she could see in his eye's his respect for her healing abilites growing. They continued talking until well after dinner. Finally, Vond turned to Zar and said:

"_May have your permission to relieve my needs with your mate?" _


	6. Chapter 6: births

Clanluna

Chapter 6:

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

Dorv

Living Members

Brun (32) – leader (Bison totem)  
---Ebra (39) – Broud's mother

Grod (28) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (24) – Ebra's sister

---Zoug (42) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Creb (35) – 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

---Luna (19) – 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

---Zar (19) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East) (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (13) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
---Durc (2) – Ayla's son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

Broud (20) – future leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
Oga (16) – Broud's mate  
---Brac (7) – Oga's first son  
---Grev (3) – Oga's second son  
Goov (19) – Mog-ur's acolyte (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (17) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

Droog (30) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Aga (23) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (5) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

---Aba (34)

Crug (21)  
Ika (19) – Crug's mate  
---Igra (5) – Ika's daughter

Vorn (12) –

---Uba (7) – medicine woman, childless

Borg (8) – Boar totem

------Ona (8) – Owl totem

Luna and Uba took up the slack and prepared an evening meal for their hearth and its' visitor while Ayla discussed the sick member of Vond's Clan with him. As they talked, she could see in his eye's his respect for her healing abilities growing. They continued talking until well after dinner. Finally, Vond turned to Zar and said:

"_May I have your permission to relieve my needs with your mate?" _

Chapter 6:

Ayla was dumbfounded. None of the other men of the Clan had ever expressed interest in using her to relieve their needs, except her mate, Zar. But he was deformed. She didn't know how her mate would react to this request. It was customary for men of the Clan to relieve their needs with another man's mate when theirs was unavailable. Still it was considered polite to ask permission first. But Zar had not been raised within a Clan. In the short time he had been with their Clan, he had only relieved his needs with Ayla. She had come to enjoy it when he did so. She liked making her mate feel good and the closeness of having him inside her. She didn't know how she'd feel about relieving the need of this stranger. She hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as Broud had.

Zar nodded his ascent. Vond turned to Ayla and made _'The Signal'_. Ayla got into position facing away from him so he could take her. As he used her, she wondered why the other women, especially Luna, seemed to enjoy relieving their mate's needs. Finally, it was over.

After Vond was done, he sat back down and returned to their discussion about her healing knowledge. When it was time for bed, Zar gave her _'The Signal'_ before he curled up with her for the night.

The next morning, Ayla lost her breakfast in the night basket. Her totem had been defeated!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

As summer turned into autumn, Ayla taught Luna how to use a sling. But it would take her many hours of practice to hit a target with it.

The mammoth and aurochs had been a good start to replenishing the Clan's supplies for winter. The men developed special tactic to take advantage of Zar ability to throw a spear. But none of the men of the Clan chose to imitate the deformed man. They stuck with their clan spears.

As the leaves began to turn, Uba became a woman and was mated to Vorn. When Ona became a woman, she was mated to Borg.

As her pregnancy progressed, she had some sickness, but it wasn't nearly as severe as when she had carried Durc. Luna had a much easier pregnancy as her potion had done its' work. It was unfortunate that Luna didn't have the supplies to make a second batch for Ayla.

Luna had tested the rest of the Clan with her two remaining spare wands, but other than Creb and Ayla, they were all muggles.

Throughout the winter, Ayla and Creb continued to teach the Clan's language to their Mates. Luna also taught Ayla and Durc to speak English. Zar and Creb proved unable to pronounce the complex sounds of Luna's language, thought they did learn to understand it.

Luna felt constantly cold in the Ice Age winter, even with the shelter of a cave and fire. The warming charms on her robes only helped a little. But by spring, she had become accustomed to the cold. The was fortunate as her advancing pregnancy was making it hard to fit in her clothes and the hardness of the Clan's life was taking its' toll and wearing them out. Luna decided, to only wear her clothes for special occasions and took to wearing Clan style wraps.

The birth of Luna's was the easiest that Ayla had ever seen. With Uba's help, Ayla delivered Luna's baby. But when she saw it, she almost wished she hadn't.

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Luna, when she saw the expression on Ayla's face.

"_Your baby is deformed,"_ informed Ayla. _"It will have to be disposed of."_

"_Over this woman's dead body!" _retorted Luna. "No! give me my baby!"

Ayla handed the baby to Luna and it stopped it's wailing and flailing as she held it to her breast. Ayla went to report to Brun.

"_This Medicine Woman is pleased to report the birth of _Luna's_ son," _signed Ayla once the Leader had given her permission to speak. But he could tell she was holding something back.

"_And?"_ asked Brun.

"_The child is deformed,"_ reported Ayla.

"_How badly?" _asked Brun.

"_He is like Durc,"_ explained Ayla. _"He has bumps on his head like _DurcLuna_ and this woman. And he is unable to lift his head with his weak neck. Oh _Brun,_ please let her baby live! The woman thinks that he is not deformed at all, that he is a mixture of _Clan _and Others!"_

"_Leave us, I will discuss this amongst the men," _commanded Brun.

All of the men were still gathered at Brun's hearth where they had been awaiting the birth.

"_The Leader would know the thoughts of the men of the _Clan_ so that you may help in his decision," _signed Burn.

"_You all know that I can not be impartial concerning the child of my Mate," _began Creb. _"But never the less, the man would ask that you spare the child. This man was born deformed and was spared. This man should have been the Leader. But because he was born deformed, he has never been able to hunt. Still in spite of this man's deformed leg and the Cave Bear attack that took his arm and eye, this man has gone on to become The _Mog-Ur, _first ranked of the _mog-ursZar_ was born deformed and has become a great hunter. How much more successful have our hunts been since he joined us? _Durc's_ weak neck had strengthened with time. The man thinks that the child of his mate will grow stronger too. This _Mog-Ur _says let Ursus decide whether or not the child should live."_

"_Well this man disagrees!" _retorted Broud. _"Why should we let a child live who will be a burden to the _Clan? _This man says the child must die!"_

"_This man is with The _Mog-Ur," replied Grod. _"_Durc_ was born with a weak neck that has gotten stronger. Let Ursus decide." _

"_It is not the _Clan _way to let deformed children live," _ said Crug. _" let the Child die."_

"_This man thinks that the deformed child of the mate of the deformed but greatest of _Mog-Urs_ should be allowed to live," _pronounced Goov. _"The _Mog-_Ur is old and will soon walk with the spirits. Then, this man will be the _mog-ur. _You all know that this man's mate had has failed to produce a son. For this reason, we have been training _Zar_ to be my acolyte. But when The _Mog-Ur_ discovered _Zar's_ Ursus totem, he saw in his vision that it was not _Zar's _destiny to follow in my footsteps. This new child of _The Mog-Ur's_ mate could follow in his footsteps though. He will have the memories of the greatest of all _Mog-Urs! Zar _can fill_ _in as acolyte until the son of _Creb_ is old enough to take his place. Then, when the day comes that this man walks with the spirits, we will have a great_ mog-ur_ to take his place."_

"_This man is moved by the words of the Acolyte," _stated Droog. _"Let Ursus decide."_

"_This man may be partial because he shares a hearth with The _Mog-ur _and his mate," _began Zar. _"And no one understands the hardships of being deformed better than one who has lived them. This man says let the child live."_

"_This man agrees with the future leader," _stated Vorn. _"Let the child die."_

"_The newest hunter also agrees, let the child die," _signed Borg.

"_The oldest and lowest ranked hunter says that even if the child is not able to hunt with the men, he might still be able to bring meat to his hearth as this man is," _pointed out Zoug_. "And don't forget how much trouble we had when Ayla gave birth to a deformed Child. Let Ursus decide."_

"_You have all given this Leader much to think about," _signed Brun. _"When this Leader has seen the child, he will decide." _

Luna was nursing her son as the Leader of the Clan approached. He examined the baby. It's neck was weak as Durcs had been. He had a forehead and chin like Luna, Ayla and Durc. But he also had the occipital bump that children of the Clan had.

"_The child is deformed," _signed Brun._ "We will let Ursus decide his fate. If he lives until the naming day, he will be accepted into the _Clan."

Ayla was overjoyed! The Child was being allowed to live!

On the Naming Day, Luna put on her best clothes and her Eagle hat. Ayla wore her lion hat for the occasion.

The Mog-ur painted a line on his son's head and announced:

"_The child's name is: _Zeen"

It was as close as Creb could come to pronouncing the name of Luna's father, Xenophilius.

Each of the members of the Clan came forward and said the name of the newest member of the Clan.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ayla was continuing to have a difficult pregnancy. Even though she wasn't as sick as she had been with Durc, it was still hard. One morning, Uba came to visit her in her hearth.

"Ayla! _Good news! My totem has been defeated!" _signed Uba, excitedly.

"_That's wonderful _Uhhn! _News _Uba!" signed Ayla.

"Ayla, _how long have you been in labor?" _asked Uba.

"_Since last night," _replied Ayla.

Luna helped Creb to his foot and they left the hearth. Zar was out hunting with the men. Uba went and got her medicine bag and started some water boiling to make a soothing tea for Ayla.

Three days later, Ayla was still in labor! The men had all moved to Brun's hearth and Luna was helping Ebra feed the men as well as see to their other needs.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Ayla as she pushed.

"_Just one more push, _Ayla," urged Uba.

"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_You did it, _Ayla!" praised Uba as he sister passed out from exhaustion and she cleaned up the child. But when she realized what she held, she handed it off to Ovra. And went to the Leader's Hearth to report.

"_This woman is grieved to report that Ayla has given birth to a girl,"_ signed Uba sadly. _"She is deformed. More deformed that Durc or Zeen." _

When Brun went to Creb's Hearth, Zar, Creb and Luna followed him. He examined the baby. Her head was too big, and was lacking the occipital knob of Clan babies. Her forehead was even more prominent that Durc's or Zeen's. And her neck was even weaker that the two boy's had been at birth. Zeen's neck was already starting to strengthen over the past months. But his neck had not started out this weak. The discussion of Luna's baby was still fresh in his mind. Brun knew his hunters would have similar things to say about this one. But that neck was so weak!

"_The child is deformed," _stated Brun. _"We will let Ursus decide her fate. If she lives until the naming day, she will be accepted into the _Clan."

Luna, Ovra and Uba let out the breath they had been holding. Ovra rushed over and held baby up to the breast of the unconscious Ayla and she began suckling her mother.

Luna began pulling out her potion making supplies. She got Ika to maintain the fire as she made a Pepper-Up Potion. It would use up the last of her black pepper, but Luna felt saving the life of her friend was worth using up the world's entire supply of black pepper. Uba took care of cleaning up her sister and disposing of the afterbirth as Ovra helped Ayla nurse her baby while Luna made her potion. When Luna had finished the task, she carefully poured a few drops on Ayla's unconscious lips.

Instantly, Ayla's eyes fluttered open. She tried to ask what had happened but she was too weak to raise her hand enough to sign. She opened her mouth to try to speak in English but Luna shushed her.

"Just drink this," admonished Luna. "It will make you feel better."

Ayla drank the potion and instantly felt rejuvenated. Noticing the baby Ovra was holding on her breast, Ayla grabbed it and sat up.

"_My baby is deformed!" _signed Ayla, one handedly, as she nursed her.

"_She's not deformed,"_ replied Luna. _This is how our children are supposed to look." _

"Brun _has left her fate up to Ursus," _added Ovra. _"If she lives, you'll be allowed to keep her!" _

"_That's wonderful!" _signed Ayla.

After a few hours, the potion wore off and Ayla lapsed back into unconsciousness. But Uba advised that Ayla be allowed to sleep normally. The critical bonding time between mother and child had passed.

On the naming day, Creb painted a line on Ayla's daughter and announced.

"_The child's name is: _Iza,"

Each person came forward and repeated the name of the child.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

By autumn, both Ayla and Luna had recovered enough to go out gathering herbs. One day while they were doing this, Luna had an idea.

"I understand that we're not allowed to use the men's weapons to hunt, but why are we allowed to use a sling to hunt" asked Luna.

"It's because I learned to use a sling so well before you came," replied Ayla. "If we can't use men's weapons, what else would we use?"

"How about this?" asked Luna as she pulled her wand from behind her ear and transfigured some sticks into a bow and arrows.

"Luna you can't use those! Those are spears!" exclaimed Ayla.

"No they're not, they're arrows," retorted Luna. "You see, with this you could go after even bigger game."

Luna notched an arrow, pulled back the bowstring and let it fly. She got lucky and hit a tree, which the arrow stuck into firmly.

"Let me try that!" said Ayla as she reached for the bow. She tried to justify it to her self that women were allowed to use a bow and a pointed stick to start fires when they had gone out and no coal was available. She imitated Luna action and let fly an arrow, but missed the tree. Luna handed her another arrow and she tried again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing. And by the end of the day Ayla could hit the tree most of the time. Luna was not quite as good with a bow. Suddenly realized how late it was and the depth of her offence.

"We've been using spears!" exclaimed Ayla. "Brun will curse us for certain!"

"Then don't tell him!" protested Luna.

"We have too! If we try to hide it we will just make it worse on ourselves!" explained Ayla.

As soon they returned to the cave, Ayla went straight to Brun's Hearth and sat down in front of the Leader, waiting for permission to speak. He couldn't imagine what could be bothering the Medicine Woman, until he noticed the overly large bow and baby sized spear she was carrying. Brun tapped her on the shoulder.

"_This woman is grieved to report that she and _Luna _have broken a _Clan _Taboo," _signed Ayla.

"_Where did you get this baby spear?" _asked Brun.

"Luna _made it with her _Weech_ stick," _replied Ayla. _"We used the bow to throw them like a sling throws stones." _

"_This Leader will consult with the other men and let you know my decision on the morning," _pronounced Brun.


	7. Chapter 7: WomenWhoHunt

Clanluna

Chapter 7: Women-Who-Hunt

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

Dorv

Living Members

Brun (32) – leader (Bison totem)  
---Ebra (39) – Broud's mother

Grod (28) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (24) – Ebra's sister

---Zoug (42) – second in command to the leader before Brun

Creb (35) – 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

---Luna (19) – 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

-------Zeen – (0) ½ Clan son of Luna

---Zar (19) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East) (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (13) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
--------Durc (2) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (0) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter

Broud (20) – future leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
---Oga (16) – Broud's mate  
-------Brac (7) – Oga's first son  
-------Grev (3) – Oga's second son  
Goov (19) – Mog-ur's acolyte (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (17) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

Droog (30) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Aga (23) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (5) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

---Aba (34)

Crug (21)  
---Ika (19) – Crug's mate  
------Igra (5) – Ika's daughter

Vorn (12) –

---Uba (7) – medicine woman, childless

Borg (8) – Boar totem

---Ona (8) – Owl totem

As soon as they returned to the cave, Ayla went straight to Brun's Hearth and sat down in front of the Leader, waiting for permission to speak. He couldn't imagine what could be bothering the Medicine Woman, until he noticed the overly large bow and baby sized spear she was carrying. Brun tapped her on the shoulder.

"_This woman is grieved to report that she and _Luna_have broken a _Clan_Taboo," _signed Ayla.

"_Where did you get this baby spear?" _asked Brun.

"Luna_made it with her _Weech_ stick," _replied Ayla. _"We used the bow to throw them like a sling throws stones." _

"_This Leader will consult with the other men and let you know my decision on the morning," _pronounced Brun.

Chapter 7: Women-Who-Hunt

The men were all gathered in the sacred chamber of the Cave. Goov had used a piece of leather to pick up the baby spear and bow that Ayla and Luna had dared to use and placed it in the center of the circle of men.

"_So now that you all know what the women of _The Mog-Ur's_ hearth have done, this Leader would hear your thoughts on the matter," _signed Brun.

"_When we made _Luna _a Woman-Who-Hunts, we allowed her to use her _Weech_ stick for hunting," _began Creb. _"She used her _Weech_ stick to make this overly large bow and baby spear. This man thinks that she should not be punished for using her Spirit ways in a manner that we did not foresee."_

"_This man doesn't know why we even acknowledge this Spirit in the first place," _signed Broud. _"We should Curse both these women for their offense!"_

"_What does it matter if our Women-Who-Hunt use a bow to throw baby spears?"_signed Grod. _"They would be lucky to bring down a hamster with such flimsy spears! This man thinks that we should limit the size of spear that they are allowed to use and only allow them to be thrown by the bow."_

"_Women using spears is not Clan," _signed Crug. _"But this man does see what harm it can do to let the Women-Who-Hunt play with toys."_

"_These baby spears are different from anything this man could make,"_Signed Droog. _"This man thinks that the _Weech_ should be allowed to make and use any weapon that a man is unable to make." _

"_This man says spare the Women-Who Hunt," _signed Goov. _"The _Mog-Ur's_vision foretold that the_Weech_ would be the key to the future of the _Clan._Perhaps this is part of what we need her for? None of us would have thought of using a pointed stick and a bow for anything but making fire."_

"_This man can not be impartial concerning his mate," _signed Zar. _"But it should count for something that she confessed what she had done immediately. This man would ask that we spare his and The _Mog-Ur's_ mates."_

"_This man agrees with the future leader," _signed Vorn. _"Curse them."_

"_Yes, Curse them,"_ agreed Borg.

"_Perhaps we could restrict the use of a bow as a weapon to Women-Who-Hunt?"_suggested Zoug.

"_Thank you for your ideas," _signed Brun. _"You have given this Leader much to think about. In the morning this Leader will inform the _Clan_ of my decision."_

The next morning Brun called the whole Clan together.

"Ayla, Luna, _this is the decision of your Leader. You will be allowed to use the bow to throw baby spears when hunting." _

Ayla was relieved! She would be allowed to live!

Later that morning, after nursing their children, Ayla and Luna left their children in Uba's care and took the bow out to practice some more. Ayla found that she was improving at using the bow much faster than Luna was. The Weech had to transfigure many arrows to keep them supplied for their practice. Finally, they stopped to rest.

"Luna,_when you're relieving Crebs needs, why to you do all those other things?" _inquired Ayla.

"What kinds of things?" asked Luna.

"That put your mouths on each other," replied Ayla.

"Oh! That helps relieve my needs," explained Luna.

"Women have needs?" asked Ayla, incredulously.

"Of course we do! Don't you have needs that Zar relieves?" pried Luna.

"Well I do like the feeling of Zar relieving his needs with me, but I don't quite think it relieves need for me," stated Ayla. "Do you think you could teach him how to relieve my needs?"

"I would be glad to," replied Luna.

The two women gathered a few plants for their hearth's dinner before heading back to the cave. When they arrived, Zar was out hunting with the men and Creb was meditating at their hearth.

"Creb? Ayla _wants this _Weech_ to teach _Zar _how to relieve her needs," _explained Luna. _"Would you mind it this _Weech_ relieved her needs with them?"_

"_Why would this man mind?" _asked Creb. _"It is normal for men of the _Clan _to use each other's mates."_

"_Oh, thank you _Creb" said Luna as she lunged forward to give her mate a hug and a kiss.

After dinner, the women nursed their babies and put them to bed. Then, their hands went still for a moment until Luna caught Ayla's eye and saw her blush.

"Zar," called Luna as she gave him _"the Signal"._

"_You can't give me that Signal! You're a woman!" _exclaimed Zar.

"_This_Weech _just did," _stated Luna. _"She wants to teach you how to relieve _Ayla's_needs." _Luna then, gave _"the Signal"_to Ayla.

"_Now the first thing you need to know is _kissing_,"_explained Luna. _"You pucker your lips and press them against hers like this." _

Luna gave Ayla a lingering kiss.

"_Now do it to this _Weech," commanded Luna.

Zar leaned forward and planted his lips on Luna's for a moment before parting.

"_This can do a lot to give a woman needs to relieve but we like it ever better if you lick our lips and tongue, like this:"_

Luna kissed Ayla again before licking her lips. When Ayla parted her lips slightly, Luna slid her tongue into Ayla's mouth and caressed her tongue with her own. Ayla hummed with pleasure.

"_You try,"_ signed Luna as she pressed her lips on Zar's.

Zar found his self, humming with pleasure in harmony with Luna as they tongue kissed.

"_Very good! Now try _Ayla," commanded Luna.

Taking her head in his hands, Zar began tongue kissing his mate. For the first time, Ayla felt a need growing within her, a need she wanted to relieve! After few minutes, Luna interrupted them.

"_The next step is to untie each other's wrap while you _Kiss," explained Luna as she started kissing Ayla again and untying her wrap until it fell off her. Once Ayla was naked, Luna broke off and turned to Zar.

"_Now you do,"_ signed Luna as she pulled him into a kiss.

Zar kissed her with enthusiasm as her untied her wrap. Once Luna was also naked, she broke off and returned to Ayla.

"_We like it a lot if you caress our breasts," _explained Luna as she lightly rubbed Ayla's. _"In addition to light touch feeling good, we also like it if you lightly pinch or twist the nipple like this: It especially feels good if you do it while kissing."_

Luna began kissing Ayla and caressing her breasts. Ayla returned the touch and each of them felt their need growing. After their passion grew for a bit, Luna broke off and had Zar do it to her and then to Ayla. By now, Luna was having trouble restraining herself from jumping onto and impaling herself on Zar.

"_We also like it if you kiss our breasts and nurse on us," _explained Luna, as she began doing that to Ayla.

"Mmmm!_It feels different from when a baby nurses," _signed Ayla.

As Luna sucked Ayla's breast, she couldn't believe how good it tasted! It was sweeter than cow's milk! Luna was reminded that it had been more than a year since she had had a decent pudding or dairy product of any kind. Only promising her self that she would ask Ayla to let her nurse again in the future gave Luna the strength of will to break off so that Zar could try it with her and Ayla.

While Zar was kissing and suckling one of Luna's breasts, Ayla tried the other one. Luna felt like she was in heaven! When Zar tried it on Ayla, Luna returned to her other breast.

They continued as Luna taught Zar how to please Ayla is every way she knew how and when he finally entered her and relieved his needs, Ayla felt that it was mutual for the first time!

Although he had been pretending to meditate, Creb had been watching his mate with the other couple of his hearth. When Ayla and her mate started nearing the end, Creb gave his mate _the Signal_. Luna jumped onto him and when she took him in, he could tell that she was completely ready for him. She rode him with abandon until both their needs had been relieved.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Over the rest of the summer, Ayla and Luna continued to practice using the bow and the baby spears. Ayla found she didn't like it as much as her sling because it was obvious to the Clan what they were planning to do when they went out with the bow. But she could carry her sling tucked in her belt all the time and engage in plant gathering activities until game appeared.

Luna also began nursing off Ayla. She was careful to let Iza nurse first so that there would be plenty of milk for Ayla's daughter. And the increased demand, led to increased production, enough that Durc and Grev could occasionally nurse from Ayla even though Oga had nearly weaned them. Often Luna's nursing off Ayla would lead to a little mutual needs relieving and that would cause their mates to give them_"The Signal."_

One day towards the end of summer, Luna asked Ayla to go hunting with her. Ayla gathered up her bow and her quiver of arrows and made sure to tuck her sling into her belt. As they made their way onto the plains, Luna pulled out her broom and enlarged it, then kicked off to do a little scouting. As she watched Luna fly away, Ayla remembered how terrified she had been the one time Luna had given her a ride. Soon, Luna returned.

"_There is a couple of Wooly Rhinos just over that hill," _signed Luna. _"This _Weech_ will fly around the other side of them and stun one. You sneak up on the other one and shoot it with your bow."_

"_Are you sure that I can kill such a large animal with such little spears?" _asked Ayla.

"Yes,_this will work," _assured Luna. _ Trust this _Weech."

Luna kicked off again and flew in a wide circle to the other side of pair. Ayla carefully stalked towards the rhinos. Suddenly Luna came swooping down low at their prey and silently cast a stunner at one of the wooly rhinos. The other charged straight for Ayla!

Ayla notched her bow and let fly an arrow that caught the rhino in the shoulder. This only made it madder and it continued to bear down on her. Her second arrow went through the eye of the beast at point blank range. Luna still had to swoop down and rescue Ayla from being crushed as the momentum of the animal kept it moving towards her even after it had died.

When Luna set Ayla down the two women took in the side of the two downed animals. They were successful!

Luna levitated their kills and conjured a knife to cut each of their throats to let them bleed-out. They did a simple field dressing and each ate a piece of liver. Then, she shrunk them and put them in a fold of her wrap.

When they arrived back at the cave, Luna pulled out their kills and enlarged them. The whole Clan jumped back in surprise as the two large dead animals appeared in their midst. Broud in particular seemed angry that the two women had killed his totem. But he didn't say a word to them as he silently fumed.

This was the first of several rhino hunts for the women. For some reason, it was the prey they most commonly found and none of the male hunters did.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

By winter, Luna had been able to teach Ayla how to perform several simple charms with her wand. But even though sharing each other's language had helped her teach Ayla, Creb was completely unable to pronounce command words.

"_This_Weech _wonders if you might find it easier to _cast spells_ silently," _Luna suggested to her mate. _"Normally, silent _casting_ is taught later because it is more difficult. But with your memory, this _Weech_ thinks you might find it easier to _cast_silently. You can remember the movements, so picture me in your head saying _Wingardium Leviosa!"

Creb did as Luna told him, swished and flicked his wand and remembered her saying the command word. The cup rose a little into the air before falling.

"You did it Creb!" exclaimed Luna and she hugged him.

As the winter progressed, Creb became better at magic than Ayla. With his memory, he could remember any spell Luna showed him. So Luna tried teaching them to read, starting with numbers. But Creb's brain was not able to grasp the concept. While he could understand why five marks indicated the number five. He was totally unable to understand how the figure '5' could represent the number five. And letters were even more difficult for him. Zar and Durc did not prove to be so limited. They were making almost as rapid progress as Ayla was in learning to read. Only Durc's limited attention span seemed to hold him back, but that would improve with age.

During the winter, Uba had her stillborn twins.

By spring, Creb had made a lot of progress in learning to use his wand. One morning, he hobbled over the Brun's hearth.

"Brun,_this man has decided to step down as _Mog-Ur," signed Creb.

"_This Leader can not say that he is surprised," _replied Brun. _"In fact, this man__was considering handing down the leadership to _Broud. _He has matured a lot since the _Clan_Gathering. We should step down together, my sibling. But although being Leader requires a certain amount of fitness to lead hunts, being _mog-ur_ is a more spiritual activity. Why are you stepping down? You could continue to be _Mog-Ur_ for many more years."_

"_Although this is true, Now that this man is learning to use his _Weez-Ur_ stick, he feels that he is neglecting his duties as _Mog-Ur," replied Creb. _"Let Goov be the mog-ur now. This man has truly become a Weez-Ur."_

Brun nodded his understanding.

They made the transition at dawn. When Creb make the motions to call the spirits and hand the position of mog-ur down to Goov, the Clan felt that years had rolled away and he was once again the most powerful of Mog-Urs. Then Goov preformed the ceremony to transfer the Leadership to Broud with much less skill.

"_Now that we have a new Leader this man will be making a few changes,"_announced Broud. _"First of all, this Leader will be promoting _Vorn_ to 2__nd__ ranked Hunter. He will also be demoting _Zar_ to last ranked hunter._ Zar_, you will no longer be allowed to throw your spears but will hunt like a proper man of the _Clan_. Secondly, _Weech _and_Weez-Ur _will no longer be recognized positions in this Clan. Also, no more deformed children will be allowed to live. And finally, there is a Spirit in our midst, a Spirit that you have all been acknowledging. Our former mog-ur has even mated her! This will not longer be allowed! Goov, you will send her back to the spirit world." _

The whole Clan was shocked at Broud's outburst. How could he do such a thing? No one was more shocked and disappointed than Brun. All this time he thought the son of his mate had matured, he had, instead been biding his time waiting to get revenge on a couple of women!

Creb sadly turned and hobbled back into the cave. He suddenly looked very old.

"Broud!" yelled Ayla. _"You can't do that! She's Creb's mate!"_

"_Shut up!" _gestured Broud, as he hit Ayla and knocked her back._ "You've been too insolent and willful for too long! Curse her_Goov!_"_

"**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" yelled Luna, in English.

Suddenly the Clan were knocked off their feet as an earthquake shook them!


	8. Chapter 8: a new Leader

Clanluna

Chapter 8: a new Leader

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

Dorv

Living Members

Brun (33) – leader (Bison totem)  
---Ebra (40) – Broud's mother

Grod (29) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (25) – Ebra's sister

---Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Creb (36) – 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

---Luna (20) – 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

-------Zeen – (1) ½ Clan son of Luna

---Zar (20) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East) (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (14) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
--------Durc (3) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (1) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter

Broud (21) – future leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
---Oga (17) – Broud's mate  
-------Brac (8) – Oga's first son  
-------Grev (4) – Oga's second son  
Goov (20) – Mog-ur's acolyte (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (18) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

Droog (31) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Aga (24) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (6) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

---Aba (35)

Crug (22)  
---Ika (20) – Crug's mate  
------Igra (6) – Ika's daughter

Vorn (13) –

---Uba (8) – medicine woman, childless

Borg (9) – Boar totem

---Ona (9) – Owl totem

They made the transition at dawn. When Creb make the motions to call the spirits and hand the position of mog-ur down to Goov, the Clan felt that years had rolled away and he was once again the most powerful of Mog-Urs. Then Goov preformed the ceremony to transfer the Leadership to Broud with much less skill.

"_Now that we have a new Leader this man will be making a few changes," _announced Broud. _"First of all, this Leader will be promoting _Vorn_ to 2__nd__ ranked Hunter. He will also be demoting _Zar_ to last ranked hunter._ Zar_, you will no longer be allowed to throw your spears but will hunt like a proper man of the _Clan_. Secondly, _Weech _and _Weez-Ur _will no longer be recognized positions in this Clan. Also, no more deformed children will be allowed to live. And finally, there is a Spirit in our midst, a Spirit that you have all been acknowledging. Our former mog-ur has even mated her! This will not longer be allowed! Goov, you will send her back to the spirit world." _

The whole Clan was shocked at Broud's outburst. How could he do such a thing? No one was more shocked and disappointed than Brun. All this time he thought the son of his mate had matured, he had, instead been biding his time waiting to get revenge on a couple of women!

Creb sadly turned and hobbled back into the cave. He suddenly looked very old.

"Broud!" yelled Ayla, _"You can't do that! She's Creb's mate!"_

"_Shut up!" _gestured Broud, as he hit Ayla and knocked her back._ "You've been too insolent and willful for too long! Curse her _Goov!_"_

"**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" yelled Luna, in English.

Suddenly the Clan were knocked off their feet as an earthquake shook them!

Chapter 8: a new Leader

As the earth continued to shake, Ayla look around and had a sudden realization. One of the members of the Clan was missing.

"Creb!" screamed Ayla, as she looked towards the cave.

Pulling her wand from behind her ear, Luna summoned her mate from the cave. She had just gotten to her feet, as Creb came flying out of the cave and knocked her back over.

Finally, the shaking stopped. Broud was first to rise.

"_You see! Acknowledging the Spirit has brought bad luck on us! Curse them both Goov!" _gestured Broud, angrily.

After handing her son over to Ayla, Luna swished and flicked her wand and Broud shot up into the air like a rocket! The whole clan looked up in shock as their leader soared up, out of sight.

"Broud_ is gone! I am Leader now!" _signed Luna.

"_Women can not Lead the _Clan," replied Brun, as he reached for his spear. A woman proclaiming her self Leader activated a deep Clan memory. He knew that force would be need to discipline a woman who dared attack the Leader and usurp his position.

Luna pointed her wand at him and silently put him in a full-body-bind. The former Leader's arms were pulled to his sides, he went completely rigid and fell backwards.

Grod had grabbed his spear and charged at her, but a quick and silent stunner, put him out of action.

Crug was the next to attack Luna, but a well placed Leg-locker Curse knocked him flat on his face.

Vorn and Borg charged together. But Luna was too fast, and they each had a Jelly-legs Jinx on them before they could get near her.

"_This man will have to put her under a Death Curse so we can drive her away," signed Goov as he turned towards the Cave. _

Luna silently cast a Oppugno charm and a swarm of bees flew out of her wand and began stinging the new mog-ur.

Droog pick up a rock the size of his head to hurl at her, but a reductor curse blasted it to powder.

Zoug placed a stone in his sling and swung. Burt before he could get some momentum, Luna used a disarming charm to knock the sling out of his hand.

"Luna Stop!" yelled Creb as he cuffed his mate.

Luna pointed her wand at him and suddenly, he was hanging upside down in the air from his good leg.

"Don't you EVER! **EVER! **Hit me again!" yelled Luna to her mate in English. But losing her temper had caused her concentration on Broud to slip. He began falling.

But Creb kept calm. He had to put a stop to this before someone got killed. There were so many things about the Clan that Luna simply did not understand. Male dominance was one of them. Creb pulled his wand out from where he'd tucked it into his belt.

He tired to cast a Full Body Bind on her but she blocked it with some sort of shielding charm that she hadn't taught him yet. He tried a tickling jinx. Again, she blocked it. He tried transfiguring her wand into a cup. But before he could, his mate waved her wand and his own flew out of his hand and through the air!

Ayla reached out and grabbed Creb's wand as it passed her.

Zar was not sure what to do as he stood there with one of his throwing spears in hand. His Clan memories told him that a female leader was just plain wrong! But his personal experiences of being raised alone by his mother, submitting to her authority at first and gradually growing to become her equal had caused him to treat Ayla as an equal one he had joined this clan and been mated to her. So the idea of a female leader was not as preposterous to him as it was to the rest of the Clan. He looked back and forth between Luna, Ayla and Brun.

"_This man stands with the new leader," _signed Zar as he turned as stood protectively between the two women of the Others and the rest of the Clan.

"_This boy too!" _signed Durc, as he ran to stand by his mother's side.

Broud had been terrified as he rushed upwards into the air. He had never been in an airplane, never seen a view from such a height, never even been on a tall mountain. He had no frame of reference to interpret what he was seeing. As he continued going up, he began to get cold and had trouble breathing in the thin air. Then, when Luna's concentration lapsed, he paused in mid air. As gravity re-asserted itself, he began falling. This was much worse! As the ground rushed towards him, he blamed Ayla for his fate. His last twisted thoughts were of his hatred for her.

Luna waved to warn off the rest of the Clan and pulled her allies a step back. There was a huge splatter as Broud hit the ground in front of them! Bits of him were all over them!

"_Now then, who is with me and who is with Broud?" _signed Luna.

"_The _Medicine Woman _greets the new Leader," _signed Uba, as she gingerly stepped around the remains of Broud to stand with Luna's faction.

Vorn looked at the pile of flesh that used to be Broud, then at his mate, then at Luna.

"_This man greets the Leader," _signed Vorn, as he stumbled to turn his back to Broud and faced the Clan. Luna canceled the Jinx on him and Vorm was once again able to stand next to his mate.

"_The Weez-Ur _yields to his mate, the new Leader, signed Creb. Luna gently lowered him to the ground and he took his place at her side. She avoided looking at her mate as she looked at the faces of the Clan.

"_This Woman will acknowledge you as Leader if you will call the bees off my mate," _signed Ovra.

As soon as Luna banished the bees from around Goov, Uba and Ayla rushed to his side to treat him. Goov waved them off for a moment so he could sign to Luna"

"_This mog-ur, bows_ _before the superior magic of the new Leader."_

"_This woman will also acknowledge the new Leader if she will release her mate," signed Ebra. _

Once Luna had released him, Brun considered his options. Many of the Clan had accepted this woman as their Leader. A female Leader was unthinkable. Creb shared a look with Brun and Grod. Without using a single sign, he had told them by the look in his eye:

"We will speak of this later."

Once Brun had submitted, the rest of the Clan fell into line.

"_Now This Leader will make a few changes," _signed Luna. _"First of all, _the mog-ur, _will not Curse _Ayla _and this _Weech. _Secondly, any woman who wishes to hunt, may do so. Do any more of you want to hunt?"_

None of the Clan women spoke up. They didn't have the memories for hunt and didn't understand why the two Weeches wanted to.

"Brun, _check out the cave, see if it is safe for the_ Clan _to return to,"_ commanded Luna.

Brun entered the cave with a lit torch and enter the cave. A few minutes later he returned.

"_The cave is too damaged for us to use," _reported Brun. _"We will have to find a new cave."_

"_Yes, the totems will be unhappy in this Cave," _agreed Goov, the new mog-ur.

"_Let's salvage all we can from the cave, have it all brought out here," _ordered Luna.

Once they had pull everything that was usable out of the cave, Luna shrunk it all down and put it in a fold of her wrap.

"_I want the women to be free to gather food and watch the children while we search for a cave," _explained Luna.

"_Is this Man still the 2__nd__ ranked Hunter?" _asked Vorn.

"_This Leader is inclined to make you 3__rd__ ranked after _Zar_," _explained Luna. _"After all, you and he were the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ men to accept my leadership. But this Leader needs to think about it. This Leader was not prepared to take on the Leadership of the _Clan_. Until we find a new cave, this Leader will keep the hierarchy of the _Clan_ as it was before Broud took over. After we find a new cave, this Leader will make changes. _

Brun_, you lead the _Clan _as we look for a cave," _signed Luna. _"This _Weech_, will fly ahead to try to find a cave. _Ayla_, carry _Zeen_ for me. _Zar_, carry _Ansalong's cage. _If you need this Leader, send my owl to this Leader_._" _

Luna pulled out and enlarged her broom. Straddling it, she kicked off and flew away.

The Clan searched all day but had not found a suitable cave. In the evening, Luna returned to them. And pulled out a the Clan's supplies. After the women had set up the lean-to's, Luna look at them for a minute, then waved her wand and transfigured them into two teepees.

"Luna, _the last time we had to search for a cave, I banned the men from relieving their needs with the women. It helped keep us focused on finding a new cave," _suggested Brun.

Luna winced at the idea, even though she knew it was a sound one.

"_This Leader will do that," _signed Luna. _"That teepee will be the women's teepee and that one will be the men's. If you have any other suggestions, this Leader is willing to listen to them." _

Brun nodded his understanding. After a dinner of fresh spring greens that the women had gathered along the way, and some dried meat, the Clan retired to their separate teepees. As the men sat around the fire, they began discussing the strange turn of events.

"_What are we going to do, _Creb?" asked Brun.

"_When this man foresaw that she would be the key to the future to the _Clan_, this man had no idea that she would take over the _Clan," signed Creb._ "But it is not without prescient. In the past, long before we were Clan, we were ruled by our females." _

"_This man thinks that she will be open to suggestions from the men," _replied Zar.

"_Yes, this man noticed that she will to listen to my suggestions," _added Brun.

Luna stopped nursing off Ayla that night, as much as she craved dairy products, the temptation to transition into mutual need relieving was too great. As a result, Ayla developed sore breasts as Iza was not able to keep up with her milk production.

On the third day of their journey, there was a sudden _pop! _Luna appeared before the Clan.

"_This Leader has spotted a Cave,"_ signed Luna. _"She needs the _mog-ur _to investigate it with her." _

Walking ahead, Luna led the Clan to the entrance of the Cave. There was a horrible stench wafting out of it. This cave would be unlikely to be suitable. Never-the-less, Luna lit the tip of her wand and she and Goov entered the cave. Goov had his spear in hand, just in case.

As they made their way in, an animalistic cackle could be heard and there was movement all around them. Hyenas!

Short work of the pack of hyenas was made as Luna stunned them and Goov finished them off with his spear. As they looked around, it was clear that the hyenas had been eating people. There were about twenty half-eaten bodies around them. Looking around, Luna saw more movement. She trained her wand on the movement and saw that it was a red-haired woman flailing about. Her legs were pinned under a large boulder. Luna levitated the boulder off of her then, levitated the woman out into the light.

She had fiery red hair over a prominent forehead. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green. She had a small nose and a chin. Her throat was bloody and had multiple bite marks from the hyenas. She was a woman of the Others!


	9. Chapter 9: Iga

Clanluna

Chapter 9: Iga

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--------- Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
Dorv

Women's Teepee

Luna (20) – Leader, 1st Weech, (Spirit Deer totem)

--- Zeen – (1) ½ Clan son of Luna

Ayla (14) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
--- Durc (3) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

----Iza (1) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter

Uba (8) – medicine woman, childless

Ebra (40) – Broud's mother

Uka (25) – Ebra's sister

Oga (17) – Broud's widow  
----Grev (4) – Oga's second son  
Ovra (18) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)  
Aga (24) – Droog's second mate  
Aba (35)  
Ika (20) – Crug's mate  
---Igra (6) – Ika's daughter

Ona (9) – Owl totem

Woman of the Others (21) 

Men's Teepee

Brun (33) – Former leader (Bison totem)

----Brac (8) – Oga's first son  
Grod (29) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun  
Creb (36) – former 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

Zar (20) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East) mog-ur's acolyte (Cave Bear Totem)

Goov (20) – mog-ur' (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
Droog (31) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Groob (6) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Crug (22)  
Vorn (13) –

Borg (9) – Boar totem

Walking ahead, Luna led the Clan to the entrance of the Cave. There was a horrible stench wafting out of it. This cave would be unlikely to be suitable. Never-the-less, Luna lit the tip of her wand and she and Goov entered the cave. Goov had his spear in hand, just in case.

As they made their way in, an animalistic cackle could be heard and there was movement all around them. Hyenas!

Short work of the pack of hyenas was made as Luna stunned them and Goov finished them off with his spear. As they looked around, it was clear that the hyenas had been eating people. There were about twenty half-eaten bodies around them. Looking around, Luna saw more movement. She trained her wand on the movement and saw that it was a red-haired woman flailing about. Her legs were pinned under a large boulder. Luna levitated the boulder off of her then, levitated the woman out into the light.

She had fiery red hair over a prominent forehead. Her eyes were a brilliant emerald green. She had a small nose and a chin. Her throat was bloody and had multiple bite marks from the hyenas. She was a woman of the Others!

Chapter 9: Iga

It had been three days since the earthquake. She was the only survivor. But she had begun to have doubts when she realized that her legs were pinned under a boulder.

On the second day, the hyenas appeared. She kept alive by flailing every time one came near. The hyenas left her to die while they feasted on other carrion, the 19 members of the camp who had not survived the earthquake.

On the third day without heat or water or food, she had become visibly weaker. A hyena came close. She could smell the rotting flesh of her brothers, sisters, parents and lovers on its' breath as the scavenger drew near. With powerful jaws that were able to crush bone, it clamped down on her throat to finish her off.

Suddenly there was a bright light! The Earth Mother had come for her, holding a shinning star on the end of a stick. At The Mother's side was a buck flathead! As red beams of light streaked out of The Earth Mother's stick, the hyenas fell dead, one by one. The flathead made certain of this by stabbing each one with a huge spear.

She waved her arms with renewed vigor trying to get The Mother's attention.

The Mother pointed her stick at her and the boulder was lifted off of her legs. Then, suddenly she was floating through the air and out of the cave and in to the Spirit World.

As soon as she entered the Spirit World, there was a bright light. Then two of The Mother's servants came forward, a blonde-haired woman with blue eyes and a doe flathead with brown hair and deep brown eyes. They were both trying to choke her when she was overcome by

blackness . . .

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"_She's bleeding badly!" _signed Uba.

"_Her throat's a mess!" _signed Ayla. _"I can't stop the bleeding and she can't breath!" _

Their patient passed out from lack of oxygen as she struggled to breath through a shredded throat.

"Luna!" yelled Ayla. "Can you do something with your Weech stick? Turn her throat back into its' proper shape?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not good at healing," replied Luna, in English. "The body is too complex."

"Well, can't you make it simpler?" pleaded Ayla, in English. "If you don't do something, she's going to die!"

Concentrating, Luna transfigured the woman's throat, turning a shredded and crushed complex mass of intricate muscles, cartilage, and vocal chords into a something that resembled a pipe, an utterly featureless length of tubing. This woman of the Others would never speak again.

Now that their patient was able to breath, the Medicine Women took a look at her legs. Her legs and feet were covered in strange wraps that had to be cut off of her in order to get a good look at her legs.

"_It will take her too long to heal, she won't be able to walk while we search for a cave," _signed Uba._ "We should leave her." _

"_We can't just leave her to die!," _retorted Ayla, angrily. _"We can cast her legs, and have someone carry her."_

"_But she'll be a burden on the Clan_," protested Uba._ "Besides, she's one of the Others anyway."_

Ayla responded by sitting at Luna's feet. When Luna had tapped her shoulder, giving her permission to speak, Ayla signed:

"_The woman of the Others will take a long time to heal and will be have to be carried until she has healed. May this Medicine woman have permission from the Leader to heal her?"_

"_Of course you can, _Ayla!" replied Luna. _"This Leader will never just leave someone to die like that!_

Goov! Creb! Zar! _See that the appropriate burial rites are performed for this tribe of the Others._

_After we find a cave, we shall adopt this woman of the Others into our _Clan_."_

That night, the women's teepee was even more crowded. The patient required more room that a well person. Part of Luna wished that she had more hides so she could make more teepees. But another part of her liked sleeping in a naked pile of women, closely pressed together. It took a lot of restraint, on Luna's part, not to ask for her needs to be relieved.

The next morning, when they set out, Luna had the men take turns carrying the strange woman with the fiery hair.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

When she finally came out of unconsciousness, she was aware of a warm body pressed against hers. The spring sun was shinning on her face. Her bottom half felt a bit drafty. Maybe that was because she wasn't wearing her leggings? She opened her eyes and saw that she was being carried by a buck flathead! He was probably carrying her off so he could force her to share pleasures with him! She tried to scream but no sound came out! She struggled, but he maintained his hold on her. As she looked around, she realized that she was in the midst of a whole pack of flatheads!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was mid afternoon when the woman of the others awoke in Crug's arms. When she began struggling, Crug had to hold her more tightly to keep from dropping her. Ayla and Uba saw the woman's distress and rushed up to check on their patient.

The woman seemed calmed by Ayla's presence and smiled at Iza. But when Zeen pulled his head away from Ayla's other breast and she got a good look at his face, and expression of utter revulsion came upon the woman's face.

Ayla gave the woman a stern look and tried explaining to her in both _signs_ and English that she would be unable to walk. But the woman understood neither. Uba had to lift up a leg and show her a cast before the woman understood that she couldn't walk.

The woman of the Others stayed calm only as long as Ayla was near.

At dusk, Luna came swooping in on her broom. The woman of the Others' eyes lit up when she saw Luna. The Leader ignored their newest member and went straight to take her son from Ayla's arms. While feeding Zeen, Luna pulled out and enlarged the Clan's supplies. The other women started making dinner for the Clan.

"Brun, Vorn _has_ _asked me if he will remain 2__nd__ ranked Hunter," _signed Luna. _"I was wondering what you would do in my place."_

"Broud_, was rushing things by moving _Vorn _up so soon," _replied Brun. _"But it might have been just as well. _Vorn _is a good Hunter and will one day be worthy to be second."_

"_It there anyone else I might consider?" _asked Luna.

"Crug _is currently our best all around hunter,"_ replied Brun. _"Except for _Zar_'s throwing spears. Those give him an edge over _Crug. Ayla is the best with the sling, but Zoug is the best male hunter with it. This man is the best with the bola, but like Zoug, he is getting old. Grod, _my 2__nd__, is also getting old."_

"_That is very helpful advice,"_ signed Luna. _"I shall consider it."_

After dinner, the woman of the Others was relieved to see that she was being levitated by Luna into the tent that had only women. As the women shed their wraps and gave their babies one last feeding before sleeping, they conversed.

"_So what is the new woman's name?" _asked Ovra.

"_She is unable to tell us," _replied Ayla.

"_Well she has to have some kind of name," _stated Aga._ "We can't just keep calling her 'that woman of the Others'"_

"_How about . . ._Iga_?" _suggested Uka. _"That was my mother's name." _

"_That sounds fine to this woman," _agreed Luna.

"_Of course, we'll have to have the _mog-ur_ formally name her," _signed Ovra.

"_So, if you are the Leader now, who are you going to mate her to?" _asked Ebra.

"_Well _Brac_ is almost a man," _stated Oga._ "You could mate her to him? But I'm not sure he would want such a big ugly woman, no offence _Ayla_." _

"_Actually, amongst my people, _Ayla_ would be considered very beautiful," _pointed out Luna.

"Zoug _has no mate," _pointed out Uka. _"But he's so old this woman doesn't think he could provide for a mate and her children." _

"_You could make her the 2__nd__ mate of a man," _suggested Uba.

"_Are you volunteering to share _Vorn_ with her?" _asked Luna.

"No, _actually this woman was thinking of _Ayla,_" _explained Uba. _"As often as _Zar_ relieves his needs with you, he practically has two mates already. Maybe since she's big and ugly like him, she wouldn't think he was so bad looking?"_

"_It occurs to this woman that since _Broud _is dead, she will need a new mate too," _signed Oga.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As she gazed upon the sight of the Earth Mother nursing an abomination of mixed spirits in the midst of a crowd of naked doe flatheads, she was starting to think that perhaps she need to re-think her belief that flatheads were animals. What kind of animals cooked food or wore clothes. Sure, they had taken them off after they had gotten into the strange tent, but it was hot with this many people in here. And this tent! She has seen a Mammutoi Earth Lodge once. This tent was like a portable version of an Earth Lodge. Surely, animals couldn't think up such a sophisticated idea.

Turning to look at the other woman in this pack of flatheads, she decided that this woman, like her, was being punished in the afterlife for her attitude towards the flatheads.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"_What's wrong, old friend?" _asked Creb.

"_This hunter is too old for all this traveling," _replied Zoug. _"This Hunter fears that he will enter the spirit world before we find a new cave and his spirit will become lost."_

"_Try to hang on," _assured Creb. _"We will find a cave soon." _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After two more days, the Clan stopped by a river for the evening. Ayla went to the river to get some water when she saw it. As fast as she could, she ran back to the camp and plopped down at Luna's feet. Luna, who had been nursing both their children, juggled Iza a bit so that she could tap Ayla's shoulder. When she did so, Ayla pointed and signed a single word:

"_Cave!"_

As Luna and Goov explored the cave by the light of Luna's lit wand, they found that it was much vaster than their old one. In the first chamber, there was a shelf of rock lining the walls about three feet off the floor of the cave. The first chamber alone was more than big enough for the Clan. And there was another, smaller cave next to it that was connected by a hole, that was large enough for even Zar to walk through. In the back of the cave was a passage.

As they, crept through it to a second chamber, they heard a deep growling sound! From out of the darkness, an enraged Cave Bear charged at them!

With a red beam of light, Luna stunned the Cave Bear.

"_Is Ursus dead?" _asked the mog-ur.

"No,_ he's just stunned," _replied Luna. _"Aren't you going to finish it off?"_

"_Ursus is very sacred!" _explained Goov, the mog-ur. _ "You can't just stun him and finish him off. Killing Ursus is a great honor. If you are going to be Leader, you should carefully choose the hunter that is to face Ursus, and that hunter should face a fully awake Ursus." _

Luna and Goov retreated from the Cave and faced the Clan. Who would she choose to face Ursus, the Great Cave Bear? Should it be one of the young up-and coming hunters? Brac was ready for his manhood hunt. One of the older hunters? This could be a last triumph for an old man. Or perhaps she or Ayla should have this honor? Having a woman do this might solidify her Leadership. After looking in the eyes of the Clan, she made her announcement.

"_The cave is a Cave of Ursus. One of you must overcome him. The one I have chosen for this Most Holy Task is . . ." _


	10. Chapter 10: Brac’s manhood hunt

Clanluna

Chapter 10: Brac's manhood hunt.

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--------- Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)  
Dorv

Women's Teepee

Luna (20) – Leader, 1st Weech, (Spirit Deer totem)

--- Zeen – (1) ½ Clan son of Luna

Ayla (14) – Clan's first ranked medicine woman (Cave Lion totem) 2nd Weech, Zar's Mate  
--- Durc (3) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, Grev's milk brother (Gray Wolf totem)

----Iza (1) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter

Uba (8) – medicine woman, childless

Ebra (40) – Broud's mother

Uka (25) – Ebra's sister

Oga (17) – Broud's widow  
----Grev (4) – Oga's second son  
Ovra (18) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)  
Aga (24) – Droog's second mate  
Aba (35)  
Ika (20) – Crug's mate  
---Igra (6) – Ika's daughter

Ona (9) – Owl totem

Iga (21) - of the Others 

Men's Teepee

Brun (33) – Former leader (Bison totem)

----Brac (8) – Oga's first son  
Grod (29) – son of the mate of Zoug (Brown Bear totem)  
---Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun  
Creb (36) – former 1st ranked Mog-ur, 1st Weez-Ur

Zar (20) ½ Clan man from the South (Middle East) mog-ur's acolyte (Cave Bear Totem)

Goov (20) – mog-ur (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
Droog (31) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate  
---Groob (6) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Crug (22)  
Vorn (13) –

Borg (9) – Boar totem

Luna and Goov retreated from the Cave and faced the Clan. Who would she choose to face Ursus, the Great Cave Bear? Should it be one of the young up-and coming hunters? Brac was ready for his manhood hunt. One of the older hunters? This could be a last triumph for an old man. Or perhaps she or Ayla should have this honor? Having a woman do this might solidify her Leadership. After looking in the eyes of the Clan, she made her announcement.

"_The cave is a Cave of Ursus. One of you must overcome him. The one I have chosen for this Most Holy Task is . . ." _

Chapter 10: Brac's manhood hunt.

" . . . Zoug."

Zoug?! The Clan looked at the old man in surprise. What could their Leader be thinking? Many of them began to doubt the wisdom of a female Leader more than they already did. But what could they do? She'd already bested nearly all the men in the Clan at once. No one wanted to share Broud's fate.

Creb peered intently into the eyes of his old friend. Although Creb was not The Mog-Ur anymore, he knew as much about how to inspire people as he ever did. With a single look from his eye, Creb caused Zoug to remember the days when they had been younger. The days when Creb had been a crippled, mangled, Acolyte and Zoug had been the 2nd ranked hunter to the mate of Creb's mother, Uba.

The years seemed to meld away from Zoug as he grabbed a spear from Grod and stepped forward.

"_This hunter is ready to face Ursus,"_ signed Zoug.

"_Then, come with this Leader," _signed Luna, as she led Zoug and Goov into the cave. By the light of her wand, the three of them preceded into the depths of the cave to the place where the stunned Cave Bear lay. As soon as they saw it, there was a flash of red light as Luna awaked the beast.

Ursus gave forth a thunderous growl as Zoug stepped forward, his spear at the ready. The bear reared up as Zoug thrush at it tentatively with his spear. The Cave Bear swung a paw at the old man and raked it across his right arm, marking him as a chosen of Ursus. Enraged, Zoug leapt forward a thrush into the heart of the Cave Bear. With his dying gasp, the Cave bear raked its' claws over Zoug's midsection, disemboweling him before falling on the hunter.

Goov took in to sight before them. If Zoug killed the Cave Bear, then Ursus would allow them to keep the Cave. But what if Zoug died in the process? The way he was bleeding, there was no chance the Zoug would live. He's already passed out from the sudden blood loss. More than ever, Goov wished that he could go ask Creb what to do. But he wasn't an acolyte any more. He was this Clan's mog-ur. He had to deal with this on his own. The mog-ur turned to his Leader and announced:

"_Ursus has chosen_ Zoug _to go with him into the Spirit World. The Cave has been approved by the Spirits!" _

Just then, a bawling sound came from deeper in the Cave. Apparently, the Cave Bear had been a mother protecting her cub. Luna went forward to seek out the source of the sound. In the next chamber, they found the squalling bear cub.

"Aawwww! Isn't it cute!" exclaimed Luna, in English as she came forward to pet the small cub. But when she turned back to look at Goov, she saw that he had his arm raised, poised to strike with his spear.

"_Don't you dare kill this bear!" _gestured Luna, angrily. _"The _Weech_ is keeping the Ursus cub!"_

"_Meat eaters can not share a cave with the_ Clan," stated the mog-ur. _"It is not_ Clan."

"Ayla _told me that at the _Clan _gathering the host _Clan_ raises a Cave Bear cub as a member of their _Clan," signed Luna. _"This is no different. The Bear stays!" _

Goov shook his head in resignation as the Luna sat down and let the cub nurse off of her for a minute before getting up and resuming their exploration of the Cave. They found several more chambers before returning to the surface, followed by the cub.

When they emerged, Luna announced:

"_Ursus and _Zoug _have sent each other to the Spirit World. We may move into the cave." _

"_What is that!" _asked Ayla, as she pointed and the small cub following Luna and Goov from the cave.

"_This is the newest member of our _Clan_," _stated Luna. _"Just as the host _Clan _at a _Clan _gathering raises a Cave bear cub as a member of the _Clan_, we shall raise this cub as a member of our _Clan.

_But it is late. There is a bear carcass that we women will have to take care of while the _mog-ur_, his predecessor, and the acolyte give _Zoug _a funeral worthy of a_ mog-ur. _In the end, _Zoug_ was chosen by Ursus._

_We will sleep in the _teepees_ one more night. Tomorrow, the men will have _Brac's _manhood hunt, while the women prepare the cave._"

Now that Luna had finished her speech, the women of the Clan drug the Cave Bear carcass out of the cave and began butchering and dying it. While this was going on, Goov prepared Zoug's body for burial, aided by Creb and Zar.

That night, they had fresh Cave Bear steak for dinner. Everyone praised Zoug's heroism in providing such a delicious meal.

The meal was followed by a burial ceremony for Zoug, in a chamber, deep within the cave that had been designated for burials. He would be the first of the Clan to be buried in this chamber.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, after breakfast, the women began setting up hearths under Luna's direction and moving the Clan's possessions into the Cave. While this was going on, the men set out for Brac's manhood hunt.

Creb and Goov stayed behind to guard the cave. Creb because he was incapable of hunting, and Goov, because as mog-ur, he need to meditate on the totems of the new members of the Clan.

As Goov sat in the chamber that had been set aside for men's ceremonies, he searched his memories for some clue as to the totem of Zeen. Instantly, his mind was drawn to the memory of the child playing with the bear cub this morning. It didn't surprise the mog-ur that his predecessor's mate's son would have Ursus as his totem. Goov knew already that this child would make a better mog-ur than he.

Next, he meditated on Iza. But all he could get for her were images of strange horses, with horns on their heads! A male totem! Then he realized that since her mother had a male totem, she was likely to have one too. It least Iza's male totem was not too powerful. It would be easier for her to find a mate than it was for her mother.

Now Goov turned his attention to Iga, the woman of the Others. But by the end of the day, Goov had to give up in failure. All he had been able to see were images of enormously fat women of the Others. As much has it hurt his pride, he decided to consult with his predecessor, Creb.

By mid morning, Luna felt that the women had things under control, so she decided to spy on the men. She needed to decide the hierarchy of the Clan and watching them hunt would help her in this. Luna pulled out and enlarged her broom before straddling it and flying off. While searching for the men, Luna decided to hide her presence from them. A disillusionment charm took care of that.

Under Brun's leadership, the men traveled for a couple of hours until they found a herd of horses in a nearby valley.

"_This is our plan," _signed Brun. _"We will sneak around the herd in a 'U' shape. Zar and Crug will get closest to the herd. When this hunter gives the signal, Crug and Zar will run at the herd from opposite directions and cut one horse off from the herd. We will each take turns chasing it towards Brac. When it comes for you, Brac, you will make the final kill with your spear." _

It seemed like a good plan. They had done similar hunts many times before. But before they could get close enough, Crug spotted people on the far side of the herd hunting the same horses. Suddenly, the herd began stampeding towards the Clan. Crug and Zar ran forward trying to turn back most of the herd. They succeeded. Most to the horses ran in opposite directions at right angles to the Clan. But several were still running straight for Brac. All plans for running them down were forgotten as the horses galloped straight for Brac. To his credit, Brac stood his ground and when the lead horse came close enough, the plunged his spear into its' heart. The horse's scream was echoed by another horse scream that had been brought down by the strangers. Zar threw a spear at the retreating horses and brought down another one. When he tried to cast another, he spear went flying out of his hand.

"Stop! What are you doing?" exclaimed Luna, in English as she appeared before Zar and landed her broom.

"_We are hunting, as the Leader commanded us," _signed Zar.

"_But, they're horses!" _signed back Luna angrily. _"You can't hunt horses!"_

"_Why not, the _Clan _has long hunted horses,"_ signed Brun.

"_Well, not any more! No more horse hunting!" _commanded Luna, as she turned to the retreating horses. She yelled at them in English:

"Oh great Hhhhwwwwnym, We apologize for the death of your family. No that their bodies will be used by us with honor!"

Just then, a knicker caught their attention. There was a small colt nearby, approaching them cautiously. Luna realized that one of the dead horses was its' mother. She knew that the colt couldn't survive on its' own. She also knew that the men of the Clan would be tempted to hunt it.

With a wave of her wand, Luna transfigured the colt into a young centaur. That would make them hesitate to kill it!

"Hey!" called one of the strangers as he approached.

Luna turned and saw that there were three strangers. Two of them were obviously half-Clan like Durc, Zar and Zeen. The third was a man of the Others. To Luna's eyes, he looked normal. All three of them had the brown hair and eyes that were typical of the clan. When they began signing, they all used the ancient Clan language.

"_Which of you is the Leader," _asked the first stranger, a half-clan.

"_This _Weech _is the Leader of this _Clan," replied Luna.

"_What is _Weech?" asked the man of the Others.

"_A _Weech _is a woman who can do magic, like this!" _signed Luna, as she summoned the young centaur to her and protectively put her arm around it.

"_We have no Clan,"_ signed the first stranger. _"Will your Clan accept deformed people like us?" _

"_You are not deformed, two of you are part Clan and part Others," _assured Luna. _"And you are a man of the Others."_

"_This man is not of the Others" _signed the man angrily_. "My mother was deformed like you and this man is. But her mother was said to be less deformed like _Vorv_ and _Brog _are. And her mother was said to be a normal woman of the Clan. This Man is Clan!" _

"_You are welcome to join our Clan," _assured Luna. _"We have just found a new cave. But we do not have enough women for all of you to mate." _

"Vorv_ and this man have mates," _stated the first stranger, Brog. _"But they are deformed like us. We also have some children." _

"_Go and bring them here," _commanded Luna. _"They can help me butcher these horses." _

After Luna levitated the horse carcasses all into a cluster, she conjured a knife and began butchering while the men guarded against predators. She made sure to give, Brac and each of the men a piece of liver before beginning in earnest. Soon, the strangers had returned with two half-Clan women and four children. Two of the children looked half-Clan, one looked like a girl of the Others, and the last looked like a normal Clan boy. When she saw that they had arrived, she stopped working and introduced the men of her Clan to them. Then she had the strangers introduce themselves.

"_This hunter is called _Brog_," _began the first stranger they had met. "_This is my mate,_ Ena, _and her children,_ Eva _and_ Boov," signed Brog as he introduced a half-Clan woman and her two half-clan children. _"That is_ Vorv _and his mate, _Uva, _and her children, _Broov _and _Ugra," He indicated the other half-Clan woman, the Clan boy and the girl of the Others. _"and finally, this hunter is _Groog." He indicated the man of the Others.

"_Well, you are all welcome to join our Clan but you will have to get used to doing things a little different from most Clans," _began Luna. _"First of all, we have a female Leader. Do any of you have a problem with that? Good. Also, any woman who wishes to, may become a Woman-Who-Hunts. Do either of you wish to learn to hunt?" _

"_It is not proper for a woman of the Clan to hunt," _replied Uva.

"_I would like to learn to hunt,"_ stated Ena.

"_Your daughters will have the same choice," _signed Luna. _"Certain animals are forbidden to be hunted. Horses, for one, also we have specific animals that are not to be hunted. This _Weech _has an Owl, a Cave Bear Cub and this _Centaur_ that live with the Clan. _

"_This girl wants to hunt too," _signed Eva.

"_Of course you can," _replied Luna, as she bent down to sign at the little girl. When Luna came towards the girl, the centaur had followed and the girl hesitantly reached out a hand to pet it.

This surprised the men, who had been afraid to approach the strange creature.

As Luna returned to the task of butchering the horses, she asked Uva:

"_How did you come to have no_ Clan?"

"_Our Clan lived North and West of here," _began Uva. _"There was an earthquake that killed many of the members of our Clan, including _Groog's_ mate and her children. Because we are deformed, we were blamed for the angering the spirits. We were told that if we did not leave, we would be Death Cursed." _

"_Well you needn't worry about that anymore," _assured Luna. _"This Leader doesn't think you are deformed at all." _

Once they had finished field dressing the horses, Luna shrunk them and put them in a fold of her wrap, with the exception of the one that Brac and killed, which they had strung between two poles so that Brun and Grod could carry it with Brac walking in the front of the line to proclaim his new status as a Man.

Luna had to walk, coaxing the centaur to follow.

When they arrived at the Cave, there was great surprise, not only at the strangers but also at the half-boy/half-colt centaur. When the women over came their fear enough to swarm forward to finish butchering Brac's kill, Luna pulled the other two horses out and enlarged them.

While the other women were working, Luna pulled Ayla aside.

"Ayla, _since the cub will be living at my hearth, do you think you could take care of the _Centaur?"asked Luna.

"_This woman would be happy to," _signed Ayla. _"Where did it come from? This woman has never seen an animal like it!" _

"_This _Weech_ made it," _replied Luna. _"He used to be a normal colt, but this _Weech transfigured _it into a _Centaur."

"_But how?" _asked Ayla. _"This woman thought you couldn't transfigure living things and that's why you couldn't fix _Iga's _throat." _

"_It is easier to change one thing into another, than to make small changes in a living thing," _explained Luna. _"For example, this _Weech _can easily change you from a woman to a cave lion." _

Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear, flicked it, and suddenly a full-grown cave lioness was standing where Ayla had been. Before anyone could react, Luna flicked her wand and changed Ayla back.

Sitting on a rock, taking in this scene with a look of religious fervor, was the woman of the Others that the Clan was calling Iga.

Luna talked to several other members of the Clan about the changes to come tonight.

After an evening meal of horse steaks, where everyone praised Brac's kill, the men began the hunt dance where they re-enacted the meeting with the three new men of the Clan. The dance culminated with Brac's kill. Brac ended the dance in front of Goov. Goov made the mark of a hunter at the base of Brac's throat that proclaimed him a man. Then, Zar applied the healing salve to the scar.

Next, Luna came forward holding her son, Zeen. While the hunt dance had been going on, she and Ayla had slipped back a few steps to her hearth, where Luna had changed out of her Clan wrap and into clothes. She put on her leg warmers, a green skirt and purple blouse, over which she wore a sun yellow robe. On he feet she wore her metallic silver pumps. When she had first met Ayla, the high heals allowed her to be the same height as Ayla. But Ayla had grow a few inches since then. On her head, she wore her hat that looked like it had a live eagle perched on it and Ansalong had flown over to perch on the eagle's head, much to its' obvious discomfort. Ayla had donned her hat too, the one that looked like it had the head of a living African lion perched on it. The mog-ur painted the sign of the Great Cave Bear on Zeen's right arm and announced:

"Zeen's _totem is Ursus!"_

"Screeee!" called the Eagle on Luna's hat.

"Hoot!" answered Ansalong.

"Roar!" replied Ayla's hat.

The Clan's hands flew into motion as they expressed their surprise that such a young boy would be chosen by Ursus.

Next, Ayla came forward holding her daughter, Iza. The mog-ur painted the sign of the horse on Iza's chest and announced:

"Iza's _totem is horse!"_

"Roar!" replied Ayla's hat.

"Screeee!" called the Eagle on Luna's hat.

"Hoot!" answered Ansalong.

Then, Groog picked up Iga and carried her forward. The mog-ur painted a line of red oche on her forehead and announced:

"_This woman's name is: _Iga."

Each member of the Clan came forward and repeated her new name. By the time they had finished the message to her was clear. In the spirit world, Iga would be her new name.

When Groog brought her back to the mog-ur, he painted another stripe on her forehead and announced:

"Iga's _totem is Spirit of the Others" _

The Clan didn't quite know what to make of this, neither had Goov. Creb had theorized that perhaps the Others didn't always have totems? Or maybe their totems were different?

Then Luna brought forth the Cave Bear cub. The mog-ur drew a line of red oche on its' forehead and announced:

"_His name is: Winter Sleeper!"_

The Clan couldn't believe the mog-ur had formally named an animal, even if it was a Cave Bear. In keeping with tradition not to call the bear Ursus to its' face, Goov had given it a name that consisted of the signs for: _'Winter Sleeper'._

When Ayla led the Centaur forward, the Clan became noticeably uneasy. The mog-ur drew a line of red oche on his forehead and announced:

_This _Ceen-tar's _name is: _Ekwus!"

The whole Clan expressed shock that the strange creature had been adopted into the Clan!

"_Before we begin the matings, this Leader has a few announcements to make," _began Luna. _"This Weech is now Leader. As the Leader, there is a need to clear up the hierarchy of the _Clan. _As Leader, This _Weech_ is the 1__st__ Ranked hunter. The Women-Who-Hunt will continue to hunt separate from the men. 2__nd__ ranked below this Leader will be: the mog-ur, the 1__st__ Ranked male hunter, the 2__nd__ Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, and the 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman. _Goov _will remain the _mog-ur. _The 1__st__ Ranked male hunter shall be: _Zar. Ayla _shall be both the 2__nd__ Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts and the 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman. _

_The next tier of authority shall be: the 2__nd__ Ranked male hunter and the 2__nd__ Ranked Medicine Woman. The 2__nd__ Ranked male hunter shall be: _Vorn _and _Uba shall remain the 2nd Ranked Medicine Woman.:

Luna went on through the rest of the hunters delineating their ranking. She integrated the new members of the Clan as high ranked members.

After this was accomplished, Groog carried Iga forward. The mog-ur once again painted a mark on her forehead, then, painted the sign of Groog's megaceros totem over it. The mog-ur then proclaimed:

"_The Spirit of the megaceros has overcome the Spirit of the Others!" _

Groog then, carried Iga off to their new hearth.

Next, Crug and Oga came foreward. The mog-ur painted the sign of the hamster on Oga's chest, then the sign of the wolf over it and announced:

"_The Spirit of the wolf has overcome the spirit of the hamster!" _

Oga sat at Crug's feet until he tapped her on the shoulder. She then rose and followed him back to their new hearth. Ika followed close behind with their two children.

Finally, Brac came forward with Aba. He had been promised by Luna that he would get a 2nd mate as soon as a suitable girl became a woman. Until then, he needed a woman to perform those tasks that he didn't have the memories for. The mog-ur painted the sign of the ground squirrel on Aba's chest, then the sign of the bison over it and announced:

"_The Spirit of the bison has overcome the spirit of the ground squirrel!" _

Aba sat at the young man's feet. Brac hesitated before tapping the shoulder of the much older woman. Now that he was a man, he needed someone to perform women's tasks for him. But there was one task he had not desire for her to perform for him. He supposed he'd have to borrow other men's mates when he needed his needs relieved. Once he'd tapped her on the shoulder, the old woman rose to follow him back to their new hearth.


	11. Chapter 11: Iga and Groog

Clanluna

Chapter 11: Iga and Groog

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--------- Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Creb (36) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem)

---Luna (20) – Leader, 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

-------Zeen – (1) ½ Clan son of Luna (Ursus Totem)

---------Ansalong (9) - Owl

---------_Winter Sleeper_ (0) – Cave Bear cub

Zar (20) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (14) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)   
--------Durc (3) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (1) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter (Horse Totem)

---------Ekwus (0) – Centaur colt

Vorn (13) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

---Uba (8) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, childless

Goov (20) – mog-ur, 9th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (18) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem) 

Groog (25) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

---Iga (21) - of the Others (Spirit of the Others Totem) 

Crug (22) – 4th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
---Ika (20) – Crug's mate  
------Igra (6) – Ika's daughter

---Oga (17) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
------Grev (4) – Oga's second son 

Brog (19) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

---Ena (18) – ½ Clan, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Eva (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Boov (4) – ½ Clan son of Ena

Brun (33) – former leader, 6th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
---Ebra (40) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

Vorv (17) – ½ Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter

---Uva (15) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

------Broov (4) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

------Ugra (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others)

Grod (29) – son of the mate of Zoug, 8th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (25) – Ebra's sister

Droog (31) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate, 10th Ranked male hunter

---Aga (24) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (6) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Borg (9) – 11th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

---Ona (9) – (Owl totem)

Brac (8) – Oga's first son, 12th Ranked hunter (bison totem)  
---Aba (35) (ground squirrel totem)

Chapter 11: Iga and Groog

"_This mog-ur wonders if the new leader will want to participate in the men's ceremony?"_ asked Goov.

"No,_ this _Weech_ may be the Leader, but she is still a woman," _signed Luna. _"This Leader will continue to participate in the women's ceremony." _

This would be their first Men's ceremony since Goov had become the mog-ur. He had tried leading a few when he had been Creb's acolyte and learned that he would never have the magical ability to link minds and direct memories that his predecessor had. So Goov was glad that Creb had agreed to lead the Men's ceremony. He knew that when Creb was gone, he would be missed.

As Creb had, since Zar had had joined the Clan, he quickly sent them back to a time from before the Clan and the Others had diverted from each other. When he tried taking them back to more recent memories, there was a strange 'stereo' affect as they viewed both their Clan memories and Zar's Others memories from the same era. Directing it gave Creb a headache.

Creb took them back to a time before the Clan, when females had ruled. Their bodies were covered in black fur. The troop of apes had found a cluster of fruit. So before they could eat, each of the females had to relieve the needs of the dominant female. After servicing her, each female had to service the 2nd ranked female, then the 3rd ranked and so on until each of the females were satisfied. Then it was the males turn. Each of them had to service the dominant female, then the 2nd ranked female and so on until everyone had relieved the needs of everyone else. Only then, could they divide and eat the food.

As Iga was carried to the hearth, she wondered if this strange man intended to force her. She didn't see that he gave her _"the signal". _She didn't even perceive that he had made any kind of sign. When she failed to respond, He went to his own bed and left her in hers as he went to sleep. As she drifted off to sleep, Iga heard drumming coming from outside the cave, but from her vantage point, she couldn't see what was causing the sound.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next morning after Ayla had fed her family, which now included her, mate, two children and a centaur, she took Iza over to Creb's hearth.

"Luna, _could you watch _Iza _and_ Ekwus _for me so this Woman can go hunting?" _asked Ayla.

"_Are you going hunting _mama?" asked Durc. _"Can this boy go hunting with you?"_

Inwardly sighing, Ayla smiled at her son. She had planned to go hunting with her bow. But it would be too dangerous to hunt a large animal with her son in tow.

"_Of course you can," _replied Ayla. _"Go get your sling."_

"_This _Weech_ will be glad to watch them for you," _replied Luna, seeing the disappointment in her friend's eyes. Luna took the girl from Ayla's arms and held it. _"Why don't you take _Ena_ and _Eva_ with you?"_

Durc came back with not just his sling, but also his small Clan spear that Grod had made for him and his small throwing spear that Zar had made for him.

Ayla smiled at her son's enthusiasm. She took Durc deeper into the cave to Brog's hearth.

"_This woman is taking her son hunting," _signed Ayla. _"Would you and _Eva_ like to go with us?" _

Ena was stunned. She hadn't really believed that she would actually be allowed to hunt.

"Yes, _we would like to come!" _signed Ena.

As he saw them leaving the cave, Grev was disappointed. Seeing Durc gather his weapons made him think that his former milk-brother was going to practice hunting. But when he saw Durc leave with a group of women, he decided that they weren't going to practice hunting after all. Maybe the new boy, Boov, would be interested in hunting practice?

The hunt was more of a practice session as Ayla taught the other three how to spot animal signs and practiced with the sling. Durc was already showing that he had inherited his mother's knack with the sling. Ena and Eva were discouraged by their poor results until Ayla explained how long it had taken her to learn to use the sling. Ayla still managed to bring down a couple of geese, in spite of the noisy presence of the other three.

After retrieving her daughter and the centaur from Creb's hearth, Ayla got to work on preparing the geese for dinner. She dug a pit oven and lined it with rocks where she built a roaring fire. She had room at their hearth for this because, Luna had made a point of giving Zar and Vorn hearths twice the size of anyone else's so that the Medicine Women would have room to take care of patients. After a couple of hours, Ayla scraped the fire out of the pit, put the geese in with some vegetables and covered them with a large flat rock that Droog had to help her lift. Then she built a big fire on top of the rock to help cook the geese.

Zar came back late with Brog and Vorv. But by then the dinner was cooked.

"Brog _and _Vorv_ were interested in my throwing spears," _explained her mate. _"We spent the day practicing with them. It looks like we will need to make many more."_

"_This woman guesses that _Goog _will want to learn how to throw spears too," _observed Ayla, as she began scaping the fire off of the rock. _"You should make enough for him too."_

"_That is a good idea," _signed Zar. _"Let this man help you lift that rock."_

After Ayla had fed her family and put the children to sleep, She and Zar sipped their tea in silence for awhile. When the sounds of Creb relieving Luna's need began to emanate from the next hearth, Zar gave Ayla _the Signal_. She learned forward and pressed her lips to his. It had been a long time since they had relieved each other's needs. The frantically fumbled to untie each other's wraps as they felt their passion grow. Soon, Ayla's moans were drowning out Luna's as her mate thoroughly relieved her needs.

Iga had been surprised that this strange man hadn't forced her last night. With two broken legs, she wasn't very mobile. She could crawl around a little on her hands and knees. Fortunately, the women of clan had stocked the hearth with a variety of materials so she would have things to do. There was a supply of reeds so Iga contented her self with basket weaving for the day. Although there was food, Groog wouldn't eat unless, Iga cooked for him. So, she cooked for the two of them so that they could eat. The sound of pleasures caused Iga to turn her head until her eyes came upon the sight of the Earth Mother sharing pleasures with the ugliest, most deformed, mangled buck flathead she had ever seen! Then the other blonde woman began share pleasures with that abomination of mixed spirits. Soon the entire pack of flatheads were sharing pleasures. Iga wondered if Groog would force her now. How could he control himself when all this was going on? But when she fearfully looked at him, he just wrung his hands and went off to sleep in his own bed. When the sounds of pleasures finally died down, Iga curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

Over the next fortnight, Iga and Groog spent their days making things. They had the supplies to make many baskets, and furs and stone tools Although she wasn't a great flint knapper, Groog was very excited by her technique of working flint and tried his best to imitate it. She showed him how to make a throwing spear. (She didn't know that Zar was busy teaching the other newcomers how to make and throw spears.)

Durc, Boov and Broov became interested in throwing spears and often went with the men when they were practicing with them. He also spent a lot of time playing hunting with Grev.

Ayla combined the women's task of plant gathering with sling and bow practice for Luna, Ena and Eva. By now, Ugra was expressing interest too. Luna and Ayla took their youngest children and the Ekwus on these little excursions too.

Finally, the period of isolation ended. Iga didn't know what to think when Groog picked her up and carried her to a rock outside the cave after dinner. She was relieved when the Earth Mother and the other women came out to join her. The other blond woman was carrying a bowl around for each of the women to sip from. When it was brought to her, Iga took a sip. She instantly recognized the tea in the bowl as datura. Were they trying to poison her? No, they couldn't be, as they were all drinking from this bowl. Perhaps this was a weak enough infusion to cause an altered mental state? Iga drank more when the bowl was brought around again. Once it was empty, the blonde woman began tapping out a rhythm on the bowl. As the woman got up and began to dance, Iga felt the urge to join them and wished that her legs were healed. The beat of the bowl-drum was compelling! It reminded her of a Mother festival. She wasn't surprised when the women began throwing off their wraps. Watching the naked women writhe gave her and urge to share pleasures or even pleasure her self! Iga resisted the urge with great difficulty! It was considered taboo amongst her people to pleasure yourself. It was thought to be selfish to have the urge to share pleasures and not share them with another, to keep them for your self. It was especially taboo for a woman like her to pleasure herself! So Iga, pulled off her tunic and danced with the top half of her body as she sat on the rock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next morning, Groog carried Iga back to their hearth. They were both too tired and slept most of the morning before she awaked and made them a meal.

In the afternoon, Groog went hunting after carrying Iga over to Zar's hearth to work with and socialize with Ayla. Luna levitated her back to her hearth in time to make dinner for herself and Groog.

After dinner, Groog made that peculiar hand-wringing motion that he often made, especially after dinner. Iga supposed that it was a nervous habit. He then, got a disappointed look on his face and left their hearth.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

After dinner, Groog gave his mate _the signal_. During their period of isolation, he had grown quite found of this woman of the Others and had given her _the Signal _many times especially,after dinner. But she had never responded. She hadn't even acknowledged him enough to refuse him. With disappointment, he went to Creb's hearth. The Leader, Luna, had made him promise not to force his mate if she didn't comply when he _signaled_ her. Luna had told him that if he needed his needs relieved, she would always be available. Well, now he had needs.

When Groog approached Crebs hearth, he called out:

"Luna?" and gave her _the signal._

Luna gave him a smile and assumed the position.

After Groog had relieved his need, she found that she still hadn't, so she turned to Creb and gave him _the signal_. Creb had a happy look in his eye as he pulled her into a kiss. While they licked each other's tongues, Luna untied her mate's wrap so she could run her hands across his body as he was doing to her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iga watched Groog leave their hearth and go to Creb's. He made that hand-wringing motion at the Earth Mother and she had turned and gotten on all fours. She watched as her mate lifted the Earth Mother's wrap and began sharing pleasures with her. By the time he was done, the Goddess had taken off her wrap. When Groog came back to their hearth, the Earth Mother turned to her flathead and wrung her hands at him before kissing him. As she continued to stare at the Earth Mother sharing pleasures with that ugly old flathead she wondered. Could that hand-wringing gesture be a request for pleasures? How many times over the past half-moon had she seen Groog making that same gesture at her? As she looked around the cave, she saw the flatheads were making other signs. They were talking with their hands!

The next evening, things went as usual at Groog's hearth. After dinner, he was sipping tea when Iga suddenly rose to her knees and pulled her tunic off over her head, revealing her naked body to him. Before he could, she gave him _the signal!_

"_You can't give me that signal! That's a man's sign!" _gestured Groog.

But she didn't understand his signs and instead, pressed her lips to his. When she started untying his wrap, he got the message. They did have a bit of confusion, as she wanted to relieve his needs while lying on her back, but Groog found he liked the new position.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

This next morning, Luna was nursing Zeen and _Winter Sleeper_ when she happened to glance over at Zar's hearth and saw Ayla nursing Iza and Ekwus. As watched her, Luna realized that they really need a source of dairy products. But the Clan was having enough trouble coping with the changes she'd already made. Perhaps, next year?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As spring turned into summer, it became apparent to the Clan that the centaur was maturing very fast, as fast as a horse! _Winter Sleeper_ had also matured fast and they were both weaned now.

Iga was making great progress in learning the _ancient sign_ language of the Clan. She was also learning to understand English, as were the other new members of the Clan. But just as the Clan and Zar were incapable of making the complex sounds of English, so too, were Uva and Broov. The rest of the newcomers were learning to speak English, including Ekwus.

All of the new men were learning how to throw spears, but none of them had killed anything yet. In the meantime, the men relied on the hunting tactics that they had used since Zar had joined the Clan and were quite successful with them. Durc, Boov and Ekwus were also learning to use the throwing spear.

The women didn't get much hunting done, however. Ayla and Luna's hands were kept full with their youngest children and animals. So, rather than hunt, they would take the children with them and train Ena and Eva with the sling and the bow. Iga joined in too and quickly saw the value of the bow. In order to get to the practice area, Ayla would levitate her. Luna always stood by to take over if when Ayla's spell failed. Luna would have to keep her levitated into an upright position to use weapons anyway.

The women also gathered a lot of wild vegetables and herbs to supplement their diet. Iga seemed to have an eye for mushrooms and would often point ones out as she floated by that even Ayla would miss.

Finally, near the end of summer, it was time to take off Iga's casts.

"_Now, your legs will be weak when they first come off," _warned Ayla as she and Uba removed the casts.

"_Bad legs! Bad legs!" _signed Iga, when she saw her shrunken, atrophied legs.

"_You are going to have to walk only a little bit at a time until your legs get stronger," _signed Uba. _"Now let _Ayla_ and I help you walk." _

When they helped her to her feet the realized for the first time just how tall the woman of the Others was. She was taller than Ayla. Only Zar was taller than her. It was quickly clear that Uba was too short to help her walk.

"Luna, come help us!" Ayla called in English.

Luna rushed over and with Iga leaning on one on each side, she was able to walk a few steps before they had to help her to the ground.

"_Maybe she should ride on _Ekwus' _back," _suggested Luna. _"Would you be willing to carry _Iga _around until her legs get stronger?" _Luna asked the Centaur.

_This _centaur_ not think of carrying person on back before," _replied Ekwus.

"_This woman thinks that we should try it before we put_ Iga_ on his back," _admonished Ayla. _"Will you let me ride you, _Ekwus?"

"_Sure, _mama," replied the centaur.

Ayla climbed onto the back of the centaur and sat for a moment. He took a few steps. When she didn't fall off, he started trotting around.

"I want to see how fast you can go with me on your back," said Ayla in English.

When he began galloping, Ayla wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. He ran in a wide circle and made his way back to where the women were.

Ayla slid off of him came around in front of him.

"_That was Wonderful!" _signed Ayla as she pulled her adopted son into a hug.

"_This girl next!" _signed Eva, enthusiastically.

Ekwus was a good sport and gave, Eva, Ena and Luna fast rides before Luna levitated Iga onto his back. She quickly grew comfortable riding him and for the rest of the summer and into fall, he gave her the mobility she need to gather plants and especially, mushrooms.

Groog really noticed the improvement in her cooking once she became mobile. The two of them fell deeper and deeper in love as her communications skills increased. Because of her inability to make sounds, she had to make up signs to substitute for names of people.

"_You can't just make up signs!"_ protested Creb.

"_This Woman tired of calling everyone that man or that woman," _signed back Iga.

"_But it's the Ancient language! It's unchanging!"_ countered Creb.

"_It this woman's only language!" _reminded Iga.

As fall turned into winter, the Clan was better prepared for a long winter than they had ever been.

Throughout the winter, Luna continued to teach Creb and Ayla some magic. The new members of the Clan learned this Clan's dialect. Iga's command of the _ancient language_ grew. The English and literacy classes had expanded to include, Ayla, Iga, Zar, Durc, Brog, Ena, Eva, Vorv, and Ekwus.

_Winter Sleeper _had become much too big to share a hearth with Creb's family. Now that it was time for hibernation, Luna tried to persuade her to sleep in the other cave. But it was Zeen's waking her up every morning that finally persuaded the Cave Bear to use the other cave. Luna still had to catch her son at least once a day before he disturbed the bear. Ekwus, moved in with the bear too.

The Clan was experiencing a baby boom this winter. Uba, Ovra, Iga, Ika, Oga Uva and Ona were all due to give birth this spring.

But there was also a death during the winter. Ebra contracted a cold from which she never recovered. Brac and Aba moved into Brun's hearth. Aba was quite fond of the former leader and often encouraged him to relieve his needs with her. Brac had been surprised at what a good mate she had turned out to be. At first he had relieved his needs mostly with Ona. But his mate won him over and soon he had been using her more. But when he saw what affection she had for Brun, Brac asked Luna to make her Brun's mate in the spring. He could live at their hearth until one of the girls became a woman.

It was and early spring morning when Ayla was awakened by Uba.

"Uba, _what are you doing here so early?" _asked Ayla.

"_It's time," _signed Uba. _"My baby is coming!" _

Ayla spread out a birthing fur and got her adopted sister comfortable. Because their mates were medicine women, Zar and Vorn were given hearths that were twice the size of anyone else's. This gave their mates room for patients. Ayla looked over at her sleeping mate and children. She'd let them sleep for now, but they wouldn't be able to stay for the birth. Ayla started work on a breakfast for Uba and their families. As each member of her family awoke, she would send them to Creb's hearth with their food.

After Iga and Groog had their morning meal, Groog went to visit with Creb, while waddled over to Zar's hearth. Her baby was almost ready to come.

"_How is she?"_ asked Iga.

"_My labor is still in the early stages," _replied Uba. _"This may be a long birth." _

Ayla nodded her agreement.

"_This woman will stay and help," _stated Iga. _"She had delivered several babies before."_

"_This woman is grateful for your help," _signed Ayla.

Uba's labor continued all day. All of the women and girls came around to help. Around noon, Ovra's, Labor started and she sat down next to Uba. By evening Ika was in labor too. Shortly afterwards, Oga's labor started. During the night, Uva and Ona went into labor.

By dawn the next morning, Ayla and Iga were frantically caring for the horde of laboring mothers at the hearth.

"Iga, _come over here! _Uba's _baby is coming!" _signed Ayla, frantically.

"_This woman can't! Oga's baby is coming too!" _replied Iga.

"_Mine too!" _signed Ona.

"_And This woman's!" _signed Ovra.


	12. Chapter 12:  Baby Boom

Clanluna

Chapter 12: Baby Boom

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Brun's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

---Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

---------Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem)

---Luna (21) – Leader, 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

-------Zeen – (2) ½ Clan son of Luna (Ursus Totem)

---------Ansalong (10) - Owl

---------_Winter Sleeper_ (1) – Cave Bear

Zar (21) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (15) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)   
--------Durc (4) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (2) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter (Horse Totem)

---------Ekwus (1) – Centaur

Vorn (14) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

---Uba (9) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, childless

Goov (21) – mog-ur, 9th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (19) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem) 

Groog (26) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

---Iga (22) - of the Others (Spirit of the Others Totem) 

Crug (23) – 4th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
---Ika (21) – Crug's mate  
------Igra (7) – Ika's daughter

---Oga (18) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
------Grev (5) – Oga's second son 

Brog (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

---Ena (19) – ½ Clan, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Eva (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Boov (5) – ½ Clan son of Ena

Brun (34) – former leader, 6th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
---Brac (9) – Oga's first son, 12th Ranked hunter (bison totem)  
------Aba (36) (ground squirrel totem)

Vorv (18) – ½ Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter

---Uva (16) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

------Broov (5) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

------Ugra (4) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others)

Grod (30) – son of the mate of Zoug, 8th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (26) – Ebra's sister

Droog (32) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate, 10th Ranked male hunter

---Aga (25) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (7) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Borg (10) – 11th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

---Ona (10) – (Owl totem)

By dawn the next morning, Ayla and Iga were frantically caring for the horde of laboring mothers at the hearth.

"Iga, _come over here! _Uba's _baby is coming!" _signed Ayla, frantically.

"_This woman can't! Oga's baby is coming too!" _replied Iga.

"_Mine too!" _signed Ona.

"_And This woman's!" _signed Ovra.

**Chapter 12: Baby Boom**

Over the past year, Creb, Brun and Grod had been meeting informally in Brun's hearth as an ad hoc committee to advise their new Leader and slow down the rate of change she brought to the Clan. Grod usually was against changes of any kind. Creb wanted to have faith in his mate. And Brun had a more balanced view of things. Together the three of them would hash things out and Creb would then advise Luna not to change things quite so fast. And although she was willing to think of the Clan's mental health and resistance to change, that didn't stop her from making changes at her own hearth.

Now that the men were gathered at Creb's hearth awaiting the birth, they were surrounded by the strange things she had transfigured into existence: Iron pots, steel utensils, bedding that was as soft as a modern mattress, legless chairs so the men could lean back.

Another hearth that had changed a lot was Groog's. Iga was a woman of the Others and she did things differently. Although she wasn't an expert wood carver, she did tend to decorate the things she made. And she dressed differently than women of the Clan. Members of the Clan wore skins wrapped around their bodies. Often these skins had thongs tied over them to hold them into place. Men wore a single skin wrapped and tied around their hips. Women's wraps tended to extend a bit higher, sometimes covering a breast. Women's wraps had folds and thongs wrapped around them and these folds were often used as pockets. Nursing mothers would often secure their wraps loosely over both breasts so they could put their baby under their wrap to nurse, leaving their hands free, so they could work. In the winter, members of the Clan wrapped multiple skins around their arms and legs with thongs hold them in place and put their feet in drawstring bags on those rare occasions that they ventured out into the snow.

Iga didn't dress this way at all. From the beginning, she had worn a tunic that was long enough to be a mini-dress. As soon as she had the skins, she made her self a pair of leggings, some leather boots and a parka for winter. She then made a set for her mate, Groog.

Luna, who could transfigure skins into clothes whenever she wanted, had long ago decided that Ice Age clothing was more durable and practical for this climate than cloth garments. But she instantly saw the values of Iga's outfits and worn one like it for a day, until Creb talked her out of it, because as Leader, she needed to set a reassuring example for the Clan.

But the rest of the members of the Clan who were at least part-Others, promised themselves that next year they would make outfits like Iga's and Groog for next winter. It was easily apparent to them how much more practical the Others' clothing was in the winter.

Still, the sight of Groog in his tunic, leggings and boots trying to help Zar cook for the men with metal cook-wear was disconcerting to the men of the Clan. There was much about Luna's cooking methods they didn't understand, however, and the two men heated rocks in the fire to drop into the soup like their mates did, rather than putting the iron pot over the fire as Luna would have.

Now that it was getting Warmer, Ekwus spent a lot of his time outdoors, at night, gazing at the stars. He only ventured to Creb's hearth to share meals with the men. This suited the Clan men just fine, as they found the presence of the centaur disturbing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ayla, _go help the others,"_ signed Uba.

"_But this woman can't leave you to give birth by yourself!" _retorted Ayla to her sister.

"_This Woman is a Medicine Woman," _replied Uba. _"This woman is certain that with _Aba_'s help, she will be fine. Now go help one of the others!" _

Ayla went to Ona to help her with her birth. Uka was helping Ovra, while Aga helped Ovra.

"_What is it?" _asked Oga, after her baby came out.

"_my mother's baby is coming!" _waved Igra frantically.

After cleaning up Oga's baby and giving it to her to nurse, Iga rushed to help Ika.

Uba was the next to deliver, but after doing so, she was too tired to help any of the other women. Despite this, she held Ovra's hand to comfort her.

By the time Ona delivered, Uva's baby was coming. She had had a difficult pregnancy.

Finally, it was all over. Exausted, Ayla turned to Luna to report. Luna maneuvered so that Ayla would be facing her hearth when she made her report. That way, the men would see her report.

"_This Medicine Woman is proud to report that _Ika _and _Ona _have given birth to sons. This Medicine woman is grieved to report that _Uba, Ovra, Oga _and _Uva _have all given birth to daughters." _

"_Are they healthy?" _asked Luna.

"_They are all healthy, but _Uva's _baby is deformed," _reported Ayla.

"_This Leader has already examined them," _stated Luna. _"If they live until the naming day, they will be able to stay with the _Clan."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Several days later, Iga, who was still heavily pregnant, waddled over to Creb's hearth. As soon as she came before Luna, she knelt and bowed until her head touched the ground.

"Iga_, get up! What's wrong with you?"_ protested Luna.

Iga sat up on her heels and signed to Luna. _"You claim that you are just a woman, but this woman knows better. She knows that you are, in fact the Earth Goddess. This woman would like to serve you, Great Mother." _

"_What do you mean?" _asked Luna.

"_This woman has not told much about her life before she was Clan," _began Iga._ "At first, this woman was unable to communicate with the Clan. Then, after she began to learn the Clan's ways, she was afraid to tell who and what she was. You see, amongst the Others, (it's unfortunate that I can't pronounce our name for you) we call ourselves the Children of the Earth Mother. Instead of the totems, we revere the Goddess of the Earth. Instead of a mog-ur, we had the ones-who-serve-the-Mother, who are usually female, but sometimes male. This woman was trained to become One-who-serves-the-Mother. This woman was planning to red-foot the summer after you found her before taking her final vows in the autumn. _

_This woman would like to be the one-who-serves-the-Mother for this Clan. As part of that, I would change my name to the name of the Clan. This woman proposes that Luna's Clan be called Clanluna and that this woman's name be changed from Iga to Clanluna." _

Luna looked intently at this woman of the Others. When she evaluated her request, she tried to imagine how Creb would take it.

"_This Leader doesn't want you to impinge on the _Clan_ traditions of the _mog-ur," replied Luna. _"But she also doesn't want to forbid you from worshiping in the manner of your choosing. Is this One-who-serves-the-Mother different enough from a mog-ur to prevent that?"_

"_There are some ways in which all ones-who-serves-the-Mother are all alike, it's part of our training. But each has their area of expertise that make each one unique," _replied Iga.

"_And what is your area of expertise?" _asked Luna.

"_Mushrooms and Pleasures," _replied Iga, with a blush.

"_Pleasures?" _inquired Luna.

"_Yes," _affirmed Iga. _"Amongst the Others, women don't just relieve men's needs. Men and Women relieve each other's needs. We call this: Sharing the gift of Pleasures. It's not something that comes naturally, we train young people how to Share Pleasures. As part of that, we have the women called the red-feet who train young men how to please women, and the Rite of 1__st__ Pleasures where a girl is made into a woman."_

"_Very well, you may be come our One-who-serves-the-Mother," _agreed Luna. _"You may not impinge on the spiritual activities that _Goov_ already performs as _mog-ur_, but you may add new ceremonies to the fabric of _Clan_ life." _

"_Thank you! Earth Mother!" _signed Iga as she kissed Luna's feet.

"Stop! Stop!" protested Luna.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"By Mut! Why did I have the misfortune to be born to the hearth of a flint-knapper!" complained Ranec as he shifted his pack.

"We need this flint to make tools for the Summer Gathering," replied Wymez, as he trudged ahead of his mate's son in the snow. "Besides, I don't hear you complaining when I make you fine carving tools."

"In the mean time, I get stuck carrying a pack full of rocks," groused Ranec.

"Hang on, what's that?" said Wymez, as he pointed at the South horizon.

There was something flying towards them, faster than any bird could. There was a sonic boom as it passes twenty feet over their heads.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Ranec.

"It looked like a woman riding on a spear," guessed Wymez. "It must have been a spirit! We'll have to be sure and tell Mammut about it when we get back to Lion Camp.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Since he had matured at a horse's rate, Luna determined that Ekwus was ready for his manhood hunt. (or the centaur equivalent) Zar had decided that this would be a good time to test the other new hunters with the throwing spears. The quality of their throwing spears had improved immensely ever since Iga had shown them her new method of flint knapping. Droog had admired the potential of the technique, but it conflicted with his Clan memories and in the end, he had decided to go back to the old way. Goob, who was younger and thus more flexible in mind-set had learned the new method. He was determined to be the Master Toolmaker of his generation. And the part-Clan members of the Clan had all used Iga's method of spear making. So today, Zar, Groog, Brog, Vorv and Ekwus would be using throwing spears for the hunt.

With the speed that four legs gave him, Ekwus made a perfect scout. Soon he returned the men and reported on the herd of wooly rhinos he'd found. Ekwus led the men to the herd and they spread out approach it. Creb had come along and he took a spot on a hill overlooking the herd so he could watch the centaur's first hunt. As he watched Zar lead the men, they encircled the herd in a wide arc. The appearance of the centaur confused the animals, allowing Ekwus to trot right up to one.

At Zar's signal, he readied his spear and cast. It was a lucky cast between the ribs and the rhino fell over dead before it could charge. When they saw Ekwus' prey go down, the others threw their spears at the far side of the herd. Zar and Vorv each wounded a Rhino. The rest of the herd changed towards where the rest of the men of the Clan were waiting. When the rest had gone by, Crug charged, screaming at the slowest one. It turned and charged for him until Vorn distracted it. Then it went for Vorn. The men of the Clan took turns taunting the rhino until it was exhausted. Then, Borg moved in for the kill and dispatched the beast.

The rest of the herd had scattered. Each fleeing in a different direction, observed Creb. He then, realized that one of them was charging towards him. His heart was racing as he pulled out his wand, pointed it at the charging rhino and silently cast a full body bind.

Instantly, the charging rhino's momentum came to an abrupt halt! The animal when rigid and fell backwards onto it's back! Creb hobbled forward. He could see that the rhino's eyes were still roiling in fear as he cut its' throat and let it bleed out. He was a Hunter at last!

Creb then, hobbled back to the owl cage. Although, he was completely unable to learn how to write, Luna had figured out a way for him to send messages with the owl. Creb looked back and saw that the men had downed a total of 3 rhinos already. Zar and Vorn were discussing whether or no to go after the two wounded ones.

Taking three of the prey thongs, Creb tied them to Ansalong's leg. He didn't use the special cord that would have indicated that someone was hurt and Uba should come. Like most of the Clan, Creb couldn't pronounce the owl's name. Most of them called her Luna's _owl. _Ansalong flew back to her cave as Luna had previously instructed her to if Creb tied those particular cords to her leg.

Soon, a group of the women came to field dress the meat. By then the men had helped themselves to the liver and Creb had levitated the carcasses all together so the men could more easily defend them from predators.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shortly after the Men left the cave for Ekwus' man-hood hunt, Luna gathered Ayla, Iga and Ena together.

"_Now you be a good girl and do what _Oga_ says," _signed Ayla, to her daughter.

"NO!" shouted Iza, defiantly.

"_Are you certain, that you're up to this?" _Luna asked Iga._ "Your baby is almost ready to come."_

"_This woman wouldn't miss this for anything!" _signed Iga.

Luna had decided that she wanted to make Iga and Ena's womanhood hunt, a mammoth hunt. So the day before, she had worn a robe over her wrap (because of the various charms that would keep her warm during flight) and flown far to the north as fast as she could. Near the Great Glacier Wall, she found a herd of mammoths going south for the spring. Once she had located them, Luna apparated back to the cave.

Today, the four women, armed with their longbows and a quiver full of arrows each, gathered out of sight of the cave. She had explained the portkey, but didn't think any of them had understood.

"Portus!" intoned Luna as she activated the leather cord that each of the women were holding. "One! Two! Three! . . ."

When the spinning stopped, the four women were standing on the tundra. The4 mammoths were nowhere in sight.

Luna pulled her crystal ball out of a fold of her wrap and enlarged it. She sat on the ground and gazed into it, searching for some clues as to where the herd had gone. Finally, she came out of her trance and pointed to the South.

"_The herd went that way,"_ proclaimed Luna.

Ayla was not at all surprised.

Luna shrunk and put her away her crystal ball before pulling out and enlarging her broom.

"_Get on," _Luna commanded Ayla as she straddled the broom and floated so that with her legs bent, they were an inch off the ground.

This was the part of the plan that Ayla had the most doubt about. After a moment's hesitation, she climbed on behind Luna and wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

Know that Ayla was afraid, Luna gently accelerated to a fast clip as they flew away in search of the mammoths. When Ayla spotted them, Luna flew a few circles, high above the herd.

"You're the better hunter, than me," shouted Luna, in English. "What do you think we should do?"

Once Ayla outlined her plan, Luna set her down and flew off to fetch the other two women.

"_This is our Plan," _began Ayla. "Luna _is going to frighten the herd towards this gulley. This cliff is not high enough to stop them, but it will slow them down. When they climb it, we will each kill one with our bows." _

The three women spread out along the top of the small cliff, while Luna took to the air and flew around behind the herd. With a wave of her wand, Luna cast a _Levicorpus_ charm that lifted the rear mammoth be it's rear leg and dangled it in the air. The mammoth bellowed in panic as it hung in the air!

The rest of the herd fled in panic towards the cliff. As Ayla had predicted, they pausted for a second, before stepping up onto the small cliff to continue their flight.

This was the opportunity the women needed to shoot arrows into their prey. Ayla killed one with the first shot. Iga missed once before killing hers. Ena wounded her's twice before she was able to get in a fatal shot.

Before they knew it, the herd had passed, leaving three mammoths dead at on the edge of the cliff.

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Ena, with triumph, with her bow held high, when she realized what she'd accomplished.

Iga was exhaling is what would have been a squeal of delight if she had still vocal cords. Ayla some joined them. Luna gentle lowered the panicked mammoth to the ground and let it flee. Three would be enough for today.

"_Look!" _signed Iga, as she pointed to the carcasses. _"They are all pregnant!"_

She knew the unborn mammoth hides would be very soft, perfect for baby clothes.

As they field dressed the mammoths, Luna gave each of the women a piece of liver. She then, shrunk them so they could port-key back to their origin point. After port-keying back, Luna, enlarged two of the mammoths and she and Ayla levitated them as they followed Iga and Ena back to the cave.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

When Ansalong, returned to the cave, none of the women would go near the owl. To the women of the Clan, there was something unnatural about an owl living with them. Finally, Eva went over to the owls. Cage and untied the three thongs from around the owl's leg. She held them up so the other women could see.

"_The men have killed many _(three) _animals!" _proclaimed the girl, as she said out loud the English word for, three.

Uba, being the highest ranked woman at the cave, sent five women and herself to help the men with their kill. Soon they were back with Ekwus and Creb proudly leading the procession.

Shortly after, the women arrived with their mammoths. After the cave over came their shock, Luna pulled out and enlarged the third mammoth.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Butchering and starting the process of drying the meat took the rest of the day, all nightand most of the next day. Ayla, led the women for a swim, and to get cleaned up, before the night's ritual.

As the sun set, Goov was observing the position of the sun, while Creb and Zar helped. The Clan had been here a year.

Luna found the centaur also looking at the setting sun.

"_This _Centaur _thinks he had found the last of those 'planets' you told him about," _signed Ekwus. _"That bright star near the sun may be _Mercury. _When Twilight deepens, this _centaur_ can show you _Mars _and _Saturn.Venus _and_ Jupiter _are visible in the morning. This _centaur _is still trying to organize the stars in the ecliptic into constellations." _

"_It is unfortunate that this _Weech _didn't have her astrology book with her when she came here,"_ observed Luna. _"But, as I told you, the stars have changed position so much that my constellation would be unrecognizable to you._

_It's time for the ceremony. Are you certain that you want to stay at _Zar's _hearth?"_

"_This _centaur _is not yet old enough to have needs," _replied Ekwus. _"Besides, this _centaur _sleeps in the other cave with Winter Sleeper anyway." _

In that night's ceremony, the babies were named, Ekus, Creb, Iga and Ena were made hunters, Then, Brun was mated to Aba. But Luna had asked him to pause before leading his mate away.

For the ceremony, Luna had worn a robe and her eagle hat, with Ansalong perched on top. Ayla had her lion hat. Iga was wearing only a Clan wrap around her hips, leaving her breast and bulging belly bare. The soles of her feet, she had painted with red ochre.

"_A year ago, the _mog-ur_ proclaimed that _Iga's _totem was the Spirit of the Others," _began Luna. _"Now she has revealed to me that she is to the Spirit of the Others as the _mog-ur_ is to the totems. She calls this Spirit of the Others, the Great Earth Mother. _(Luna neglected to mention that Iga believed that Luna was the Earth Goddess and that she had forbidden Iga to tell this to others) _I now formally recognize Iga as our first _Clanluna, _the one-who-serves-the-Mother. She is not replacing the _mog-ur _in any way, but rather she will be adding to the spirituality of the _Clan."

Once she'd had the announcement. Luna nodded at Brun. He tapped his new mate on the shoulder and led her away.


	13. Chapter 13:  redfoot

Clanluna

Chapter 13: red-foot

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

---Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

---------Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem)

---Luna (21) – Leader, 1st Weech (Spirit Deer totem)

-------Zeen – (2) ½ Clan son of Luna (Ursus Totem)

---------Ansalong (10) - Owl

---------_Winter Sleeper_ (1) – Cave Bear

Zar (21) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Cave Bear Totem)

---Ayla (15) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)   
--------Durc (4) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (2) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter (Horse Totem)

---------Ekwus (1) – Centaur, 13th Ranked male hunter

Vorn (14) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

---Uba (9) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

------Uma (0) - Uba's daughter

Goov (21) – mog-ur, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (19) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

------Oogra (0) – Ovra's daughter 

Groog (26) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

---Iga (22) - of the Others, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother)

------Griga (0) – Iga's daughter

Crug (23) – 4th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
---Ika (21) – Crug's mate  
------Igra (7) – Ika's daughter

------Crik (0) – Ika's son

---Oga (18) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
------Grev (5) – Oga's 2nd son

------Dorv (0) Oga's 3rd son

Brog (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

---Ena (19) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

------Eva (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Boov (5) – ½ Clan son of Ena

Vorv (18) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

---Uva (16) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

------Broov (5) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

------Ugra (4) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Vorva (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

Borg (10) – 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

---Ona (10) – Borg's mate (Owl totem)

------Bona (0) Ona's daughter

Brun (34) – former leader, 8th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
---Aba (36) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

---Brac (9) – Oga's 1st son, 9th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

Grod (30) – son of the mate of Zoug, 11th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (26) – Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

Droog (32) – toolmaker, Aga's second mate, 12th Ranked male hunter

---Aga (25) – Droog's second mate  
------Groob (7) – Aga's son born to Droog's hearth

Chapter 13: red-foot

Iga, the Clanluna, went into labor during the women's ceremony after Ekwus' adulthood ceremony. Fortunately, the datura had worn off of Ayla and Uba by the time she delivered her daughter.

Igra was starting to fill out and round out. Knowing that she would soon be a woman, Brac took an interest in the girl and started bringing her furs from his kills.

After the mammoths and rhinos had been processed, Zar took Groob on his manhood hunt. When the herd of musk oxen was spotted, Zar directed Vorn to lead the men in encircling the herd. Zar, Groog, Vorv and Ekwus would guard the other hunters against a rogue bull with their throwing spears.

At Vorn's signal, Crug charged at the herd, cutting off a cow. She ran from him until Goov ran at her from another direction. This continued until they had exhausted the musk ox cow. Groob then ran forward and made the killing thrust. He was now a man!

Zar gave each of the men a piece of liver, starting with Groob, while Creb sent the owl back to the cave with a thong tied to its' leg so the women would know to come.

After the ceremony where Groob was made a hunter, the men retreated into their chamber for the men's ceremony. With Ekwus present, they had to go back to the distant memories, to the time when the Clan and horses were one. As they crawled around in the underbrush, wiggling their whiskers, huge animals roamed the land. The clan had no way of interpreting the sight of dinosaurs.

Now that it was spring, _Winter Sleeper _was no longer hibernating. She spent most of her time, out foraging for food to build up her fat reserves for next winter. At night, she would return to her cave to sleep.

Now that Clanluna's (Iga) legs were healed, Ayla had taken to riding the centaur. Often, they would go hunting together.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Durc, _let's play hunting,"_ suggested Grev.

"_This boy wants to come too!" _signed Boov.

"_Me too!" _signed Broov.

"_Can this girl play too?" _asked Eva.

"_Women don't hunt with men!" _protested Grev.

"_But I'm not a woman, I'm a girl!" _protested Eva. In spite of being a year older than Igra, she showed no signs of maturity yet.

"_Me come too!" _signed Ugra as she grabbed her sling.

"_It won't hurt anything for her to play hunting with us," _allowed Durc.

"_Besides, we'll need women to bring back our kill after the hunt," _added Broov.

And so the children gathered up their weapons. Durc had a sling tucked into his belt and three throwing spears. Broov and Boov each had a trio of throwing spears too. Grev had a Clan-style thrusting spear. Eva had a small bow and a quiver of arrows. Ugra had a sling.

Together, Durc led the children as they snuck through the woods as quietly as they could. Finally, they came upon a large stump where a tree had snapped off from the weight of too much snow the winter before.

"_Let's pretend that the stump is a bison!" _suggested Durc.

The children spread out and encircled the stump as they tried to sneak up on it. At Durc's signal, the boys threw their spears. Durc hit the stump with his spear. It stuck in the stump. Broov missed the stump and his spear continued to fly through the air, narrowly missing Grev. Boov's spear hit the stump but didn't stick as it clattered to the ground. Eva's arrow stuck in the stump. Ugra's stone from her sling widely missed the stump and hit Boov in the shoulder. Eva was able to get a second arrow in the stump before the boys could throw their second spears. This time, all of the boy's spears hit.

Then, Eva stopped shooting as the boys took turns running the stump down until Grev made the 'kill' with his spear. After he did so, Durc mimed cutting the liver out and giving each of them a piece, even the girls.

"_Now the girls have to clean our kill and carry it back to the cave!" _signed Grev.

"_That stump is too big!" _protested Eva. _"We can't carry it! Let's all get on one side of it any practice trying to hit it?" _

Just then, a rabbit hopped out of a bush. Durc grabbed a stone, swung his sling and hurled it. Ugra, who had the same idea, missed, but Durc's stone flew true. He had killed the rabbit! Eva rushed forward and cut the rabbit open. She gave the liver to Durc and Ugra helped her butcher the rabbit.

When the children came back to the cave, with Durc in the lead and Eva carrying his rabbit, Ayla's heart swelled with pride.

"Durc _you made your first kill!" _signed his mother joyfully.

"_This boy did it with his sling, _mama!" replied Durc as he took the rabbit from Eva and handed it to his mother.

After that, the other boys started practicing with a sling more.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Luna had used her wand to build a coral, the rest of the Clan didn't know what to think. None of them had ever seen a fence before.

"_What is that?" _asked Ayla.

"_It's a _Coral," replied Luna. "_This Leader would like to add milk and _cheeses _to our diet."_

"_If you want to nurse from this woman, you would be welcome to," _replied Ayla. "Iza _is not yet weaned and this woman still has plenty of milk. But what is _cheez?"

"_It is a food made from milk," _replied Luna. _"In order to make it, we would need a lot more milk than a woman can give. We need to find a suitable animal that we can keep for milk. Would you and _Ekwus _like to help me search?" _

After they were prepared, Luna and Ayla rode off, Luna on her broom and Ayla on the centaur. After a while, Luna came down and fly along side Ekwus.

"_This Woman has spotted a herd of reindeer,"_ signed Luna. _"This woman thinks that they will suit our purposes. We are only going after the fawns. Use your wand to bring them down. After the herd is gone, we'll bring them back. "_

When Ayla nodded her understanding, Luna ascended and flew around to the other side of the herd. Suddenly, Luna dove and started silently stunning young reindeer. Ekwus, ran into the herd as Ayla pulled out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalis!" yelled Ayla, again and again, as she put the fawns into full-body-binds. The herd began running away. When the herd had passed they looked around. There were twenty fawns lying on the ground. Luna flew over and stunned the ones that Ayla had brought down, then shrunk and summoned them all to her so she could put them in a fold of her wrap.

When the two women and the centaur got back to the cave, Luna put the fawns in the coral and enlarged them, before enervating them. She then walked over to the Cave.

"Attention, _everybody!" _began Luna. _"These Reindeer are not for hunting." _

"_First you won't let us hunt horses, then you won't let us hunt reindeer! Is there anything we're permitted to hunt?" _asked Brac.

"_You may continue to hunt reindeer, just not these ones," _affirmed Luna.

She then looked at the fawns and thought for a moment. Pulling her wand back from behind her ear, she started transfiguring the fawns. She changed them from the golden yellow that matched the grass to a bright purple.

"There!" said Luna in English, before slipping back into the Clan signs. _"They're not reindeer anymore, they're _Snorkacks! _These are all the _Snorkacks_ in the world, just like _Ekwus _is the only _Centaur_ in the world. You may continue to hunt reindeer, but you may not hunt these _snorkacks!"

The entire Clan was surprised by these strange purple animals, but no one more so than Creb. Before him were the spirit deer he has seen when he looked for Luna's totem all those years ago!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A month after her daughter was born, Clanluna finally felt up to performing her duties. Seeing Igra developing before her eyes made the situation more urgent. So the Clanluna Shared Pleasures with her mate, Groog to make sure she was able to perform so soon after giving birth. Over the past year, she had trained him well and she knew that he would be ready for Igra's 1st Rites even if no one else was. The Clanluna made a new hearth in the back of the cave, one that she would only use for her red-foot activities.

After dinner, and once she was sure that Griga was asleep, she lured her mate over there.

"_Why have you brought the man here?" _asked Groov as he look and the new hearth with its' small fire, furs and luni figure.

Clanluna smiled at her mate and pulled off her tunic as she looked intently into his eyes. Before dinner, she had already shed her leggings and boots, so she now stood naked before him.

Groog smiled back at his mate and gave her _"the Signal"_ before pulling off his own tunic.

Clanluna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as he fumbled with the thong that held up his leggings. Finally, she decided to have mercy on him and started kissing her way down his neck, his chest, down, down, further and further, until she untied the thong and lowered his legging. She then helped him out of his boots and pulled off the leggings so that they were equally nude.

Taking his already stiff organ into her mouth, she wrapped her hand around the shaft and bobbed up and down until she could tell her was about to release. Abruptly, she released him and lay back on the furs with her legs spred, beckoning to him. Groog kneeled and began licking her vulva, as she let him know how much she was enjoying this by her thrashing and faster breathing. Finally, She pulled him up and guided him into her. Groog thrush into her as she clawed his back in her ecstasy. After he finally released his seed, she pulled him to her and held him close, as she basked in the afterglow.

The next morning, after she'd fed her mate and daughter, she painted the soles of her feet with red ochre again, tied a short Clan wrap around her hips, leaving her breasts bare and sensuously walked over to Zar's hearth, exaggerating the sway of her hips as she walked. By now, the whole Clan knew about what a red-foot was, and about the training she was planning to give to the men of the Clan. She smiled as she gazed into Zar's eyes and took him by the hand. After she'd led him away to her red-foot hearth, Groog carried their daughter over to Zar's hearth so that Ayla could take care of her for the day.

When they got to the red-foot hearth, Clanluna sat down on the furs and gestured for Zar to join her. He sat down facing her and pulled her into a kiss. Zar responded as well as she had trained Groog to. He gently rpobed with his tongue and when she responded, he fully entered her mouth to caress her tongue with his. When she started untying his wrap, she did the same for her, then gently lay her back. In the Pleasures that resulted, Clanluna found that Zar was quite skilled. Still there were a few things she had to teach him. But there were also a few things he had to teach her. Luna had taught him well. Ayla was right to doubt the need for her mate to be taught by the Clanluna. She and Zar spent most of the day with her conversing (with some practical demonstrations) as Clanluna taught Zar what he would need to know if he had to perform 1st Rites. He proved to be a brilliant student.

After he's dropped his daughter off with Ayla, Groog went to Creb's hearth. Since Griga's birth he had been using Luna to relieve his needs. And last night, combined with the knowledge of what his mate was currently doing gave him needs.

"Creb, _may this man use your mate to relieve him needs?" _asked Groog.

"_Certainly,"_ replied Creb. He had come to like it when his mate relieved the need of others. The sounds of joy she made gave him need to relieve.

"Luna?" signed Groog, as he gave her _"the Signal." _

Luna smiled, untied her wrap and lay back on her furs.

"_This boy is going to go play with _Iza,_" _signed Zeen, as he left the hearth.

Untying his own wrap, Groog lay next to Luna and pulled her into a kiss. Luna hummed in response. Over the past year, as the Clanluna had trained her mate on how the Share Pleasures, Luna had come to enjoy relieving his needs more, and more. Luna hummed with pleasure while their tongues danced and he caressed her breast. When they had progressed to coitus, Luna's moans echoed trough the cave, inciting more frenzied passion in Clanuna, as she Shared Pleasures with Zar. When they were done, Groog kissed Luna goodbye, put his wrap back on and left the cave to go hunting.

Luna lay naked on the furs smiling after Groog had left her. She rolled on her side and smiled at Creb as she caught his eye. Her mate gave her "the Signal" as he crawled into the furs with her to relieve his own needs, and to relieve her again.

As the summer progressed, the Clanluna taught each of the men of the Clan how to relieve their mate's needs and about 1st Rites. Groog wasn't neglected during this time, Luna was still available to Share Pleasures with when his own mate was not available. And Clanluna often found herself excited and ready for mate after dinner with her family.

The women of the Clan were grateful for the Clanluna's teachings to their mates. Although the full-Clan members still preferred to Share Pleasures in the Clan position, foreplay had been introduced to the Clan, much to everyone's delight.

Then, late in the summer it happened, Igra's first woman's curse. Luna conjured a teepee for Igra when she and Clanluna took her away from the cave for her period of isolation.

While Igra was in isolation, Clanluna considered who would be the best choice for Igra's 1st Rites. Normally this would be a weighing of the pros and cons of each man in the Clan. But Zar had such a natural knack for pleasures that her thoughts were more about why she should use a particular man instead of Zar.

On the evening that Igra's period of isolation ended, Clanluna and Ayla took her to the river, washed and purified her, while Clanluna told her what would be expected tonight. Then, they gave her a new wrap and led her back to red-foot hearth. There was a small fire glowing and Igra poked at it as she nervously waited. There was also a goddess figure that Clanluna had carved as a gift for Igra. This was the second one she had made and she had taken to calling them _"lunis"._

Igra got a happy look in her eye when she saw Clanluna leading Zar to the hearth. She was intrigued by the sounds that Ayla made while he was relieving his needs with her.

"_This man greets you," _signed Zar as he stepped up to the fire.

Clanluna was going deeper into the cave, to a dark spot where she could watch, but not be seen.

Zar sat down next to Igra. Clan people aged quicker than the Others. Although, Igra was only seven years old, she had the body and mind of a fourteen year old. The mixed spirit people like zar, aged a little slow, which was why Eva was still a girl even though she was a year older than Igra.

"_Try to relax," _signed Zar. _"We have all night and won't do anything that you do not want." _

"_But you're a man!" _protested Igra. _"If you want to relieve your needs with me, this woman __**MUST**__ comply."_

"_That was the way of the _Clan _in the past, but starting tonight, it has changed," _replied Zar. _"From now on, no woman has to Share the Goddess' gift of Pleasure with anyone she doesn't want to." _

"_So if you give this woman the Signal, she doesn't have to obey?" _asked Igra.

"_That is correct," _affirmed Zar, as he leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Igra found she rather liked kissing and put her arms around Zar's neck to pull him closer as she had seen Ayla, Luna and Clanluna doing when they were kissed. She was surprised when Zar slipped his tongue past her lips, but soon grew to enjoy it!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next evening, Igra was mated to Brac. Afterwards, the men and women had their separate ceremonies. At the women's ceremony, the women showed their gratitude for what the Clanluna had taught their mates, by all relieving her needs at once.


	14. Chapter 14: Ekwus' Mates

Clanluna

Chapter 14: Ekwus' mates

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

---Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla 

---Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

---------Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem), 14th Ranked male Hunter

---Luna (21) – Leader, 1st Weech (Snorkack totem)

-------Zeen – (2) ½ Clan son of Luna (Ursus Totem)

---------Ansalong (10) - Owl

---------_Winter Sleeper_ (1) – Cave Bear 

Zar (21) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Cave Bear Totem) 

---Ayla (15) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
--------Durc (4) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--------Iza (2) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter (Horse Totem)

---------Ekwus (1) – Centaur, 13th Ranked male hunter 

Vorn (14) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

---Uba (9) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

------Uma (0) - Uba's daughter

Goov (21) – mog-ur, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
---Ovra (19) – Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

------Oogra (0) – Ovra's daughter 

Groog (26) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

---Iga (22) - of the Others, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) 

------Griga (0) – Iga's daughter

Crug (23) – 4th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
---Ika (21) – Crug's mate

------Crik (0) – Ika's son

---Oga (18) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
------Grev (5) – Oga's 2nd son

------Dorv (0) Oga's 3rd son

Brog (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

---Ena (19) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

------Eva (8) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Boov (5) – ½ Clan son of Ena

Vorv (18) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

---Uva (16) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

------Broov (5) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

------Ugra (4) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

------Vorva (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

Borg (10) – 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

---Ona (10) – Borg's mate (Owl totem)

------Bona (0) Ona's daughter

Brun (34) – former leader, 8th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
---Aba (36) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

Brac (9) – Oga's 1st son, 9th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

---Igra (7) – Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

Grod (30) – son of the mate of Zoug, 11th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
---Uka (26) – Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

Droog (32) – toolmaker, Aga's mate, 12th Ranked male hunter

---Aga (25) – Droog's mate  
------Groob (7) – Aga's son, 15th Ranked male Hunter

Chapter 14: Ekwus' mates

While gathering mushrooms, Clanluna spotted a particularly potent one. The red cap with white spots advertised that this one would be a suitable sacrament for the sacred ceremonies of the Mother. After silently saying the appropriate prayers to placate the Spirit of the Mushroom, Clanluna started forward until she happened to glace at the branch above it. Mistletoe! Luna had warned her that Nargles tended to live in mistletoe and although she had never heard of Nargles until she had been told of them, she dared not head the words of her Goddess. As she paused to try to figure our how she would get the sacred mushroom without risking the Nargles, her hand went down to her sling, hanging on her belt. Pulling it out, Clanluna searched for a few pebbles and walked around until she had just the right angle. 

Thwap!

Clanluna broke off the mushroom with a stone from her sling.

Thwap!

Thwap!

A couple of more shots knocked the severed toadstool out from beneath the mistletoe. Taking the long way around, Clanluna examined her prize. The stone had shredded it, but she was going to do that anyway, when she prepared it. She put the remains in her basket and resumed her gathering. 

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The three women of the Others were separating grain seeds from the chaff. For the Clan, grains were a spice, not a staple. Luna was the only one who had ever had a slice of leavened breath, and at times like this, she sorely missed it. While they did this, their youngest children were nearby. Zeen had the same brown hair that all of the boys of the Clan had, but he had Luna's gray eyes. Iza had Zar's black hair and Ayla's blue eyes. Clanluna had pulled up her tunic to nurse her daughter, Griga, who had the same red hair and green eyes as her mother. 

Luna's musings were broken off when Ekwus approached. 

"_Why did you make me?" _the centaur asked. 

"_Your dam had died in a hunt," _signed Luna. _"This Leader feared you would die if she didn't save you. Why do you ask? Are you unhappy with us? Do you need your own hearth? Is it mates? I could mate the next woman to you?"_

"Yes, _it's mates," _retorted the centaur angrily. _"And _no,_ the next woman would not be suitable. This _centaur_ tried Sharing Pleasures with the Clanluna during his manhood training, it__didn't work very well." _

"_But this woman thought you were wonderful!" _protested Clanluna. _"This woman is grieved that you did not find her satisfactory!"_

"_You were very kind and understanding," _assured Ekwus. _"But this _centaur _just doesn't fit with women. This _centaur _needs a mare for a mate!" _

"_Very well, this _Weech _will make some females for you," _signed Luna. _"Let us go to that valley nearby, where the horses live. This _Weech _will make you some mates out of them._

Clanluna, _could you watch _Zeen_ and _Iza _while we're gone?" _

"_It shall be done, Great Mother," _replied Clanluna, with a bow. 

"Now, you be good while I'm gone," said Ayla, in English, as she climbed onto Ekwus' back. 

"No!" shouted Iza. 

While Ayla rode on the centaur's back, Luna had pulled her broom out of a fold of her wrap, enlarged it and was flying along side. Presently, they came upon a golden, grass colored, herd of horses. Luna swooped down on them and started transfiguring mares. With her wave of her wand, she was turning their coats snow white and spiral horns were growing out of their foreheads that resembled the horns that the snorkacks had grown over the past year. When the herd's stallion saw the changed mares, he began driving them away from his heard. When Luna was finished, there were five unicorns fleeing their herd and towards Ekus and Ayla. 

"These are the females of your Clan, began Luna, in English. "They're called Unicorns. Although they look like horses, they're actually quite magical and as intelligent as you are. Any of their male foals will be centaurs, like you. I would advise you not to drive them out so that you can have more hunters in your clan. Good luck. You're welcome to visit any time." 

Ayla climbed down off of the centaurs back and walked in front of him. 

"Goodbye my son!" sobbed Ayla as she hugged him. "If you need any supplies, don't hesitate to visit!" 

"I will, mama," replied Ekwus, and he adjusted the straps that held his throwing spears on his back. "I need to go now, my harem, awaits." 

When Ayla let go of him, Luna gave him a brief hug and he tentatively stepped towards the unicorns. 

"Ladies, I am Ekwus," said the Centaur. "I guess I'm the dominate male of this herd for now. But I'm sure will have lots of foals in the future. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wheeee!"

"Wheeeee!"

Zar was outside the cave throwing his mate's daughter into the air, much to the girl's delight. Clanluna watched them with a smile as she worked a deer skin that she had recently brought to her hearth. She'd downed it with the first arrow. 

She watched as the ¼ Clan girl went up into the air, then, fell back into her mother's mate's arms. But then, the last time he'd thrown her into the air, she hadn't fallen back into Zar's hands. She just hung there, laughing, suspended in mid-air! 

Clanluna dropped her scraper in shock, not believing what she was seeing!

"Iza! _You come back down here this instant!" _signed Zar. 

"No!" laughed Iza, as she continued to float out of reach. 

This was magic beyond anything Clanluna could handle! Luna and Ayla were gone with Ekwus. That left Creb. Only the Weez-Ur might be able to rescue the girl. 

"_Zeen, go get Creb,"_ signedClanluna. _"Tell him to bring his Weez-Ur stick!" _

"_This boy do it! This boy do it!" _shouted Zeen, as he ran into the cave. 

We he returned, he had, not Creb, but his father's wand. Zeen waved it and a spark came out! Iza fell back into Zar's hands! 

"_See! This boy do!" _proclaimed Zeen. 

Just then, Creb came hobbling out of the cave. 

"Zeen! _What are you doing with this man's _Weez-Ur _stick?" asked his mother's mate. _

"_This boy make _Iza _fall down!" _proclaimed the ½ Clan boy with the gray eyes, as he waved the wand again and another spark came out. 

"_Give that here!" _signed the Weez-Ur, as he held out his hand for the wand. 

Reluctantly, the boy handed it over and stomped off into to woods. 

"_You need to take a firmer hand with that boy," _signed Brun. _"We don't want him to end up like _Broud!" 

"_I know," _replied the Weez-Ur, sadly. Like he had with Ayla, Creb tended to spoil his mate's son. 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It was late afternoon when Ayla and Luna returned to the Cave. 

"_Did the children behave?" _asked Ayla. 

"_You'll never guess what Iza did!" _signed the Clanluna, excitedly. _"Zar was tossing her up in the air and she got stuck in the air! Then Zeen waved Creb's Wez-Ur stick and she fell back down to Zar!" _

"Really!" exclaimed Luna in English. "Where is he now?"

"_Over there, just inside the woods," _signed the Clanluna. 

"Zeen! Come back!" yelled Ayla. 

There was some rustling in the undergrowth and _Wintersleeper_ appeared with Zeen riding on his back!

"_Look at me, mother! I'm _Ayla!" waved Zeen as he giggled while riding on the Cave Bear's back. 

Everyone who was outside the cave turned and gapped at the sight! 

Luna ran forward and pick her son off the Cave Bear's back to hug him, before scratching behind the bear's ears. 

"Zeen, _this woman heard what you did!" _signed Luna.

"_Is this boy in trouble?" _asked her son. 

"No, _you're not in trouble, you're a _Weez-Ur!" replied Luna before turning to Ayla. _"And _Iza _is a _Weech!" 

"Luna, _that's wonderful!" _replied Ayla as she scooped up her daughter and hugged her. _"Are you happy to find out you're a _Weech?" 

"No!" replied Iza. 

At Durc watched his mother and the Leader heap praise on their youngest children, jealousy forced a scowl onto his face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ever since last spring, Luna had been mystifying Ayla, with her strange activities involving the Snorkacks. Once it had become apparent which male was the most docile, Luna had gelded all the other males. Then, the requited Ayla into helping her lead them around by a halter. Once they were tamed enough that the children could lead them around, Luna made a harness and started having the Snorkacks lead her around, first two at a time, then she kept adding pairs. By autumn, she had taught the teams to Snorkacks to obey four commands. Mush, Whoa, Gee, and Haw. 

Ayla couldn't figure out, what the purpose of these activities were, or what they had to do with milk. 

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Although he had become a man, this year, there wasn't a woman available to be his mate. So he stayed at Droog's hearth and Clanluna continued to wear the red-feet for him. Often they would make tools together after Sharing Pleasures. The young tool-maker was fascinated by the new techniques for knapping flint that the woman of the Others had brought to the Clan. 

When the weather turned cold, Ayla, Clanluna, Ena and Uva pulled out the Other's style clothes that they had made for their mates and children. With this many member of her Clan dressing this way, Luna felt free to transfigure some hides into tunics, leggings, boots and parkas. But Creb refused to wear them. Change came hard for him. 

As Winter came, Luna began teaching Ayla and Zar out of her books in something that resembled the Hogwarts curriculum, slightly. She'd decided that History in this era was prophecy and by the time it came true, it would be forgotten. So that was dropped as a subject. Without her telescope and books, she was only able to teach a little Astronomy. That left: Charms, Transfiguration, Herbalogy, Defense and Potions. 

Herbalogy was a real eye opener for Ayla. The idea of deliberately planting and growing things was foreign to her. It made her wonder if Luna was doing something similar with the Snorkacks. Many of the plants in the book did not exist in this era. So, Luna made up for it by teaching her about some of the plants that weren't in the book, the ones she'd read about in the Quibbler. 

Luna was constrained in teaching potions because she didn't want to use up valuable ingredients for teaching purposes. Too many of them were irreplaceable. So Luna tried teaching potions without the labs, using only the textbooks. Like Herbalogy, Ayla had a knack for Potions and she resolved to one day discover substitutes that weren't in the book so that she could make her own potions. 

Zar, being a muggle, was only able to learn Herbalogy and Potions. And while he wasn't as good at it as his mate, he was fascinated by the subject. 

None of the other members of the Clan were good enough at reading and math yet to take lessons with Ayla and Zar. Creb in particular found this frustrating. He had a gift for Charms and could do some silent Charms that were years beyond Ayla's ability, there were others that he just couldn't manage. With great difficulty, he could grasp ideograms. But Luna only had a chapter each on Hieroglyphics and ancient Chinese in her Runes textbooks. Alphabetic writing was too abstract for the aged man of the Clan to understand. 

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

One morning, Luna awoke with a feeling of dread. She reached over to cuddle her mate and felt coldness. 

"Creb? CREB! CREB! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN"T BE DEAD!" wailed Luna. 


	15. Chapter 15: Mother Festival

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 15: Mother Festival

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former **Mog-Ur**, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

--**Luna** (22) – Leader, 1st Weech (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (16) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)  
--**Durc** (5) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) - Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - of the Others, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother)

--Griga (1) – Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

One morning, Luna awoke with a feeling of dread. She reached over to cuddle her mate and felt coldness.

"Creb? CREB! CREB! NO! NO! NO! YOU CAN"T BE DEAD!" wailed Luna.

Chapter 15: Mother Festival

Luna's cries awoke Ayla and she rushed to the side of her friend. As soon as she saw her foster father's body, she knew he was dead. Wrapping her arms around Luna, Ayla started Keening in grief.

"No!" yelled Luna, as she shrugged off the Medicine Woman. Luna waved her hand over her mate's body. On this hand, she wore a very special ring. There was a glow, and Creb sat up.

"_What are you doing!?" _signed Creb, with agitation. _"This man has told you before that it is wrong to bring the dead back from the Spirit World!" _

"But I love you!" wailed Luna.

Creb pulled her close and hugged her.

"_This man's time has passed,"_ signed Creb, tenderly. _"It is time for this man to travel to the spirit world. If you need my advice, you may bring this man back once a year to ask questions. But for, now, send this man back. This man had led a good full life! This best part of this man's life was his elder years, thanks to you and Ayla. Let this man go." _

Creb pulled his mate into a kiss and lay back down.

"_Walk with Ursus, daughter of my hearth," _signed Creb.

"_Walk with Ursus," _replied Ayla as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sobbing, Luna waved her hand over her mate and allowed him to return to the Spirit World.

When Zar awoke, Luna and Ayla were sobbing in each other's arms. The whole Clan grieved over the death of their beloved former Mog-Ur.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Goov and Zar did their best to give Creb the most elaborate funeral they could. The two of them had long relied on the advice of the old man. Now he was gone. He was buried in a place of honor next to Zoug in the deep chamber.

After, the funeral, Zar approached the Clanluna.

"_This man has been thinking," _began Zar. _"This man would like to know more about the Great Earth Mother. Could you teach him?" _

"_Perhaps," _replied Clanluna._ "First tell me of your dreams." _

"_Last night, I dreamed of a hugely fat woman," _began Zar. _"She had my mother's face, but Luna's hair." _

This marked the beginning of Zar's training as One-Who-Serves-the-Mother. His training would take years. Especially since, he was also serving as Goov's acolyte and learning Herbology and Potions with Ayla.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The days continued to get shorter as the Clanluna taught Zar what he would need to know to help with the midwinter Mother Festival. Luna had become withdrawn and sullen. Zeen was spending most of his day a Goov's hearth as Creb's death had prodded the mog-ur into starting the boy's training as an acolyte. Ansalong fed herself with the mice that sheltered in the cave for the winter and fed off the plant stores of the Clan. Over the years, the Clan had become used to the Owl flying around the cave in the winter to hunt mice. _Wintersleeper_ had retreated to her side cave to hibernate for the Winter. Luna had to be reminded to give lessons to Ayla and Zar. She'd stopped teaching the others completely. So, Ayla and her mate took on the task of teaching literacy and math to the mixed members of the Clan who were capable of comprehending it.

"_Great Mother?" _asked the Clanluna, as she knelt at her goddess' feet.

"What do you want?" mumbled Luna, in English. She was still curled up in her sleeping furs.

"_Tonight will be the longest night of Winter," _signed the Clanluna. _"As you will recall, you gave this woman permission to add to the religious ceremonies of the Clan. This Clanluna has consulted with the mog-ur and since there is no Clan analog, tonight this Clanluna will be leading a Mother festival. You should get cleaned up and dressed nicely for the ceremony." _

Luna groaned and crawled out of bed. Alya helped the Clanluna bathe their Leader and after dinner, they helped her into a purple calf-length robe and her Eagle Hat. Ayla wore a clean, Clan-style wrap and her Lion Hat.

Zar called the Clan over to a large fire he and the Clanluna had built in the center of the Cave in the space between the hearths. Once the whole Clan had gathered, the Clanluna, the One-Who-Serves-The-Mother stepped forward and addressed them.

"_With the permission of our Leader, this woman has been adding to the ceremonies of the Clan. This woman has taught the men of the Clan the joys of Sharing Pleasures and they have shared this knowledge with their mates. Then, when Igra became a woman, we had her First Rites. Tonight, on the longest night of the year, we will be performing a Mother Ceremony." _

At this cue, the children began drumming out a rhythm on overturned bowls. Clanluna had taught them the rhythms that she had learned from her original people. She picked up a bowl and held it aloft.

"_Our Sacrament tonight, is a special tea, made from a blend of sacred mushrooms. You may notice that it is different from the taste of the root teas used in Clan ceremonies. The children should not drink. Those of us who are old enough will have a sip," _signed Clanluna, before carrying the bowl around to give a sip to each member of the Clan. Once the bowl had gone around, she finished it. 

"_While we are waiting for the tea to take affect we will be doing some dances," _signed Clanluna. _"As the night progresses, each woman should try to dance with each man. Eventually, the women will pick a man to go off to the furs with and Share Pleasures. This man a woman chooses, may or may not be her mate. Now here are the steps of the dance."_

Zar took the Clanluna's hand and led her through the steps of the dance, just as she had taught him. The members of the Clan had never seen such a dance, danced as a couple. After they danced for a while, Zar released Iga and pulled Ayla into the light of the fire to dance around it with him. The Clanluna glided over to Vorv and coaxed him to dance with her. Seeing this, Ena grabbed Broog and pulled him into the middle to dance around the fire. Soon the whole Clan was dancing with varying levels of skill. Periodically, they switched partners. Despite herself, Luna found herself laughing as her hat called out, to be answered by Ayla's and Ansalong. The euphoria of the tea was upon the Clan before they'd realized it. Ayla was already feeling giddy when she noticed that the dirt floor of the cave was glowing with an iridescent purple light. The Medicine Woman training was making her analyze the effects the tea was having on her. She noticed that she was tingling all over, especially in her more sensitive areas. The feeling made her want to relieve her needs! When Broog started pulling her towards his hearth, she was more than willing to go!

After stepping over the boundry stones of his hearth, Broog pulled Ayla into a kiss. She responded eagerly as parted his lips with her tongue. Broog pulled her close as he responded hungrily to her kiss. As they tongue danced, Broog untied her wraps. Once he'd has done so, Ayla pulled away and her wraps fell to the floor. Only the pressure of their bodies had held them up. She lay on the furs facing him as he struggled to remove his tunic, leggings, and boots. Ayla couldn't wait fro him and her hand found its' way between her legs as she started without him. Ayla was moaning quite loudly when Broog pressed his mouth to hers and picked up where they'd left off. When she felt the stiff head of his organ brush against her hand between her legs, she guided him in.

As she reached peak after peak, she closed her eyes and felt her soul becoming one with Broog's and they with the whole Clan's as she felt her consciousness pulled to another world.

The Clanluna had gotten the largest dose of the sacrament. If not for her expertise with this ceremony, she could have easily lost herself to the joy she was experiencing! But she kept her wits about her as she watched Ena lead Vorn away to his hearth. Uba, seeing this, led Borg away to his hearth. Then, Zar went back to his hearth with Luna. Uva left with Crug. Groob with Igra. Brac with Ona. Grod looked into the former leader's eyes for permission before taking Aba. He never would have considered reliving his needs with Ebra when she had been alive. So Droog took Uka and Brun took Aga. Next, Goov left with Ika. Broog escorted Oga off. That left Vorv as the last available man. Taking him by the hand, the Clanluna danced the ½ Clan man back to his hearth. As expected, her climaxes allowed her to link souls with the rest of the Clan and receive visions from the Spirit world.

Luna was trembling with excitement as Zar led her back to his hearth. While she'd Shared Pleasures with both Ayla and Zar, and with Ayla alone, many times. This was her first time alone with her best friend's mate. He seemed bigger this time as wave after wave of bliss washed across her. She felt their soul merge and then with the rest of the Clan before she began having visions of the future. Luna was skill enough at divination to recognize the difference between hallucinations and visions of the future. She saw two men of the Others. One brown haired. One blonde. Then she saw herself nursing her baby daughter who looked up at her with the same blue eyes as her mate.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning, Luna woke up curled in the arms of Zar. She smiled as she remembered the Joy he had brought her last night and the her daughter's eyes. Turning, She kissed Zar, who stirred in his sleep, before going to relieve herself and get cleaned up. By the time she got back, Ayla had already started cooking the morning meal for both their hearths.

"Here let me help you," offered Luna as she noticed to the contented smile on Ayla's face.

"_You look much happier," _observed Ayla. _"This woman believes that _Zar_ must have done a good job of relieving you needs?" _

"Oh Yes!" said Luna, blushing. "And while he was relieving my needs, I saw a vision of the future." Soon, my new mate will be here. Until then, would you mind if I shared the furs with you and Zar?"

"_You are always welcome to share my furs, with or without _Zar," replied Ayla.

"I'm sorry that I've been so mopey lately," admitted Luna. "But now that Zar's helped me cast off the wrackspurt, we've got a lot to do! After breakfast, I'm going to start lessons again. And then we need to finish training the Snorkacks!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna resumed teaching magic to Ayla and Zar. She also went back to teaching Clanluna and the other mixed members of the Clan reading and math.

After a few hours of this, Luna donned her tunic, leggings, boots and parka to venture out into the snow. Pulling out her wand, she transfigured a fallen tree into a sleigh. She then, hooked up the geldlings to the tack she had previously made for the Snorkacks.

"_What are you doing _Luna?" asked Ayla, who had come out to see what her friend was doing.

"Training the Snorkacks," replied Luna, as she guesured to the sleigh. "Get in."

It took some instruction from Luna before Ayla understood she was supposed to sit on the bench of the sleigh. Then Luna climbed next to her and violently flicked the reigns.

"Gidiup!" shouted Luna.

The Snorkacks ran wildly in fright, pulling the sleigh behind them.

Ayla laughed in delight as the freezing wind whipped onto her face. She'd never imagined that such a thing was possible!

It took a couple of hours of training before they got the sleigh back to the cave, This was the start of a daily practice of training the Snorkack to pull the sleigh just as reindeer would later be domesticated into doing. Many of the mixed members of the Clan and the children wanted to ride in the sleigh. But the full Clan adults were suspicious of the strange device. By the end of winter, the women-who-hunt had all learned to drive the sleigh and used it for Winter hunting, something the Clan had never done before. They also used to sleigh to visit Ekwus. He and his herd were sheltering in a small cave in his valley.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

One day, Ayla and Iga were riding back from a hunt when it started snowing again. They had not managed to catch anything. As they headed towards the cave, the snow came down harder and harder. They were on the steppes and there were few landmarks. Finally, the wind had pickedup enough to cause a whiteout. The wind and snow was so thick that they couldn't even see the lead snorkacks. They couldn't make out any landmarks! They couldn't tell where they were going!

"What do we do?" shouted Ayla, in English.

Iga tried to reply, but in the blinding snow, Ayla couldn't see her signs clearly. Finally, she gave up and pulled the mammoth fur blanket over their heads.

"We'll just let the Snorkacks go where they want, for now," said Ayla, in English. "We can look for landmarks after the storm dies down.

Iga responded by pulling Ayla close and spooning her, desperately trying to keep warm.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When the Blizzard had Struck, Luna became worried. Her crystal ball showed only whiteness. Her tarot cards were reassuring, but she kept doing reading after reading, snapping at Zeen and Iza when they asked too many questions. Finally, Luna saw what she wanted in the cards. She jumped up and ran to the mouth of the cave. She gazed into to the whiteness trying to find her friends. Pulling out her wand, she lit it brightly, hoping to see something.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After several hours, Ayla noticed that their movement had stopped. Sticking their heads out, they look for some sign of their location, but all thew saw was whiteness. Suddenly, a light flared on their right side. Ayla realized that it was Luna and pulled out her own wand.

"Incendio!" yelled Ayla, as a jet of flame shot out of her wand. The wind was howling so loudly that she didn't even hear herself shout the incantation.

When Luna was the light of the flame, she conjured a rope, tied it to the edge of the screen at the mouth of the cave and waded out into the storm. Luna had to magically, amplify her voice in order for the other two to hear her instructions to follow the rope into the cave. Luna unhooked the team and let them go back to huddle with the rest of the heard. They were now allowed to run free except the male, who was kept hobbled so the herd wouldn't wander far.

Once they were back in the cave, Uba forced soup down the throats of all three women until she was sure they were well.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Early in the spring, the doe snorkacks had their fawns and Luna began teaching the women of the Clan how to milk them. Dairy products had at last made their way into the diet of the Clan!

When the snow's finally melted away, Luna transfigured the sleigh into a chariot. The Snorkacks had to be trained all over again.

So Ayla went on foot to visit Ekwus. All of his mares were pregnant and were soon to deliver. Climbing onto the centaur's back, the two of them set off hunting. They had gone some distance from the valley when Ekwus came to an abrupt halt, slamming Ayla forward into his back. A sound was ringing off the hills! The sound of a lion roaring and a Human screaming!


	16. Chapter 16: Valley of the Horses

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 16: Valley of the Horses

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Ursus Totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Leader, 1st Weech (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear  
--**Durc** (5) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) - Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Goov's mate, childless (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - of the Others, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother)

--**Griga** (1) – Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--Ayla (16) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

Ayla went on foot to visit Ekwus. All of his mares were pregnant and were soon to deliver. Climbing onto the centaur's back, the two of them set off hunting. They had gone some distance from the valley when Ekwus came to an abrupt halt, slamming Ayla forward into his back. A sound was ringing off the hills! The sound of a lion roaring and a human screaming!

Chapter 16: Valley of the Horses

"Let's go!" commanded Ayla, in English, as she held tight to Ekwus' back.

Pulling a throwing spear from his harness, the centaur charged forward. When the came over the hill, the pair saw two men fighting a cave lion. One was badly mangled and limply hanging from the cave lion's mouth before he was tossed aside. The other futilely tried to fend of the cave lion with a spear. But the big cat was too quick. It reared up and slashed the man's leg with a claw.

In another world, this lion might have been raised from a cub by Ayla. Under her care, it would have grown much larger than was usual for cave lions. She would have named him, Baby. But with out her care, Baby had grown as was normal for a pride cubs, scavenging what was left after the adult of the pride had eaten, He was only average sized for a cave lion, twice the size of an African lion. When he became old enough, Baby had been cast out of the pride to become a lone male. Recently, he had found a lioness and the two of them were starting their own pride.

"Petificus Totalis!" yelled Ayla, once she had drawn her wand from her belt.

Instantly, the cave lion stiffened and fell backwards. Ekwus threw a spear at the same time, which grazed the cave lion's neck as it fell backwards.

As soon as they got close to the two men, Ayla leaped from the centaur's back and rush to the injured men. The brown-haired one that had been attacked first was obviously dead. She turned to the other one as saw consciousness leave his eyes as a pool of blood formed around him. Ayla pounced on him and tired to use pressure to try to staunch the flow of blood from his leg. It wasn't working! Now that it was warmer, she was wearing summer wrap around her hips and a band to hold her breasts down that she usually wore when hunting. She untied her top and tried to make a makeshift tourniquet out of it. Thankfully, the flow of blood stopped.

"_We need to get him back your cave so that this Medicine Woman can try to heal him," _ signed Ayla. _"Do you think you could carry him on your back?" _

"_This centaur has a better idea," _replied Ekwus. _"This centaur had been meaning to show this too you anyway. It is something this centaur figured out as a way to carry his kills back after hunts." _

Ekwus pulled a hand axe out of his belt pouch and began cutting some small trees.

While he was busy with this, Ayla decided to bury the other man.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted Ayla as she levitated the brown haired corpse. Over to the wall of the canyon. She then, levitated some rocks into burying him. Ayla paused for a moment. She felt that something should be done for the dead man of the Others, but she was neither a mog-ur nor a clanluna.

"_In the name of Ursus and the Great Mother, I ask the spirits to guide this man to the Spirit World," _signed Ayla.

Looking down, she saw a strange iridescent stone. She picked it up and turned to show it to Ewkus. She then, saw that the centaur had made a triangle out of the trees lashed together with a small platform at the bottom.

"_What is that?"_ asked Ayla.

"_This centaur calls it a _travois," replied Ekwus. _"Using this allows this centaur to carry the whole animal back to my cave to butcher." _

After helping Ayla lift the man onto the platform, Ekwus lifted the point of the triangle onto his back and started pulling the travois.

"_Shouldn't we get the lion skin?" _asked Ekwus.

"_There's not time! We have to save this man!" _admonished Ayla.

Some time after they left, the charm wore off and the lion shook hims self before running off.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The approached Ekwus' cave by the river, his herd was grazing in the field. Ayla and Ekwus ignored the unicorns and proceeded up the path to the cave. After Ekwus relieved himself of the travois, Ayla began tending to her patient.

"_This Medicine Woman will need to make some tea," _announced Ayla, having noticed that Ekwus' fire had gone out.

Pulling her knife off of her belt, Ayla began cutting the tunic and leggings off of the man. She didn't have time to notice that they were made in a different style than the ones that Iga had taught them to make. Once she had removed his blood stained clothes, she washed his wounds. He had been marked by the cave lions just like her! Looking at his wounds, she didn't know how they could heal shut. If only the could tie them together some how! Getting a moment of inspiration, Ayla grabbed a stick and transfigured it into a needle.

When Luna had tried to teach Ayla transfiguration, she found that Alya could transfigure things into something that she didn't know how to make. So Ayla was unable to learn how to transfigure splinters into steel needles. But once Luna had explained the purpose of a needle, Ayla had examined Luna's steel needle in detail and made one out of mammoth ivory. Once he'd seen her crude needle, Groob had started making better ones. They worked much better for sewing leather than Iga's method and pretty soon, all of the mixed women of the Clan were using them for sewing. Now Ayla could easily transfigure sticks into the ivory needles used for sewing leather.

Setting her wand down, Ayla began sewing the man's wounds shut. But before she could finish, Ekwus had already gotten a roaring fire going.

"_Heat some water for tea," _instructed Ayla as she continued sewing. Once she was finished, she began digging through her medicine bag for herbs to make a healing tea for her patient. She needed something to help him build up his blood again, and something for the pain . . . Her mind wandered into theories of how to use her knowledge of potions to make something that wasn't in the 1st year books she had studied over the winter. Finally, she had made he selections, made the tea, and dipped her fingers in it before putting them in the man's mouth. She could risk him choking, but she needed to get at least a little tea in him. After repeated attempts, she stopped and gazed at the man. He obviously was a man of the Others. Of course, Groog appeared to be a man of the Others too, and he was mixed. Finally, she turned to Ekwus.

"_How did you get the fire started so quickly?" _asked Ayla.

"_With this,"_ said Ekwus, as he held up a piece of iron pyrite. _"This centaur calls it a fire stone. This centaur discovered it when he made a mistake while trying to make tool. Here, let me show you how it works." _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After a day of training the snorkacks to pull a chariot, Luna returned to the cave to make dinner for Zeen. She was surprised to see that Ayla was not back yet, so she made dinner for Zar, Durc and Iza too. When they had eaten and Ayla still hadn't returned, Luna became worried. She wrote a note and tied it to Ansalong's leg.

"Could you take this to Ayla?" asked Luna, in English.

"Hoot!" replied the Owl before flying off.

"Luna!" called Zar before giving Luna _the Signal._

Luna giggled with glee as she slipped out of her wrap and crawled into the furs she shared with Zar and Ayla.

Durc rolled his eyes before leaving the hearth to look for Greb. Adults could be so yucky, sometimes.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

As the sun went down, the unicorns returned to the cave for the night. In the middle of the night, Ayla was nudged awake by something cold and wet. When the opened her eyes she saw, in the dim light of the remains of the fire, a unicorn's nose in her face.

"_What's the matter?" _Ayla asked the Unicorn. "_Oh! You're in labor!"_

Throwing another log on the fire, Ayla put her wrap back on and started making some tea to keep herself awake.

"Hoot!" Ansalong arrived with her message from Luna.

Untying the message from the owl's leg, Ayla read:

Ayla,

Are you okay?

Luna

The note was on parchment, another thing that Ayla couldn't transfigure. Ayla pulled her quill and a pouch with some powdered ink in it along with the small bowl for the ink. She mixed the ink with a little water and dipped her quill to write back on the parchment.

I am fine. I am at Ekwus' cave, tending to an injured man of the Others who can't be moved.

Ayla

Tying to parchment back to Ansalong's leg, she sent the owl back to Luna and turned her attention back to the Unicorn.

Mornings first light was coming up as the head started to crown. Other than the white color, it looked like an ordinary horse foal. She had not yet grown a horn. While Ayla was helping to catch the foal, she was startled by a voice:

"O Doni! Rehtkoslhg gsdklgjlksaf SADhgflksa!" mumbled the man of the Others.

Ayla turned and looked into the prettiest, bluest eyes she had ever seen! But as beautiful as his eyes were, she was skilled enough as a healer to recognize the signs of delirium. Who knew what he thought he was seeing?

"Ehelikdu Thonolan eklehtlkwhje slkdjfglksj!" cried out the man in alarm.

Ayla couldn't understand a word of his English.

Once the foal was out and her dam was nudging her to stand, Ayla went to the man's side. The tea was cold but would still be as strong.

"Here, drink this. It will make you feel better," said Ayla, in English.

Just then, there was a _popping_ sound as Luna apparated into the cave.

"_This woman received your note when she awoke this morning," _signed Luna. _"Is this-" _

But Luna dropped her hands as she gazed to the bluest eyes she'd ever seen! For a moment she was enraptured to the sight of these magnificent blue eyes . . . until she realized that these were no the eyes of her daughter from her vision.

"_Where is the other one?"_ demanded Luna.

"_He was already dead when we arrived. This Medicine Woman was barely able to save this one. We buried him so the scavengers won't get him," _replied Ayla.

"WHAT!" screeched Luna. "Where!? You have to take me to him!"

"_This Medicine Woman can't leave him!" _retorted Ayla, as she pointed to her patient, who had passed out again. _ "He's too sick!" _

"_This centaur will take you there," _offered Ekwus. _"Climb on my back." _

Luna hopped on the centaur's back and rode off.

When they came to canyon, Ekwus pointed out the pile of rocks where the man had been buried. Luna hopped down a knelt on the pile of rocks. Waving her hand over the pile, the hand on which she wore her ring, smoke began rising out of the rocks. As it did so, the stones collapsed, since there was no longer a body beneath them. The smoke congealed into the shape of a person that gradually became more solid. When the process was complete, the brown haired man sat up and gazed at her with the eyes of her future daughter.

"Jetamio! Thekalekjflkj lkahrflkjhsa!" said the man, in alarm.


	17. Chapter 17: Language Barrier

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 17: Language Barrier

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Ursus Totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Leader, 1st Weech (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear  
--**Durc** (5) – Ayla's ½ Clan son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – Ayla's ¼ Clan daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) - Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--Oogra (1) – Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - of the Others, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother)

--**Griga** (1) – Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--Unicorn foal (0)

--Ayla (16) – Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, Ekwus' adopted mother (Cave Lion totem)

Jondalar of the Zelandonii (19) – flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

Thonolan of the Sharamudoi (17) – Woodworker, Jondalar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

When they came to canyon, Ekwus pointed out the pile of rocks where the man had been buried. Luna hopped down a knelt on the pile of rocks. Waving her hand over the pile, the hand on which she wore her ring, smoke began rising out of the rocks. As it did so, the stones collapsed, since there was no longer a body beneath them. The smoke congealed into the shape of a person that gradually became more solid. When the process was complete, the brown haired man sat up and gazed at her with the eyes of her future daughter.

"Jetamio! Thekalekjflkj lkahrflkjhsa!" said the man, in alarm.

Chapter 17: Language Barrier

"_This woman thinks he's scared of you," _signed Luna to the Centaur. _"Why don't you go ahead back to your cave? This woman will _apparate_ him there."_

"Yes, _we shouldn't stay here," _signed Ekwus. _"The Cave Lion might come back." _

As the centaur began galloping away, Luna turned and put her arm around the strange man of the Others. With a spin and a _pop! _She apparated them back to Ekwus' cave. The brown-haired man jumped away in shock from Luna as soon as they appeared. Then, he spotted his brother.

"Jondolar! Thelkahjlkj;fsflk LSKKJflkjsa lskdjf!" said the brown-haired man, as he rushed to the side of his brother.

The man continued to babble in his strange language. As Luna listened, her thoughts went back to when Language Families had been covered in her Ancient Runes class. She knew that over time, languages tended to give birth to child languages. For example, Latin, the language of the Roman Empire had, over time, given birth to Spanish, French, Italian, Romanian and other languages. In the same manner, an old Germanic language had given birth to German, Dutch, Norweigian, English and others. But if you traced back to 8,000 years before her time, the would find a language in Turkey called Indo-European, a language who's descendants were most of the languages of Europe, Iran and northern India. There are of course other language families. For example, the Semitic family includes Arabic and Hebrew, the Ural-Altaic Family included Hungarian, Estonian and Finnish, and the Dravidian Family includes the languages of southern India. All of these families traced their history back to a Super-family called Nostratic that existed 13,000 years before her time in Iraq. Nostratic's descendants also included Mongolian, Japanese and Korean.

At the same time that Nostradic had been spoken, there was another super-root language whose descendants included Basque, Etruscan, Chinese and Navaho.

But Luna was so far in the past that Nostratic and , Basque/Etruscan/Chinese/Navaho might have merged. Or perhaps the language this man was speaking was a member of some other family that had gone extinct by historical times. Luna was interrupted from her musings by Ayla.

"_This Woman can't understand a word of his _English," signed Ayla.

"_He's not speaking _English," replied Luna. _"The language of the Others had changed a lot by my time. This woman can't understand him either. We need to get _Iga _to translate." _

With that, Luna apparated away. The brown-haired man stared at where she had been.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

There was a _"popping"_ sound back at the cave as Luna appeared. Several of the women jumped in surprise. Most of them had never gotten used to their Leader's ability to appear out of thin air. Several of the women were sitting outside the cave weaving baskets.

"Ayla _has found an injured man of the Others," _signed Luna. _"This woman needs you to translate, _Iga."

"_Let this women come too," _signed Uba. "This woman would like to help."

"_This woman will hook up the chariot while you get your Medicine Woman supplies," _signed Iga. She knew how much apparating disturbed Uba.

"_Fine. This woman will go back to _Ayla,"signed Luna. _"Meet us at _Ekwus' cave."

Luna went to her hearth to grab her trunk, then, apparated back to Ekwus' Cave to help Ayla with the care of her patient.

The brown-haired man yelped in surprise when Luna appeared next to him.

"Iga _is bringing_ Uba _and some supplies,"_ signed Luna as she pulled out and enlarged her trunk.

"_Good, this woman wasn't prepared for long term care," _replied Ayla as she continued to try to get the tea into the unconscious blonde-haired man. _"What are you making?"_

"_A blood replenishing potion," _replied Luna, as she pulled out her potion-making supplies. Luna knew that this would use more of her irreplaceable potions ingredients, so she admonished Ayla to watch carefully. There wouldn't be another opportunity for Ayla to see this potion made.

When she got to a point where she needed to let the potion simmer, she turned to the brown-haired man.

"Luna" said Luna, as she tapped her chest.

The man seemed to understand and tapped his own chest, saying: "Thonolan dsalkjf Sharamudoi, sadljtlksdth Zelandonii adsjklhrfkjsah selkjhfkjsh"

This was too much for them, so, Luna repeated her self in tapping her chest and saying her name before pointing at the man. This time he seemed to get the idea.

"Thonolan" said the brown-hair man.

"Thonlan?" repeated Luna.

"Thon-o-lan" said the man, more slowly.

"Thon-o-lan" repeated Luna. "Thonolan!"

When the stranger smiled at her for getting his name right, Luna felt herself blush as she smiled back at her. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Ayla's and seeing those eyes on the face of a man, awaked a deep longing in her. When he pointed at her and recited her name, it was the sexiest sound she'd ever heard.

He then pointed at the other woman in the cave.

"Ayla," said Ayla, as she pointed to herself.

"Aila?" replied Thonolan.

"Ay-la" repeated Ayla.

"Ay-la, Ayla!" replied Thonolan.

Ayla then pointed at her patient.

"Jondolar" said Thonolan as he pointed to his brother.

"Dyondar?" asked Ayla.

"Jon-do-lar" said Thonolan, more slowly.

"Dyon-duh-lar?" tried Ayla, as Luna correctly enounced the name.

Ayla had just gotten it right when the clop, clop of hooves announced Ekwus' return to his cave. He was not alone. Trailing behind him, was a heavily pregnant unicorn.

"_The sun tells this centaur that she will go into labor tonight," _signed Ekwus.

Uba _and_ Iga _are on their way, so there should be plenty of people to help out tonight," _replied Luna.

When Luna glanced at Thonolan, she saw the fear in his eyes.

"_There is no danger. He is safe," _signed Luna, as she patted the back of the horse part of the centaur. _"Let this woman ride you so he'll know you're safe," _

Ekwus trotted down to the field as Luna coaxed Thonolan to follow. Once they were there, Luna climbed onto the back of the centaur and shouted: "Mush!"

Ekwus bolted into action and ran as fast as he could with Luna squealing with delight on his back. They made a wide circle before coming back to Thonolan. Luna laughed at the shocked look on his face and tried to coax him into riding the centaur, but she was unable to make him believe she really wanted him to climb onto and ride this strange horse-man thing.

They returned to the cave and Luna tried to get Thonolan to teach them bits of his language. Finally, they heard the arrival and the chariot. Soon, Iga and Uba walked up the path to the cave. Thonolan smiled at Iga, but as soon as he got a good look at Uba, he looked alarmed.

"Thonolan, calm down, they're friends," assured Luna, in English. She hoped her tone would calm him down even though he couldn't understand her words. "Iga, I need you to translate what he's saying for us."

"_She-who-Serves the Mother for the Clanluna greets you," _signed Iga, before holding out her hands in greeting.

Thonolan clasped her hands and said: : "Thonolan dsalkjf Sharamudoi, sadljtlksdth Zelandonii adsjklhrfkjsah selkjhfkjsh"

Seeing her puzzled expression, Thonolan said "dkhjrkjhwkj slkdhfkjash wekjhkjh"

He then spotted Uba had moved close to his brother and shouted: "Jondolar! Dejhkjsadk dsjahfkjdsah sadfkjh!"

Uba and Ayla cringed, as Uba continued to pull supplies out of her basket and set them next to Ayla.

"_This woman does not have his words," _signed Iga. _"He must be a Mammoth Hunter, not one of this woman's first people." _

"_Why don't you get him to speak in the old language that all Others use?" _aksed Uba.

"_The Others don't have any such language," _replied Luna. _"Each group of clans has their on language. So there's no one in the world who speaks _English _except the member of our Clan that I have taught. It would be better to learn their language so that we can communicate with their clan of the Others." _

At this point, Luna needed to return to her potion brewing. So Ayla and Iga paid close attention. Finally, it was done.

Luna then pulled her wand from behind her ear and _enervated_ the patient. When Jondolar opened his eyes and gazed at Iga, she gasped! She's never seen such mesmerizing bright blue eye's before. She sat there, entranced, by his eyes as Luna coaxed him into drinking his potion, followed by a bowl of Ayla's tea. When he closed his eye's and went back to sleep, Iga continued to stare at the man with golden hair and the magnificent eyes. She was finally broken from her trance by Uba:

"Wow! _This woman thought_ Iga_ was the ugliest person she'd ever seen until she saw him," _signed Uba._ "He's hideous! Did you see those eyes of his? It was like looking at the sky!"_

"_We Others have different standards of Beauty that the _Clan," signed Luna. "_You might think _Ayla_ and _Iga_ are ugly by _Clan_ standards, but to my eyes, There are two of the most beautiful women I've ever met." _

"_Well, whether he's ugly or pretty, we can't move him until he's recovered some more," _explained Ayla, as the other women nodded their agreement.

"_This woman will stay with you and help take care of Jondolar," _signedIga, as she spontaneously made up a sign for Jondolar's name. _"Luna can drive the chariot back to our Cave and take Uba. This way, Our Clan won't be missing both our Medicine Women."_

"_That sounds like a good idea," _agreed Luna. _"Besides, this woman wants to take _Thonolan _back to our cave, so he'll know how to get there. Don't worry, this woman will take care of your families while you're here." _

After packing up and shrinking her trunk, Luna coaxed Thonolan down the path from Ekwus' cave with Uba following behind. Luna could tell that Thonolan was surprised when he first saw the team of bright purple reindeer with a sigle crumpled horn growing from their heads instead of antlers. He also didn't seem to understand the purpose of the chariot as he'd never even seen a wheel before. With some encouragement, Luna was able to coax him onto the chariot and with a flick of the reins and a shout of: "Mush!" she started back to her cave.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

On the way back, they passed a group of men hunted in the distance. Luna waved a greeting to Zar as they passed and continued on. When they arrived at the cave, Thonolan seemed again surprised by the herd of Snorkacks grazing near the entrance of the cave. When Luna stopped the chariot and began unhooking the tack from the team before hobbling them, Thonolan observed what she was doing carefully before pitching in to help her. While they were occupied with this, Uba went back to the Cave to get her collecting basket. She would need to collect some more herbs to send to Ayla tomorrow.

Luna then led Thonolan into the cave. After his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he seemed alarmed by the old men and women of the Clan who were in the cave. Luna led him to her hearth and showed him the sleeping furs. She tried her best with gestures to explain that this was where he would be sleeping tonight. She then spent a little more time trying to get him to teach her his language before going out to milk the snorkacks. The males were kept hobbled so they couldn't go far and the females stayed in their vicinity. Thonolan followed her out to the herd and was very surprised by her activities.

After, the herd had been milked, Thonolan helped her carry the bowls of milk and distribute one to each hearth. Luna then began preparing a large dinner for her's Zar's and Groog's Hearths. When the men returned from the hunt with an aurochs, Luna rushed out to help butcher it. She was surprised that Thonolan pitched in to help. Perhaps his people did not have tasks as gender-defined as the Clan did before she took over. Still, He did seemed nervous, at first about the men of the Clan, especially the mixed ones.

Once the women had finished with the aurochs, they went down to the river to wash the blood off of themselves and their wraps. Thonolan joined them, sticking close to Luna. She noticed him staring at her body with interest and arousal as after she had taken off her wrap to wash it. So when she was done, she cast a drying charm on it and herself and draped her wrap over her shoulder. She then cast a drying charm on him and his clothes. Seeing that he was having trouble looking at her eyes, Luna blushed and smiled at him before beckoning for him to come back to the cave. Nudity carried no taboo for the Clan and other women of the clan had also carried there wraps back to the cave before donning a fresh one. The only thing unusual about this is that Luna didn't put on a fresh wrap when she got over to her hearth. She finished preparing dinner as the rest of the Clan straggled in. With signs, she indicated to Zar and Groog that she would be preparing dinner for them.

But Thonolan's biggest shock was when a cave bear ambled into the cave surrounded by a flock of children! A mixed spirit boy was riding on the back of the bear! Thonolan leaped for a spear in alarm! Zar stepped in front of him and gently took the spear from his hands. Thonolan may not have understood his signs, but his calm demeanor showed that these people did not fear the cave bear. The children went to different hearths and much to Thonolan's alarm, the bear and its' rider came to the hearth he was at! The boy slid off the bear as the bear sat at in the hearth. Luna set a bowl of food in front of the cave bear, then carried another to Zar. He tapped her on the shoulder and she handed the bowl to him. She then carried a bowl to Groog. He tapped her an the shoulder and she handed it to him. Thonolan had caught on by the time she had brought him a bowl. He observed her do the same for Durc and Zeen. But she didn't wait from permission to serve Iza and she nursed Griga. Zeen was recently weaned but she still occasionally nursed Iza.

"_So who is this strange man of the Others?" _asked Zar.

"_His name is _Thonolan," replied Luna. _"He and another man of the Others were attacked by a cave lion. The other man is badly injured. _Ayla_ and _Iga _will be taking care of him at _Ekwus'_ cave for a few day's until he is well enough to move here. He'll be staying at my hearth for now." _

Both the men nodded. When they saw that she had now gotten dressed after her bath, each of them thought she might be planning to Share Pleasures with them. But seeing the look in here eyes every time she glanced at the stranger, they knew she wanted him tonight. Each of them had seen that look directed at them before and knew what it meant. So after them finished them dinners, they returned to their hearths, taking their children with them. Zar took Zeen with him, to give them some privacy. _Wintersleeper_ had long since finished his bowl and gone off to beg from other hearths and Ansalong had gone out hunting for the night.

And so, after casting a quick cleaning charm on the dishes and putting them away, Luna sat on the sleeping furs and patted the fur beside her. Thonolan smiled as he sat down next to her. When he grasped her chin, she tilted her head towards him and leaned forward so he could kiss her. When their lips touched, she felt an electric spark pass between that ran all the way down to her loins. She hummed with pleasure as she parted her lips to allow him interest. When she began snaking her hands underneath his tunic, he stood up and removed his clothes as she lay back and smiled at him. Once he had done so, he knelt and hovered over her kissing her lips and kissing his way down so he could lick her until her need had been relieved. Her moans echoed throughout the cave as she reached her peak over and over. He kissed his way back up until she tasted herself on his tongue. Then she gasped as he entered her. They peaked together and as they relaxed in each other's arms, Luna realized that they'd just made a baby. . . her baby girl with his blue eyes!


	18. Chapter 18: “It’s not Clan!”

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 18_: "It's not_ Clan!"

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

**Thonolan** of the Sharamudoi (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondalar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear 

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Ursus Totem)

--**Durc** (5) –½ Clan Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) –¼ Clan Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--**Griga** (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--Unicorn foal (0)

--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, Ekwus' adopted mother (Cave Lion totem)

**Jondalar** of the Zelandonii (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother)

The clop, clop of hooves announced Ekwus' return to his cave. He was not alone. Trailing behind him, was a heavily pregnant unicorn.

"_The sun tells this centaur that she will go into labor tonight," _signed Ekwus.

Chapter 18_: "It's not_ Clan!"

As Ekwus predicted, the unicorn went into labor that night. Her neighing, along with Ekwus' panicking roused the women out of bed.

"Wake up! It's time!" shouted Ekwus, in English.

"We'll take care of it," replied Ayla. "Why don't you build us a fire to heat water?"

Cracking his firestone against a flint, the centaur soon had a bright blaze going that gave the Clanluna enough light that she could see signs. Between them, they delivered the centaur foal with little difficulty.

"Thekndjkmsahkj lkjshgl;kjashdg kjsdfgkj!" said Jondolar once the women were done. He had apparently watched the delivery and how the Unicorn was currently nudging the centaur foal to get it to stand and nurse.

"_Ayla! He's awake!" _signed Iga. She grinned as she stared into the deep blue eyes of the stranger.

"_The sun's almost up anyway,"_ replied Ayla. _"Why don't we wash off in the river?" _

"_That's a good idea," _signed Iga, as she observed the mess on her tunic and Ayla's wrap.

"_This _centaur_ will make us some tea while you swim," _offered Ekwus as he watched his new son nurse. The unicorn knickered in contentment.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"_These men would speak with our _mog-ur" signed Brun.

With a gesture, Goov invited Brun and Grod into his hearth. Ever since Creb died, Goov had replaced him on Brun's "committee of elders." He had just finished eating and Ovra was cleaning up when the two old men arrived. A look from her mate told her that they wanted privacy, so, grabbing baby Oogra and her collecting basket, Ovra left the cave in search of some spring greens.

"_Our Leader has brought a man of the Others to the cave,"_ began Brun.

"_This man had noticed this," _agreed Goov.

"Vorn _says that Ayla and the _Clanluna_ are caring for another man of the Others at _Ekwus' _cave," _continued Brun.

"_This man is aware of this too," _signed Goov. _"This man wishes Creb were still here. How many more of these Others will join us? He told this man that the Others held the key to the future of the _Clan! _But what did he mean? Are we to be gradually replaced by the Others? Even for _mog-ur_s the future is a difficult concept. Who knows what is to come?"_

"Luna _knows,"_ observed Brun.

"_This is intolerable!" _signed Grod. _"First we take in an injured girl of the Others and when she fails to be a good _Clan _woman, we change our ways to suit her! Then we take in a _Weech_ of the Others from the Spirit World and she kills our Leader and takes his place! Women can't be Leader! We've started letting deformed babies live and even taken full-grown deformed people into our _Clan_! Over and over again, we let the Others into our _Clan! _Soon we won't have any Clan left!" _

"_This is true," _admitted Brun. _"Yet look at how much better our life has been since _Luna _came._ _This man never thought his mangled deformed brother would ever be anything but a burden. Instead, he became the greatest of all _Mog-Ur_s. Would he have lived as long if _Luna _hadn't come from the Spirit World? This man doubts it. She made him a Mate, a hunter, and this man is certain that she even let her spirit be defeated by his so that she could bring a son to his hearth._

_But he's not the only one who's benefited from association with Others and deformed people. Look at how much more meat we are catching with _Zar_'s throwing spears. Look how much more meat we get now that the women hunt with bows. Last winter, using that _sleigh_ the women even hunted in the winter! And the _snorkack_ milk! Didn't you enjoy having a cup of milk with your breakfast?"_

"_The former leader is right," _signed Goov. _"The Others bring luck. Look at how many more babies have been born since we found this cave."_

"_But's it's not _Clan!signed Grod, in frustration.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

After breakfast, Durc grabbed his throwing spears and sling then, wandered over to Crug's hearth.

"Grev, _let's see if we can get _Brac_ to take us hunting!" _signed the ½ Clan boy.

"_Wait a moment, this boy needs to get his spear and his bola," _replied Grev, as he gathered his hunting weapons.

"Brac, _will you take us hunting?" _Grev asked his older brother.

The young man peered at the two boys with his brown eyes. Although they were only a year apart in age, they looked very different. Grev, being full Clan, was nearly a man. He had the same brown hair and deep brown eyes that most of the Clan had. Durc looked very different. His forehead and his dirty blonde hair made him look deformed to Clan eyes. But his eyes were the dark brown shade that Brac thought they ought to be. It was also very clear that Durc was still a boy and nowhere near adulthood.

"_Very well,"_ agreed Brac, as he reached for his heavy Clan-style spear and sling.

He knew very well that with only the three of them, he was unlikely to catch anything for which he'd need his spear. But he also knew the value of practice in preparing the boys for their Manhood Hunt.

"_Did you see that man of the Others that _Luna _brought back?" _signed Durc, as they walked through the trees along the river.

"_Who needed to when we could hear her just fine?" _remarked Grev. _"Why are women of the Others so noisy when they're Relieving a man's Needs?" _

"_You will find that women have Needs of their own to Relieve," _explained Brac. _"Soon, little brother, the _Clanluna_ will begin teaching you her Mother's gift of Sharing Pleasures. This man has observed that Ayla makes sounds when she's Sharing Pleasures too. Perhaps it's just the way the Others are?" _

"Vorn _says that _Uba _went to help_ Mama_ take care of another injured man of the Others," _signed Durc, bitterly. _"Do you think she Relieved his Need last night?"_

"_Your Mother is a good Clan woman," _assured Grev._ "This boy is certain that if a man gave her The Signal, she would comply." _

"_Well, at least _Clanluna_ is with them," _signed Durc, Hopefully._ "Hopefully she'll take care of any Needs that need to be Relieved." _

"_Like _Ayla's _Needs," _joked Grev. The whole Clan was well aware that Ayla and Luna sometimes liked to Share Pleasures, with or without the help of Ayla's mate, Zar. In fact, Luna had been sharing furs with the couple ever since the Mother Festival, last winter.

"_It just doesn't seem right to this me that a woman could Share Pleasures with another woman!" _complained Brac._ "It's not _Clan! _If I were Leader, I wouldn't let women share pleasures with each other. In fact, I don't think women should Share Pleasures with anyone without their Mate's permission. It's not _Clan!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once they got down to the small river, Ayla untied her wrap and dove into the water. Iga had to take more care as she had to pull her tunic over her head, untie her leggings and pull off her boots. By the time she had waded into the water, Ayla had swum upstream and back.

Iga shrieked as she sunk down into the water and the cold touched her sensitive parts. Iga then, dipped her head underwater to get it wet, while Ayla began preparing some soap-root.

When Ayla had the soap-root ready, she handed half of it to Iga and rubbed it all over herself and in her hair. Iga did the same. Once they were lathered up. They dipped in the water to rinse off. Ayla then waded to the edge and used a teasel to brush her hair before handing it to Iga.

While Ayla stood there absentmindedly brushing the teasel through her beautiful golden hair, Iga couldn't help admiring her beauty. Staring at her friend, she found herself starting to become aroused, not only by the sight of the radiant naked woman standing ankle deep in the water as she ran the teasel through her hair, but also by the thought that Ayla's blonde hair matched the stranger, Jondolar. Just thinking of his piercing blue eyes made her quiver.

When Ayla was finished with the teasel, she began preparing more soap-root to wash their clothes. Still she couldn't help stealing glances at the naked body of the only red-haired member of their Clan.

"_Amongst your original people, did anyone have blue eyes like _Dyondar's"asked Ayla.

"_No. We all had either green eyes like mine or blue eyes like yours," _signed Iga. _"This woman wishes she could tell you who they were, but she can't pronounce it any more."_

"Luna _was trying to say your life,"_ replied Ayla. _"If she hadn't acted, you would have died." _

"_Oh this woman isn't mad about it," _replied Iga_. "This woman is happy to give up my voice for a chance to serve the Goddess on Earth."_

"_This woman thinks she should gather some healing herbs for _Dyondar," signed Ayla after thinking for a moment. _"Why don't you go check on our patient?" _

Handing her wet wrap to Iga, then, sticking her wand behind her ear, like Luna had taught her, Ayla began wading along the shore looking for water plants.

Iga shifted the bundle of leather clothes onto one arm, then, Iga started up the path to the cave. As the approached the entrance of the cave, the chill of the Ice Age spring made her nipples stand up prominently. Then she saw that Jondolar was still awake. His face lit up in appreciation of her beauty. Seeing the look on his face, Iga shifted her bundle so it interfered with his view less and she returned his smile.

The sight was lost on Ekwus. The Centaur was not particularly interested in the sight of human mammary glands. He much preferred the sight of the swishing tail of a unicorn in heat.

"_The tea is ready," _signed Ekwus.

"_Why don't you take some down to Ayla," _signed Iga, not taking her eyes off of the man with the magnificent blue eyes.

As she heard the clip-clop of the centaur's hooves retreating, Iga got closer to Jondolar. When she picked up the cup of tea and held it up. Jondolar shifted his eyes up from her chest. Iga helped him sit a little to drink, but his smile contorted into a grimace of pain. After he drank the tea, he lay back.

Once he'd caught his breath again, he started talking to her:

"F ejklakjfklsa fdlkha;lkjshfg"

She didn't understand. Finally, he mimed urinating. This, she understood. Looking around, Iga found a drinking skin he could use. She pulled down his sleeping fur, grasped the tip of his organ and placed it in the mouth of the bag. She looked up at the shock on his face. But then, he relaxed enough to release his stream. Once he was done, Iga set the bag aside, but to continued to hold his organ, examining it carefully. She wondered how big it would grow when stiff. She started to stroke it. Both his smile the growth of it told her he was enjoying this. But then he started to pump his hips and cried out in pain.

'What are you doing!" yelled Ayla, in English. "He's not well enough for that yet!"

Iga jumped away in startlement as a blush spread over her body.

Jondolar groaned in disappointment.


	19. Chapter 19: Flying lesson

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 19 Flying lesson

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

**Thonolan** of the Sharamudoi (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondalar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear 

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan man, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte (Ursus Totem)

--**Durc** (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan man, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--**Griga** (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--Unicorn foal (0)

--Centaur foal (0)

--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, Ekwus' adopted mother (Cave Lion totem)

--**Jondalar** of the Zelandonii (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

Chapter 19 Flying lesson

She still hadn't learned enough of his language yet, but Thonolan appeared to be quite surprised by the more modern tools and cooking methods that Luna had used for cooking dinner and breakfast the next morning. Who could blame him. He'd never seen iron cookware and metal utensils before. Nor had he ever seen ceramic plates and cups before.

After breakfast, he helped Luna milk the snorkacks. But he didn't understand what she was doing when she poured all of the milk into a ceramic churn. With a wave of her wand, the churn started moving up and down as she magically powered the process of making butter and buttermilk.

Thonolan gaped in amazement!

Luna then, pulled her broom out of her trunk, shrunk it down and put it in a fold of her wrap.

Taking him by the hand, Luna led Thonolan over to Vorn's hearth. Vorn had already left to go hunting, but Uba was still cleaning up after breakfast.

"Uba, _do you have some herbs or supplies you need to take to_ Ayla?" asked Luna.

"Yes, _this woman will get them," _replied Uba. _"Are you going to drive us there in the chariot?"_

"_No, this woman though she could take them when we _apparated _over," _explained Luna.

Uba didn't like side-along apparating. It was not Clan. So she handed Luna the basket she'd prepared for her planned trip to the cave. Luna handed the basket to Thonolan, put her arm around him, spun and _popp_ed away.

When they appeared in Ekwus' cave, Ayla, Iga and Jondolar were all naked. Iga and Ayla were glaring at each other.

"_If you need to have your Needs Relieved, this Woman would be happy to Share Pleasures with you and she is certain that Luna would agree to the same," _signed Ayla with righteous indignation.

"_Or if you need a man, this woman is certain that _Thonolan _would be happy to Share Pleasures with you," _added Luna.

The man looked questioning at her when she said his name, as it was the only vocal word she had used.

"_In the meantime, _Dyondar's _not well enough to Share Pleasures, so leave him alone," _signed Ayla, as she pulled the fur blanket back up to cover Jondolar.

"Jondolar," corrected the blonde man, since his mangled name is the only vocal word Ayla had used. 

"_Fine!" signed _Iga, in a manner that was almost flipping Ayla off, as she grabbed the bag of urine and took it over to the cliff to down it.

"_Well, if that's settled, this woman has some supplies that _Uba _sent and later I though we could give you your first flying lesson," _announced Luna.

"_That would be wonderful!"_ signed Ayla. _"But first, I need to mash up these roots I collected and start them soaking. It's for a poultice for _Dyondolar's _leg."_

While Ayla and Iga prepared the roots, the two men of the Others carried on a conversation in their language. Luna listened carefully and thought she could understand an occasional word from her attempts to learn Thonolan's language. When she tried to join in, it turned into a language lesson for the three women. While Iga was unable to speak the words of their language, she was learning to understand it, a little.

Once they were done, Luna and Ayla arose to leave the cave.

"_If you can keep your hands off of him, you could watch _Dynondolar_ while Luna teaches me to fly," _signed Ayla.

"_Well if you had seen the look in his eyes, you'd have wanted him too!" _signed Iga.

As the two Weeches headed down the path, the men spoke to each other, before Thonolan followed them down to the field, leaving Iga alone with Jondolar.

Once they'd reached the field, Luna pulled out and enlarged her broom. Once she'd set it on the ground, Luna began the lesson.

"_Now the first thing you do is firmly yell, _Up! _Make sure that you say it with confidence or the_ jillywogs _will prevent the broom from rising," _began Luna.

"Up!" commanded Ayla, and the broom rose into her outstretched hands.

"Okay_, now straddle the broom," _continued Luna. _"Your being naked actually works out for the best. Having your pink bits in direct contact with the broom creates a kind of ward that keeps away _rodomorphs_. You might consider always going sky-clad until you get good at flying. Now kick off. Very good! Stay down low like that and circle the field." _

Seeing the beautiful blonde woman straddling the broom starkers was getting Thonolan aroused. But when she kicked off and flew up into the air, he went limp in fright.

Ayla took to flying much faster than Luna had in her first year. She was a natural! Seeing her fly, Luna thought that if they had more than one broom, Ayla would have made a great Seeker.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Luna left with Ayla and Thonolan, Iga sat down and started working Ayla's wrap to soften it up. Next to the fire, it had gotten stiff as it dried and she felt the need to do Ayla a favor after angering her. While she worked, Jondolar continued to babble at her. She gave him an occasional smile and batted her lashes at him as she worked. Once she was done with Ayla's wrap, Iga softened up her own boots. She had just finished with her tunic when she heard Thonolan and the two women coming up the path. Thonolan was speaking and the women were imitating his words. Iga tossed aside her leggings, which she hadn't gotten to yet and pulled her tunic on, over her head. It fit her like a mini-dress, and would provide enough warmth for now.

"_This woman softened your wrap," _signed Iga, as she handed it to Ayla.

Ayla untied the belt from which she hung her sling. It was the only thing she was wearing. She then, donned her wrap and put the belt on over it.

"_You should have seen it,_ Iga! _This woman actually flew by myself!" _exclaimed Ayla.

"_She did quite good," _added Luna, _"better than I did my first time!" _

From Thonolan's tones, it was clear that he was just as excitedly telling what he had seen to Jondolar. The blonde man turned and looked at Ayla with awe.

The women continued to get the men to teach their language as Ayla prepared the paste into a poultice and applied it to Jondolar's leg. Once she was done the clop-clop of hooves along with a dragging sound announced Ekwus had returned from hunting with a large animal on a travois.

"Oh! _We'd better get back a make dinner for your families," _signed Luna.

"Iga and I can take care of butchering and cooking Ekwus' _kill. You go ahead," _signed Ayla.

When Luna put her arm around Thonolan, he did the same to her. Luna smiled at him before apparating back to her Clan's cave.

After the snorkacks were milked and dinner was eaten, (Crug had brought down a reindeer that Ika had shared amongst the Clan) Ayla turned to Zar and Groog.

"_Before this woman takes _Thonolan _to her furs, would either of you like me to Relieve your Needs?" _asked Luna.

"_Not this man," _replied Zar. _This man was going to ask _Broog _if he could Share Pleasures with _Ena."

"_This man would," _signed Groog.

"_Then let's go back to your hearth," _signed Luna, as she stood and took the Other-looking 1/8 Clan man by the hand and let him lead her back to his hearth.

Thonolan watched then in shock, as she let Groog pull her into a kiss. She seemed to enjoy kissing this other man. He was surprised, as he had thought that he and Luna had made a special connection in spite of the language barrier. When he started untying her wrap, Thonolan stomped off.

"How much longer until Iga comes back?" asked Groog, as he held Luna in his arms basking in the afterglow of their Pleasures.

Luna closed her eyes a second to tap into her intuition before answering.

"She'll stay there until Jondolar recovers, then she'll bring him back to share your hearth. But this summer she'll be putting on the redfeet for Grev also," predicted Luna. "You really miss her don't you?"

Luna could tell from the look in his eye that he did.

"I know, I loved Creb like that too," said Luna as she pushed on his shoulders. "And I think I'm starting to love Thonolan like that."

When he pulled out of her, they both groaned with the loss of separation. Groog climbed off of her so Luna could get up. Grabbing her wrap, she walked over to her Hearth. She was surprised to see that Thonolan was not there. She guessed he must be Sharing Pleasures with someone else. So, still naked, she decided to walk down to the river and wash off.

Thonolan was sulking, just outside the cave. Luna smiled when she saw him and gasped his hand. He seemed puzzled when she led him towards the river. Pulling her wand from behind her ear, she lit it up and splashed into the water. When she beckoned to Thonolan, he got the message. Shedding his tunic, boots and leggings, he followed her into the water.

He seemed surprised when Luna pounced on him and pressed her lips against his. But he soon got heated enough to counteract the chill of the water. After they Shared Pleasures there, Luna began shivering. Thonolan picked her up and carried her back to her hearth. When he started to leave, she pulled him onto her furs so they could couple again. They fell asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Xehjf

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 20 Xehjf

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Thonolan of the Sharamudoi (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondalar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--Luna (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, (Snorkack totem)

--Zeen – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear 

Zar (22) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--Durc (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--Iza (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

Vorn (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--Uba (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--Uma (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, mog-ur, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--Ovra (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--Oogra (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Groog (27) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Griga (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

Broog (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--Ena (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--Eva (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Boov (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

Crug (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--Ika (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--Crik (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--Oga (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--Grev (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--Dorv (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

Vorv (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--Uva (17) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--Broov (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--Ugra (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Vorva (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

Borg (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--Ona (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--Bona (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

Brac (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--Igra (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

Brun (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--Aba (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

Grod (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--Uka (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

Droog (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--Aga (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--Groob (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

Ekwus (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--Unicorn foal (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

--Ayla (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, Ekwus' adopted mother (Cave Lion totem)

--Jondalar of the Zelandonii (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

Chapter 20 Xehjf

That night, another unicorn foal was born.

The next day, Ayla got another flying lesson.

In the evening, after dinner, Zar held out his hand to Luna.

"_Would you care to Share Pleasures with me tonight?" _asked Zar.

"_This woman would love to, But she will be returning here to sleep with _Thonolan _after we're done," _replied Luna, before glancing at Groog. _"Unless you need this woman to Relieve your Needs also?"_

"_Not tonight,"_ replied Groog. "_This man has plans to share pleasures with _Oga. _But this man will wait until you and_ Zar _are done, so that he can watch_ Griga _for me." _

Luna nodded to him before allowing Zar to lead her to his hearth next door. Thonolan's eye's followed them and he continued to stare at them while the couple kissed and Zar began untying her wrap.

"Thonlan! _It's not polite to stare," _signed Groog, trying to engage the man of the Others in conversation.

He began pointing am object and imitating Thonolan when he said the name of them. Durc and Zeen joined in too. But Thonolan's attempt to teach his language was broken off by twin distractions. He glanced over and saw that the Cave bear was returning to their hearth, only this time Luna was not available to control the beast as evidenced by the sounds she was making. Her moans of ecstasy gave proof that she was not paying any attention to anything but the peak Zar was giving her. Thonolan watched in horror as the enormous Cave bear drew closer and closer. The others didn't seem to notice the approach of the cave bear. When it lay down next to him, Zeen rushed up, sat in front of the bear and leaned back against it. Thonolan looked around the hearth in fright and astonishment. No one thought this was the least bit strange. Durc grabbed the sleeve of Thonolan's tunic and tugged on it to try to get him to tell him the word for tunic. Thonolan gave him the word for sleeve.

Finally, Luna and Zar finished. When Luna grabbed her wrap and stepped back over to her hearth, Thonolan accosted her.

"Zar q Luna xehjf?" said Thonolan, as he pointed to Zar's hearth.

"No, Zar q Ayla xehjf," corrected Luna.

"Groog q Luna xehjf?" asked Thonolan, as he pointed to Groog's hearth.

"No, Groog q Iga q Clanluna xehjf," corrected Luna.

"Thonolan q Luna xehjf?" asked Thonolan.

Luna's eyes grew wide!

"Really?" exclaimed Luna, in English.

She then pounced on Thonolan and kissed him passionately, dropping her wrap from her hand in the process. As soon as they parted, she spun and _popped_ as she apparated away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

With a _pop_, Luna appeared in Ekwus' cave. Ayla was banking the fire. As Iga tucked Jondolar in.

"Ayla! Iga! Guess what? Thonolan asked me to be his mate!" exclaimed Luna.

"_That's wonderful, Luna!" signed Iga. _

"Why would he ask you to be his mate?" queried Ayla. "As Leader, wouldn't he have to mate whoever you told him too? Unless . . . perhaps he's asking to be adopted into our Clan?"

"_Well, this woman thinks we should change that," _signed Iga. _"Just like we changed the rule that a woman has to Relieve the Needs of many man who asks." _

"_Most people won't have a choice anyway," _replied Ayla. _"Look at the ages of our children. Usually there's only a few single men available when a girl becomes a woman. Look at _Groob. _He has no mate. When _Ena_ becomes a woman, she'll be the only available woman for him to mate." _

"_So, did Thonolan ask you to mate him after you Shared Pleasures with him?" _asked Iga, ask she observed the naked form of Luna and the goo running down her legs.

Luna looked down blushing.

"No, _this woman was about to, when he asked me." _

"_Then who?" _asked Iga as she pointed to Luna's legs.

Luna blushed even redder.

"_This was _Zar," replied Luna.

"_Why don't we take a little walk?" _invited Ayla, as she grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her out of the cave.

It had been several days since anyone had Relieved Ayla's Needs. Although she knew Iga was available and willing, she didn't want to tempt her patient into straining himself. But seeing the fluid running down Luna's legs and knowing it had come from her mate, Zar, gave Ayla an intense Need. Once they had gotten to the end of the path, Ayla pushed her friend down onto a rock and began licking the goo off of Luna.

After watching Ayla drag Luna out of the cave, Iga had a good idea what they would be doing. Going over to the side of Jondolar's bed, she stroked his face with her hand. The blonde man reached up and stroked her cheek before pulling her closer. Iga bent down and kissed the man, which caused a tightening sensation in her loins. When she started to hear Luna moaning in the distance, she realized that she had been right and Ayla would be occupied for a while. Breaking off their kiss, Iga noticed the tenting of Jondolar's fur blanket. She looked into his eyes and shushed him before pealing back the fur. If she swallowed all the evidence, she could Relieve his Need without Ayla knowing. He turned out to be as long as Zar and almost as thick. Iga found that she could wrap both her hands around it and still had plenty to fill her mouth. By the time he'd finished, Ayla's moaning had replaced Luna's in the distance and by the time Ayla stopped, Iga had lapped it all up and re-tucked Jondalar's bed. The problem was no one had Relieved her need! It was pretty strong right now too!

A clop-clop of hooves told Iga that Ayla and Luna were not alone when they returned. And sure enough, they brought Ekwus and a laboring Unicorn with them.

"_Now that that's taken care of, this woman need to get back to _Thonolan," said Luna, as she apparated back to the Clan's cave.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thonolan had been quite surprised at how enthusiastically Luna had Shared Pleasures with him when she returned. Something had definitely made her more passionate than she had been before she'd left.

The next morning, after breakfast, Luna attempted to communicate, using Thonolan's language.

"Thonolan, Zar, Groog go meat! Luna, Uba, Eva, go plants!" said Luna.

Her stores of plants had gotten dangerously low and she needed to go out gathering. She though this might be a good time for Zar to assess how good a hunter Thonolan was.

"Thonolan, go theka fdasd meat eer Zar q Groog," confirmed Thonolan. He seemed to understand her.

When Zar offered him some hunting spears, Thonolan took three, before following Zar, as he gathered up most of the men for a hunt.

After milking the snorkacks, Luna gathered a group of women to go foraging. One of the advantages of having women-who-hunt was that they no longer needed men to guard the women while they foraged. Luna had gathered so much that, by the end of the day, she had to shrink it, in order to carry it all back to the cave.

Over dinner, Luna inquired as to how Thonolan had done. She knew he had brought down at least one of the Aurochs the men had brought back, but she didn't know how well he had fit with the other hunters.

"_He seems fairly skilled at hunting," _began Zar. _"He didn't make any obvious mistakes that scared off the game. But since he doesn't know our signs, it was difficult to co-ordinate things with him. This man believes that toward the end of the day, he finally noticed our signs. This man doesn't believe he even saw that we were making signs before then," _

Luna saw that Thonolan had been watching Zar's signs carefully this whole time. He was trying to learn.

After dinner, both Zar and Groog declined Luna's offers to Share Pleasures, leaving her the whole night to spend with Thonolan. Both men had recognized the special bond that was forming between their Leader and the newcomer, so they had both made plans to Relieve their Need with the mates of other men.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

As usual, Ayla and Iga had stayed up to midwife another Unicorn. They were thankful that this was the last of Ekwus' mates to give birth as they made their way down to the river. The centaur had, as usual offered to make tea while they were gone. After the first time, the women had learned not to dress before delivering foals, so they were naked as they walked down to the river. Each of them wore only a belt with a sling on it, just in case. After taking off their belts, they plundged into the icy melt water. Had she been able, Iga would have squealed from the cold. Instead, she just made an exhaling sound. After they had both bathed, Ayla decided to swim some more. So Iga sat on a rock in the sun with her legs spread, watching her friend swim. When Ayla swam back, she saw the position her friend was in and came to a realization. Wading up to the rock at the edge of the water, on which Iga was perched, Ayla caught her friend's eyes before making _the Signal_. When she saw Iga's eyes light up, her face break into a smile, and her head nodding happily, Ayla knew she'd guessed correctly about what was bothering her friend. So, Ayla stepped forward and made certain that her friend's needs where thoroughly relieved before she stopped.

Once they'd returned to Ekwus' cave, drunk their tea and gotten dressed, Ayla announced:

"_This woman thinks that it may be time to take the knots out of _Dyondola_r's leg," _signed Ayla. _"If we can, and If he's well enough for Pleasures, he will also be well enough to go back to our cave." _

Iga's eye's lit up at that thought. She had wanted this strange man with the piercing eyes from the moment she had first seen him. 

Pulling back the fur, Ayla examined the knots. Cutting them one by one, she saw that the leg only bled a trickle before stopping. Apparently, the combined healing skills of herself, Iga, Uba and Luna had worked.

"_You WILL be honest in your assessment as the whether he's well enough for Pleasures?" _admonished Ayla.

Iga nodded her assent.

"_Then perhaps you would like to go hunting?" _Ayla asked Ekwus.

Nodding, he gathered up a bundle of throwing spears and Ayla climbed on his back to ride away.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

When Luna apparated to Ekwus' cave for her daily visit, she found Iga and Jondolar alone in the cave. Nether of them noticed the _popping_ sound of her arrival, as they were too close to their peak to notice anything. Iga was straddling him as she bounced up and down and he had her hands on her breasts. Luna discreetly popped away to the nearby field where the unicorns and their foals were grazing. Looking around, Luna spotted Ekwus in the distance, casually walking towards a herd of reindeer. Although she couldn't see her, Luna knew that Ayla must be sneaking through the tall grass from the other side. Luna stood and watched for a while. Ekwus was wandering in the slow gait a horse would take, while grazing. Suddenly, Ayla popped up from hiding, and cast two stones from her sling, Each of them hit and stunned a reindeer long enough for Ekwus to finish them off with a well-thrown spear. Once she'd seen that the hunt was over, Luna apparated over to them. Luna started to pull her wand from behind her ear to shrink and levitate their kill but Ayla interrupted her.

"No, let me," begged Ayla, as she pulled her own wand from behind her ear and levitated the two deer.

Still maintaining her concentration, Ayla was able to climb on the centaur's back and levitate them all the way back to Ekwus' cave.

When they arrived at Ekwus' cave, Iga was lying curled up to Jondolar with her head on his shoulder. Ayla didn't even need to ask whether he had been up to it. The contented look on Iga's face told her all she needed to know. Ayla turned to Luna.

"_Can you go get the chariot?" _asked Ayla. _"This woman thinks he's well enough to go back to our cave." _

After Luna apparated away, Iga helped Ayla and Ekwus butcher the two reindeer for the centaur's use.

By the time they'd finished and cleaned up, Luna arrived with the chariot, pulled by its' team of snorkacks.

Luna went slowly to spare Jondolar and he winced with pain often during the bumpy ride. But near nightfall, they finally made it back to the cave. While Thonolan came out and helped Luna unhitch the snorkacks, Ayla levitated Jondolar to Groog's hearth.

"_Who is this?" _asked Groog.

"_His name is Jondolar,"_ signed Iga, using the sign she'd made up for his name. _"You'll have to ask Luna how to pronounce it. He'll be sleeping in our furs with us." _

Groog nodded. Being the mate of the redfoot and Clanluna, he knew that she felt it was her duty to see that the Needs were Relieved of any on unmated men in Clan. Still, this was the first time she'd ever brought one back to live at his hearth. But he could also see that this man of the Others, with golden hair like Ayla's, was not well enough to maintain his own hearth.

The Three women of the Others prepared dinner for their families. In their Pleasures after dinner, Ayla and Iga showed their mates just how much they'd missed them. It didn't at all surprise Groog that his mate Shared Pleasures with Jondolar after she was done with him. Nor did it surprise him that he could still hear Luna and Thonolan going at it, even after Iga had finished with Jondolar.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next morning, when Jondolar woke up, he looked around the cave and seemed very agitated. He began yelling until Thonolan came to his side and calmed him down. He kept looking around the cave and the Clan with a look on his face as if he was seeing hyenas eat dung. He seemed particularly disgusted by the mixed members of the Clan. Since their hearth was closest, Broog's family bore the brunt of his stares.


	21. Chapter 21: Luna’s wedding

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 21 Luna's wedding

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Thonolan of the Sharamudoi (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--Luna (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, (Snorkack totem)

--Zeen – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear 

Zar (22) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--Ayla (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--Durc (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--Iza (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

Vorn (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--Uba (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--Uma (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, mog-ur, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--Ovra (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--Oogra (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Groog (27) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--Griga (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--Jondolar of the Zelandonii (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

Broog (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--Ena (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--Eva (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Boov (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

Crug (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--Ika (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--Crik (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--Oga (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--Grev (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--Dorv (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

Vorv (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--Uva (17) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--Broov (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--Ugra (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Vorva (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

Borg (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--Ona (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--Bona (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

Brac (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--Igra (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

Brun (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--Aba (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

Grod (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--Uka (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

Droog (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--Aga (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--Groob (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

Ekwus (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorn foals (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

Chapter 21 Luna's wedding

The next day, Iga, the Clanluna, dyed the soles of her feet red with ochre, tied a wrap around her hips, leaving her breasts bare and walked over the Crug's hearth with an exaggerated sway of her hips. She could see that Grev was almost a man, so it was time for her to begin his manhood training in the Sharing of Pleasures. She knew that the boy, like all of the men of the Clan, thought she was ugly. But she also knew that amongst her first people she had been considered strikingly beautiful, the kind of woman every man wanted. To her eyes, Luna and Ayla had that kind of beauty. And she could see in their eyes that the newcomers, Jondolar and Thonolan agreed with her assessment. Still, she felt that it was her duty, as Clanluna, to make sure that every man's Needs were being Relieved. So, even though she knew he'd rather Share Pleasures with a Clan woman, she let Groob know that she was available if he needed her.

While she spent her days training Grev, at night she slept between Groog and Jondolar.

Once Thonolan had discovered that the Clan communicated with signs, he and his brother quickly learned all they could of the Clan's language. Many of the Clan's members were learning to understand their speech, but only the ones who were at least part Other could learn to speak it. And even then, Zar and Uva could not reproduce all of the complex sounds any more than they could the ones of English. Because of the difficulty they, and full Clan people had with their names, the newcomers were called Thonlan and Dyondar by most of the Clan.

As he was recovering, Jondolar busied himself with flint-knapping. He spent many hours at Droog's hearth comparing techniques. Groob, in particular, admired Jondolar's expertise and learned all he could from the man of the Others. Groob was determined that after his mother's mate passed, that he would be the master-tool-maker of the Clan.

After seeing, Ayla use her sling once, Jondolar tried to come up with a way to use a sling to throw a spear. Soon he enlisted his brother's aid. When they tried it out, all of the mixed men, wanted to learn to use a spear thrower.

Over the couple of months, that he had been here, Jondolar thought he had learned to hide his feelings about the mixed people. But to the eyes of the Clan, his emotions were an open book. They just refrained from mentioning his rudeness.

Luna had been putting off her mating. She wanted to make sure that Thonolan understood the full ramifications of what they would be doing before going through with the ceremony. Still, she didn't want to waddle at her wedding and felt the urge to do the ceremony before her pregnancy started showing. Another consideration was who would lead while she and Thonolan were in seclusion. After consulting with Goov, Luna decided that in her absence, Zar, Ayla, Goov and Iga would form a cabinet with each ruling over their area of expertise. That taken care of, Luna couldn't put it off any longer. The day of her mating had come.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Wanting to make a big deal out of her wedding, Luna made all the preparations that she would have made for her first if she'd known in advance about it. After bathing in the river and a drying charm from her wand, Luna walked back to her hearth. When Ayla saw her coming, she stepped over to help her friend dress. Once Iga had seen what they were doing, she joined them. Luna wanted to wear extra layers so that Thonolan would have more anticipation as he undressed her. So, first she put on her leg warmers. She wore a red tube top around her hips as a miniskirt and another around her torso, just below her breasts. A levitation charm made her breasts stand up prominently. Over this, she wore a loose fitting purple blouse and flowy purple paisley skirt. On top of this, she wore a dark blue robe.

With some persuading, she was able to coax Iga into a red, rose-print skirt. Luna dressed Ayla in a tan skirt and a crème colored blouse. Without undergarments, you could see through Ayla's blouse. Due to the difference of their heights, Luna's skirts fit the taller women as mini-skirts.

Luna regretted that she had not gotten her jewelry back before school had ended. But she had made some earrings out of firestones from the beach by Ekwus' cave. The gold color of the pyrite clashed with the dirty blonde of her hair.

Luna then pulled out her make-up kit. Luna put metallic green lipstick on her lips and matching green eye shadow. She then turned to Ayla, and applied some metallic Blue lipstick and eye shadow to her that matched her eyes. Since Iga would help officiate in her role as Clanluna and she was still acting as redfoot, Luna put bright red lipstick on her she used blush as eye shadow, blush and even used it to paint her areolas. Someone from Luna's time would have thought the bright red clashed horridly with Iga's bright red hair. But the women though it made her look sensual.

Pulling out her wand, Luna cast a curling charm on her dirty blonde hair to turn it into ringlets. She did the same to Ayla and Iga. She and Ayla then, put on their hats.

"ROAR!"

"SCREEEE!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The clan had gathered outside the cave when Goov emerged from the cave wearing the cave bear headdress and cloak of a mog-ur. Zar and Zeen were on each side of and slightly behind him. As usual, _Wintersleeper _followed Zeen out of the cave. When they got to their place, the cave bear rubbed against the boy, distracting him from the ceremony. Even Ekwus had shown up for the ceremony.

"Are you sure you want to do this, little brother?" asked Jondolar. He didn't mention how badly it had turned out last time Thonolan had been mated.

"I've never been more sure of anything!" replied Thonolan as he gazed into the cave.

When Iga emerged from the darkness, Jondolar was dazzled by her beauty! It was easy for him to believe she was the representative of Doni on Earth. He knew that if Iga were a Zelandonii, she would be first-amongst-those-who-serve-the-mother.

"SCREEEE!!"

Luna was next, followed by Ayla.

"ROAR!"

Many of the Clan were starting to believe Luna was the Great Mother come to Earth to walk amongst them when they saw her like this.

Luna stopped next to Thonolan as Ayla took her place next to Zar and Iga took her place next to Goov.

Zeen held the bowl of red ochre for Goov as he came forward, addressed the spirits in the ancient language and drew a line on Thonolan's head.

"_This man's name is_ Thonlan," announced Goov.

Each of the members of the Clan came forward and recited the name of the new member of the Clan.

At Goov's signal, Zar and Groog grabbed Thonlan while Zeen untied his leggings and pulled them down. Goov traced three lines on the same part of the thigh where Jondolar had been wounded.

"_The man's totem is the Cave Lion,"_ announced Goov.

The two men released him and let him pull his leggings back up the regain his dignity.

Pulling out her wand from behind her ear, Luna waved it at her and a hole melted in her clothes allowing Goov to paint the spirits signs on her chest.

Once Goov had called the appropriate spirits, he painted the modified reindeer sign that Creb had come up with so long ago. Then, he painted over it with the cave lion sign.

"_The Spirit of the Cave Lion has overcome the Spirit of the Snorkack!" _proclaimed Goov.

The Clanluna raised her hands in a sign of benediction as Luna knelt at Thonlan's feet.

"_May the Great Mother, Luna, watch over the union of her living avatar, Luna and her mate, Thonolan," _signed Clanluna. _"May the Pleasures they Share be mutual and their children many! So May it Be!"_

"Hoot!" said Ansalong

"SCREEE!!" replied Luna's hat.

"ROAR!" answered Ayla's hat.

The whole Clan went still in anticipation as Thonlan look down at Luna. When he tapped her on the shoulder, grasped her hand and led her into the cave, the whole Clan cheered!

After the couple had left, Ayla and Goov traded bowls. The men retreated into the cave for the Men's Ceremony, while Ayla began passing around the bowl of the Women's Ceremony.

When they got to their hearth, Thonlan pulled Luna into a kiss. She parted her lips and caressed his tongue with her own as she put her arms around his neck. Their chests were pressed together and Thonlan realized that the hole in her clothes had closed up.

"Scree!" protested her hat as the slipped it off and tossed into her open trunk. Thonlan broke off their kiss and ran his hands down her body as he knelt to grab the hem of her robe. As he lifted it over her head, she raised her arms to help him get the robe off of her. When he saw her blouse, he was puzzled. Luna had to show him how to undo the buttons. Once he go the hang of it, he pulled her back into a kiss as he struggled to undo the buttons down her front and slip the blouse off of her. He then, knelt again to pull down her skirt. The tube tops and leg warmers puzzled him too. But he found that if he pulled down on them, they came off. He knelt there looking up at the naked body of his mate for a moment before kissing his way to the top of her leg. He then, used his tongue to both inspire and Relieve Need in her before continuing upward. He did linger to lick and suckle her breasts before continuing to her lips. He then pulled her close to kiss and her bare skin rubbed against his leather clothes, making her quiver with excitement. Abruptly, she pushed him away and grabbed the hem of his tunic so she could pull it up. Thonlan let her pull it off of him. She pulled him back into a kiss as she fumbled with the tie of his leggings. His hardness was wedged between them. After she let them drop, she lowered herself into the furs and tried to pull him onto her. Thonlan stopped to take off his leggings and boots before joining Luna in the furs. He climbed on top of her and kissed her as she caressed him. With one hand, he reached between her legs to find the wetness that told him that she was ready for him. She reached down and guided him in with a gasp as she felt him enter her. Their passion grew more frenzied as they made love into her moans blended with an audible groan of release from him.

He then relaxed into her arms. Zeen would be stay with Ayla during their isolation. So they had plenty of time together.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After several days, most of men went out to hunt, while most of the women were gathering plants.

Jondolar still had not recovered enough to run with the men. So he stayed at the cave.

Ayla and Ena had gone hunting together.

Iga had gone with a group of women to gather plants. Just in case, she brought her bow. The presence of Women-who-Hunt meant that a male hunter was not need to guard the women against predators. It was turning out to be a pretty average day until Iga spotted a gurdy bush. Knowing how much Luna liked gurdy root tea, Iga decided to dig up one of the roots. Setting down her quiver and arrows, Iga took her digging stick and started to crawl under the bush. It was slow going as her bare skin kept catching on the thorns. As usual for the summer, Iga was dressed in only a wrap, around her hips, her redfoot costume. She knew that if she had worn her tunic, she would be getting even more hung on the thorns. So it was just is well. If she went slow, she'd be okay. Finally, she made it to the trunk of the gurdy bush. Only her rear end was sticking out of the thorns of the bush as started digging with her stick. She had almost gotten one of the potato-sized roots from the gurdy bush when she felt someone grab her from behind and lift her wrap.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"I don't know if we should be doing this," whispered Agememnonarsysphus, as the young men crept through the bushes.

"Shut up!" hissed Ajaxerxesirius, as the older red-head glanced at his blonde brother. "I told you, the flathead females won't do any anything but sit there. They won't even try to run once we get close enough."

Ajaxerxesirius looked at the pack of flatheads they'd found. Most of them were picking berries, but there was one with her rear sticking out of a thorn bush. She was already in position. All he had to do is run up and stick it in her.

"NOW!" shouted Ajaxerxesirius as he charged forward. They'd managed to catch the flatheads by complete surprise! Ajaxerxesirius ran up to his intended quarry, the flathead who's rear was sticking out of the thorn bush.

Kneeling behind her, he seized her hips, pulled up her wrap and rammed his organ into her!

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

When Uba saw the men of the Others rushing at them, she remembered the story Oda had told her at the previous Clan Gathering. She knew what these men of the Others wanted. So she called out to get the attention of the other women of the Clan.

"Look!" called Uba, trying to get the rest of the women to watch her signs. _"These men of the Others want to Relieve their Needs with us but they don't know The Signal. Everyone get in position."_

After Uba knelt and presented, she became puzzled that the young (barely a) man of the Others just mounted her and started Relieving his Needs like a man of the Clan would. Iga, the Clanluna had given her the impression that men of the Others like to have foreplay before Sharing Pleasures. That was why she had taught Vorn how to Relieve her Needs and Share Pleasures. Uba had grown to like the kissing and fondling to Vorn used to precede giving her _The Signal_. Even Thonlan had treated her that way before Sharing Pleasures with her. So the way this man of the Others way treating her was alarming. Uba endured it until finally, the man of the Others had Relieved his Need and pulled out of her. Looking around at the faces of Oga, Uva, Ona, and Igra, she saw that they were similarly perplexed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iga was surprised when she felt a man lift her wrap and force his way into her. At first, she struggled, but the thorns of the gurdy bush quickly dissuaded that course of action. Realizing that there was no escape for her, she bore the pain he was inflicting on her as she finished digging out the gurdy root. Something felt very familiar about him. When she felt him finish and pull out of her, she backed out of the thorny bush, the root clutched tightly in her hand. When she turned to see who her assailant was, she was shocked! She never could had imagined that Ajaxerxesirius could be capable of such and abominable act! Her heart pounded in rage as she smashed the root against his temple. Ajaxerxesirius crumpled to the ground.

When he heard the sound of the root impacting against the head of the instigator of this raid, Agememnonarsysphus turned to see her standing over his bother.

"Andromedanaea!" gasped the young man, as he looked into the furious eyes of his cousin.


	22. Chapter 22:Andromedanaea

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 22_:_ Andromedanaea

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

Thonlan (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--Luna (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--Zeen – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (11) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (2) – Cave Bear 

Zar (22) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--Ayla (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--Durc (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--Iza (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

Vorn (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--Uba (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--Uma (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, mog-ur, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--Ovra (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--Oogra (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Groog (27) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, Clanluna (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--Griga (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--Dyondar (Jondolar of the Zelandonii) (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

Broog (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--Ena (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--Eva (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Boov (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

Crug (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--Ika (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--Crik (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--Oga (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--Grev (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--Dorv (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

Vorv (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--Uva (17) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--Broov (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--Ugra (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--Vorva (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

Borg (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--Ona (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--Bona (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

Brac (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--Igra (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

Brun (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--Aba (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

Grod (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--Uka (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

Droog (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--Aga (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--Groob (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

Ekwus (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorn foals (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

"I don't know if we should be doing this," whispered Agememnonarsysphus, they the young men crept through the bushes.

"Shut up!" hissed Ajaxerxesirius, as the older red-head glanced at his blonde brother. "I told you, the flathead females won't do any anything but sit there. They won't even try to run once we get close enough."

Ajaxerxesirius looked at the pack of flatheads they'd found. Most of them were picking berries, but there was one with her rear sticking out of a thorn bush. She was already in position. All he had to do, is run up and stick it in her.

"NOW!" shouted Ajaxerxesirius as he charged forward. They'd managed to catch the flatheads by complete surprise! Ajaxerxesirius ran up to his intended quarry, the flathead who's rear was sticking out of the thorn bush.

Kneeling behind her, he seized her hips, pulled up her wrap and rammed his organ into her!

Iga was surprised when she felt a man lift her wrap and force his way into her. At first, she struggled, but the thorns of the gurdy bush quickly dissuaded that course of action. Realizing that there was no escape for her, she bore the pain he was inflicting on her as she finished digging out the gurdy root. Something felt very familiar about him. When she felt him finish and pull out of her, she backed out of the thorny bush, the root clutched tightly in her hand. When she turned to see who her assailant was, she was shocked! She never could had imagined that Ajaxerxesirius could be capable of such and abominable act! Her heart pounded in rage as she smashed the root against his temple. Ajaxerxesirius crumpled to the ground.

When he heard the sound of the root impacting against the head of the instigator of this raid, Agememnonarsysphus turned to see her standing over his bother.

"Andromedanaea!" gasped the young man, as he looked into the furious eyes of his cousin.

Chapter 22_:_ Andromedanaea

Glancing at her, the blonde man realized the depths of his bother's depravity. She was dressed as a red-foot! Ajaxerxesirius had not just forced a woman, he had forced One-Who-Serves-the-Mother! Amongst their people, this was the worst crime imaginable!

"Run for it!" yelled Agememnonarsysphus, as he turned and fled.

The rest of the young men followed him into the trees. Iga recognized most of them. Two of them had been boys that she had planned to red-foot for before the earthquake that had changed the course of her life.

"_Come back here you little cowards!" _signed Iga, the Clanluna, who used to be called Andromedanaea. She turned to look at the other women.

There were all gaping at her in shock.

"Iga! _You, You, You attacked a man!" _signed Uba.

"_Is anyone injured? Did they force anyone else?" _signed Iga.

"_They Relieved their Needs with all of us,"_ replied Ona.

Iga's face grew angrier as she checked to see if her rapist cousin was still alive. He not only had the bitter smell of arousal, but the sweet smell of bouza. He had been drinking! Like a dirty, stinking Mammoth Hunter! Her first people didn't drink alcohol, like the Mamutoi did. In fact, it was taboo for them. Once she's assured herself that he was only knocked out, she turned to Uba.

"_Help me tie him up!" _commanded Iga.

Several of the women gave her the leather thongs that were holding their wraps on and she tied the man's hands behind his back.

"_Yes, we need to take off our wraps," _signed Iga. _"We have to be purified after men have forced us to Relieve their Needs." _

Under the Clanluna's direction, Uba and Ona carried the man of the Others back to the cave. Near the entrance, they found Dyondar helping Durc, Boov and Broov practice with the spear-thrower.

"_Jondolar, this is my cousin, _Ajaxerxesirius," signed the Clanluna, as she made up a sign for her redhead cousin's name. _"He led a group of boys that forced us to Relieve their Needs!" _

By now, Jondolar understood enough signs to get the gist of what she was saying. His eye's widened in shock, before they narrowed in anger!

"_Guard him while this Clanluna performs a purifiying ceremony for us!" _commanded the Clanluna.

When, Dyondar nodded his assent, the Clanluna led the women in the cave. After stopping by Groog's hearth to get the supplies she would need, the Clanluna led the women deeper into the cave to the chamber that had been set aside for ceremonies to the Mother. With one of Ekwus' firestones, she started a fire, then, set Uba to heating some water so she could make a thick paste out of some ground, powered mushroom of a particular kind. Once the paste was ready, she dipped her finger in it a painted the sacred designs on nude bodies of the women while in her head, she heard the sacred chant that she was no longer able to chant aloud. After she had done all of the other women, she had Uba paint the designs on her. Although the Clan woman wasn't able to see the patterns that had been formed by the symbols, Uba was able to copy what Iga had done and paint the same body parts that had been painted on her. With a final blessing in the name of Luna, the Clanluna blessed them before telling them:

"_We have lost our womanhood and must undergo 1__st__ Rites again before we can Share Pleasures with or Relieve the Needs of our Mates. Do not wash off the paint until you have completed 1__st__ Rites." _

The Clanluna, then, led the women out of the chamber. Back at her altar, she made a bowl of a different kind of mushroom tea and carried it outside. Grev, and Eva had joined Dyondar the three mixed boys. All of them were standing around the unconscious man with the spears pointed at him except Eva, who had an arrow notched in her bow and pointed at this stranger. The Clanluna stomped forward and emptied the bowl of mushroom tea on the face of the man.

He awoke in a coughing fit! As consciousness returned to the man, he took in his surroundings. Standing over him were an angry blonde haired man with sky blue eyes that seem to pierce his liver, a brown haired girl, two abominations, two young flatheads and his fuming cousin, Andromedanaea. All of them were pointing various kinds of spears at them except his cousin. As he gazed at his cousins nude form, he realized that her body had been crudely painted with some designs he had seen only once before. They were part of the purification ceremonies used when a woman had been forced! The magnitude of what he had done dawned on him!

"Andromedanaea, what are you doing with a pack of flatheads?" asked Ajaxerxesirius.

"_Can you understand him?" _signed Iga.

Dyondar shook his head.

"_Try your language, this woman thinks that he might know little of the Mammoth Hunter tongue" _suggested Iga.

"I am Jondolar of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii," said Dyondar in his native tongue. He hadn't expected it to work, so he tried in again in Mamutoi.

"Ajaxerxesirius of the Reindeer camp of the Sungaea," replied Ajaxerxesirius. "Me much sorry, think Andromedanaea flathead. Not know who she be!"

"_Wait! What language is that you're speaking with him?" _signed Iga.

"That is the Mamutoi tongue," replied Jondolar. Thonolan and I pick it up in our travels.

"_You're not a Mammoth Hunter?" _asked Iga. _"This woman thought that Zelandonii and Sharamudoi were the names of the Animals your camps were named after, like Horse Camp or Bison Camp."_

"No, the Zelandonii, were the people Thonolan and I were born to. Thonolan was later adopted into the Sharamudoi during the two years it took us to travel this far East," replied Dyondar.

"_You'll have to teach us the Mammoth Hunter tongue then, but that will have to wait for later," _signed Iga. _"For now, this woman needs you to translate. He is one of this woman's first people. She can understand him. You need to translate this woman's words into Mammoth Hunter so that he can understand me." _

"Well first off, he apologizes for forcing you," replied Dyondar. "He thought you were Clan."

"_That doesn't excuse his behavior in the least!"_ signed Iga, angrily. _"Tell him that forcing any female, even a Clan female is not acceptable amongst the Sungaea. _

When Iga signed Sungaea, she used the same sign she'd always used for her first people. But now they had a pronunciation for it.

When Dyondar translated her signs, said_: _"That doesn't excuse your behavior in the least! Forcing any female, even a Clan female, which is what the flatheads call themselves, is not acceptable amongst the Sungaea. "

"I know, but I was drunk!" wined Ajaxerxesirius.

"_This sort of thing is exactly why fermented drinks are forbidden amongst the Sungaea!" _signed Iga. She was glad that neither of the newcomers had made any attempt to brew alcohol since they arrived. Who knew what kind of havoc it would have on Luna's Clan. _"But that's not the full magnitude of what you've done! You knew I was planning to take my vows as One-Who-Serves-the-Mother several years ago. Amongst these people, this woman is not just One-Who-Serves-the-Mother, she is One-Who-Serves-the-Mother in person! Our Leader is the Great Mother herself! You have forced the Mother's Lover!" _

As Dyondar translated, disbelief showed on Ajaxerxesirius' face. He clearly thought that Iga had used her mushrooms one time too many. But then that disbelief turned to fear as the realized that a woman who was that crazy, might be capable of anything!

Ayla and Ena returned from hunting with a deer around the same time the men returned with a musk ox. Iga called Ayla and Zar away to they could meet to discuss the situation with Goov.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"_This man does not see what the problem is," _signed Goov. _"The man of the Others had Needs and you Relieved them. What has he done wrong?" _

_What he did wrong is he FORCED me to Relieve his Needs!" _waved the Clanluna. _"He just stuck his organ in me and Relieved his Needs without caring what this woman's Needs were. There was no Pleasure Shared!" _

"_But a woman MUST comply when a man wants to Relieve his Needs," _signed Ayla. _"It's _Clan."

"_How can you say that!" _protested the Clanluna. _"Don't you remember how much you hated it when Broud forced you?" _

"_Yes, this woman remembers very well," _signed Ayla. _"You weren't a member of this _Clan_ back then. This woman hated it at first when _Broud _used her to relieve his needs. But once this woman no longed minded, he lost interest. This woman now believes that it was wrong to fight him. If this woman had only submitted like a good _Clan_ woman, he would have lost interest more quickly._

_Since _Luna _joined our _Clan_, this woman has learned to Share Pleasures. And she likes to share pleasures with _Zar_ or _Luna_ or even that time with _Groog_. But this woman has found that she does not mind Relieving Needs when people need her too. When this woman has been asked to or even seen someone with Needs like you had back at _Ekwus_' Valley, she didn't mind Relieving those Needs._

_You have Shared Pleasures with every man in our _Clan_. How is that different than Relieving the Needs of this man of the Others?" _

"_This woman chose to be the Clanluna," _began Iga. _"She knew that she would called to act as red-foot for every man in the Clan, that she would have to see that the Needs would be Relieved any unmated man of our Clan, that she would have to red-foot every boy who is about to become a man. Why, in the Past, this woman has even Shared Pleasures with Ajaxerxesirius!_

_But this woman didn't choose to Share Pleasures with him at this particular time! This woman was not even given the option of choosing whether or not to Share Pleasures! Ajaxerxesirius led an attack on the women of our Clan because he thinks that Women of the Clan are nothing more than animals! He calls them flatheads! You've seen the look that Thonolan gave when he first arrived. The look that Jondolar still gives to some of the members of our Clan! To the Others, the Clan are just than animals, worse than hyenas!" _

"_The _Clanluna_ is correct," _signed Zar._ "When this man was alone, he tried joining several _Clan_s of the Others, but they threw rocks at him and shouted. The Others do hate the _Clan_ and treat them badly. It's not surprising that they didn't think that they needed consent to Relieve their Need. The fact that they can't speak properly means that they probably thought that by getting in the position, our women where consenting to Relieve their Needs. When _Ayla_ was away, this man would not just ask a man's permission to use his mate, he would also ask the woman if she wanted the Share Pleasures. _

_When this man performed _Ingra_'s 1__st__ Rites, he told her that she didn't have to Relieve any man's Needs, unless she wanted too. When the _Clanluna_ taught the men to share Pleasures, she taught us the same thing. This is something that _Iga_ learned from the Ones-Who-Serve-the-Mother for her original people. This man is one of those original people. This man thinks he should go back his people to face judgment for what he had done." _

"_Yes, this woman is certain that Luna would agree," _signed the Clanluna._ "She once told me that when she was a young woman, she was captured and held hostage for months. During that time, she was forced by many men, many times until she was rescued. This woman is certain that Luna would agree with her on the wrongness that was done to her. _

_This woman thinks that she should go with the group that brings him back. Since these are this woman's first people, she can understand what they say and translate it into signs. Jondolar should go too. He knows the Speech of the Mammoth Hunters and can speak for this woman." _

"_This woman should go too," _signed Ayla._ "_Dyondar's_ knowledge of signs is not perfect and he may need this woman to translate _Iga_'s signs into his speech. _

"_Agreed," _signed the Clanluna.

"_Agreed," _signed Zar.

"_Agreed," _signed Goov

"_Before we break up this meeting, I and the women who were forced, need to go through 1__st__ rites again," _signed the Clanluna_. "What happened is very traumatic for us, we need someone to gently Share Pleasures with us now. If we wait too long, it will be come more difficult for the women to Share Pleasures. _

_This woman thinks that Zar, Groog and Jondolar would be the best men to do this. This woman will have Jondolar perform this for her, Groog for Uba, and Zar for Uva. Tomorrow night, Groog and Zar can give 1__st__ Rites to Oga, Ona and Igra." _

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"_Jondolar, this woman needs you to perform her 1__st__ Rites again," _signed Iga. Just in case she'd brought Ayla with her to help translate. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd misunderstood.

"What do you mean?" asked Dyondar. "I've already Shared Pleasures with you many, many times."

"_No this woman need you to do __**1**__**st**____Rites,"_ protested Iga. _"This woman was forced! She needs you to treat her like a new woman." _

Finally, with Ayla's help, Iga was able to make herself understood. Taking Dyondar by the hand, she led him back to the 1st Rites hearth. Groog would be using their hearth for Uba, while Zar used his own hearth for Uva, with Ayla's help. Using her firestone, Iga lit a fire. Once the flames where going, Dyondar noticed the luni, the goddess figure at the edge of the hearth.

When Dyondar tried to put his arm around Iga, she flinched and he jerked his arm away. In her mind Iga scolded herself for her fear. She'd always prided her self on her gift for being good at Pleasures. She was determined not to let her cousin take that away from her! She scooted over so that her back was against his chest and grabbed his arms to wrap around her waist. They sat there for a moment watching the fire before Dyondar kissed the top of her head. Iga leaned back to look up at him and he kissed her lips lightly. When he saw that she still had her head tilted back he kissed her again for longer. When he broke off, Iga smiled at him and pulled his head back to her lips. She reached back over her head with both hands to caress his head as they kissed. When she licked his lips, the parted them slightly and let her explore his mouth with her tongue before reciprocating. His hands started caressing her tummy as she began to feel a lump against her back. The lump got harder and larger as his hands wandered up to her breasts. Her breathing had become very rapid by the time his hand started working its' way down between her legs. He rubbed her down there until he'd Relieved her Needs a couple of times.

The fires had diminished and the predawn light was starting to wash away the darkness of the cave by the time they finished. Dyondar relieved her Needs many, many times over the course of night. She finally persuaded him she was ready by rolling him over onto his back and engulfing him. His climactic roar woke the cave. They both collapsed into sleep immediately afterward.

When she awoke, she was still laying on top of him. Iga looked over and saw that Ayla had made them a breakfast and it was still warm. Iga got up, relieved herself, then went to the river to wash off the paint from the day before. On the way there, she noticed the whole Clan was awake. Once she was clean, Iga picked up a fresh wrap and some ochre for her feet before returning to the 1st Rites hearth the share breakfast with Dyondar. He was just waking up with she arrived and he smiled a smile that made his eyes sparkle with love and lust. Iga set her wrap and ochre down and handed him a cup of tea and a plate. After they'd eaten, she tied on her wrap and painted the soles of her feet red. Dyondar had definitely healed the damage caused by Ajaxerxesirius and she told him so. This led to another round of kissing and almost to more Sharing of Pleasures. But Iga was, with great difficulty, able to discipline herself into getting to business.

Using her most sensuous red-foot walk, Iga sauntered over to the stalagmite that Ajaxerxesirius was tied to. Dyondar couldn't resist following her if he wanted to.

"Good morning, Andromedanaea, how are your children?" asked Ajaxerxesirius.

He, of course, meant the two children she had before the earthquake, the ones she'd seen eaten by hyenas. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered their smiling faces. She kneed him in the crotch before asking him:

"_Where is the Sungaea Summer Gathering?"_

She used the same sign for her original people that she always had, a sign that she had made up. But now they had a pronunciation for 'Sungaea'. Dyondar translated for her.

Once he had told her, she relayed the information to Ayla so they could pack appropriately.

They decided to take the team of gelded snorkacks pulling the chariot, so Dyondar wouldn't have to walk as far on his still injured leg. They made a travois to pull behind the chariot with their supplies. After Ayla had petrified him, Ajaxerxesirius was also tied to the travois.

"_This woman thinks that we should take the clothes we borrowed for Luna's mating," _signed Iga. _"They will make a big impression on the Sungaea when we arrive." _

Once they'd said goodbye to their mates and children, Ayla and Iga climbed onto the chariot with Dyondar and set off for the Sungaea Summer Meeting.

_. _


	23. Chapter 23: Sungaea Summer Meeting

Clanluna

Clanluna

Chapter 23_:_ Sungaea Summer Meeting

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Traveling to the Sungaea Summer Meeting

--Iga (23) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

**Ajaxerxesirius** of the Reindeer Camp of the Sungaea (24) – Andromedanaea's cousin

Once they'd said goodbye to their mates and children, Ayla and Iga climbed onto the chariot with Dyondar and set off for the Sungaea Summer Meeting.

Chapter 23_:_ Sungaea Summer Meeting

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" said Ajaxerxesirius, as the travois dragged over bump after bump. Being tied down was giving him a very uncomfortable ride.

Iga and Dyondar rode the chariot at a leisurely pace so that Ayla could walk alongside, gathering plants and bring down with her sling the occasional rabbit or bird for a meal. When they stopped for lunch, the women switched places so Iga could gather plants and mushrooms for dinner.

The poles of the teepee had been incorporated into the travois. So when they stopped for the evening. Jondolar helped Iga set up the teepee while Ayla cooked their meal. After they ate, Ayla fed Ajaxerxesirius like a baby. Being tied up all day, he'd soiled himself like a baby too. So Ayla had to clean him up before levitating him into the teepee.

When she entered the teepee, Ayla saw that Iga had already made a fire in the center to warm things up. For fuel, she'd used dried dung that she'd gathered from the steppes while Ayla had been busy with their prisoner. Ayla was not surprised that Iga had laid out all of their sleeping furs together. She'd been bragging about how good Dyondar was at Pleasures since she'd brought him to Groog's hearth. Ayla levitated Ajaxerxesirius to the opposite side of the fire from them, untied her wrap and crawled into the furs with Iga and Dyondar.

In spite of repeating 1st Rites the night before, Iga was feeling apprehensive about Sharing Pleasures with Dyondar. She realized that the damage done by her estranged cousin would be long in healing. So, this seemed like a good night to have Ayla join them. While she was building the fire, she'd told Dyondar that she wanted Ayla to Share Pleasures with them and that was why all their furs were together. When she came to bed, Ayla didn't hesitate to crawl into the furs with them and soon the three of them were Sharing Pleasures.

The next morning, they struck camp, tied their paralyzed prisoner to the travois and set off. When they stopped for lunch, Iga announced:

"_We are close to where he said the Sungaea Summer Meeting is, so we should change into our clothes. After all, we want to make a good impression on them." _

All three of them were dressed as they had been at Luna's wedding when they spotted the tents of the Sungaea Summer Meeting a couple of hours later.

"ROAR!"

Ayla's hat announced their presence and the people with spears came running from the camp looking to defend it from a cave lion. When the Sungaea saw the team of bright purple reindeer pulling a chariot that was pulling a travois, they cautiously moved forward with their spears ready to cast.

Dyondar halted the chariot, stepped down, and approached the people with his hands in the universal sign of greeting.

"I am Jondolar of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii," announced Dynodar in the Mamutoi language. "In the name of the Great Mother, Doni, I greet you."

One of the men stepped forward and clasped Dyondar's hands.

"I am Achillesamothraceris of the Similodon Camp of the Sungaea," said a red-haired man in perfect Mamutoi. "In the name of the Great Mother, Gaea, I welcome you to the Summer Meeting of the Sungaea.

"Andromedanaea!" said a red-haired woman, as she rushed up to Iga and hugged her before babbling at her in the Sungaea language. "I thought you were dead! Where have you been? What are these strange animals? How did you get them to pull this thing with you?"

Iga pushed her sister away with tears in her eyes and looked at Jondolar in alarm.

"_Tell her that I can't speak with words anymore!" _signed Iga.

"The Clanluna can no longer speak out loud, her throat was injured long before I met her," explained Jondolar. "She can still understand you and she talks with her hands. I and Ayla will translate for her."

"Hey! They're got Ajaxerxesirius tied to that frame!" exclaimed a blonde-haired man.

"_Tell them that we've brought Ajaxerxesirius to be judged by the Council of Sisters!" _waved Iga.

"The Clanluna says that we have brought Ajaxerxesirius to be judged by the- something of sisters," explained Jondolar.

"Council," corrected Ayla, in Zelandonii.

"oh yes, Council of Sisters!" added Jondolar. "In the mean time, I need to tell you that these reindeer are special and are not to be hunted. Could you spread the word?"

"Yes," replied Achillesamothraceris. "And the Council of Brothers can take custody of Ajaxerxesirius and see that he attends the Council Meeting."

"That sounds acceptable," replied Jondolar. "Show us where to set up camp."

Ayla pulled her wand from behind her ear and released Ajaxerxesirius from the full-body-bind she had placed on him as several men came forward and untied him. A few more roars came out of Ayla's hat while they were doing this and Ajaxerxesirius and the men fled to the safety of the camp.

Once they were in the designated spot, they set up their teepee with the help of many curious Sungaea. Iga's sister kept talking nonstop as she helped them. They also unhitched and hobbled the Snorkacks. Finally, they were done and Iga's sister, Ariadneris of the Reindeer Camp of the Sungaea formally introduced herself along with many other people. Iga had taught Ayla how to introduce herself and she did so to everyone they met.

"So tell what happened ? Where have you been the past few years!?" asked Iga's older sister, Ariadneris. Ayla, Jondolar, and Achillesamothraceris were acting as translators for Iga, even though they didn't understand Ariadneris' side of the conversation. This made for a very cumbersome conversation, but Iga's smile and sparkling eyes told them she was glad for a chance to catch up with her original people.

"_We had just started Cave Lion Camp in that new cave," _began Iga. _"Some of us were afraid to live in a cave so close to flathead country. This woman thinks that the Earthquake was Gaea's message. It happened early in the morning and we were all in the cave. This woman was the only survivor. At the time, this woman thought that Gaea was judging us for intruding on flathead territory. This woman's legs were pinned under a rock. The next day, when the Hyenas showed up, this woman had doubts she would live. For two days, this woman had to watch and listen to the Hyenas eat my Mate, my two children, and all the other members of the Camp. This woman kept alive by flailing every time the hyenas came near. But she had become too weak after two days and one of them finally ripped my throat out. What happened next was unbelievable! I was rescued by the Great Mother, herself! She claims that she's not the Goddess, that she a woman. But I've seen too much to believe that. She made the snorkacks and several other fantastic creatures. _

_This Goddess calls herself, Luna. She's the Headwoman of a unique people called the Clanluna. She appears to be a woman like us. Her new mate, Thonolan, Ayla, Jondolar, and my mate, Groog are what you would recognize as people. But some of the Clanluna are of mixed spirits. My mate claims to be so, but he doesn't look it. Ayla's Mate, Zar, is mixed. _

_But most of the members of the Clanluna are flatheads. They call themselves Clan. They talk with their hands, like, this woman does. The Clan __**are**__ people. This woman is sure of it!" _

As the two sisters struggled to talk with the aid of three translators, a crowd had gathered of mostly teen-aged boys and young men. They had been drawn by the exotic pair of beautiful women. Seeing Iga in what they could recognize as the vestments of a redfoot, was especially attractive. Not only to boys of the appropriate age, but also to young men who wanted to try to seduce a redtfoot. As Iga's tale went on, many of the boys and men left, disgusted by the women who Shared Pleasures with flatheads and abominations.

"Iga, _why are all these men staring at me?" _asked Ayla. She had to sign with one hand because a man was holding her left hand and looking deeply into her eyes.

"_They want to Share Pleasures with you," _replied Iga.

"_Oh. Now I understand," _waved Ayla as she let the man lead her to his tent.

Iga smiled as she watched her friend leave. Flings were common at Summer Meetings. She's had more than her share when she was younger. It didn't occur to her that Ayla didn't feel that she could refuse an invitation to Share Pleasures. Her Clan culture was so deeply ingrained that Ayla felt she had to Relieve the Needs of any man who asked. Iga teachings about consent didn't make much sense to her.

"_Tell them, they needn't waste their time courting me," _Iga signed to Jondolar. _"This woman is only redfooting for one boy and he's a Clan boy back at the Clanluna. The only man I'll be Sharing Pleasures with is Jondolar." _

Once the translation was understood, the crowd of suitors thinned out considerably.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The next morning, when Iga awoke, Ayla had already set a warm cup of tea each next to her, Jondolar and even the man whose tent she'd slept in the night before. There was also a breakfast waiting for them. After eating, Iga went out to empty her bladder. When she returned, Ayla was back from her bath getting dressed in the wedding clothes she'd borrowed from Luna. This morning would be Ajaxerxesirius' trial before the Council of the Sisters and they needed to make a good impression. Jondolar joined her at the stream for a bath and they allowed themselves to get distracted by a quick session of mutual Need Relieving. Once they were done, and had walked back to the teepee; Iga applied a fresh coat of ochre to her feet and put on the rose-print skirt. She knew that she would make an impression as none of the Sungaea had ever seen cloth, much less patterned fabric. Ayla put on the tan skirt and crème colored blouse, her areolas and nipples showing through the translucent blouse. Her Lion-head hat with her wand tucked in the brim completely the costume.

"ROAR!" said the hat.

Jondolar had only had a single tunic and leggings that Iga had made for him and she hadn't had a chance to decorate it.

Iga led the trio to the large tent in the center of the camp. A large and growing crowd followed them as they walked. When they arrived, there were ten elderly women sitting in a line at the far side of the tent. Iga recognized them as the Headwomen of the Camps of the Sungaea. Iga saw that the female Sungaeae were sitting behind them as their female acolytes and redfeet were directing the crowd of women who were filling the tent. A red foot came up to them and introduced her self. Iga didn't recognize her.

"I am Alchmenegia of the Megaceros Camp of the Sungaea," said the woman in Mamutoi as she clasped hands with Jondolar. She had the same red hair and green eyes as Iga and like her, was dressed only is a skirt and red ochre. "I will be helping you to translate."

"I am Jondolar of the 9th Cave of Zelandonii," he replied as he tried to tear his eyes from her breasts. "And this is Ayla, 1st ranked Medicine Woman of the Clanluna, and Clanluna, she-who-serves-the-Mother for the Clanluna."

Tradition held that only women were allowed to attend a meeting of the Council of Sisters. An exception had been made for Jondolar and Ajaxerxesirius. But many men had gathered outside the tent to listen in.

"This Meeting of the Council of Sisters is called to order!" proclaimed the headwoman in the center. "Andromedanaea, what business do you have for the sisters?"

Iga started with the tale of where she had been and what she had done, the same one she had told her sister the night before. Just as last night, the story was interrupted by the outraged shouts of various women when they learned that she had been living amongst flatheads. Finally, she got to the accusation:

"_Several day ago, a group of women of the Clanluna were gathering plants when Ajaxerxesirius, Agememnonarsysphus, Atlasiriusyla, Atumenenlaus, and two boys this woman didn't recognize. Attacked us and __**Forced**__ us to Share Pleasures! Ajaxerxesirius Forced himself on me!" _

Although neither Jondolar not Ayla could come up with a pronunciation for the signs Iga had used to indicate the men she had recognized. She had been able to make it clear that she recognized her attackers.

"An accusation has been made that you not only Forced a woman, but that you forced someone who is both a redfoot and who-her-serves-the-Mother for her people what say you, Ajaxerxesirius?"

"I freely admit my crime," replied Ajaxerxesirius. "However, none of the others of us forced women. These so-called women she was with were nothing more that a pack of flatheads! They didn't put up any kind of fight and as for Andromedanaea, She was in a bush with only her rear sticking out. I thought she was a flathead."

"_While forcing Pleasures with a flathead is not considered as great a crime amongst the Sungaea as forcing a Sungaea woman, it is still taboo to Share Pleasures with a flathead. This woman thinks you should revise your taboos for in her years of living amongst the Clan, she has learned that the Clan __**are**__ people too. That fact that Ajaxerxesirius mistook me for a flathead should make no difference. By his own admission, he has __**Forced**__ a woman, a redfoot, One-who-Serves-the-Mother. This woman calls for Death for him and his accomplices!" _

"The council must deliberate, We will call you back when we have made our decision," announced the Headwoman of the Onanger camp.

As people were filing out of the big tent, the man Ayla had spent the night with Grasped her hand and pulled her towards a middle-aged woman. The man had Blonde hair and Blue eyes the exact same shade as Ayla's.

"Mother, I want you to meet Ayla, she doesn't know our language yet but I hope that by the end of the Summer Meeting I'll be able to persuade her to Join with me."

When the woman turned to look at her son, she gasped! As did, Ayla. It was like looking at an older version of her self! The woman's hair had gone white with age but the blue of her eyes, the shape of her nose, the build of her body, all looked like Ayla!

"Adonaialexisis!" gasped the woman. "No sorry, you can't be her. She'd be my age by now. You must be her daughter Ailalexisis. Do you understand me? Odyseusarpedon, find some one who can translate."

He ran over to Iga, who was listening to her sister and took her hand to drag her over to Ayla.

"Can you translate for us?" asked Odyseusarpedon's mother.

"_Tell her that this woman can understand her but this woman can not speak her words," _signed Iga.

"Clanluna hear you words, no speak Sungaea. Ayla Speak," said Ayla in her rough Mamutoi.

"I'm sorry I don't speak Mamutoi," replied the woman. "Odyseusarpedon, I told you to find someone who can translate! My name is Claitemestralexasisis of the Megaceros Camp. You look just like my twin sister, Adonaialexisis, did when she disappeared years ago. She had a daughter named Ailalexisis who would be about your age and I wondered if you might be her?"

"Iga, _do you really think she might be my Mother's sister?" signed Ayla, once Iga had translated for her. _

"_It's possible," _admitted Iga. _"You never did find out who your first people were, after all." _

Once Jondolar andAlchmenegia had joined them to help translate, they became more and more convinced that Ayla was Ailalexisis. After several hours of unwieldly translations, the council called them back into the tent.

"We have made our decision," announced the Headwoman of the Onanger camp. "Ajaxerxesirius, you can your compatriots, for breaking the taboo against Sharing Pleasures with a flathead are sentenced to the loss of Pleasures. Until the next summer meeting it will be taboo for **ANY** woman to Share Pleasures with you. We will also be speaking to the Council of Brothers and recommending that the men taboo you too.

Andromadanaea, you too have, by you own admission, broken the taboo against Sharing Pleasures with a flathead. Since you have adopted these Clanluna as your people, you should depart to them and stay.

The Council has spoken!"

Iga was heartbroken! She was exiled from the people of her birth! She dropped her hands in shock and didn't bother translating it.

"ROAR!" roared Ayla's hat. As the Sungaea took a step back away from her.

"What's going on?" demanded Jondolar.

After Alchmenegia had translated for Jondolar, he wrapped his arms around Iga and hugged her as the silent sobs shock her body and the tears ran down her cheeks.

Ayla's reaction was different. Pulling her wand out of her hat, she stormed over to the Headwomen.

"No bad Clan! Clan no animals! Iga no bad! Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Ayla in Mamutoi as she levitated the Headwoman who had pronounced sentence.

Breaking free of Jondolar, Iga ran forward into Ayla's view.

"_Ayla put her down!" _signed Iga. _"These aren't my people anymore, but they haven't really been my people for years. This woman is Iga, One-who-Serves-the-Mother for the Clanluna. That is enough. This woman was just shocked. _

As the took down the teepee, Iga's sister, Ariadneris and Ayla's cousin, Odyseusarpedon helped.

"Andromedanaea, I want to go with you to meet your new people, we've spent too many years apart," said Ariadneris.

"I too, would like to journey with you," added Odyseusarpedon. "Now that I know you are a cousin, Ayla, I may not be able to join with you, but as your closest male relative, I feel it is my responsibility to check out your claims that these flatheads are people. I have a duty to ensure your safety."

"_Well, what do you think?" _asked Iga after she had translated for Ayla and Jondolar. _"We women comprise half of the council Luna appointed to rule during her seclusion. Do you think we can invite them to stay?" _

"Yes. _This woman thinks that they should be allowed to stay with us and teach their words so that next time we meet the _Sungaea, _we will be able to communicate with them," _signed Ayla.


	24. Chapter 24: Isolation

Clanluna

Chapter 24_:_ Isolation

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Ansalong** (11) - Owl

--_**Winter Sleeper**_ (2) – Cave Bear 

The whole Clan went still in anticipation as Thonlan looked down at Luna. When he tapped her on the shoulder, grasped her hand and led her into the cave, the whole Clan cheered!

When they got to their hearth, Thonlan pulled Luna into a kiss. She parted her lips and caressed his tongue with her own as she put her arms around his neck. Their chests were pressed together and Thonlan realized that the hole in her clothes had closed up.

"Scree!" protested her hat as the slipped it off and tossed into her open trunk. Thonlan broke off their kiss and ran his hands down her body as he knelt to grab the hem of her robe. As he lifted it over her head, she raised her arms to help him get the robe off of her. When he saw her blouse, he was puzzled. Luna had to show him how to undo the buttons. Once he go the hang of it, he pulled her back into a kiss as he struggled to undo the buttons down her front and slip the blouse off of her. He then, knelt again to pull down her skirt. The tube tops and leg warmers puzzled him too. But he found that if he pulled down on them, they came off. He knelt there looking up at the naked body of his mate for a moment before kissing his way to the top of her leg. He then, used his tongue to both inspire and Relieve Need in her before continuing upward. He did linger to lick and suckle her breasts before continuing to her lips. He then pulled her close to kiss and her bare skin rubbed against his leather clothes, making her quiver with excitement. Abruptly, she pushed him away and grabbed the hem of his tunic so she could pull it up. Thonlan let her pull it off of him. She pulled him back into a kiss as she fumbled with the tie of his leggings. His hardness was wedged between them. After she let them drop, she lowered herself into the furs and tried to pull him onto her. Thonlan stopped to take off his leggings and boots before joining Luna in the furs. He climbed on top of her and kissed her as she caressed him. With one hand, he reached between her legs to find the wetness that told him that she was ready for him. She reached down and guided him in with a gasp as she felt him enter her. Their passion grew more frenzied as they made love into her moans blended with an audible groan of release from him.

He then relaxed into her arms. Zeen would be stay with Ayla during their isolation. So they had plenty of time together.

Chapter 24_:_ Isolation

Luna awoke in Thonlan's arms. She couldn't believe how good it felt to snuggle into his shoulder. She was sure that she would be as happy with her new mate as she had been with Creb. She lay there enjoying the feeling until her bladder wouldn't let her anymore. Luna rose and emptied her bladder in the night basket before setting it just outside her hearth. She knew that someone would empty it at some point during the day, just as they kept her supplied with firewood by stacking it just out side the hearth where she could reach it.

Luna grabbed some logs and picked up her wand. A fireball erupted from the end and started a fire. Once she had gotten the fire going, she hung the tea kettle that she'd previously conjured on the hook that she'd also conjured.

While she was waiting for the water to boil, she saw her owl, Ansalong, fly in from her nightly hunt.

"Hello girl! How was your hunt?" said Luna, in English.

"Hoot!" replied Ansalong

Luna began preparing a breakfast for her and her mate. This morning she decided that they would have some of the cheese she had made with some milk from the bowl Ena had set outside the hearth. Meals were going to be a bit bland during their seclusion.

šššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššššš

Luna had been locked in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor for three days with no food or water when the door opened. In came a black robed figure with a skull mask, levitating a pair of buckets. She later learned that one held water the other, food for her and Mr. Olivander. After vanishing, the contents of their waste bucket, the Death Eater gazed at her intently.

With a wave of his wand, he'd put her in as special variation of the levicorpus charm. Luna found herself suspended in the air by her legs, which were spread apart and upwards in a painful split. Luna yelped in pain at the sudden position she was floating in, her torso still upright.

When the Death Eater pulled up her skirt to reveal that she hadn't been wearing any knickers on the day she was captured, he began pulling up his own robe to reveal his readiness to take her. He positioned the floating 16-year-old to ram himself into her.

ŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠŠ

˝No!˝ Luna woke with a scream!

It had been a long time since she had that particular nightmare. She never did find out which of the Death Eaters had taken her virginity. He never spoke to her or took of his mask. He was probably one of the Death Eaters who was not publicly known as one. She hoped he had been brought to justice. But she never knew for sure.

After that night, the other Death Eaters considered her fair game and took her whenever it struck their fancy, often in groups. The worst was Wormtail. She guessed that he hadn't had much love in his life, because he would pour love potions that he'd brewed himself down her throat. They never worked, but if she didn't play along, he beat her after he was finished with her. She started ˝willingly¨ taking his nasty potions and eventually convinced him to let her do without. Pretending to be in love with him made her feel dirtier than when the others raped her.

When Harry Potter had rescued her, she had instantly become one of his devoted fangirls. But like Hermione, she was wise enough to know that Harry would never see her as anything more than a friend. Unlike Hermione, she hadn't found herself a second choice for husband to be contented with before she'd be dragged back to this time.

¨What's wrong?¨asked Thonlan, sleepily, in Zelandonii as he hugged her.

˝No thing, it dream,˝ Luna as she pulled his arm against her chest.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Some time the next day, Luna observed Iga lead a group of women deep into the cave towards the chamber where women's ceremonies are held. When the women returned, they were nude and painted with strange designs on their bodies. Iga made some tea at her hearth, then, carried the bowl outside. After a few minutes, a group of men, led by Iga, carried in a red-haired stranger, who resembled Iga, and tied him to a stalagmite. He was left there overnight while Iga and Dyondar Shared Pleasures in the special heath set aside for 1st Rites.

After Luna made the cave echo with her moans of joy, she lay cuddled against Thonlan. Her thoughts drifted back to the conference she'd seen earlier in the day. Poor Iga! She couldn't believe her own cousin would rape her!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna and Thonlan had several blissful but unremarkable days before her attention was drawn by something outside the stones of their hearth. Luna had been very alarmed when Broov came running into the cave to Vorn's hearth carrying the bloody form of his sister, Ugra. Uba was right behind him and she quickly when to work on her patient. After, she had cleaned the blood off and tended the ½ Clan girl's wounds, she turned to Ena and Broov and signed:

_˝She will recover fully, it is not as bad as it looks.˝ _

Luna let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding.

_˝Although this _Weech_ has been enjoying our time together, it's hard being trapped in here unable to help my _Clan_ while they deal with all these things!˝ _signed Luna.

_˝This man think they fine,˝ _replied Thonlan. _˝How they live before _Luna? Uba _Medicine help. _Zar, _small medicine help, _Thonlan_ medicine help _Luna_.˝_

And with that, he pulled her back into the furs for another round. Luna marveled at the young man's stamina. Creb had not been so eager for her, all day, every day. Luna part feared that she would be neglecting Ayla now that she had a new mate. Though the thought did occur of sharing Thonlan with her, after all, she had shared Zar . . . Come to think of it. Iga is shared by everybody!

By now, Thonlan's tongue had driven all thought from her head as her moans echoed through the cavern.

After Luna had returned the favor, she decided she would like something more for dinner. So she started work on a meal for them. A blast from her wand, built up the fire. Tucking her wand behind her ear, Luna put some water and meat in an iron cooking pot on the fire to make a soup. Without access to Ayla's stores of herbs, it would be a bit bland. Luna's stores of herbs were not as extensive.

After a bland but filling meal, the two of them went back to their usual pastime. They were confined to their hearth, with little to do. And the pregnancy hormones were making her randy, inspiring the same urges in her mate.

Once again, she loudly let Thonlan know how much she loved his touch.


	25. Chapter 25: Sons of Broud

Clanluna

Chapter 25_:_ Sons of Broud

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Ansalong** (11) - Owl

--_**Winter Sleeper**_ (2) – Cave Bear 

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Durc** (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--**Griga** (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorn foals (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

Traveling to the Sungaea Summer Meeting

--Iga (23) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

**Ajaxerxesirius** of the Reindeer Camp of the Sungaea (24) – Andromedanaea's cousin

Chapter 25_:_ Sons of Broud

"_So you were training in _Pleasures_ under the _Clanluna _before she left,"_ signed Durc. _"What's it like to Relieve your Needs?" _

"_It's a lot of fun, that's interspersed with too much talk about responsibilities," _replied Grev. _"This boy doesn't understand why we need to worry about women's Needs anyway." _

"_This boy knows," _agreed Durc._ "It's not like the woman has a choice. If a man has a Need, she should Relieve it." _

"_Not any more," _pointed out Grev. _"The _Clanluna_ says that _Pleasures_ have to be mutual now. If the Woman doesn't want to Relieve a man's Needs she doesn't have to." _

"_Even if she's his mate?" _asked Durc.

"_Even then," _signed Grev.

"_Why don't you show me what she taught you?" _suggested Durc. "Hey! Eva! _Come of here! We want to play 'Mates' with you!" _

Eva was torn by the half-Clan boy's request. Because she was half-Clan, part of her felt completed to obey. But she didn't like to play 'Mates'. It usually meant being ordered around while the boy sat around and did the ordering.

"_This girl would rather go hunting," _signed Eva.

"Come here!" said Grev, enraged by her defiance. He was dubious about this whole idea of women-who-hunt. And the girl had become more willful and defiant now that she was starting to show physical signs that she would soon be a woman.

Reluctantly, Eva came over and sat at Grev's feet. He was nearly a man and his orders carried more weight that Durc's. She found it harder to defy him.

Grev and Durc stood over her, fuming while the girl waited for acknowledgement. Finally, Grev resolved to grant Durc's request and show him what the Clanluna had shown him. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked up, he gave her _the Signal. _

Eva widened her eyes in shock! She had thought that he was only supposed to Relieve his Needs with the Clanluna until he became a man.

Enraged by her hesitation, Grev jerked her head down so hard she feel on her hands. He then went around behind her. She trembled in fear when he lifted her wrap.

"EVA!" Shouted Groob.

She lifted her head to look and the man.

"_This man needs you to fetch you some water," _signed Groob.

Eva slipped from Grev's grip as she sprang up and rushed to the young man's side. He pointed to a cup, which she took to the river, filled and brought back to him. She sat at his feet and he immediately acknowledged her so she could hand him the cup. Once he'd slaked his thirst, he turned back to her.

"_This man is going hunting," _signed Groob._ He needs you to go with him and carry his kill. You may bring your _bow."

Eva rushed back to the cave, grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and back to Groob.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Durc and Grev were no longer fuming as they watched Eva run off to fetch water for Groob.

"_Now that is how a proper _Clan _girl should act," _remarked Grev.

"_This boy knows," _agreed Durc. _"Our _Clan _is more proper since _Mama _and the _Clanluna_ left. With _Luna_ is seclusion, we're more like a real _Clan._ Our Leaders are the 1__st__ Ranked Male Hunter and the _mog-ur."

"_This boy agrees," _nodded Grev_. _"Brac_ should have been Leader. Or perhaps you should be Leader after _Zar."

"_Let's see if _Brac_ will take us hunting," _suggested Durc.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Eva was very relieved to be working under Groob's direction. She didn't quite know why. When they spotted a deer, Eva wounded it at the same time Groob tangled its' legs with his bola. This allowed Groob a chance to run up and finish the deer with his spear. She couldn't contain her surprise when Groob shared a piece of the liver with her.

"_Refrain from mentioning this," _admonished Groob.

She nodded in obedience.

After Groob buried the heart to appease the deer totem, Eva tried to lift the whole deer. When she found she couldn't, she made a small travois, as she had seen Ayla make before she left. This made it possible for her to drag the whole deer back.

After sharing the deer amongst the whole Clan, Groob directed Eva to help Aga cook some of it for him and dry the rest. Somehow, she didn't mind this as much as she would have minded pretending to do this for Grev and Durc. After dinner, she was wondering/hoping he would give her _the Signal. _Instead, he commanded her:

"Eva, _go back to your hearth." _

As she went back to her hearth, she could feel Grev's eyes on her, glaring at her.

"_This woman saw how well you behaved with _Groob," praised Ena. _"Soon you will be a woman yourself. You'll make someone a fine mate." _

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The next morning, Durc sought out Grev's company.

"Grev, _let's ask _Brac _to take us hunting!" _suggested Durc.

"_Good Idea! Let's go" _agreed Grev. "Brac, _will you take us hunting?"_

Brac studied his younger brother and his deformed milk brother. Grev was nearly a man. He needed to prepare for his manhood hunt. But Durc, in spite of being only a year younger, was much less developed. The Man made his decision.

"_This man will take you, but not _Durc,"signed Brac.

"_But, that's not fair!" _waved Durc._ "It was my idea to go hunting in the first place!"_

"_This man has made up his mind! You are not old enough!" _gestured Brac._ "If you can't control your temper, perhaps you should gather wood for the women today?"_

"_This boy doesn't need you to take me hunting! This boy can't hunt all by him self!" _waved Durc, angrily, as he stomped off.

Seeing him go back to his hearth and gather up his sling and throwing spears, Eva ran up to Durc as he was walking out of his hearth. She jumped in front of him and sat at his feet, waiting to be acknowledged.

Durc tapped her on the shoulder that he was almost cuffing her.

"_This girl noticed that you are going hunting," signed Eva. "May this girl go with you?" _

"_This boy won't wait for you," _signed Durc._ "If you can catch up, you may accompany me." _

The ½ Clan girl sprang up and rushed to get her bow. Seeing her, Boov and Broov, grabbing their Slings and throwing spears. Urgra tried to grab her sling and follow, but her short legs couldn't keep up. She fell further and further behind until the older kids no longer saw her behind them. Soon the quartet of kids had spotted a roe deer. Durc had directed them to encircle the deer and they were just preparing to cast their spears when the deer was frighten off by the piercing scream of a girl!

Durc tried to purse his prey, hoping against hope, that he could get close enough to cast a spear.

Broov and Eva ran in the opposite direction, in the direction of the girl's scream. After a short run through the brush, they came upon Ugra, wresling with a lynx!

Broov poured on the speed. He couldn't throw a spear. He might hit his sister. His only hope was to run up and try to stab the lynx before it killed her.

Eva didn't hesitate. She stopped running, pulled back her bowstring and left fly and arrow that when right through the lynx's head! The cat fell limp onto Ugra.

Broov rushed up and pulled the dead cat off of his bloody sister.

_˝She's hurt very bad! She needs a Medicine Woman!˝ _signed as he scooped her up and ran back to the cave.

Realizing that Durc and Boov weren't with them, Eva began walking back to where she'd last seen them.

Űgra _has been attacked by a lynx!˝_ announced Eva when she saw the other two boys.

_˝This boy never asked her to follow us,˝_ replied Durc. _˝Why didn't you follow us? If it weren't for that stupid girl, we could have gotten that deer!˝_

˝Durc, _didn't you hear me? _Ugra _is hurt!˝_ admonished Eva.

_˝Don't you sign at me like that!˝ _signed Durc, as he tried to cuff her.

It didn't really work. She was too much bigger than him.

_˝Don't you turn your back on me!˝ _waved Durc as she stomped off.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_˝It looks worse than it is,˝ _said Uba to Uva, once she had finished tending to the girls wounds. _˝She'll make a full recovery.˝ _


	26. Chapter 26: visitors

Clanluna

Chapter 26_:_ Visitors

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (22) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (3) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Ansalong** (11) - Owl

--_**Winter Sleeper**_ (2) – Cave Bear

**Zar** (22) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (5) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (3) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

**Vorn** (15) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (10) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (1) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (22) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (20) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (1) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (27) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (23) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate



--**Griga** (1) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

**Broog** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (20) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (9) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (24) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (22) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (1) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (19) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (6) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (1) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (19) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (17) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (6) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (5) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (11) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (11) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (1) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (10) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (8) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (35) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (37) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (31) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (27) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (33) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (26) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (8) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (2) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorn foals (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

Traveling from the Sungaea Summer Meeting

--Iga (23) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (19) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)



--**Ayla** (16) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Odyseusarpedon** of the Megaceros Camp the Sungaea (16) – Other, Ayla's cousin.

-- **Ariadneris** of the Smilodon Camp of the Sungaea (25) – Other, Iga's sister.

Chapter 26_:_ Visitors

Ayla and Iga were walking ahead of the Chariot as Dyondar drove it, with their two guests as passengers. Both of them were fascinated by the device and the snorkacks that pulled it. So the two women had a chance to discuss the visit of their relatives.

_˝So, where are we going to put them_?˝ asked Ayla.

_˝This woman is unsure,˝_ replied Iga. _˝Although you have Shared Pleasures with Odyseusarpedon before, now that you know he's your cousin, you shouldn't anymore. This woman supposes she could take him into her hearth, but with Groog, Dyondar, and Grev, she'd be sharing the furs with four men. It wouldn't really leave me time for taking care of the hearth. This woman will need help taking care of her hearth.˝_

_˝This woman is certain that all of the women of the Clan would be willing to help you,˝_ replied Ayla. _˝But what about your sister? Couldn't she help you?˝ _

_˝This woman is certain that she will do her share of the work,˝_ responded Iga. _˝But this woman really wouldn't like share a hearth with her own sister! Do you think you could accept her as a second woman at Zar's hearth? No. That won't work either. The Sungaea have too big a taboo against Sharing Pleasures with someone who's even part Clan. So the only men she might accept would be Thonlan, Dyondar, Odyseusarpeon, and maybe, Groog. Do you think Zar would agree not to give her the Signal for a few days until Luna comes out of seclusion?˝_

_˝This would be a lot easier if my cousin and your sister were interested in each other,˝_ observed Ayla.

The night before, each had slept alone in separate sides of the teepee.

_˝Yes,˝_ agreed Iga.

_˝What are we going to call them?˝_ asked Ayla. _˝This woman can't even pronounce their names! How are the_ Clan _going to?˝_

_˝This woman supposes that we could let the Clan decide what to call them,˝_ mused Iga.

_˝This woman thinks that we should let Goov decide,˝ _pronounced Ayla.

˝Mamma!˝ called Durc as they approached.

_˝Durc! How's my precious boy?˝ asked Ayla. _

_˝Mamma!˝ _protested Durc, as Ayla ruffled his hair.

_˝Mamma!˝ _squealed Iza, as she rode up behind Zeen on Winter Sleeper's back_. _

Their Sungaea visitors gaped at the sight of two children riding on the back a full grown cave bear.

_˝Who are they?˝ _asked Zeen.

_˝This is my Sister, Ariadneris and the son of Ayla's mother's sister, Odyseusarpedon,˝ _signed Iga before she held out her hands in the Other's universal sign of greeting.

Odyseusarpedon was the first one to gather his courage approach the children on the back of a cave bear.

˝I am Odyseusarpedon of of the Megaceros Camp the Sungaea,˝ said Ayla's cousin as he held out his hands to the ½ Clan boy.

Zeen slid off the back of the Cave bear and grasped the man's hands.

Ő . . . O . . .Od . . . ˝ tried Zeen.

Iza followed her friend in dismounting the bear and held out her hands to Iga's sister.

˝I am Ariadneris of the Smilodon Camp of the Sungaea,˝ proclaimed Iga's sister.

˝Ari . . . Ari . . . Ariad . . . ˝ tried Iza.

_˝We're going to have to come up with new names for them like we did with_ Dyondoar _and_ Thonlan,˝ explained Ayla. ˝Iga's _sister will be living at our hearth for a while.˝ _

˝Grrrr˝ groaned Durc.

After unpacking the Chariot and unhooking the snorkacks, their Sungaea guests had been shown the hearths they would each be staying at. Spotting Luna and Thonlan, still in isolation at their hearth, Ariadneris held out her hands and greeting and started to approach them.

''No! Not see!'' said Ayla in Mamutoi. As she stopped Ariadneris from walking into Thonlan's hearth. Although the Sungaea woman didn't understand. She knew there was some sort of taboo about the couple in the hearth.

Spotting Ugra in Vorn's hearth, Ayla rushed to see what was wrong with her. But it quickly became apparent that the junior Medicine Woman, Uba had done a good job of tending to the ½ Clan girl's injuries.

In the Evening, after they had gotten settled Ayla helped Ena milk the snorkacks. Ariadneris had to tag along, fascinated by the strange activity. She couldn't believe that the Clan actually drank the lavender milk of the strange purple reindeer. But once she'd had a taste, she began to understand.

But Iga's sister was terrified when the Cave bear joined them for Dinner.

After dinner, the cave began to echo with the sounds of Luna and Thonlan Sharing Pleasures. Ariadneris couldn't believe her ears. Didn't these people believe in privacy? Sure, the Sungaea were generous with Gaea's gift of Pleasure. But they didn't do in public without a care for who might be listening!

Looking around, Ariadneris began to realize that the rest of the Clan were starting to get Randy too. She was sickened by the sight of Ayla kissing that abomination of mixed spirits! She was just standing to leave when she caught sight of what Zar had under his wrap. She just stood there transfixed as it continued to grow. Her mind was battling between fascination at the huge girth of Zar's organ and disgust at the things Ayla was doing with that abomination. Watching Ayla take all that in was giving her a Need for Pleasures. But she dared not pleasure herself where Iga might see her. Masturbation was forbidden amongst the Sungaea. It was considered selfish. As a proper Sungaea woman, she was supposed to find someone, anyone, to Share Pleasures with rather than touch herself. If anything, her sister's time amongst the flatheads appeared to have deepened Andromedanaea's religious convictions. Ariadneris glaced at her sister's hearth. Odyseusarpedon and Jondolar were not there anymore and Andromedanaea was currently under the Groog man her mouth open in a silent moan. Finally, Ariadneris stalked out of the cave. Just outside the entrance were the children of the Clan along with Jondolar and Odyseusarpedon.

''You too, huh?'' inquired Odyseusarpedon.

''Can you believe them?'' complained Ariadneris ''I can't believe my own sister would Share Pleasures so shamelessly in front of everyone! And I can't believe she thinks that Luna person is the Great Mother, herself! She just looks like some hussy to me!''

''or sounds like one, at least,'' laughed Odyseusarpedon.

Spotting the strange woman, Eva ran up to her.

'' Ari . . . Aris . . . Ariad . . . .Neris . . . .Iadne'' tried Eva

'' Ariadneris, Ar-ri-ad-ner-ris,'' coached Ariadneris.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA



Luna was very excited! Today was their last day of seclusion! She had grown to love her new mate, Thonlan, even before the relationship had been formalized. And their 'honeymoon' had only strengthened their bond. But she was tired of being confined to a single hearth. Finally, when evening came, Goov showed up at the edge of their hearth in his Cave bear robe accompanied by his acolytes: Zar and Zeen. Goov had already exchanged bowls of tea with Ayla and it was time for Thonlan to go take part in the Men's Ceremony.

As soon as the men left, Luna sprang from her hearth and rushed to Ayla's side to take her sip from the bowl. The new woman seemed hesitant to drink from the bowl in spite of her sister's assuring gestures. Luna had no such hesitation and drank deeply.

Once all the women had been dosed, Ayla finished the bowl and began drumming on the overturned bowl. Luna was the first to begin swaying to the rhythm. One by one the women of her Clan joined her until they were wildly dancing outside the cave. Luna was the first the Throw off her wrap and Iga was a close second. All of the women, even Ariadneris were dancing naked to the ancient rhythm of the root by the time Ayla stopped drumming ad joined them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Thonlan didn't know what to think when Goov had shown up at their hearth in full costume. After being led back to the Chamber of the cave reserved for Men's Ceremonies, Zar offered the datura tea to each of the men of the Clan. As they sat in a circle around a Cave bear skull, each of them found themselves drifting back to memories of earlier in their lives. Thonlan, Dyondar and Ody (as Goov called him) couldn't believe how vivd their childhood memories were! It was like being there! The rest of the Clan was not as impressed. They all missed Creb, The Mog-Ur, and his ability to take them back to the ancient memories. Goov was a good mog-ur. But he wasn't the prodigy that Creb had been.

All during the night, while the men conducted their Ceremony, Zeen, who had not partaken of the tea, kept a small fire going in the chamber. Goov had shown him how to pick dry wood that would minimize the smoke in the cave.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ayla awoke, naked, curled up in Luna's arms. Looking around, she saw that she was the first to awake so she carefully slipped out of the arms of her closest friend and started making morning tea. Long before she was finished, the other Clan and ½ Clan women had awoke and started on tea for their own hearths.

Luna was disappointed to awaken alone, but was grateful for the warm cup of tea sitting beside her in the dirt outside the cave. She carried her tea with her as she went to the river to wash off. After a quick bath and finishing off her tea, Luna picked up her wrap and returned to her hearth. After being cooped up for so long, she really wanted to cut 

loose! So she took her broom out of her trunk and, not bothering to get dressed, exited the cave and kicked off into the air. Luna laughed with joy at the sensation of the wind sweeping over her bare body as she soared in the air.

When Iga awoke, she was alone on the ground outside the cave with the exception of her sister, whom Goov was calling Aris. She didn't like leaving her sister alone in the dirt, but she knew better than awakening someone after the Women's ceremony before they were ready. While mulling this over, she noticed her sister's eyes flutter open.

''_Good morning,_'' signed Iga.

''Good morning to you,'' said Aris.

She had come to believe that the sign her sister used in the morning was a greeting of some sort, probably, good morning. She glanced over at Luna, coming out of the river.

''Honestly, I don't know why you think she's the Great Mother,'' said Aris. ''Is it because she's good at Pleasures? You always did have a tendency to get carried away by your lovers and from the way Ayla was reacting to her last night, I'm guessing she must be pretty good at licking women.''

Iga just smiled and pointed as she spotted Luna walking back out of the cave with her broom in hand.

When Luna flew up into the air, Aris' jaw dropped in shock! She just sat there in the dirt transfixed as Luna dove and soared through the air. Finally, the Sungaea woman came to her senses.

''I take it back. You're right. She is the Great Mother!'' said Aris.

''_Just don't grovel before went she lands,''_ signed Iga, sad that her sister couldn't understand her. _''She hates it when I do that.''_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That night, after dinner, Ayla and Zar once again started Sharing Pleasures. Over the past several days, Aris had learned that the couple didn't mind her watching. And after seeing Luna fly through the air, she now understood why her sister stayed with this pack of flatheads. Surely if the Goddess chose to live amongst them, they must be people. Part of her wondered if she was just trying to justify desires because no one was Sharing Pleasures with her. Is this how her sister justified her actions with that flathead boy? Sharing a hearth with Ayla and Zar didn't help matters either. In addition to their great bodies, they were both very skilled between the furs.



Finally, she couldn't take it anymore! Tentatively, she caressed Zar's back to see if she would be welcome to join them. Ayla, who had already had her Needs Relieved once tonight, gestured for Zar to get off of her. She had been very surprised that Iga's sister would let her needs build up without enticing some man to give her _the Signal_. She couldn't imagine Iga going for long without getting her Needs Relieved. After Zar had pulled out and crawled over to lay on the furs, Ayla patted the furs between her and her mate to let Aris know she was welcome to join them.

Aris smiled at the welcoming look in the couples eyes and crawled into the furs with them. Ayla and Zar both, Relieved her Needs several times before Zar released into her. Aris fell asleep, satisfied and content between the couple.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

As Summer turned into Autumn, the guests began to pick up more of the signs of the Clan. Everyone who was at least, part Other, had been practicing with Dyondar's new spear thrower and they had even made a successful hunt using the new weapon.

Finally, the appointed day came, halfway between the Autumnal Equinox and the Winter Solstice. Knowing what she was planning, Ekwus' clan of unicorns and centaurs came to visit.

They went into the burial chamber, Luna, Thonlan, Zeen, Ayla, Iga, Zar, Ekwus, and Goov. Luna held out hand, the one with the ring on it and a form began fading into view. Quickly the mist coalested to the form of Creb, greatest of all The Mog-Urs. Except he was less mangled. He had full use of both his legs and his missing eye and arm had been replaced by substitutes that seemed to be made of solidified moonlight.

''_This Spirit greets you,_'' signed Creb.

''Oh Creb!'' cried Ayla as she rushed up and hugged him.

Creb hugged her as best he could with her bulging belly in the way.

''This man sees that the Clan has been fruitful in his absence,'' mused Creb as he noticed that all of the women were pregnant.

''This is my new mate, Thonlan. And this,'' signed Luna, as she rubbed her bulging belly ''is our daughter.''

''_Were expecting quite a few new members of_ _the_ Clan, _many of our totems have been defeated,''_ signed Ayla. _''By this time next year_, Luna, Iga, Uba, Ena, Uva, Oga, Ona, Igra _and this woman will all be new mothers.''_

''_My Clan is also growing,''_ signed Ekwus. _''There are now two more_ Centaurs, _like me and three more _Unicorns.''

''_We've also discovered that Ayla's original people were the same as this woman's,'' _signed Iga. _''Two of them, Ayla's cousin and my sister are visiting us for the winter.''_

''_And how is my successor doing?'' _asked Creb.

''_The mog-ur manages,'' _signed Goov. _''But he is not The _Mog-Ur_ that you were.''_

''_It is time for this spirit to return to the spirit world. Once again, this Spirit would warn you that it is unnatural to back the dead,'' _signed Creb, while looking pointedly at Thonlan. _''This Spirit will look forward to when you call him next year_.''

''I love you, Creb!'' sobbed Luna, in English before locking lips with him in a kiss that aroused everyone who saw them.

''_Walk with Ursus, my _luv'' replied Creb before Luna released him and he faded from sight.

Luna and Ayla each fell into their mate's arms, sobbing uncontrollably.


	27. Chapter 27: Winter begins

Clanluna

Chapter 27_:_ Winter begins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

Thonlan (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother. (Cave Lion totem)

--Luna (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--Zeen – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (12) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (3) – Cave Bear

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

-- Aris(**Ariadneris **of the Smilodon Camp of the Sungaea) (26) – Other, Iga's sister.

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)



--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (20) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--Ody**(Odyseusarpedon **of the Megaceros Camp the Sungaea) (17) – Other, Ayla's cousin.

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate  
--**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

**Ekwus** (3) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorn (1)

--2 Centaur (1)

Chapter 27_:_ Winter begins

Just as the Winter Snows began, Eva became a woman. Luna, Ayla, Uba and Iga took her out a short distance from the cave and set up the Teepee for her period of isolation. They left her with a blazing fire and plenty of fuel and food for it. In the past, a young woman might not survive her first Woman's Curse in a tent if it occurred in the winter. But since Luna had come, the Teepees had kept the new young women safe and warm. When her period of Isolation was over, the women returned to prepare her for her Rite of 1st Pleasures. Melting some snow in a pot Luna had conjured, they washed and purified her. Then, Iga explained the responsibilities of womanhood and what to expect at her 1st Rites. As the other women helped Eva wade through the snow back to the Cave. Luna used her wand to take down and shrink the teepee, before putting it in the pocket of her parka.

The Clanluna led Eva to the back of the first chamber of the cave, to the special hearth reserved for 1st Rites. Using her firestone, Iga build a small fire. As the fire grew, its' light gave Eva a chance to see the hearth more clearly. Some new furs were lain out for sleeping and a luni statue (of the goddess) sat at the head of the bed. Once the fire was going, the Clanluna helped Eva out of her parka, tunic, boots, and leggings. She carried them with her as she left, leaving the young woman naked, sitting on the furs by the fire.

Eva was both pleased and scared when the Clanluna returned, leading her Acolyte, Zar. When they got to the hearth, the Clanluna kept walking deeper into the cave, to a spot where she couldn't be seen by Eva, to watch the proceedings.

Eva shivered when Zar sat next to her. She had seen people Share Pleasures plenty of times. Even though it was considered rude to stare into another hearth, as her body had begun developing, she'd developed a fascination with the different ways the Clan Relieved Needs or Shared Pleasures. Zar's and Thonlan's hearths had been of particular interest because of the noises the women made when their Needs were Relieved. Still, the Clanluna had made such a big deal out this that she couldn't help be a little fearful. How would Zar's massive organ fit inside her? The Clanluna had warned her that it might hurt.

Zar stroked her cheek. Due to their partial Clan heritage, he had the body and mind of a 34-year-old, while she had the body and mind of a 15-year-old. He pulled her closer and planted his lips on hers. As he stroked her cheeks and continued to kiss her, Eva felt a Need growing within her. When he licked her lips, she opened her mouth to lick his back. Soon their tongues were caressing each other and Eva heard a moan escape her, stifled by Zar's mouth on hers. When his hand drifted down to her breast, she moaned more loudly and pulled at his tunic trying to reach under it to touch his chest. Zar pulled off his tunic so she could explore his chest as he explored hers. He leaned forward causing her to lie back on the furs. After kissing her and caressing each other's chests for a while, Zar stood up and removed his leggings. A bit of fear returned to her eyes when she saw his erect organ. She'd seen it before, but not this close. And it was 

different now that he was going to stick it into her. He climbed on top of her rubbing it against her mound as he kissed her. Then he started kissing her neck, making her moan even more. By now, the sounds of Luna, Ayla and Aris getting their Needs Relieved were joining Eva's to echo through the cave. Zar kept kissing his way down her body. She especially liked it when he paused to suckle her. But he kept going down until he was licking her sex. Eva's moans grew louder as he Relieved her Needs with his mouth several times. When he climbed back up her and she felt him brush against her entrance, he Need was overwhelming! She was more than ready!

Sure, the first time had hurt. But Zar was so gentle with her between sessions of Pleasure Sharing that she wanted to Relieve his Needs several times before the night was done. And he made she hers were relieved three times as many as his were.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning, Zar and Iga were exhausted from staying up all night. Zar more so, because he had worked harder, throughout the night.

''_So_ Luna, _who are you going to mate_ Eva _to?''_ asked Ayla.

''_This Leader is not sure. We have several choices,_'' mused Luna. ''Iga, _you've got three men at your hearth. Do you want to give one of them up?''_

''_Definitely not Groog! He's a good mate,_'' signed Iga. _''This woman would like to keep Jondolar, as well. But since he still thinks of himself as Jondolar of the Zelandonii and not Dyondar of the Clanluna, I don't think he wants to be officially mated to any woman of the Clan. This woman wouldn't mind giving up Odyseusarpedon, but he's not interested in any of the mixed women of our Clan so I don't think he's make a good mate for Eva. Grev has finished his Manhood training by me.''_

''_This man has not taken him on his manhood hunt yet,''_ yawned Zar. _''He needs to officially become a man before he is mated.''_

''_This Leader supposes that _Groob_ is really the only available choice for her,''_ declared Luna. _''The do seem to like each other and he's been a man for several years.''_

''_He's a gentle lover,'' _agreed Iga. _''But he doesn't Share Pleasures with me very often because he seems to prefer Clan women.'' _

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Eva and Groob were both very pleased to be mated to each other and at night during their period of isolation, she would loudly let the rest of the Clan know how happy she was with his Relieving of her Needs.



This winter was a time for learning Languages. Everyone had given up on leaning Zelandoni as they now realized that there were only two speakers of this language anywhere nearby. Instead, everyone who was at least part Other (except Zar and Uva, who were incapable to reproducing the complex sounds of the Other's languages) was learning to speak Mamutoi and Sungaean. And the rest of the Clan was learning to understand those languages. Thonlan, Dyondar, Ody and Aris were hard at work trying to learn the Clan's signs.

Luna had resumed teaching potions and Herbalogy to Ayla, Zar, and Iga and guessed by the end of winter, she would have gotten them through the 2nd year material. This was in spite of the fact that her potions lessons had to be theory only. Luna couldn't afford to waste precious potion ingredients on teaching and only showed them how to make potions it there was an overwhelming need for that potion. In addition, Luna was teaching Ayla the 2nd year material in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense.

''Wait! Hold on!'' exclaimed Aris, in Sungaean. ''My understanding of your Clan's signs is still incomplete, but did you just teach Ayla a charm that would allow her to keep sound from escaping an area?''

'Yes,'' replied Luna.

''If you know how to do that, why in Gaea's name don't you use it when you're Sharing Pleasures?'' asked Aris, in Sungaean.

Ayla looked a Aris in shock! The concept of privacy had never occurred to her.

''_Why would this woman want to do that?'' _signed Luna. _''This woman doesn't mind if the rest of the Clan knows she happy with her mate.'' _

Aris shook her head in consternation, but resolved that she would ask Ayla to us this charm when she Shared Pleasures with her and Zar.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

''_This woman does not think this is a good idea,'' _warned Ayla. _''Your baby will come any day now!''_

''_This woman has been waiting for this all year!'' _protested Luna. _''This woman is not going to drum with the children while the rest of you have fun!'' _

''_Well who are who going to pick?''_ asked Ayla, hoping she'd pick someone who would treat her gently.

''_You ought to know from your _Herbalogy_ lessons that is doesn't work that way,'' _admonished Luna. _''The mushroom picks, not the woman. Free choice is an illusion when dealing with _ethnogens.''

Something strange had been going all day. Ody had tried asking Dyondar about it but he didn't know either. Groog said it was one of the new rituals that Iga had brought to the Clanluna.

''YES!'' whooped Ody when the children started drumming. It was a Mother Festival!

As the Clan started moving towards the central fire, Ody eyed his prospects. Ayla was out, now that he knew they were cousins. On the other hand, none of the Sungaea need know if he broke that taboo while here amongst the flatheads. He eyed Aba and shuddered. He really hoped that she didn't pick him! Luna wouldn't be bad. Unlike, Aris, he wasn't sold on the idea that Luna was Gaea, walking the Earth, especially after seeing that Ayla could fly a broom naked too. He supposed he could just do Iga. But after sharing her with four other men for months, he really wanted a change.

At Zar's direction the Clan was gathering around a large fire in the center of the chamber. To one side, the children were beating Sungaea rhythms on bowls. Once The Clan had gathered in a large circle around the fire, Iga stepped forward. Now that it was winter she no longer dressed as a Redfoot. But she had made a special dress that indicated she was acting as The Clanluna, the priestess of the Great Mother on Earth. For Decorations, she had combined Sungaea designs with those of Thonlan's original Sharamudoi tunic and the remains of Dyondar's Zelandonii tunic to come up with a new distinctive style. A Clanluna style of beading. Firestones, Rhino horn beads, hyena tooth beads and Unicorn tail hairs were prominent in her decoration.

''_For the benefit of our visitors, this Clanluna must explain that tonight, on the longest night of the year, we celebrate a Mother Festival,'' _began the Clanluna. _''Those of you who are Sungaea, will no doubt recognize the steps of out dances. Those of you from further away should watch Zar and this Clanluna as we begin the dances.'' _

After the Clanluna blessed the bowl of Mushroom tea, she took a sip and offered one to Zar. She then carried it around to each adult before finishing the last of it herself.

Then she and Zar began leading the first dance. Luna pulled Thonlan out into the circle and showed him the steps, while Ayla did the same with Dyondar. Soon the whole Clan were doing the dances as best they could.

After a while, the effects of the tea began to be felt. Everyone was giddy as they frenetically danced to the rhythm of the drumming and the internal rhythms provided by the mushrooms. The floor of the cave glowed brighter purple than the glow of the fire.

Ody was dancing with Aris. The mushrooms were allowing him to see the light of her spirit shining from within her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Why hadn't he seen it before? When she began pulling him towards Groog's hearth, he smiled and followed her. At the edge of the hearth, he picked her up and planted his lips on hers. 

She responded greedily with her tongue as he carried her over to his furs and lay her down.

As the Mushrooms began to take effect, Ayla found herself transfixed by Dyondar's eyes! She couldn't help herself, as she dragged Dyondar over to Groog's hearth. Ody and Aris were already there, nakedly exploring each other's bodies. Ayla stripped off her tunic and leggings as fast as she could after tossing her hat aside.

''ROAR!''

As Ayla sat on Dyondar's furs gazing up at him with lust-filled eyes, he tried to remove his own clothes. Once he'd done so, he knelt before Ayla and kissed her before gently coaxing her to lay down, as they kissed. When he started kissing his way down her body, he paused to heap loving kisses on her bulging belly before continuing downward to Relieve her Need.

When Uka started dragging Brun off to Grod's hearth, he glanced at his friend for permission to Relieve his Needs with her. Grod nodded at him before doing the same with Droog, for Aga was pulling Grod to Droog's hearth. Droog looked into Aba's eyes and gave her a kiss. She responded by grabbing his hand, running to Brun's hearth and giving him _the Signal! _

As Thonlan danced with Uba, he was remembering his previous time with her. He'd been curious about what it was like to Share Pleasures with a flathead. And after Luna taught him _the Signal_ he'd tried it out to see if it was true. She hadn't been bad. Not as good as Luna, but he did enjoy himself. So he was not disgusted, just surprised when she led him back to Vorn's hearth.

Eva had been looking forward to the Mother Festival. Last year, she had drummed with the rest of the children. Now, she was a happily mated woman! Now that her isolation was over, she wanted to try Sharing Pleasures with someone else to see if they were as good as Groob. She felt herself draw to Iga's mate, Groog. Surely the Clanluna's mate would be almost as good as her acolyte, Zar. Tentatively taking his hand, they left the dance and went back to his hearth, where two other couples were already in full rut.

Groob had not been so eager for tonight's ceremony as his mate was. He'd already spent the past few years Relieving his Needs with various women of the Clan. He was very happy with the Mate that Luna had picked out for him. He didn't under stand why Eva made those sounds when he relieved his needs. None of the Clan women did that, not even her mother, Ena. She must have seen her eyeing him because she pulled him out of the Dance and over to his new hearth.

Greb glared at Eva as she saw her leave with Groog. He should be a man by now! Why hadn't Zar taken him on his manhood hunt yet? Eva could have been his mate! It didn't occur to the young man that Groob had been mateless for several years.



As the dancing continued, the Clanluna watched Ovra leave with Crug, The heavily pregnant Oga leave with Goov, Vorn with Uva, Ona with Broog, Ika with Vorv, Borg with Igra . . .

Brac glared as Luna as he danced with her. How can she be so happy when he was miserable? He should have been leader after his mother's mate, Broud, not her!

The pregnancy hormones and the mushrooms were having their effects on Luna. After being Leader all year, and teacher all winter, she was feeling a need to be submissive. Seeing Brac's glare, she mistook it for passion of a different kind. It made her wet just to think about it. She pulled him out of the dance and started towards his hearth when he roughly picked her up and carried her to his hearth. Dropping her on his furs, Brac gave her _the Signal_!

. . . Iga smiled when she realized that she was 'stuck' with her Acolyte. She gleefully led him back to his furs . . .

When Ayla reached her climax, she began having visions . . . . of another world where she had been mated to Dyondar. She sensed she was very happy in that world, though not as much so as in this one. Feeling the love this other Jondolar felt for her, she pulled him closer as he filled her with his love juice. When they had caught their breath, Dyondar kissed her passionately before they both looked around. This hearth was quite full with three couples, coupling in it. Normal, the other two men would sit by the fire and pretend to talk while they watched Iga and the third man. With six of them, they couldn't help but accidently brush against each other. When they all paused for a break at the same time, they gazed around and saw the unspoken agreement in each other's eyes. The next round was all six of them together. But for the rest of the night, they went back to their original partners of the night.

Uba was quite pleased with the attention Thonlan lavished on her. Even more so than last time, he was exploring and licking every inch of her, making sure her Needs were thoroughly Relieved before Entering her to Share Pleasures.

Groob found him enjoying himself immensely. Ena resembled her daughter and even moved like his Eva. He rigorously applied the lessons the Clanluna had taught him as his Redfoot, just as he did each night with Eva. Ena had grown up in a Clan and had always stifled her moans, no matter how well Broog Relieved her Needs. But Groob had relieved them so well that she lost control! When a moan began escaping her lips, she felt Groob growing even bigger, which made her moan even louder.

Due to her advanced pregnancy, Luna was a little slow getting out of her clothes as her boots were tied in knots she was having trouble with. Enraged, Brac turned her so she was all fours, lifted her dress and slammed into her. Ordinary, if Brac or any man had given her _the Signal_ and treated her this roughly, she would have hexed them into oblivion! But right now, Brac was giving it to her as roughly as she wanted it! There's nothing a true sadist hates more than a willing masochist. Luna's moans fueled Bracs 

rage, inspiring him to thrush into her harder, which only caused Luna to moan even louder. Then, when Luna's Uterus started contracting, she realized that it wasn't the mild contractions of orgasm, but the strong contraction of labor. She'd discovered with Zeen, that giving birth gave her orgasms that where a hundred times better than sex! When Brac fell her tighten on him, he spilled his seed into her, before collapsing in exhaustion on her. His attempt to rape her had worn him out. Her next contraction, a few minutes later, pushed him out of her. He rolled over and fell asleep on his furs. Luna got up and walked back to her hearth.

When Luna arrived. Uba's calves were on Thonlan's shoulders as he thrush into her. Hearing Luna's footsteps, Uba opened her eyes, took one look at Uba and signed:

''_You are in labor! We should stop so this Medicine Woman can take care of you!''_

''_It's okay. Don't stop on my account,''_ signed Luna as she held Uba's hand. _''The contractions just started. You two keep going. In fact, this woman would like to help?'' _

Luna bent forward and kissed Uba. Thonlan, noticing his mate's presence, smiled at her. So she kissed him too before returning to Uba.

She could feel the mushrooms rewriting the brain pathways of her baby, and knew it was doing the same to Ayla's. Luna knew that with the new configuration, if her daughter had been born a 20th century muggle, she would have been ill suited to being a factory worker or housewife or paralegal. Such a child would have discovered the Unified Field Theory of physics, been the next Picasso, started a new religion or unionized Wal-Mart. The new brain was, in short, ideally suited to being an Ice age Weech.


	28. Chapter 28: Births, Death, Parting, Hunt

Clanluna

Chapter 28: Brith, Death, Partings and Hunting

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

Thonlan (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 14th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--Luna (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--Zeen – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--Ansalong (12) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (3) – Cave Bear

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

-- Aris(**Ariadneris **of the Smilodon Camp of the Sungaea) (26) – Other, Iga's sister.

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)



--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--Dyondar (**Jondolar** of the Zelandonii) (20) – Other, flintknapper, Thonolan's brother (Cave Lion totem)

--Ody**(Odyseusarpedon **of the Megaceros Camp the Sungaea) (17) – Other, Ayla's cousin.

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena 

**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Oga** (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son 

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate 

**Ekwus** (3) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorns (1)



--2 Centaurs (1)

Thonlan was going crazy with worry. His hearth was next to Zar's so he could easily hear and see Luna as she struggled to birth her child. Ayla had been facing away from him when the baby started crying and Ayla made her announcement to the Leader. When Ayla turned towards him, he sprang over the boundary stones to accost Ayla.

''Is she alright! Is the baby okay?'' demanded Thonlan in Zelandonii.

''They're both healthy,'' assured Ayla.

''Thonlan, _come look at our daughter,'' _waved Luna when the crowd of women parted to reveal Luna nursing her. _''Look! She has your eyes! Let's name her, _Mara,_ after your mother.'' _

''_This man thinks that she would like that,'' _said Thonlan, as he knelt to gaze into the eyes of the what was obviously not only the daughter of his hearth, but also of his spirit.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Iga's labor progressed, she grew more and more frightened! She was terrified that Luna had chosen the spirit of her rapist cousin, Ajaxerxesirius, to make this baby! Since he had red hair and green eyes like her and her daughter, Girga, she might never know. Ever since Iga first realized she'd been Blessed by Luna, she had been afraid to ask her Goddess whose spirit she'd used, not wanting to know the answer. Ayla's theory about Pleasures starting babies didn't reassure Iga either. That narrowed the possible fathers down to Groog, Dyondar, Grev and Ajaxerxesirius!

Iga's fear grew as she saw the shocked look on Ayla's face after the baby opened its' eyes and started crying.

(WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG!) screamed Iga in her mind as she became too flustered to form coherent signs.

Seeing her distress, Ayla handed to the baby to her.

''Iga, _look! He has Dyondar's eyes!'' _signed Ayla.

Iga looked in to the eyes of her son, the striking blue eyes of Dyondar and burst into silent tears. Her body shook with silent sobs of joy.

''_What's wrong?'' _asked Luna.

Iga pulled Luna down on top of her, nearly crush the baby as she hugged her goddess. When she finally let Luna go, Iga began waving frantically at her.

''_Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' _waved Iga as the tears continued to run down her cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ayla's and Uba's babies were crowning as the same time while Oga was just finishing her delivery. Iga and Luna were attending Ayla, while Aba and Uka attended Uba. This left Ovra and Aga to help Oga.

''_She's ripping!'' _signed Ovra, _''what do we do?'' _

Ayla and Uba screamed in response. It was a combination of the pain of childbirth and frustration.

Iga glanced over and saw how much Oga was bleeding. She knew that even if she could leave Ayla, she'd be unlikely to save Oga. She took her hands out of Ayla where she'd been massaging to help Ayla relax enough to let the baby out without tearing to sign:

''_Oga is on her way to the Spirit World, Save the baby!'' _

Aga nodded and pulled the baby the rest of the way out of Oga. Once she'd done so, the blood **really** started flowing.

When Luna saw what was happening to Oga, she wished that she'd been able to make a blood replenishing potion. It might have allowed the Clan woman to last long enough for Ayla or Uba to help her. But there wasn't time to make one now, even if she hadn't used up the last of the necessary ingredients on Dyondar a year earlier.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Luna looked up from the after breakfast nursing of her daughter to see their visitors, Aris and Ody walking towards her hearth, holding hands. The couple had been inseparable even since the Mother festival.

''_What can this Leader do for you?''_ asked Luna, recognizing that they wanted to speak to her in her capacity as Leader.

''_We were very impressed by _Oga_'s funeral. So we've decided that we want to mated here in the Winter, in the _Clan_'s Cave,'' _signed Aris.

''_Are you wanting to be adopted into our _Clan?'' asked Luna.

''No, _we just want to set up our own hearth in the Cave,'' _signed Ody. _''It could be a guest hearth after we leave in the spring. This man would like to return for shorter stays in coming years to trade.'' _

''_Alright,'' _nodded Luna.

Goov agreed to perform their mating. He was even able to find totems for them. Being amongst the Clan had overcome Aris' shyness and she made no effort to be quiet during their period of isolation.

Ena, Uva, Oga, and Igra's babies were born without incident.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

''_The snows are almost gone, we should have _Eva's_ womanhood hunt,'' _suggested Ayla.

''_This Leader had forgotten about that with all these births, Matings and death,'' _replied Luna. _''This Weech could make a portkey to get us near the glacier and we could hunt mammoth.'' _

''_That's a good idea,'' _replied Ayla. _''We'll need some extra food for the _Clan_ Gathering. But it's too soon for Ena to go hunting.''_

''_We have to make it up to her next autumn,'' _signed Luna. _''We'll need to have more hunting in the Autumn to make up for the _Clan _Gathering.'' _

By now, the women-who-hunt had gone on enough mammoth hunts that Luna didn't need to scout ahead. She just made portkey and whisked herself, Ayla Iga and Eva off to the edge of the Great Northern Glacier, where the Mammoth herds sheltered from the winter storms.

As soon as they arrived, Luna pulled her broom and crystal ball out of the pocket of her parka and enlarged them. After Ayla had stripped down, Luna handed her the broom and silently cast a quick warming charm on her shivering friend. (She hadn't bothered to tell Ayla that nudity was not necessary for flying) Ayla kicked off and soared into the air while Luna began scrying. 

''I see them!'' called out Ayla, in English, from her high vantage point in the air, before zooming off to scout out the herd.

In a few minutes, Ayla had flown back and landed at the feet of the women.

''_There's more than many_ (20) _of them,''_ signed Ayla, while saying out loud the counting word for 20 that Luna had taught them.

''_We don't need that many,'' _signed Luna. _''Two will be enough. And we should let_ Eva_ make the first kill since this is her Womanhood hunt. _Ayla, _this Leader wants you to stay _

_in the air and be ready to rescue anyone who is in danger of being trampled. They may stampede once we attack.'' _

The women nodded, Ayla once again, proud of how well Luna had learned hunting strategy from her. Ayla took to the air as the other three women began sneaking up towards the herd in a triangular formation with Eva in front. They made a wide circle in approaching the herd so they could approach from up wind. When they finally got close enough, Ayla nodded in approval as Eva carefully notched an arrow, and took aim at an old female. Eva patiently took aim and let the arrow fly.

It went straight into the eye socket of the mammoth and deep into her brain! The old mammoth collapsed in convulsions as her brain bled out.

The rest of the herd began panicking! Stampeding in random directions, including straight towards Luna! Ayla dove to rescue her friend when Luna disappeared with a _'pop!' _

Pulling out of her dive, Ayla grazed the woolly hairs on top of the mammoth's back as she passed over. Just as she began pulling up, Iga's and Eva's Arrows went into the beast's side, bringing it down.

''Where's Luna?'' called out Ayla, in distress.

''Over here,'' answered Luna, from on top of the Glacier.

By the time Ayla had retrieved Luna, the herd had scattered away, leaving two of them dead on the tundra. Eva Whooped in Joy! She was now, officially a Woman-who- hunts!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

''Iga, _now that it's Spring, this man needs to return to his people, the _Zelandonii,'' said Dyondar.

''_You don't have to leave,'' _replied Iga. _''You would be welcome to stay here and officially be Mated with me as the second man of our Hearth. You could even bring in another woman if you like.'' _

''_Nothing would make be happier than to be mated to you,'' _signed Dyondar. _''But this man doesn't belong here. He is not really _Dyondar _of the _Clan, I am Jondolar of the Zelandonii _and always will be. Come away with me! You could journey back with me to the land of the _Zelandonii. _We could have _Zelandoni _perform the _Joining!''

''_And what would this woman do amongst your people?'' _asked Iga. _''This woman can never speak again! Would she be dependent on you to translate for her? Besides, your people would never accept a woman who Shares Pleasures with a flatheads! And enjoys it! Even more than you are Jondolar of the Zelandonii, this woman is __**The **_

_**Clanluna**__ of the Clanluna, first amongst those-who-serve-the-Mother on Earth! How can you think this woman would ever give that up?'' _

Iga ran out of the cave silently sobbing and into Groog's arms for comfort.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

''I still think you should reconsider this, Jondolar,'' Said Thonlan, in Zelandonii. ''You're breaking Iga's heart.''

''All the more reason for me to leave now,'' replied Jondolar. ''I don't want to hurt her any more.''

''She wants you to stay. I want you to stay. Even Luna wants you to stay,'' said Thonlan. ''Why do you think she picked your spirit when she blessed Iga and Ayla. Surely you're noticed that both their babies have your eyes?''

''Don't tell me you believe Iga's nonsense about Luna being the Great Mother!'' retorted Jondolar.

''Yes I do,'' replied Thonlan.

''Oh Thonolan! What am I going to tell our mother? That my little brother has moved in with a pack of flatheads and is Sharing Pleasures with them?'' asked Jondolar.

''You leave Uba out of this!'' yelled Thonlan. ''She is a good Clan woman! Jondolar, you don't realize how good we've got it here! All you have to do is make _the Signal,_ and any woman in the Clan will Share Pleasures with you, Even Ayla and Iga! And it doesn't take much affection to make sure that Sharing of Pleasure is mutual. But if you're so ashamed of me, tell Mother I died!''

''Thonolan!'' pleaded Jondolar.

''I'm serious!'' retorted Thonlan. ''I did die! That cave LION KILLED ME AND I WENT TO THE SPIRIT WORLD! I saw Jetamio and our child there! Luna brought me back from the Spirit world! I've seen her do it with her previous mate. She **IS** the Great Mother! And I am lucky she let me into her furs!''

''You've been taking too many of Iga's mushrooms,'' said Jondolar, picking up his pack.

''At least stay for Grev's manhood hunt,'' pleaded Thonlan.

''No,'' said Jondolar. ''Goodbye, Brother.''

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG



Vorn led the all-Clan contingent of Hunters as they slowly crept up on the herd of Musk oxen. As they snuck forward, they spread out, Brun, Grod, Vorn, Grev, Brac, Borg, Crug, Groob, Droog, and Goov. Far beyond their flanks, Zar and Groog led two other groups, armed with the new spear throwers. Zar's group, on the right consisted of Himself, Thonlan, and Ody. Groog's group, on the left had Himself, Broog and Vorv.

When Zar, with his keen, Clan eyesight had judge that all groups were in position, he slowly raised and lowered his spear so that Groog and Vorn would know to be ready without his having to make a sudden movement that would frighten the herd. Thonlan and Ody followed his example and each put a spear in their Atyl (spear thrower). When Zar cast his spear, the other two followed his example. Their spears flew through the air. Zar's stuck deeply into the chest of a Musk Ox that fell to its' knees and rolled over dead when Ody's speer sunk into its' neck. Thonlan's spear killed another one. The Herd began stampeding away from them and straight for Groog's group.

A few well placed spears at the front runners killed three more and turned the herd towards Vorn's group.

Vorn watched the Herd grow closer. At his signal, the men with him, jumped up and began running at the herd yelling. Vorn cut one off from the herd and sent it towards, Crug, who sent it at Grod, who sent it at Groob, who sent it at Brun, who sent it at Brac, who sent it as Goov, who sent it at Borg, who sent it a Droog. Finally the beast, stopped running, exhausted.

At Vorn's signal, Grev ran up and plunged his spear into the heart of the beast before throwing back his head and roaring, in Triumph! He had done it! He was a Man!

Zar ran to Grev's kill, cut the liver from it and gave a piece of it to each man, the first one going to Grev. Grev thought no mean had ever tasted so good.

''Thonlan_, run get the women, there are so many, we'll have to butcher these here,'' _Signed Zar. _''Let's drag these all together so they'll be easier to guard.''_

By the time Thonlan returned with Ayla, Iga, Ika, Uba, Ena, and Aga, the men had the six musk oxen all together and Zar had already removed and buried their hearts as an offering to the Spirit of the Musk Ox. Although, Thonlan and Ody helped the women with the work, most of men guarded the women and carcasses from the predators the blood attracted. Although, the women mostly let the men handle the predators, Ayla and Iga couldn't stop themselves from using their slings to drive off hyennas that came within range before returning to their work.

Ayla made travois to carry most of the meat. But Grev's kill was left intact, after it was gutted, so that Grev could lead the procession back to the cave, with Vorn and Crug carrying his kill behind him.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

''_This _mog-ur _thinks he will let you lead the Men's Ceremony tonight, _Zar,'' signed Goov, as he and his acolytes prepared for Grev's Manhood Ceremony.

When Zar did lead the Men's Ceremony, the mixed men thought Zar did a better job than Goov usually did. They caught a few glimpses of their father's memories. Thonlan and Ody didn't notice a difference. The Clan men thought Zar was not as good as Goov. Grev was disappointed in his first Men's Ceremony.


	29. Chapter 29: arriving at the Clan Gatheri

Clanluna

Chapter 29: Arriving at the Clan Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 14th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

--Ansalong (12) - Owl

--_Winter Sleeper_ (3) – Cave Bear

--_Bop_ (0) – Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (0) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (0) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (0) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena 

**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (0) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 15th Ranked male Hunter

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (0) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (0) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (0) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate 

Guest Hearth



--Ody**(Odyseusarpedon **of the Smilodon Camp, formerly of the Megaceros Camp the Sungaea) (17) – Other, Ayla's cousin

--Aris(**Ariadneris **of the Smilodon Camp of the Sungaea) (26) – Other, Iga's sister.

**Ekwus** (3) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-- 5 Unicorns – Ekwus' Mates.

--3 Unicorns (1)

--2 Centaurs (1)

--3 Unicorn foals (0)

--2 Centaur foals (0)

Ekwus brought his herd to the Cave to show off their newest foals.

''They're so cute!'' exclaimed Aris, in Sungaean, as she petted the back of a Centaur foal.

''Yes, _they are,'' _agreed Ayla. _''And the centaurs are growing up so fast!''_

''Mamma!'' protested a year-old centaur as Ayla ruffled his hair. His human half, had the physical, emotional and intellectual maturity of a 7-year-old boy.

While her mother was distracted, Iza held out a wild carrot to lead a year-old unicorn over to a fallen tree. Once she'd gotten it over there, she let the unicorn have the carrot and gently climbed onto its' back while the unicorn munched. Now that she was settled on the unicorn's back, Iza wanted to ride it as she has seen her mother ride Ekwus. Sensing the girl's desire, the Unicorn began trotting around.

''Wheee! Look at me! Look at me, Mamma!'' squealed Iza, in Sungaean.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

''Brun, _what are we going to do about the _Clan_ gathering?'' _asked Goov.

''_Yes, look how much we've changed since the last _Clan_ Gathering!'' _pointed out Grod. _''Are we even Clan anymore?'' _

''_This man knows what you mean,'' _agreed Brun. _''It seemed so simple at first. _Ayla_ was like a lucky sign from out totems. And because she was restricted, we didn't have to face the issue of having a Woman-Who-Hunts_ _in front of the other _Clans. _Now we have several Women-Who-Hunt, and none of them are banded from hunting! And how are the other _Clan_s going to react to a female Leader? This man wouldn't even be making the journey to the _Clan_ Gathering, if he hadn't promised _Gurc_ that he would take _Ura_ to be _Durc_'s mate. This man hope's he can persuade Luna to keep his word. This man does wonder if Gurc is still leading his _Clan_, or if he has passed the Leadership down to _Gurg_. If so, will _Gurg _still want us to take the girl?'' _

''_It's not just the women,'' _protested Grod._ ''What about the animals. How will the other _Clan_s react to animals that can't be hunted? What happens it a member of another _Clan _kills a _Snorkack_ or _Unicorn_ or even an ordinary horse? And what will _Luna_ do about it? She's already defeated all the men in our Clan at once. Can she defeat all the men in every Clan? _

_And what about all these Others and deformed people in our _Clan_? Last time, We just barely retained our status as the 1__st__ Ranked _Clan_, in spite of having a woman of the Others with a deformed baby! Now we have many Others and even more many deformed people!''_

''Grod_ is right,'' _agreed Goov._ ''Last time, we had _Creb_ The _Mog-Ur,_ as our _mog-ur_ to convince the other _Cla_ns to accept our strangeness. This Man is not The _Mog-Ur_ that _Creb_ was. This man will be lucky to retain his status as the 1__st__ Ranked _mog-ur._ He would certainly lose it if the other _mog-urs_ learn to the rituals that _Iga_ has brought to us!'' _

''_Calm down, both of you,'' _admonished Brun. _''While it's true there have been some changes, they haven't been that great a change. The other _Clan_s will adapt, as we did.'' _

''Wheee! Look at me! Look at me, Mamma!'' squealed Iza, in Sungaean, as she rode past them on the back of a unicorn.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

''_This _mog-ur_ would speak with the Leader,'' _signed Goov.

''Zeen, leave _Wintersleeper _alone! She has a cub to take care of now!'' admonished Luna, in English, before turning back to Goov. _''What did you want to say to this Leader?''_

''_Those of us who are older are concerned about how we will be received by the other _Clan_s,'' _signed Goov. _''We do too many un-Clan things!''_

''_Are you referring to the _heliopaths_?'' _asked Luna. _''Because, this Leader is fairly certain that the Mother Festival keeps them away.'' _

''_The what? Never mind,'' _signed Goov._ ''The problem is the animals. None of the other Clans live with animals. For them, animals are meat, waiting to be killed. This _mog-ur_ fears that they would kill the _Snorkack_s or _Unicorns_ on sight.'' _

''_Yes . . .This Leader sees what you mean,'' _signed Luna. _''But doesn't the host _Clan _keep a Cave bear?''_

''_Yes, for the Cave Bear Ceremony,'' _pointed out Goov.

''_This Leader sees what you mean,'' _agreed Luna. _''Still, someone will have to milk the _Snorkacks_ while we're gone. This Woman knows! She'll get Ekwus to take care of them for us! They can stay here and take care of our cave while we're gone.''_

''_There is another problem,'' _announced Goov. ''Clan_ women don't hunt. _Ayla _was granted special status as the woman-who-hunts because she has a male totem and it told her to hunt. That privilege was extended to you because you used you Weech stick to make bows and baby spears. Then Ena, Iga, and now even Eva have started hunting with the women's weapons. But to the rest of the Clan, women are not even allowed to touch a weapon. You will face opposition from the other Clans especially because you are a woman and Weech of the Others. You have brought much change on us very slowly. It will be very sudden to them. They may not accept your Leadership of our Clan.''_

''_Well, this Leader will have to help them overcome their ignorance,'' _signed Luna, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

''_Well, this man guesses that this is where we part ways,'' _signed Ody.

His and Aris' packs were heavily laden with Clan furs and firestones to trade at the Sungaea Summer meeting. The couple had been traveling with the Clan for a couple of days but now their paths diverged.

''_Goodbye my sister!'' _signed Aris, before hugging Iga. _''This woman is very happy for you and is glad you found your way to serve the Mother_.''

''_May Luna bless you,'' _signed Iga, when her sister released her, with tears streaming down her face.

''_We'll be back next fall with Sungaean goods to trade, cousin,'' _signed Ody as he kissed Ayla goodbye.

Once, the Sungaean couple had started out, Luna's Clan got back in formation. Luna led with Zar close behind. Vorn, as the 2nd ranked Hunter, guarded the rear, with Brun, Grod and Droog. The other men guarded the sides of the women. The women, other than Luna, marched in order of Rank with Ayla first, Iga second, Uba third and the others behind them. All of the women appeared to be carrying nothing, because Luna had shrunk their supplies so they could tuck them into the folds of their wraps. This greatly increased the speed at which the Clan could walk.

Luna hadn't wanted to walk that far. She would much rather someone showed her how to get there so she could make a portkey for the whole Clan to get there in an instant. But none of the Clan men who knew where it was located, were willing to ride on the 

back of Luna's broom to the site. And none of the Clan men could even understand the concept of a map, much less make one for her.

So they walked for a fortnight.

When they finally arrived at the Clan gathering, everyone was rudely staring at them. Who could blame them for forgetting their manners at the sight of the 1st Ranked Clan, approaching with a woman of the Others walking in front as if she were their Leader! To Ayla and Iga, Luna seemed oblivious to the strange looks they were getting.

Gurg, leader of the host Clan strode forward. He knew this had to be a mistake. The woman just didn't know her place. He'd talk to her mate about it. The tall deformed man must be the **real** Leader.

''_This Leader Greets the Leader of the 1__st__ Ranked Clan,'' _signed Gurg as he looked up at the towering figure of Zar. _''This Leader does not see Broud here. He expected that by now, Broud would be your Leader. How did a deformed man like you become their Leader?''_

''_Actually, this _Weech_ is Leader of this _Clan_,'' _signed Luna.

At this revelation, the hands started flying in discussion. How could a woman be a Leader?

''Weech? _What is _Weech?'' asked Gurg.

''_A Weech is someone who can do this!'' _signed Luna, as she pulled her wand from behind her ear and waved it. Gurg was instantly transformed into an alpaca.

The members of the other Clans were frozen in shock as the strange, long-necked animal looked around with panic in its' eyes.

''_When this woman left the previous _Clan_ Gathering, the mog-urs has said that she was a Spirit,_'' signed Luna as the members of the Clans' eyes starting glazing over and they tried to pretend they weren't seeing a Spirit. _''But once this woman learned to speak properly, she told the _Mog-Ur_ that she wasn't a Spirit. This Woman can do these things because she is a _Weech.''

Luna waved her wand and transformed Gurg back. He stared at her for a second in fear before nodding.

''_Now, Where can we set up our tents?'' _asked Luna.

''Oda _will show you where,''_ signed Gurg as he indicated his woman. The Leader of the host Clan then, tried to wander as quickly as possible, without appearing to hurry back to his mog-ur to ask his advice about this strange turn of events.

After Oda showed them the spot, the women began pulling their supplies out of the folds of their wraps. Luna went to each woman and enlarged the huge amount each had been carrying in shrunken form. Then, they began setting up the teepees.

The strange tents only caused more of the members of the other Clans to stare at them. In preparation of this event, Luna had made enough of them out of mammoth hides that only 3-4 families needed to share a teepee. But it was quickly discovered that they had brought too many supplies to fit in the teepees. Luna had to shrink most of it back down for later.

Once they had set up camp, a middle aged man walked up to Goov.

''mog-ur, _the other_ mog-urs _would like to speak with you,_'' signed the man.

Goov, mog-ur of the 1st Ranked Clan, followed the mog-ur of the 6th Ranked Clan to the cave. Their final destination was the chamber where the mog-urs were sitting in an informal meeting. Goov took his place in the circle of middle-aged to old Clan men.

''_Why does your Clan have a female Leader?'' _asked the mog-ug of the 2nd Ranked Clan.

He was young and brash, for a mog-ur. Like Goov, he had been an acolyte at the last Clan Gathering.

''_At the last _Clan_ Gathering, the _mog-urs_ declared that Creb, _The Mog-Ur_, had conjured a Spirit who was to live amongst our _Clan_,'' _began Goov, as some of the older mog-urs, the ones who had been present at Luna's appearance, nodded. _''Our first night of travel, _The Mog-Ur_, whom this man had never seen give The Signal to a woman before, started giving it to _Luna_, whom we had been told was a spirit. Soon, she was mated to him! _

_She soon declared that she was not a Spirit at all, but a _Weech_. She began doing strange magic that even the most powerful of _mog-urs_, cannot. She could bring back those who have gone to the Spirit World, Fly through the air, and make things that this _mog-ur_ had never seen before. She pronounced _The Mog-Ur_, a _Weez-Ur_ and our 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman a _Weech_, and started teaching them her magic. _

_When _Creb_ decided to step down as _The Mog-ur_, so that he could concentrate full time on his _Weez-Ur_ magic, _Brun_ also stepped down as Leader of our _Clan_. The new Leader was _Broud_, the son of his mate. _Broud_ immediately announced he was going to defy the combined will of the _mog-urs_ and demanded that was stop acknowledging _Luna_, because she was a Spirit! Then, he ordered me to Death Curse the 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman of all the _Clans!

_First, the Totems expressed their displeasure with an earthquake that destroyed our cave, then, _Luna_ used her _Weech_ magic to kill _Broud_ and declared herself Leader. The men of our _Clan_ were not willing to accept a female leader and all attacked her at once, even her mate_, Creb, The Mog-Ur_. She defeated us all with her magic!_

_Once she was acknowledged as Leader, _Luna_ began making many changes. We had refrained from telling the other _Clans_ at the last Clan Gathering, but we already had a woman-who-hunts in _Ayla_, the 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman. She has a male totem, the Cave lion. Her totem told her to hunt with a sling. She was discovered, when she used her sling to kill a hyena and save the life of a child of the _Clan_. As punishment, she was Death Cursed and sent to the Spirit World for a month. Somehow, she was able to return from the Spirit world after a month. _Creb, The Mog-Ur_, had seen in the distant memories that in the past women had hunted. _Ayla_ was given the title Woman-Who-Hunts and allowed to hunt with the sling, only. After _Luna_ had joined our _Clan_, she used her magic to make a big bow that could be used to throw baby sized spears. _Brun_ decided that_ Luna_ and _Ayla_ would be allowed to use the baby spears and sling to hunt. After _Luna_ became Leader, she announced that all women would be allowed to become Women-Who-Hunt. None of the _Clan_ women wanted to hunt, but as we were looking for a new cave, we acquired another woman of the Others and several deformed people. The woman of the Others, I_ga_, and two of the deformed women, _Ena_ and her daughter, Eva, also hunt. Although, _Luna_ is our Leader, the Women-Who-Hunt, never hunt with the men. So, although being Leader, makes _Luna_ 1__st__ Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, the 1__st__ Ranked male Hunter is _Ayla_'s mate, the deformed man, _Zar_. He leads the men when they hunt._

_There have been many other changes, but those are the most important ones. This _mog-ur_ has Spoken''_

When Goov finished, the other mog-urs stared at him in shock.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Having finished with setting up the Teepee she shared with Ena and Uvra's families, Iga began walking around to explore the Clan Gathering. Since she wasn't Redfooting for anyone this summer, she was dressed in a Clan-style wrap that was loosely tied over her breasts. Her baby son, Wilmar was under her wrap, snuggled up to her breasts so he could nurse when he wanted to. By the end of the day, this arrangement would give her a sore back, but it did leave her hands free. In her belt, she had an Other's style knife with a sheath that Groob had made for her and her sling.

She hadn't gotten far when she saw an angry young Clan man stomping towards her. As soon as she got within reach, he tried to cuff tall red-haired woman of the Others, but missed.

''_What in Luna's name is wrong with you?'' _demanded Iga, defiantly_. _

''_What are you doing with a sling?'' _waved the young man, angrily, as he yanked it off her belt and held up the offending weapon.

''_This Woman is allowed to use a sling,'' d_efended Iga, as she snatched back her sling. _''She is a Woman-Who-Hunts!''_

''_Women don't hunt!'' _gestured the young man, as he pushed Iga, so hard, she fell down._ ''Any women who even touches a weapon must be punished! As this man is going to punish you!''_

The sudden fall made her baby son, Wilmar start to cry.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

''_Now that we've gotten the_ teepees_ up, let's do something with these berries,'' _signed Luna.

Ayla had wondered why their Leader had insisted that they gather so many berries along the way and why she wouldn't let the Clan eat them.

''_What are we going to do with them?'' _asked Ayla.

''_We'll mash them up in this bowl and pour a little bit of the juice into cups,'' _explained Luna. _''We'll need a stick for each cup._ Iza_, gather a bunch of stick and peal the bark off them. Each one should be twice as long as your finger.'' _

Once they'd mashed up the berries and pour a little juice into each cup, Luna took one of the sticks that Ayla's daughter had prepared and stuck it in a cup. She pulled her wand from behind her ear, pointed it at the cup and a blue ray shot out freezing the juice in the cup. Luna carefully pulled the frozen juice out of the cup using the stick that was frozen into the juice. She then set to work transfiguring the shape of the frozen juice so it stuck to even more of the stick in a long shape. After that, she applied a stasis charm that would keep the juice frozen until someone licked it.

A sudden movement made both the women turn in time to see Iga pushed down! Luna stood and strode over to the man who had pushed Iga. Just like Iga, she and Ayla wore their wraps so they held their babies to their breast with a knife and sling on their belts.

''_Would you like a_ popsicle?'' asked Luna, dreamily, as she held it out to him.


	30. Chapter 30: Popsicle Diplomacy

Clanluna

Chapter 30: Popsicle Diplomacy

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The popsicle idea came from Crippled Hunter

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

Luna's Teepee

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 14th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (0) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (0) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)



--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Iga's Teepee

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (0) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (0) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

Ika's Teepee

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 15th Ranked male Hunter

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (0) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (0) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (0) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

Aba's Teepee

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate

''_Women don't hunt!'' _gestured the young man, as he pushed Iga, so hard, she fell down._ ''Any women who even touches a weapon must be punished! As this man is going to punish you!''_

The sudden fall made baby Wilmar start to cry.

A sudden movement made both the women turn in time to see Iga pushed down! Luna stood and strode over to the man who had pushed Iga. Just like Iga, she and Ayla wore their wraps so they held their babies to their breast with a knife and sling on their belts.

''_Would you like a_ popsicle?'' asked Luna, dreamily, as she held it out to him.

Chapter 30: the Clan Gathering

''_A . . .A what?'' _asked the bewildered young man of the Clan, as he looked at the strange purple object this woman of the Others had thrust in his face.

''_A _popsicle,'' said Luna as she handed it him.

''_What is it for?'' _asked the man.

''_You lick it, silly!'' _signed Luna, as she licked the popsicle in his hand a couple of licks, deep throated it and withdrew, then ran her tongue around the tip. _''See? Now you try!'' _

Tentatively, the man gave the strange purple object a lick. It was cold and sweet. He licked again and found he liked it. He stood there and enjoyed his popsicle while Luna helped Iga to her feet. Ayla had taken her wand from behind her ear and was trying to make more popsicles. Both the freezing charm and the transfiguration of the shape of the popsicle were pretty simple, though she did have to say the incantation out loud.

Luna levitated a couple more popsicles over for herself and Iga. The three of them stood there enjoying their popsicles for a few minutes before Luna addressed him again.

''_Now then, why did you push a member of my _Clan?'' asked Luna, between licks.

''_She touched a hunting weapon and-''_ suddenly the man noticed that this hideous woman of the Others, with hair the color of dried grass and gray eyes, had a sling on her belt too. _''You! You have a sling too!'' _

He dropped his popsicle and shoved Luna too. Luna pulled her wand back out and flicked it at him. The man yelped as he was suddenly lifted into the air by his leg and held upside down. Luna watched him fail and yell while she continued to lick her popsicle.

''_This Leader imagines that you feel a little silly looking at us upside down,'' _signed Luna, as she flicked her wand at he own foot and was also hoisted into the air to hang upside down.

Beneath Luna's wrap, Mara let out an amused gurgle.

''_If you want, we can hang here all day,'' _signed Luna. _''But wouldn't you rather have another _popsicle_ and discuss this like a dignified man of the _Clan?''

He goggled at her. Hanging upside down like this, caused their wraps to fly up. While Clan men were not particularly modest, He felt anything but dignified hanging her with his organ and backside exposed.

''_Women are not allowed to hunt!''_ he persisted.

''_Suit yourself,'' _signed Luna. _''This Leader supposes that you must like hanging like this. It does make your back feel good. _

Zar, _could you help me please?''_

''_What do you need this man to do?'' _asked the seven foot tall, ½ Clan man, after stepping closer.

''_This woman need you to pick up her shoulders and catch me so this woman does fall on her head when this woman releases herself,'' _signed Luna.

Zar lifted her shoulders with one arm, as he was told, and caught her legs in the other when she released herself. As he stood there holding her in his arms, Luna gave him a long, lingering kiss.

''Thanks, Sweetie!'' said Luna, in English, as he put her down after the kiss.

Luna then, turned to the young man of the Clan, hanging upside down, nearby.

''_This Leader will let you think about this for awhile,'' _signed Luna. _''Enjoy your day.''_

''_Wait you can't just leave me like this!'' _protested the man. _''Put me down! Help! _Mog-ug! Mog-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur!''

Luna walked back over to Ayla, who had, by now, filled a large basket with popsicles. Luna silently cast the stasis charm on them so they wouldn't melt. This charm was beyond Ayla's current ability to cast.

''_Come on, let's hand these out,'' _signed Luna, as she silently cast a levitation charm on the basket, followed by a heel charm so the basket would follow her.

As the two Weeches of the Others moved through the crowd, it parted before them, People were afraid of them and their popsicles. Only the children were brave enough to 

try them. The joyful looks in the eyes of the children with popsicles soon persuaded the adults to give them a try.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Eva had taken Zeen and Iza over to see the Cave Bear. There was a group of Clan boys who were getting close to manhood, and they were daring each other to get close to the cage.

''_You're just scared,'' _jeered a boy.

''_This boy is simply being cautious,'' _replied the boy. _''After all, a Hunter doesn't recklessly take chances with a full grown honey lover.''_

''_This boy heard that before the _Clan_ Gathering, he lived amongst the host _Clan_ as a member of the _Clan,'' offered a boy.

''_This Boy finds that hard to believe,'' _signed another boy. _''It's too dangerous to- Hey! What's that deformed kid doing?''_

''Zeen _get back here!'' _Scolded Eva, as the ½ Clan boy crawled through the bars of the cage that held the Cave bear. _''This is not our Winter Sleeper, he doesn't know you!'' _

''_Aww it's okay,'' _signed Zeen, as he rubbed the Cave bear's tummy_. ''This furball wouldn't hurt me.'' _

The Cave Bear rolled onto its' tummy allowing Zeen to climb onto its' back. The other people nearby stared in shock. When the saw the deformed boy climb into the cage, they had been sure he would be killed.

''Yes! _You're just a sweet little Cave dweller,'' _signed Zeen as he patted the Cave Bear's back. _''This boy just wishes he could ride you around.'' _

Suddenly, in a burst of accidental magic, every knot in the ropes holding the cage together untied itself! People screamed as the cage collapsed, setting the Cave Bear free! Eva just stared to Zeen in shock!

''Hey Iza, _do you want to ride?'' _asked Zeen.

''_Sure,_'' nodded Iza, as she fearlessly walked up to the Cave bear and climbed on behind Zeen.

More screaming erupted as the Cave bear, with two children on its' back, advanced towards the crowd.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Iga was sitting bellow the man who assaulted her as he screamed for his mog-ur to help him, licking her popsicle. Taking her cue from her Goddess, She was eating it in as provocative a manner as she could. What Luna had done accidently, Iga was doing on purpose. She'd also untied the top of her wrap. Partly so Wilmar would be more comfortable while nursing, but also, so that she could show off her breasts. Iga was one of those lucky women who were excited by nursing, orgasmically so. She wiggled a bit as she tried not to make the moaning face and turned her energy to licking her popsicle. Thonlan and Groog were pretending not to watch her, even though they were both staring at the spectacle she was putting on.

Although they'd lost sight of them, they could tell which direction Luna and Ayla had gone by the hubbub of the crowd that were trying their first popsicles.

Suddenly, they heard another commotion coming from the other side of the crowd.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The mog-urs were mulling over the strange revelations that the mog-ur from the 1st Ranked Clan had given them when they noticed chaos breaking out at the gathering. As one they walked outside the host Clan's cave to see what was going on. In one direction, they could see a man hanging in the air, upside-down, screaming for his mog-ur to rescue him. In another direction they could see an excited crowd gathered around two women of the Others, with yellow hair, that were tall enough to be seen over the crowd. In a third direction, many people were crying out in fear and they could see that the cage that contained the Cave Bear was no longer sticking up above the heads of the crowd.

''_You, go see what's going on over there,'' _signed the mog-ur from the 2nd Ranked Clan to the mog-ur from the 4th Ranked Clan. _''This mog-ur will see what Oop is yelling about.'' _

''_The rest of us will go check on the cage,'' _signed Goov.

He didn't like the way the mog-ur from the 2nd Ranked Clan had taken command of the situation. So he led the rest of the mog-urs to wade through the crowd to the vicinity of where the cage had been. As they got closer it became easier to make their way through the crowd. Goov soon learned the reason for this when the crowd parted and he saw Zeen and Iza, riding on the back of the Cave Bear straight towards them!

''Zeen! _What do you think you're doing?'' _asked Goov, as the other mog-urs began making protective guestures and asking Ursus to protect them.

''_We're riding the Honey Lover!'' _replied Zeen.



''Zeen_, you can't just go riding another _Clan_'s Cave Dweller without permission,'' _chastised Goov._ ''This isn't your Wintersleeper! How did you get him out of the cage?''_

''_This boy doesn't know,'' _replied Zeen, sheepishly. _''It just fell apart.'' _

''_Well, then, you're going to have to keep your four-legged friend busy until we can build another one,'' _admonished Goov, as he turned to the other mog-urs. _''It's okay, it's his totem and he's my acolyte. He'll be able to keep it busy while we rebuild the cage stronger than before.''_

''_So who wants a ride next?'' _asked Zeen, as Iza slid off the Cave Bear's back.

Everyone took a step back.

''_What's the matter? Are you scared to do something a girl can do?'' _asked Iza, as she started making hyena noises to indicate that they were cowardly.

''_This boy isn't afraid to do it if a girl can do it!'' _signed the boy who had been afraid to come near the cage, earlier.

His angry stomps became more timid, the closer he got to the bear. When he got alongside the enormous cave bear, he looked up at Zeen on the back of the bear.

''_H- How do I get up there?'' asked the boy. _

Zeen patted the Cave Bear's shoulder and it lay down on it tummy, lowering its' back to a level that the boy could climb.

''_Climb up behind me,'' _signed Zeen.

Iza saw an older girl step up beside her and sign.

Iza turned to the girl and saw that she was a mixed girl with the physical maturity of a 9-year-old. She had Clan brown hair and green eyes. The girl's face was covered in bruises, some old, others recent.

''_Could you repeat that?'' _asked Iza, once she'd recovered from her surprise.

''_This girl asked how you could be so brave as to ride him?'' _replied the mixed girl.

''_We have a Wintersleeper at our cave,'' _replied Iza. ''Zeen_ lets me ride with him sometimes. And my mother sometimes lets me ride on _Ekwus,_ the 1__st_Centaur, _with her. This Spring, this girl rode on a _Unicorn_, all by herself!'' _

''_What is an _Ekus_ and a _Uni?'' asked the mixed girl.



''Ekwus _is his name, silly!'' _replied Iza. _''Our leader made him out of a horse. He's like half-man and half-horse. She then made _unicorns_ to be his mates. They're white horses with horns growing out of their heads.'' _

''_And you rode on the back on this horny horse?'' _asked the mixed girl. _''This girl couldn't help noticing that you are even uglier than her. Are you one of the Others?''_

''_My mother is,'' _replied Iza._ ''But the man of my hearth, is mixed, like you. _Clanluna_ says that people like you, are a mixture of Clan and Others, not deformed. My name is: _Iza, of the 2nd Hearth of the 1st Ranked Clan., d_aughter of the 1__st__ Ranked Medicine Woman of all the _Clan_s, who is mated to the 1__st__ Ranked male hunter of our Clan._ _Who are you?''_

''_My name is: _Ura,'' replied Ura. _''My _Clan _is the 2__nd__ Ranked and Host _Clan. _This girl is the Daughter of _Oda, _who is now mated to the Leader, _Gurg.''

Suddenly Ura's eyes went wide as she spotted the sling on Iza's belt

''_You have a Sling!'' _accused Ura.

''Yes, _this girl just started to learn how to use it last year,'' _explained Iza. _''Someday this girl will be a Woman-Who-Hunts, like her mother.'' _

''_Women Hunt in your _Clan!'' waved Ura, excitedly. _''This girl wishes she could hunt! But girls aren't allowed to our _Clan_. And this girl doubts she will be allowed to hunt after she gets mated and joins a new _Clan.''

''_Maybe you could join our _Clan,'' suggested Iza. _''This girl has a brother about your age.'' _

''_This girl wishes she could too,'' _signed Ura. _''But no _Clan_ would accept an ugly stupid girl like her. Besides, when this girl was a baby, she was promised to another deformed boy. This girl just hoped that his _Clan_ will still be willing to take her.'' _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The mog-ur from the 4th ranked Clan made his way through the crowd. When he finally made his way to the center, he saw a basket floating in the air and two women of the others with hideous yellow hair holding purple objects. He also saw that both of the women had slings on their belts. These must be the Women-Who-Hunt that the mog-ur from the 1st ranked Clan had told them about.

''_What's going on here?'' asked the mog-ur. _

''_Would you like a _popsicle?'' asked Luna, as she pulled the last one out of the basket and handed it to him.

''_What is it for?'' _asked the mog-ur, as he suspiciously looked at the strange purple object she had handed him.

''_You lick it,'' _replied Luna, as she stuck her purple tongue out and gave her popsicle a long lick.

Tentatively, he gave it a try. It was sweet and as soon as his tongue touched it, the stasis was dispelled and the cold started rolling off the popsicle so that it not only felt cold on his tongue, but his hand could feel that there was a piece of ice on the end of the stick.

''_It's good,'' _the mog-ur nodded his approval. _''That's all that's going on here, is you giving away these?''_

''Yes_, unfortunately, that was the last one,'' _replied Luna.

''_If all of you women will bring us any berries_ _you find, we can make some more tomorrow,'' _announced Ayla, to the crowd. ''Luna, _Could we make _popsicles _out of other things, like teas? It occurs to this woman that this would be a good was to get medicinal teas into children.''_

''_This woman hadn't thought of that,'' _replied Luna. _''Why, this woman bets we could even make _Gurdy _root tea _popsicles!''

Ayla tried to hide her disgust. Although Luna liked straight Gurdy root tea, Ayla could only stand it with lots of honey and snorkack milk.

''_This woman wonders what would happen if we made _popsicles_ out of the juice of some of _Iga's_ mushrooms?'' _mused Ayla.

''Yeah! _That's a great idea!'' _replied Luna. _''Between your ability with herbs and _Iga's_ with mushrooms, this woman bets we could come up with a mix that with fruit juice would taste good and keep people calmed down!''_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

''moooogg-uuuuuuuuurr!! Mog-uuuuuuuuuuur!'' yelled Oop as he hung upside down in the air helplessly.

''mog-ur _is here,''_ signed the Mog-ur from the 2nd Ranked Clan. _''How did this happen, _Oop?''

''_It was that female leader!'' _cried Oop. _''When this man caught that woman of the Others with a weapon, she did this to me! Make it Stop, mog-ur! Make it Stop!''_



The mog-ur from the 2nd Ranked Clan grasped his amulet as he prepared to break the spell. His Clan's mog-urs held the secret of flute playing. His father would have been The Mog-Ur if not for Creb's amazing abilities with memories. Now that Creb was gone to the Spirit world, he fully intended to be the next Mog-Ur of all the Clans. He believed breaking this spell would be the key to his success.

After making the appropriate gestures, the mog-ur from the 2nd Ranked Clan began asking Urus in the ancient language to release Oop.

The popsicle idea came from Crippled Hunter

--  
Tales of the Old Crippled Hunter A collection of short stories  
Cooking mammoth steaks at the fire while listening to stories being told...what a life  
Protected by Spirit of the Mighty Rattlesnake that watches over wandering "Lost Boys." Return to Neverland!


	31. Chapter 31: Ayla and Iga’s specialty

Clanluna

Chapter 31: Ayla and Iga's _specialty_

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

Luna's Teepee

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 14th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (0) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (0) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Iga's Teepee

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (0) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (0) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

Ika's Teepee

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 15th Ranked male Hunter

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (0) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (0) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (0) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

Aba's Teepee

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate

After introducing him to popsicles, those women of the Others started talking about Medcine Woman things, so the mog-ur from the 4th Ranked Clan decided to see what happened to the Cave Bear cage. Of all the possible scenarios in his memories of past Clan gatherings, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him. A deformed boy was giving children rides on Ursus while the Mog-urs tried to build a new 

cage that was twice as strong as the previous one. He tapped the mog-ur from the 3rd Ranked Clan on the shoulder.

''_What? . . .What? . . . What? . . .'' _the mog-ur from the 4th Ranked Clan knew he had a question. He just didn't know how to phrase it.

''_Can you believe it!'' _signed the mog-ur from the 3rd Ranked Clan. _''The _mog-ur_ from the 1__st__ Ranked _Clan_'s acolyte has __**Him**__ as a totem! And not only that, the boy was born to the hearth of _Mog-Ur_ one-eye!'' _

''_This _mog-ur_ is certain that the boy will be _The Mog-Ur_ at the next _Clan_ Gathering,'' _signed the mog-ur of the 4th Ranked Clan, now that he comprehended the situation.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

''_Have you seen _Mama _or_ Durc?'' asked Iza.

''Greb _took _Durc _hunting and your mother went that way with _Luna,'' signed Groob, as he frowned as the mixed girl with bruises on her face. _''You should really have a Medicine Woman look at your face, girl. Unfortunately, both our Medicine Women have left the Camp. Perhaps the _Clanluna _could heal you? She's over there under the yelling man.'' _

But, when the girls got there, Groog was leading his mate into the teepee for a little mutual Need Relieving.

''_How about this girl teaches you how to use a sling?'' _suggested Iza.

''_No! This girl would be punished if she were caught even touching a hunting weapon!'' _replied Ura, frightened.

''_Well then, would you like to watch me practice with my sling?'' _offered Iza.

''_That might be acceptable,''_ agreed Ura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the rest of the mog-urs arrived at where Oop was hanging, upside-down, they all tried to break the spell, sometimes several at once. They didn't recognize the situation, but, it was like Oop was hanging from a spring that would increase its' tensile strength, the more weight you put on it. If a mog-ug put his entire weight on Oop, he would sink downward a foot and slowly rise up to the level he had been at before. If the mog-ur suddenly released Oop, the helpless man would go shooting two feet in the air, fall down two feet, the spring up slightly less than two feet. Oop would continue bouncing until he came to a stop. The only mog-ur who hung back from this process was Goov.

''_We've all tried and failed,'' _signed the mog-ur from the 3rd Ranked Clan. _''Why don't you release him now?''_

Goov's eyes took on a mirthful look as he spotted Luna and Ayla returning to the camp. He grasped his amulet for a moment, then, raised his arms dramatically! He stood there, motionless until Luna came close enough. Then, he turned to her and asked:

''_Leader, this _mog-ur _would ask you to release the foolish man, Oop.''_

''_Well, this Leader supposes he has learned his lesson,'' _allowed Luna. _''And his head is turning purple from being in this position too long.''_

Luna pulled her wand from behind her ear, flicked it, and Oop fell on his head, with a thump!

Ayla rushed to tend the injured man.

''_Let us return to our deliberations,'' _signed Goov as he walked off in the direction of the host Clan's cave without turn to see if anyone was following. To a man, the other mog-urs were following his lead.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

''_Then we are agreed,'' _signed the 5th Ranked mog-ur. _''The _mog-ur _from the 1__st__ ranked _Clan _shall be _The Mog-Ur!''

Goov's heart swelled with pride. He knew he was so much less of a Mog-Ur than his old mentor. He never imagined that he would get to follow in Creb's footsteps! Just then, he heard footsteps in the cave. He turned to see Ayla holding a large bowl and a basket. At his look, she came forward and sat at his feet like a good Clan woman. He tapped her on the shoulder to acknowledge her.

''_This Medicine Woman thought that the mog-urs might like some tea. Iga helped her prepare it.'' _

The Mog-Ur nodded his permission. Ayla had just told him that the tea had her herbs and the Clanluna's mushrooms in it. The other mog-urs were in for a treat!

Ayla sat the basket and bowl in the center and pulled her wand from behind her ear.

''Wingarium Leviosa!'' yelled Ayla as she swished and flicked her wand.

She then, levitated a cup out of her basket and dipped out a serving that she levitated to Goov.

(Oh! Very good!) thought Goov, when he saw what she was doing.

The other mog-urs gaped, open mouthed at the sight!

''Wingarium Leviosa!'' she repeated the process until each mog-ur had been served.

The mog-urs glared at their cups, fearfully, until they noticed that The Mog-Ur was drinking his tea without fear.

She then, left the mog-urs to continue their meeting.

The mog-urs were able to deliberate for another hour before their visions started interfering. It was like nothing in their memories!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next morning, when Luna awoke, Goov was sitting by the fire in the teepee staring at her.

''The Mog-Ur _would speak with the Leader of his _Clan,'' signed Goov.

''Yes, _this Leader heard about your status as _The Mog-Ur _of all the _Clans,'' signed Luna, as she sat up, letting the fur blanket fall off her breasts. _''This Leader is proud of you!''_

''_It is about your Leadership that this _Mog-Ur _needs to discuss,'' _signed Goov. _''The Council of _mog-urs_ has reached a decision.'' _

''_Which is?'' _asked Luna.

''_They will not deny your Leadership of our _Clan, _but they are unwilling to acknowledge it either,'' _signed Goov. ''Zar _will be allowed to attend meetings of the Leaders, to speak in your place. You will be allowed to attend and listen in on Leader's meetings. The Women-Who-Hunt will not be allowed to hunt during the _Clan _Gathering, but they will be allowed to carry their slings, bows and baby spears. They are not, however, allowed to touch any man's hunting weapons! Women will not be allowed to compete in the competitions against the men. But the Women-Who-Hunt will be allowed to have separate sling and bow competitions that will not count towards the _Clan_ ranking. Also, the men of our _Clan _will have a spear throwing competition that will not count towards the _Clan _ranking. _

The Mog-Ur _would suggest that _Zar _is perfectly capable of representing_ _the_ Clan _during Leadership meetings. If you need to advise him, do so in an Other's Language. He can understand _English, Sungaean, and Mamutoi _well enough.''_

''_That all sounds acceptable,'' _Luna grudgingly agreed.



''The Mog-ur _has a personal request for the_ Ursus _Ceremony,'' _added Goov.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

''_Hey look! It's one of those deformed kids!'' _said a Clan boy.

''_Hey ugly! Is it true that you're deformed because your mother allowed an animal to defeat her totem?'' _taunted another boy.

''_You take that back!'' _waved Durc. _''My mother would never do anything like that!'' _

''_This boy heard that she rides on the back of animals,'' _taunted a third boy. _''Is it true that she Relieves their Needs too?''_

''_Yeah, does she Relieve the Needs of hyenas?'' _taunted a fourth boy.

''Grrrrrr!!'' Durc made a sound that sounded exactly like a Cave Bear growl as he attacked the boys. He punched one in the nose, while kicking another between the legs!

All four boys retaliated at once! One of them picked up a spear and had it forcefully pulled from his hands.

''Stop! _What's going on here?'' _asked Grev.

''_The ugly animal boy attacked us,'' _proclaimed the boy who, tried to spear Durc.

''_They said my mother Relieves the Needs of hyena's!'' _defended Durc.

Grev understood completely. He too, often had difficulty controlling his temper.

''_You boys run along now,'' _commanded Grev, _''This man will handle _Durc.''

Once the gang of boys had wandered off to go seek their Medicine women, to heal the injuries Durc had inflicted, Grev turned to Durc.

''_This man understands how hard in can be to control your temper, milk brother,'' _began Grev. _''But _Brun_ says that a man should be in control at all times. You need to learn to control your temper if you want to be a man. This man still struggles with it.''_

''Yes, Grev,'' replied Durc, galled at being scolded by his milk brother.

He didn't understand why it was taking so long for him to grow up. He should be a man by now! Grev was!

''_Now, go see if you can find _Uba _or your mother to tend your bruises,'' _signed Grev.



AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ayla was walking through the crowd, trying to ignore the stares she got, when she spotted a familiar face.

''Oda! _This woman greets you,'' _waved Ayla.

''Yes, _We didn't get a chance to speak, yesterday, when you were setting up camp,'' _signed Oda.

''_So are you really mated to the Leader of your _Clan?'' asked Ayla. _''How did that happen?'' _

''_My mate died in an earthquake and no man wanted me,'' _began Oda. _''So the new Leader, _Gurg, _had to take me as his 2__nd__ woman. Then, when his 1__st__ mate died in childbirth, this woman had suddenly become the mate of the Leader. _

_Is it true that you have a female Leader and you hunt like a man?''_

''_Yes, we do, and this woman is a Woman-Who-Hunts,'' _confirmed Ayla. _''So, where is Ura?'' _

''_She said she was going to visit you Camp this morning,'' _replied Oda. _''She told me she made friends with a very young girl of the Others.'' _

''_Well, let's go see if she's there,'' _suggested Ayla.

The two women walked together to the Camp of Luna's Clan. When they arrived, Ayla poked her head in her Teepee. Only, Ovra was still there, making a dugout bowl by the fire.

''_Have you seen a mixed girl, named: _Ura?'' asked Ayla.

''_Oh Yes! _Iza _ introduced me to her, earlier,'' _replied Ovra. _''She took her with her to practice her sling.'' _

''Mama!'' cried Durc, as he came running up with cuts and bruises all over.

''_What happened to you?'' signed Ayla. _

''_This boy got in a fight with four other boys,'' _admitted Durc. _''They were saying mean things about you!''_

''_Well you shouldn't be fighting other boys,'' _admonished Ayla. _''A man controls his temper.''_

''_This boy knows,'' _groused Durc. ''Grev _already spoke to me about it!'' _

''_Well you just sit there and let me get you cleaned up,_'' commanded Ayla, in Medicine Woman mode.

''Aww Mama!'' Protested Durc, as he squirmed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Once Luna had emptied her bladder and the night basket, cleaned up and nursed Mara, and helped the other women cook breakfast for their families, Luna felt an urge to relax and think about her conversation with Goov. Remembering how good the sun felt on her bare skin, when she went to the pit, Luna decided not to don her wrap. She just put on her belt, from which she hung her sling, tucked her wand behind her ear, gave Mara to Iga, enlarged her broom and after stepping outside the teepee, kicked off. As she soared through the air, the whole crowd of the Clan gathering stared at her for a moment in shock.

But the sight of a naked woman, flying through the air on a stick with a broom on the end of it was too much to the Clan people to handle. Very quickly their eyes glazed over as they pretended not to notice the Spirit.

Luna was enjoying herself as she dove and soared until she spotted Zar heading for the Leader's meeting. She flew over her teepee and summoned her wrap through the smoke hole, then, flew over to where the leaders were meeting.

When she landed next to them, all of them except Zar were pretending they didn't see her. The morning sun on her skin still felt good, so she laid her wrap on the ground and used it to sit on.

Zar did a good job of representing her at the meeting. They knew each other well enough that he only needed to look into her eyes to see what so thought on a subject. Luna only needed to speak out loud to him twice.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

SLING!

Iza hurled a stone from her sling at the target and missed. She was still learning. Ura was watching her practice when footsteps announced that they were not alone. The two girls turned to look.

''_Ewww! Aren't these two, the ugliest girls you've ever seen?'' _said a Clan boy.

''_Look she has blue eyes!'' _accused another boy as he pointed at Iza. _''Blue eyes! Blue eyes! Blue eyes!'' _

''_Hey I've got an idea!'' _proclaimed a third boy, as he gave Ura _the Signal. _

''_Yeah, that's a good one!'' _agreed the fourth boy, as he gave _the Signal_ to Ura to.

Iza was flabbergasted! She'd seen her mother and her mate make _the Signal _and Share Pleasures plenty of times. But she thought that was something only old people did. She didn't know what some icky boy would want to lick her down there or stick his organ in her! Although Iza had some Clan in her, she was mostly Others and, with the exception of her dark black hair, looked like a 4-year-old girl of the Others.

Ura was more prepared. She had enough Clan in her that she had the physical and emotional maturity of a 9-year-old. Besides, Gurg often Relieved his Needs with her. Like a good Clan Woman, Ura knelt and presented.

''_Get down here,'' _waved Ura, when she noticed Iza wasn't in position.

Reluctantly, Iza knelt beside Ura and presented.


	32. Chapter 32: Competitions

Clanluna

Chapter 32: Competitions

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun 

Living Members:

Luna's Teepee

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 14th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (0) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (0) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 11th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Iga's Teepee

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

--**Wilmar** (0) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (0) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

Ika's Teepee

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 15th Ranked male Hunter

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (0) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Borg** (12) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter, (Boar totem)

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (0) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 8th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (0) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 9th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

Aba's Teepee

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 10th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 12th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 13th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate

''_Hey I've got an idea!'' _proclaimed a third boy, as he gave Ura _the Signal. _

''_Yeah, that's a good one!'' _agreed the fourth boy, as he gave _the Signal_ to Ura to.

Like a good Clan Woman, Ura knelt and presented.

''_Get down here,'' _waved Ura, when she noticed Iza wasn't in position.

Reluctantly, Iza knelt beside Ura and presented.

Chapter 32: Competitions.

''What's going on here?'' asked Zeen, in English.

The Clan boys didn't understand, but turned to look for the source of the strange sound.

''Squueeeeee!!'' one of the Clan boys squealed like a girl.

''_It's that Ursus mog-ur boy!'' waved another boy. _

''_Run!'' waved a third boy, as the gang of boys scattered and ran away. _

Zeen laughed out loud as he watched the boys run away. Now that he thought about it, none of them had been brave enough to ride the Cave Bear yesterday. He made a hyena noise at their retreating backs to mock their cowardice. Then, he spotted the girls kneeling and presenting.

''_What are you doing?'' _asked Zeen.

''_We were going to Relieve those boys Needs,'' _replied Ura.

''_Yeah! We're playing mates!'' _added Iza.

''_Do you want to Relieve your Needs with us?'' _asked Ura.

''_Ewwwww!! Yuck!'' _exclaimed Zeen, as he walked away _''Girls can be so gross, sometimes!'' _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Luna sat in a circle with the men of her Clan. After the Leadership meeting had ended, she'd donned her wrap and gone to get Mara, so she could put her inside her wrap to nurse while Zar rounded up the men.

''_We need to decide who will represent us in the competitions,'' _announced Luna. _'_'Zar _you're the fastest runner, so you will represent us in the foot race. _Brun, _how's your eyesight? _Uba _says your eyes are getting bad. Do you think you can still represent us in the bola competition?''_

''_This man can still trip the game with his bola,'' _affirmed Brun. _''my eyes will not be a problem.'' _

''_Good. _Goov, _this Leader would like you to lead us in the storytelling competition,'' _signed Luna.

''The Mog-Ur _will tell about the death of _Zoug,'' suggested Goov.

''Oooo Yes! _That's a good one!'' _proclaimed Luna. ''Borg, _can you compete in the run-and-thrust relay?''_

The Clan man, nodded his acceptance.

''_Who shall represent us in the Sling competition?'' _asked Luna.

''_It's too bad _Durc _is too young to compete against the men,'' _signed Grev. _''That boy is amazing with a sling!'' _

''_Or Ayla!'' _added Droog, as Grev and Brac scowled at him.

''_This Hunter took _Grev _hunting often before he became a man and thinks he is very good with a sling,'' _proclaimed Brac.

Ever since Durc had killed that rabbit, Grev had worked to build up his skill with a sling. He wasn't as good as Durc or the Women, but he was better than most men his age.

''Brac, _this Leader thinks you should represent up in the wrestling competition,'' _announced Luna. _''And Aba would be best for the basket competition.'' _

Now that Luna had moving on to the women's events, the men were less attentive, with the exception of Brun, Zar and Thonlan. Most of them didn't see the value of women's tasks.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When Grev realized that being in the Sling completion would pit him against a bunch of elderly men, he fumed. Luna should have picked him for a more manly competition, like wrestling! His anger distracted him at a critical moment and he missed the post! He seethed with anger as he watched the older men continue the competition. Luna had set him up to fail!

The women's sling completion was held after the men's. Since this wouldn't count the girls would be allowed to compete against the women. Iza stepped forward first, but her stone missed the post. Some of the men who were watching, began to wander off. Ugra was next and she managed to hit the post. The older men stopped leaving and became more interested. Luna missed, but she, despite being Leader was not as good as the other women. Ena when next and hit the post. Her daughter, Eva did as well. Iga also hit the post. Finally it was Ayla's turn. All the women knew that none of them were as good as the Medicine Woman. This contest was really for show unless Ayla was very unlucky.

THWAP! THWAP!

Both Ayla's stones hit the target.



Hands began moving rapidly amongst the people from other Clans who had watched this, especially the men. The older, more experienced men, especially, couldn't believe what they were seeing! Many of them were skilled enough with a sling to appreciate Ayla's skill.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

With his long legs, Zar easily out distanced the men from the other Clans as they raced to the tree and back.

When Borg saw that the 2nd Ranked Clan was entering the same man for the Run-and-Thrust relay, he suggested that it be postponed. Brun nodded his approval. Borg had remembered and learned from a similar situation at the last Clan Gathering. When the Relay was later held, Borg was nearly beaten by Gond, of the 2nd Ranked Clan. His victory was by a very narrow margin. But that made it all the sweeter for Borg.

Durc won the boy's sling and running competitions. None of the other boys had hit the post. Some, dropped their stone before they could throw it. But Broov lost the Run-and-Thrust relay to a boy from the 3rd Ranked Clan.

There was a young man from the 5th Ranked Clan who was very good with a bolo. It took until the 7th round of throws for him to miss. But Brun missed that one too. It was another nine rounds of bolo throwing before Brun beat him. Uba and Ayla rushed to him and drug Brun off the field as the other Clan's Medicine woman did the same for their champion. Both men had overexerted themselves with that many bolo throws. But Brun, being the much older man, felt his sore muscles more.

Boov won the boys bolo competition as his was the only bolo to hit the post, even though it didn't wrap around. The bolo was a difficult weapon to master. Only a boy from the 5th Ranked Clan had come close to hitting the post. A small boy had been hit by stray bolo during the boy's contest. But his Medicine Woman was able to take care of him.

Brac was beaten in the wrestling completion by a bigger man from the 3rd Ranked Clan. Once he had been let up his eyes flashed with anger. He pulled back his arm to hit the other man when Brun stepped between.

"_This man would like to congratulate you on winning a fierce match," _signed Brun.

Brun then turned, to see that Brac, had gotten control of himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Boov and Broov walked through the crowd, they ignored the stares their mixed heritage drew. One toddler in her mother's arms signed:

"_Mother, why are those boys so ugly?''_

"_Hush, girl, they can't help that their mothers let them live after they were born deformed," _replied the Clan woman.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That night, they had the story telling completion. Most Clans told hunting stories. When Goov told the story of Zoug's battle with the Cave Bear, with Thonlan playing the Cave bear, Crug playing Zoug and Groob playing Luna, the other Clans were captivated. If not for the incident with Oop of the 2nd ranked Clan, the day before, no one would have believed that Groob could put Ursus to sleep and awaken him by waving a stick. But people were genuinely moved by the story of the old hunter who had become Chosen of Ursus at his last hunt.

The next day, after her Clan had been fed and cleaned, Luna called another meeting of the men to discuss the day competitions.

Droog didn't want to admit it, but his eyesight was failing too. Groob helped him pick the proper stone so that Droog could win the tool making competition.

The men of Luna's Clan set out hides mounted on frames to use as targets to have their Spear throwing completion. First the boys competed. Many of the younger men from other Clans were amazed that the boys could throw the spear so far using their spear-throwers. But a lot of older men wandered away grousing about throwing spears not being Clan. Of the three boys, Boov could throw his spear the furthest. But Durc was the most accurate. The target was moved further back for the mixed men to compete. Thonlan won, with Zar coming in second.

Then the targets were moved even further back for the women's bow & baby spears competition. Luna was eliminated in the first round. Iga was next, followed by Ena. Eva and Ayla had a long contest, similar to Brun's bolo competition before Eva beat her.

Everyone who watched to the end, were amazed at what they had seen! Most of the men Luna's own Clan had not paid attention to skill of the Women-Who-Hunt before.

When it came time for the Fire building competition, Vorv, made sure to get permission from the Leaders of the other Clan's to use rocks to start his fire. Using his firestone, he had his fire build long before any of the men from the other Clans. This didn't stop Oop or the 2nd Ranked Clan, from accusing him of cheating though.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

"_Why are you so Ugly?" _a Clan girl asked Ugra. _"When you become a woman, no one will want to be you mate and hunt for you!"_

"_Then this girl will hunt for herself!" _replied Ugra defiantly.

"_Girls can't hunt!" _replied the Clan girl.

"_They can too!" _retorted Ugra. _"You just watch! Someday this girl will be a Woman-Who Hunts!"_

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

The men went hunting the next day, and the day after, the women spent all day preparing for the feast.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Finally, the evening of the Cave Bear ceremony had arrived. Borg was chosen for the Bear ceremony along with, Ooc, The man who had out wrestled Brac, and Nod, the young man who had nearly beaten Brun in the bolo competition.

Goov stood before the cage in full Mog-Ur garb. The three men were in a cluster between Goov and the cage.

''Urus, _come give away you life that your people may live!'' _commanded Goov, The Mog-Ur.

Two of the mog-urs cut the lashings, causing the wall on Goov's side of the cage to clatter to the ground.

The Bear just stood there.

One of the mog-urs snuck up behind the Cave Bear, where the crowd couldn't see him and hit the bear in the scrotum with the butt end of a spear.

The Cave Bear roared the pain and outrage!

When it charged at Goov, The Mog-Ur bravely stood his ground as the three younger men poked at it with their spears. The Cave Bear swept out with its' claw and broke the end off Nod's spear. His other claw slashed Ooc's throat, down to the bone.

''Wait! Stop" yelled Zeen, in English as he ran forward.

Ayla grabbed Luna's son and pulled him into a restraining hug so the boy couldn't interfere. Zeen howled and cried in protest and she kept him pressed to her chest. Inside her wrap, Mariza, squirmed at being mashed between her mother and the boy's head.



Ayla wanted to help the downed man, but she couldn't risk releasing Zeen. She could tell he was already dead anyway.

Nod grabbed the broken tip of his spear, climbed onto the Cave Bear's back and stabbed at the beast. The Cave Bear reared up suddenly, throwing Nod from his back. The man from the 5th Ranked Clan, who had been so skilled with a bolo landed on his face with his head twisted back. One of the bones in his neck broke in a classic 'hangman's fracture' and a piece of the bone shot up into his brain, killing him instantly. Borg could tell the bear was going to come down on top of him. So he aimed for the Cave Bear's heart and hope that Ursus would guide his hand. The Cave bear slashed across him midsection, disemboweling Borg, before falling on him crushing him.

Everyone was silent as they realized that all three men were dead, as was the Cave bear. Borg's spear was protruding from its' back where he had stabbed it through the heart.

Once the realization hit them, the new widows rushed forward the hold their mates and grieve. Ayla released Zeen and he ran to the fallen Cave Bear crying.

Luna levitated the bear off of Borg so that Ona could get to her mate. Then she tried to comfort Zeen. Luna ended up having to stun him to get him away from the Cave Bear so that the women could start preparing him for the feast. She revived him for the feast, but her son had no interest in eating.

The sun had long since set by the time, the feast ended. The combined Clans wandered back to just outside the entrance of the host cave. The Cave Bear Skin had been hung in a fearsome pose towering over the mog-urs. Ayla had lost track of Luna sometime while preparing for the mog-ur's ceremony. She strode up to the mog-urs, naked, chewed the special roots and spit them into the water. When she handed the bowl the Goov, The Mog-Ur, he exchanged a bowl of datura for it. Each of the mog-urs took a sip. But Ayla was surprised that this time, they took the bowl with them.

Ayla carried the large bowl of around for women and children to drink from, as Uba and Zar exchanged bowls and he led the men of Luna's Clan off to have the men's Ceremony. But Ayla didn't understand why she didn't see Luna!

None of the mog-urs saw the disillusioned Luna follow them back to the mog-ur's chamber of the host cave. They had just sat in the circle behind their Cave Bear skulls when Luna broke the enchantment and appeared in the center of the circle.

Several of the mog-urs jumped up in alarm!

"_It's alright," _signed Goov. "This Mog-Ur _asked her to come here. _Luna?"



Luna held out her hand, the one with the ring on it and a ghostly form faded into view. As he became more solid, the mog-ur's realized that it was Creb, Mog-Ur One-Eye. Though now, he had an eye and arm made of solidified moonlight.

"'_Why have you called this Spirit so early?" _asked Creb.

"This Mog-Ur _asked her to," _explained Goov.

''That's right! I gave up my time with you next fall so you could lead the mog-urs ceremony!'' sobbed Luna in English. "Goodbye, my love!''

Luna ran, crying from the cave.


	33. Chapter 33: Leaving the Clan Gathering

Clanluna

Chapter 33: Leaving the Clan Gathering

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Luna's Clan List

Deceased members:

Iga – mother of Ebra and Uka

Uba – mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

--Creb (37) – former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

--Iza (28) – Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

--Ebra (41) – Brun's mate, Broud's mother

--Broud (21) – former Leader (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

-- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem) 

Living Members:

Luna's Teepee

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 13th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

--**Luna** (23) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

--**Zeen** – (4) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

--**Mara** – (0) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

**Zar** (23) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

--**Ayla** (17) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

--**Durc** (6) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

--**Iza** (4) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech (Unicorn Totem)

--**Mariza** (0) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (16) – Clan, 2nd Ranked male hunter

--**Uba** (11) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate

--**Uma** (2) – Clan, Uba's daughter

--**Vuba** (0) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

Goov (23) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
--**Ovra** (21) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

--**Oogra** (2) – Clan, Ovra's daughter 

Iga's Teepee

**Groog** (28) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

--Iga (24) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

--**Griga** (2) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter



--**Wilmar** (0) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

--**Ena** (21) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Boov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Ena

--**Brena** (0) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**Vorv** (20) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

--**Uva** (18) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

--**Broov** (7) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

--**Ugra** (6) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

--**Vorva** (2) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

--**Zoug** (0) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

Ika's Teepee

**Crug** (25) – Clan, 6th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
--**Ika** (23) – Clan, Crug's mate

--**Crik** (2) – Clan, Ika's son

--**Grev** (7) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 14th Ranked male Hunter

--**Dorv** (2) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
--**Corg** (0) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

--**Ona** (12) – Clan, Borg's mate (Owl totem)

--**Bona** (2) Clan, Ona's daughter

--**Orga** (0) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

**Brac** (11) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 7th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

--**Igra** (9) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

--**Broud** (0) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Groob** (9) – Clan, Aga's son, 8th Ranked male Hunter

--**Eva** (10) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

Aba's Teepee

**Brun** (36) – Clan, former leader, 9th Ranked male hunter (Bison totem)  
--**Aba** (38) (ground squirrel totem) Brun's mate

**Grod** (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, 11th Ranked male hunter (Brown Bear totem)  
--**Uka** (28) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's Mate

**Droog** (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, 12th Ranked male hunter

--**Aga** (27) – Clan, Droog's mate

Luna held out her hand, the one with the ring on it and a ghostly form faded into view. As he became more solid, the mog-ur's realized that it was Creb, Mog-Ur One-Eye. Though now, he had an eye and arm made of solidified moonlight.

"'_Why have you called this Spirit so early?" _asked Creb.

"This Mog-Ur _asked her to," _explained Goov.

''That's right! I gave up my time with you next fall so you could lead the mog-urs ceremony!'' sobbed Luna in English. "Goodbye, my love!''

Luna ran, crying from the cave.

Chapter 33: Leaving the Clan Gathering

Outside the Cave, the men of the various Clans had walked away from the Clan Gathering in various directions so that they could have their Men's ceremonies. There was a large bonfire in the center of the gathering with women dancing around it. Their children had already been put to bed.

As Luna ran towards the fire, her tears fogged her vision. But a familiar face appeared from the crowd.

"_Luna, what's wrong?" asked Iga. _

"Creb! . . . Mog-Ur . . . mog-urs . . " Luna sobbed, incoherently.

Iga had not yet shed her wrap, so, she reached into a fold and pulled out a dried mushroom she kept for such emergencies. Popping it into her mouth, she chewed it, as she hugged Luna. Iga didn't know how the mushroom juice would react with the datura she's already had, but right now, her Goddess' emotional pain was more important. Once she'd turned the hard mushroom into a soft paste, she pulled back a little from the hug and kissed Luna. She used her tongue to coax Luna's lips apart, then passed the mushroom into her mouth.

As Luna sobbed, she was grateful for Iga's compassionate hug. When Iga started kissing her, Luna transformed her grief into passion and kissed her Priestess back. Still, she was surprised when Iga suddenly pushed a mass of chewed up mushroom into her mouth. Luna swallowed so that her tongue would be free to rub against Iga's. They continued to kiss and caress each other as Iga pulled her to the ground, so that Luna was sitting in Iga's lap straddling her. They long since removed each other's wraps in their passion, when a deep hum sounded in Luna's ears and the lights started flashing behind Luna's closed eyes. Luna leaned back, blissfully caught up in another layer of reality as Iga helped her lay down and get comfortable.

Now that Luna was taken care of, Iga got up and joined the other gyrating women. The drumming had long since stopped the beat the women were dancing to was inside their heads.

After the peak, as the lights and sounds faded away, Luna looked around. She was exhausted from staying up all night. All the other women were still asleep. Luna wandered back to the teepee. For once, she would be the one to make tea for Ayla!. Just as it was done, Thonlan, Zar, and Vorn stepped into the teepee, having just returned from their Clan's Men's Ceremony. They all refused the tea and went straight to sleep.

Luna levitated cups of tea and placed them next to the sleeping forms of Ayla, Iga, Uba and Ovra.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"The Mog-Ur _has saved some of the _mog-ur_'s tea for you,"_ offered Goov, as he held up the bowl. "This Mog-Ur_ asked _Luna _to bring you back so that you could lead us back to the memories of the last _mog-ur's _Ceremony and the arrival of _Luna."

Creb nodded and drank a sip of the tea before sitting next to Goov. Once the tea had taken effect, Creb showed them his hazy impressions of the future world without the Clan, followed by the even hazier impression of the world that could be and Luna's extraction from that world. Next he showed them the mog-urs meeting Luna and their decision to send her with Creb. He showed them his memories of his life in the Clan with Luna and her calling him back to life, thrice. Then, Creb guided them back to the common origins of the Clan and the Others, to show that they were family. He even showed them the memories of the Women-Who-Hunt and the ancient Spirits.

The next morning, when the mog-urs finally returned to the present, they stared at each other in shock. Ayla had accidently Death Cursed all Clans everywhere and Creb, The Mog-Ur, one-eye, had saved them by bringing Luna from the days-that-may-be! Most of them had been acolytes at the last Clan Gathering. Now they all understood just how important to the survival of the Clans, Luna and her Clan was!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luna was sipping her tea while she enjoyed the absolute silence of the Clan Gathering. The men of all the Clans had gone to sleep. The women were still sleeping, naked, on the ground where they'd passed out from the Women's Ceremony. Only the sounds of nature, birds, bugs, wind were heard. Distant footsteps announced the mog-urs leaving the cave to return to their tents. Luna looked at the mouth of the Cave and saw Goov and Creb approaching!

''_It is time to send this Spirit back to the Spirit World,'' _signed Creb.

''_Not just yet,''_ pleaded Luna as she gave him _the Signal. _

At seeing the interested look in Creb's eye, Luna turned around, knelt and presented like a Clan woman. Due to his bad leg, Creb had never been able to take her in this position when he'd been alive. But his spirit leg allowed it. He knelt behind her and pulled up her wrap. With his hand he reached between her legs and caressed her until she was ready for him. She cast a quick privacy charm, when moans nearly escaped her lips. Normally, she wouldn't bother, but she didn't want to wake anyone.

After then coupling, Creb spooned and held her for awhile. Finally, he stuck his spirit hand in front of her and signed:

''_It's time now."_

Luna nodded with tears streaming down her face and activated her ring to send him back. When he vanished, she no longer felt his warmth against her back. Luna's tears, turned to wracking sobs. Once her crying had run its' course. She returned to the tent and crawled into Thonlan's sleeping arms. Last night's mushroom prevented her from falling to sleep. But she could lay here, in her mate's sleeping arms, while she nursed Mara and soaked up her family's love.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Over the next few days there were more hunts by the men and gathering by the women. Although it seemed clear that Luna's Clan had won enough events to retain its' status as the 1st Ranked Clan, the final, and most subtle, competition had still not been resolved, the Leader competition. The mog-urs' decision to neither recognize, nor deny, Luna's Leadership, had confused the Leaders. None of them wanted to acknowledge a woman, especially a woman of the Others, as the 1st Ranked Leader. Nor, did they like acknowledging a deformed man, especially one who was clearly being led by that Spirit/woman of the Others. When the mog-urs endorsed her, after the mog-ur's Ceremony, this only confused matters. In the end, the other Leaders had to grudgingly rule that the Leader competition wouldn't count towards Clan Ranking.

As for the mog-urs, themselves, their ranking, for the most part was a combination of seniority for the older mog-urs who had been mog-urs at the last Clan Gathering and a reflection of their Clan's status. One noticeable exception was that the 2nd Ranked mog-ur dropped in Ranked to 3rd, in spite of knowing the secret of flute playing. The brash young man's personality rubbed too many mog-urs the wrong way.

After the first day, Luna and Ayla had been handing out popsicles each day. They were a special recipe, that Ayla had developed that contained both Ayla's calming herbs and Iga's calming mushrooms, with honey to take away the bitterness. But the popsicles got most of their volume and flavor from the juice of fruits gathered by the women of all the Clans. These magic popsicles kept people calmed down and minimized the amount of confrontations between the Clan and the members of Luna's Clan who were at least part Other. Unfortunately, Luna hadn't saved any of the popsicles for herself.

Throughout the Clan gathering, Ura had a series of near misses. She came to Luna's camp many times and met most of the members. Only ones she didn't happen to meet were: Ayla, Durc, Zar, Iga, Thonlan, Groog, Uba and Luna . . . .

"Wait! Wait!" called Ura, as Luna's Clan began packing to leave the Clan Gathering.

Luna had her wand out and was waving it to take down the teepees, fold them up and shrink them and their poles. She turned to look at the mixed girl who had knelt at her feet looking down.



"Luna, _this is _Ura, _the girl this man told you about," _explained Brun. _"At the previous _Clan _Gathering, this man promised to take her as a mate for _Durc."

Luna tapped the girl on the shoulder so that the girl would look at her.

"_Welcome to our _Clan U-" Luna's words died when she saw the old and new bruises on the girl's face. "_WHO DID THIS TO YOU?"_

"Gurg," replied Ura. _"He says that this girl is too stupid and willful. So he punishes this girl when she doesn't anticipate his needs fast enough." _

"GURG! GURG!" screamed Luna as she waded through the crowd.

"_What does the Spirit/woman from the 1__st__ Ranked _Clan _want with this Leader?" _asked Gurg, Leader of the Host Clan.

"_WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT A LITTLE GIRL?" _waved Luna, angrily.

"_THE GIRL IS USELESS AND STUPID!" _replied Gurg _"She can't remember anything unless we repeat in over and over and she's willful! This Leader thinks that if your mate was any kind of man, he'd put you in your place! Who ever heard of a female Leader? The Leader thinks you are able to dominate your men because you are so big and ugly!" _

Luna's anger boiled over! She waved her wand and an orange beam shot out at Gurg. Instantly, the Clan man started growing! When it stopped, he was 30 feet tall! She turned to another member of the crowd and did it again, and again and again!

"HOW DARE YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BIG AND UGLY!" yelled Luna, in English, as she enlarged person after person.

As soon as they'd seen her, Ayla, Uba, Iga and Zar had started working on Ura's bruises. The Medicine Women took the lead, while the Clanluna and her apprentice assisted. When Thonlan saw the members of the 2nd Ranked Clan starting tower over the crowd, he ran to his mate.

"Luna! Luna! Stop!" pleaded Thonlan

Hearing her mate's voice brought Luna back to sanity.

"_Th- . . . .This _Weech_ is done," _announced Luna, as she tucked her wand back behind her ear.

She looked around at the three men and four women of the 2nd Ranked Clan that she'd turned into giants. This group included, Gurg, Oda, Oop and the 3rd Ranked mog-ur.

"_Good luck catching enough food before winter," _taunted Luna, before letting Thonlan lead her away.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Once Luna's Clan (which now included Ura) was completely packed up, Luna created a portkey to whisk them back to their cave. All of the muggles, which was most of the Clan, tossed their breakfast upon arriving. The exceptions being: Iga, Ena and Eva who were used to portkeys from the women's hunts.

After greeting Ekwus's herd and settling in, Luna called Ayla, Zar, Iga, Goov, and Ekwus to a chamber deeper in the cave, where no one could see their conversation. She and Ayla lit up their wands so they could see.

"_After our experience at the_ Clan_ Gathering and _Ayla, Iga, _and _Thonlan's _tale of the _Sungaea _Summer meeting, this Leader doesn't think we fit with either people," _began Luna. _"This Leader proposes that, taking the _Clanluna's _suggestion, we should start thinking of ourselves as a new people. Not _Clan, _not Other, but something else. . . . The _Clanluna.

_This cave can be the 1__st__ Cave or Clan or Camp of our people and _Ekwus' heard can be 2nd group of our people. As we grow, we may add other groups. We can have our own summer gathering each year."

"_Are we going name the camps like the Sungaea do, or number them like Thonolan's first people, the Zelandonii do, or Rank them like the Clan do?" _ asked Iga.

"_That's a good question," _signed Luna. _"We'll have to consider that."_

"_Are you forbidding us from going to the _Clan_ Gathering?"_ asked Goov.

"_Not at all," _replied Luna. _"But considering how our mixed members were received, this Leader thinks it would be a good idea if only the pure _Clan_ members of our people went. By the same token, only our pure Other members should visit to trade at the _Sungaea_ Summer Meeting." _

"_When do you want me to perform the mating of _Ona _and_ Grev?" asked Goov.

"_That's another thing we could change," _suggested Iga. _"This Clanluna knows that it was the Clan way to have the Leader assign mates, but perhaps we should let the women choose their own mates, like the Sungaea do. She could choose to mate Grev or she could choose to be someone's 2__nd__ woman. Or if she doesn't like her choices, she could choose to remain unmated."_

"_Who would hunt for her and her children?" _asked Zar.

"_She could hunt for herself," _replied Iga.

"Iga, _that might be an option for some of the women, but not _Ona," explained Ayla. _"She's _Clan. _She doesn't have the memories for being a Woman-Who-Hunts. Someone is going to have to hunt for her. And if you ask her to choose her mate, this woman doesn't think she would understand." _

"_Well, we can, at least, ask her," _retorted Iga.

Author's Note

I'm surprised that not one reviewer recognized Gurg, as the title of the Leader of a clan of Giants. (OotP)


	34. Chapter 34: Ranec's fate

Clanluna

Chapter 34: Ranec's fate

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members: 

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

-Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

-Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

-Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
-Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

-Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

-Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

-Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

-Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

-Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem) 

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ansalong (13) - Owl

-_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

-_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

-**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**-Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

-**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

-**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

-**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
-**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

-**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow (Owl totem)

-**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-**Quicksilver**- Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

-**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

-_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Autumn had brought another visit from Ody with trade goods from the Sungaea Summer Meeting. The Sungaeae had refused to recognize his joining with Aris, so they had been rejoined at the Summer Meeting. Ody gave them the news that Aris suspected that she had been blessed, traded for more Clan furs and firestones, then, returned to his mate's camp.

The Women-Who-Hunt decided that they preferred to hunt separately from the men for large game, though many couples were starting to go on small hunts together. Both the Women-Who-Hunt and the Men had gone on Mammoth hunts after the Clan Gathering. This was fortunate, because the extra meat would be needed as winter came earlier and harsher than usual.

A pandemic of winter flu swept through Luna's camp of the Clanluna. In spite of the care provided by Ayla, Uba, Iga, Zar and Luna's use of precious potion ingredients, Several of the older members of the Clanluna succumbed. Brun, Grod, Droog and Aba all walked in the Spirit world now.

Luna began teaching the 3rd year material to Ayla, who wouldn't get a choice for O.W.L. options. She had to take the ones that Luna had taken. By now, it had become clear that Ayla was more gifted in Herbalogy, and Potions than Luna, and would one day surpass her. While Ayla continued to struggle with Defense, Transfiguration, and Charms. Now, she'd added Care of Magical Creatures, which Ayla also had a talent for. Divination was more difficult for Ayla and Ancient Runes, Ayla didn't have a knack for at all.

Ranec of the Lion Camp of the Mamutoi was not having a good year! When the Mamuts decreed at the Summer Gathering that there would be no funeral for Rydag after the mute, ½ Clan boy had died, Ranec realized just how parochial the Mamutoi were and began to wonder if they'd have a funeral for him when he walked with Mut. He'd tried finding comfort in the arms of a young woman, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to Join with her.

And so, Ranec had not returned with the rest of the Lion Camp from the Summer Gathering. Instead, he had decided to make a journey to seek out his mother's people. They had accepted Wymez, perhaps they would accept him?

He'd thought he could make it far enough south to winter with the Sungaea. But, Mut was not with him, He'd passed completely through their territory without finding any of their Camps. Ranec had also miscalculated about the earliness and severity of winter. Not finding people to winter with, He'd made himself a small, crude tent to sit out the winter storms.

The blizzard had come upon him suddenly, He'd barely managed to get the tent up and in the harsh storm, it kept collapsing on him. He knew he was soon to join Mut. Finally, he just gave up. He lay under the collapsed tent as the wind howled and the snow began to accumulate on top of the fallen tent, burying Ranec.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Ranec as a herd of animals trampled him in the Storm.

Then, he really screamed, when it felt like a mammoth stepped on him!

"What was that?" asked Luna.

"WHAT?" yelled back Eva, over the howling wind.

The two women had decided to take the sleigh out for a winter hunt when a sudden blizzard hit them. In the blinding snow and howling winds they could barely see each other and definitely couldn't see the lead snorkacks of the team that were pulling the sleigh. Luna trusted that the snorkacks could find their way back to the cave but they'd just hit a rough patch in the snow and run over a large rock buried in the snow, when Luna thought she'd heard a human scream.

"_This woman thinks she heard a scream," _waved Luna, in Eva's face once she'd pulled on the reigns to stop the snorkacks.

"_This woman didn't hear anything," _waved back Eva, in Luna's face.

"_Wait here, this woman is going to go see what we ran over," _signed Luna, as she pulled her wand out of the hood of her parka and lit it.

Eva turned and watched the light of Luna's wand fade into the haze. When she couldn't see it anymore she became fearful. What if her Leader got lost in the blizzard? Eva was currently lost in the blizzard! She could die out here in this storm with no cave to protect her! She pulled the fur blanket on her legs around her for comfort as the blinding snow howled on.

As Luna made her way through the blinding snow, she used the ruts the sleigh's runners had made to retrace her path. She couldn't see them, but she could feel them with her feet. When she thought she might have seen a dark shape on the ground, she knelt to discover a bloody patch of snow that was lumpy. She swished and flicked her wand to levitate whatever was buried under the snow and a hide slid off a man shaped figure. From a foot away, she could see that his chest was caved in. So she put him in a full body bind and continued to levitate him as she tried to return the way she'd come.

Unfortunately, the drifting snow was quickly erasing the sleigh ruts and her footprints. Luna realized that she'd lost the trail completely, when she imagined a dark shape ahead and made for it, hoping it was the sleigh and not an animal.

Eva was relieved when she saw Luna return. They made room to put the man at their feet and Luna cast a warming charm to keep him from getting hypothermia or frostbite.

When Luna and Eva had returned to the Cave in the middle of the blizzard, levitating an injured man, Uba rushed to Ayla's hearth to help. Once Luna had deposited the man at Zar's hearth, Luna went back into the storm to unhitch the team, leaving the Medicine Women to care for the strange man whose face was even darker than Zar's. After they'd cut his parka, tunic and leggings off the man, Uba realized that it was hopeless.

"_We can't save him,_" signed Uba mournfully, as she saw how badly his chest was caved in. _"He's too badly injured! This Medicine Woman doesn't even know why he's still alive!"_

Ayla nodded her agreement.

"How is he?" asked Luna, in English as she stamped the snow off her feet and shed her parka.

"_We can't save him,"_ replied Uba.

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"Look at his chest," pointed out Ayla. "Too many of his ribs are broken to heal, if you didn't have him in a full body bind, he wouldn't even be able to breathe!"

"All we have to do is vanish his ribs and give him a dose of skelo-grow potion to re-grow them. Then, he'll be fine," said Luna, as she stepped over to Thonlan's hearth and started rooting through her trunk for her potion making supplies. "Here I'll show you how to make it. Uh-oh!"

"_What's wrong?" _asked Uba.

"I don't have all the ingredients," replied Luna.

"_What are you lacking, perhaps we could make substitutes," _signed Ayla.

"I've got everything except powered crocodile tooth and coca leaves," said Luna.

"_Well if you tell me their properties, perhaps we could make substitutes?" _offered Ayla.

In the end, Ayla was able to find a root in her stores that would have similar properties as coca leaves for the potion and Iga had a mushroom that they were able to grind up and substitute for crocodile tooth. But the potion had used up the last of Luna's stores. The few ingredients she had left were not enough to make any potion she could think of. From now on, Luna could offer no more practical demonstrations of potion making.

Ranec had a painful night after Luna vanished his rib cage and the potion grew him a new one.

The next morning, Ranec awoke in a strange cave. He'd had a strange dream about a group of women, including a doe flathead! He realized that he was naked under the softest mammoth fur blanket he'd ever felt. He opened his eyes to a warm cup of tea in front of him. Further away were a blonde woman with her back to him, dishing out food to a man and two children. There was also a cradle that he supposed, contained a baby.

"Thank you," said Renec, in mammutoi, as he sat up and held up his cup of tea. He winced from a pain in his chest and looked down to see that someone had sewn stitches on it, like he was an old tunic that needed mending!"

The family turned at the sound of his voice and Ranec was horrified! The woman had the same blonde hair and blue eyes that were commonplace amongst the Mammutoi. The little girl had the same eyes and hair that was as dark black as Ranec's, though her's was less curly. But the other two were abominations of mixed spirits! The man had the same black hair as the girl and dark brown eyes like Ranec's. His skin was almost as dark tan as Ranec's too. The boy had brown hair and eyes like Rydag's!

Once he'd gotten over his initial shock, Ranec's expression softened into a smile.

"You speak Mamutoi?" asked Ayla.

"Yes, I am Ranec of the Lion Camp of the Mammutoi," said Ranec, as he began naming all his ties and held out his hands in greeting.

Ayla waited for him to finish before clasping his hands and naming her ties.

"I am Ayla, Weech and 1st Ranked Medicine Woman of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, born to the Sungaea, adopted by the Clan of the Cave Bear, amongst whom she was the also the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, mated to Zar, Mother of Durc, Iza, Mariza and Ekwus, and 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts," replied Ayla in the manner that Thonlan had taught her to name ties in Mammutoi, before releasing his hands and pushing him back. "And as the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, I am ordering you to lay back down and rest! You nearly died!"

Ranec winced in pain as he lay back down. The mixed man came forward, clasped his hands, briefly, and started waving them.

"_This man is_ Zar, _1__st__ Ranked Male Hunter of the_ Abrax Clan _of the _Clanluna,_" _began signing Zar, as he started naming his ties and Ayla translated.

"Wait! How is he saying all that?" asked Ranec.

"He is talking with his hands," replied Ayla. "Clanpeople, the ones you call flatheads, are not able to talk with only sounds, they use their hands. Most mixed people can learn to talk with sounds like the Others, people like you and me. But a few, like my mate, can't say all the sounds of the Other's talk. So I speak sounds for him."

Renec was thunderstruck! Had Rydag been trying to talk with his hands all those years and nobody had recognized it? The mixed child that was deemed too stupid to talk could have talked if only they'd know how to interpret his signs?

"Why you so dark?" asked Durc, in Mammutoi.

"My mother's mate took a journey, far to the south, where he met my mother," explained Ranec. "She was much darker than me."

"'dat like Zar!" said Iza, in Mammutoi, "He mother came from south too!"

When Renec looked around the cave, he realized that these weren't the only mixed members of this Camp and some of them were even pure Flathead! Still, he knew it would impolite to make a big deal out of it. This seemed to be normal for these people.

Ranec was amazed at how fast he recovered over the next few days. He met all the members of the Clan as he recovered. He was not surprised that Iga acted like he stunk, when he found out she used to be Sungaea. The Mammutoi and the Sungaea tended to demonize each other. But he was surprised she only communicated by signs.

On the evening after Ayla and Uba finally pronounced him well, the children gathered in the center of the cave and began drumming. He'd known something special was going to happen all day. When the drumming began, he thought it did sound a little similar to the rhythms the Mammutoi used for Mother Festivals.

Still, he was surprised when the adults gathered around the central fire and only drank a sip of bitter tea before the dancing began. Where was the Booza? The dance steps seemed very different from the Mammutoi Mother Festival dances. Still when a Clan woman pulled him out to dance, he accepted her invitation. He, like everyone else, changed partners many times as the dance when on. Then, Ranec began to notice a low pitched hum and a glow coming from the floor of the cave. As the sensation intensified, he felt himself being pulled from the dance by a Clan woman. What was her name again? Ona?

He'd already picked up a few Clan signs. One, in particular, stuck in his memory. He tried it out to see if it was true.

It Was! Ona, knelt, and presented to him!

They'd only given him a Clan-style wrap to wear. Ranec untied it and knelt behind her. He ran his hand in circle on her leather covered back before untying her wrap. Leaning over her, he kissed the back of Ona's neck as he reached around to fondle her chest. When he was ready and brushed his tip against her gates, Ona pushed back onto him, taking him in. Ranec reached around her between her folds to make sure that the Pleasures they Shared were mutual. Although she didn't moan, he could tell when she was peaking and that pushed him over the edge too. When he'd spent himself, he leaned on her back so he could hold her close until he'd softened up and fallen out of her.

Then he pushed her down and rolled her over so he could kiss her mouth. Although Grev never kissed her while Relieving his Needs, Borg had been known to, occasionally, so Ona knew how to respond properly. But Borg hadn't been this good at kissing!

As the mushroom tea enhanced her senses, Ayla began wondering what Thonlan did to make Luna moan so loudly during Pleasures. After she'd pulled him back to his hearth, he made **her** moan that loudly!

Grev was not happy that he'd been picked by Aga. He's wanted to Relieve his Needs with someone closer to his own age. Ona was bad enough! The tea had helped him function for her, but once he got started, he had trouble Relieving his own Needs. So he kept trying, much to Aga's delight.

Brac had a similar experience with Uka.

As Luna reached her climax beneath Zar, she began having visions of Mara and Mariza, several years older, riding on the backs of unicorns. Mariza had Ayla's blonde hair and Dyondar's piercing blue eyes, while Mara had Thonlan's shade of blue eyes and auburn hair that was darker than her dirty blonde, but lighter than Thonlan's brown.

Ika left with Goov, Ovra with Crug, Ena with Vorv, Uva with Broog, Igra with Groog, Uba with Vorn. (There was no rule that a woman couldn't Share Pleasures with her own mate) So, Eva followed their example and took Groob back to their hearth.

Iga was left dancing alone. And since as Clanluna, she had to finish the bowl, she'd gotten a bigger dose of the tea than anyone else. She lost herself to the mushroom and found herself wandering over to Zar's hearth where she helped her acolyte worship her Goddess by Relieving Luna's Needs until they all collapsed from exhaustion!

The next morning, Ona awoke with the new Man of the Other's Spooning her. If she had been capable, she would have smiled with contentment. Instead, she slipped out of his arms without waking him and prepared a breakfast for him and the others at Zar's Hearth where Ranec had been staying. Ranec, Luna, Zar and Iga awoke around the same time as the children had and as they wandered back from where they had drummed until they fallen asleep, Ona dished out a stew for everybody.

Once their bellies were full, Ona started sneaking glances at Luna.

Finally Luna caught on.

"_What is it?"_ asked Luna.

"_Does the Leader remember when she told this woman that she could choose her own mate?" _ signed Ona.

"Yes, _you chose _Grev _because he was the only single man," _signed Luna.

"_Is it too late for this woman to change her mind?" _asked Ona.

"No. _If you are unhappy at _Grev_'s hearth, you may move to another," _signed Luna.

"_Then this woman chooses him!" _signed Ona, as she pointed a Ranec.


	35. Chapter 35: When this writer jumped the

After 3 years, I finally figured out how to get back into this profile. In the meantime, I created a new one and published this under the name Clanluna2 . I am now transferring the chapters over here.

Crippled Hunter- I'm glad you approve. In the future, I will tell what a bad Grev was to Ona as a past thing. . . Starting with this chapter. I could tell you didn't want those two to be together for long. So I found a logical reason for her to have a mate that was closer to her age.

Sorceress – Glad to have you aboard! If you tell me what you liked so far, there may be more of that in the future. Also, as you can see, reviews do influence me. The more people bug me for more, the more I'm inspired to write!

**13figureskater** – Yes, Ranec gets his happy ending . . . who with? Only time will tell . . .

Clanluna

Chapter 35: "Sorry ah got inna fight in the middle of your Black Panther Party"

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ansalong (13) - Owl

-_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

-_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

-**Ranec **(20) of the Mammutoi, - Other, carver

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **mog-ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

-**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**-Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

-**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

-**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

-**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
-**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

-**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow (Owl totem)

-**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

_Does the Leader remember when she told this woman that she could choose her own mate?" _ signed Ona.

"Yes, _you chose _Grev _because he was the only single man," _signed Luna.

"_Is it too late for this woman to change her mind?" _asked Ona.

"No. _If you are unhappy at _Grev_'s hearth, you may move to another," _signed Luna.

"_Then, this woman chooses him!" _signed Ona, as she pointed a Ranec.

Chapter 35: "Sorry ah got inna fight in the middle of your Black Panther Party"

"_This Leader can't make him be your mate, he's not part of our Clan," _signed Luna.

"What? What's she saying?" asked Ranec.

"She wants you to be her mate," explained Luna, in Mammutoi.

"WHAT? But I hardly know her!" exclaimed Ranec, as Ona cringed.

"_Perhaps he could move to the guest hearth," _suggested Iga. _"Ona could live there too, even though they're not officially mated?"_

"_That's a good idea," _signed Luna, before turning back to Ranec. "The Clanluna suggests that you could move to the guest hearth and Ona could stay with you even though you're not officially mated."

"Look, I apologize for the misunderstanding," said Ranec. "I'm not familiar with your customs. I thought last night was a Mother Festival, like the Mammutoi have. I wouldn't have given her _the Signal_ if I'd known Sharing Pleasures would obligate me to Join with her."

"You're not obligated to do anything," explained Luna. "She's just trying to get away from her current mate, Grev."

"But- But he's just a kid!" exclaimed Ranec.

"_He's a man, but hasn't been one very long," _signed Zar. _"This man doesn't think _Grev _was up to taking on the responsibility of a mate with two children." _

"What?" asked Ranec, as Luna and Iga nodded, in agreement.

"Ona has to have a mate because she's Clan," diverted Luna. "Clan people are unable to perform the tasks of the other gender. She can't leave Grev's hearth unless she has another hearth to go to."

"_You don't have to be her mate, you don't even have to give her the Signal," _signed Iga. _"Just let her cook and take care of you until you leave." _

"_This woman doesn't mind if he gives her the Signal," _added Ona.

Once Luna had translated this exchange, Ranec stared deeply into Ona's eyes for several minutes seeing the silent pleading within.

"Al- Alright," said Ranec. "I'll move to the guest hearth. Ona can stay withme until I continue my journey."

"_And you'll give this woman the Signal?"_ asked Ona, hopefully.

Ranec didn't understand any of that except _the Signal_, and the hope in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, then pulled back and smiled at her.

"_This Woman will go get her things!" _signed Ona as she headed to the back of the chamber where the hearths of the lowest Ranked male and the guest hearth were.

Ona began grabbing her possessions and tossing them into the guest hearth next store.

"_What are you doing?" _demanded Grev, as Ona picked her furs up and tossed them in the next hearth.

"_This woman is not your mate anymore!" _waved Ona. "Luna _said so!" _

"_What! Stop! STOP! STOP!" _waved Grev before cuffing her.

Ranec, who had been watching, charged over and leaped on Grev in a flying tackle! Grev twisted around and pulled Ranec under him so he could beat his head against the floor of the cave repeatedly. The taller, thinner man of the Others was no match of the compact muscular Clan man in a wrestling match.

Zar grabbed Grev's arms and pulled him off of Renec, only to see Grev punched in the gut by the Mammutoi man as soon as he'd regained his footing.

Crug grabbed Ranec and pulled him away from Grev.

"Don't you Ever, **EVER**, let me catch you hitting a woman again!" yelled Ranec.

Zar glanced at Goov and The Mog-Ur rose and followed Zar and Crug as they hustled Grev and Ranec into the chamber used for men's ceremonies. Realizing, they would need a translator, Thonlan kissed Ayla goodbye and followed them back into the cave. The men stumbled around in the dark by memory as they hustled the perpetrators to the circle and forced them to sit. Zar pulled out his firestone and flint. Ranec gasped when zar struck them together and a spark lit up the chamber. Zar was lucky and that single spark was enough to start the tinder and soon the fire was going. By the time the chamber was fully lit, Vorn and Groob had drifted into the room. The rest of the men filtered in as Zeen took up a place guarding the entrance to make sure none of the other children or women saw the men's conversation. Zeen had his back to the passage, so he couldn't see them either.

"_MEN DO NOT HIT OTHER MEN! It's not Clan!" _signed The Mog-Ur. _"We may not be _Clan_ anymore, but The Mog-Ur thinks that we can all agree that it's not Clanluna for men to hit other men either." _

There were nods all around as Thonlan translated:

"It is forbidden for men to hit each other amongst our people."

"But it's okay for men to hit women?" shot back Ranec, defiantly.

"Ranec, I agree with you," said Thonlan. "I was born to the Zellandoni, and adopted by the Sharamudoi. Both peoples are Children of the Mother, like the Mammutoi. But Grev and Ona were born Clan. They didn't even know about, much, less honor the Mother before the Clanluna came. Now that we've become a new people, we'll have to have a new way of doing things. I think this new way should include no hitting at all. But even if we all agree to that, there will be times when people who were born Clan, slip into the old ways."

The other men nodded their respect of Thonlan's wisdom.

"_Can we all agree that people hitting each other is not the _Clanluna_ way?" _moved Zar.

"_But men have always disciplined women!" _waved Brac, angrily_. "It's_ Clan!"

"_But we're not _Clan _anymore!" _pointed out Groob.

"_We should probably_, _ban hitting but make the punishment less severe if a _Clan_ man slips up and cuffs a woman_," signed Vorn. _"Cuffing a woman is a lot less serious than fighting one, like _Broud _used to do." _

"_This man doesn't think there should be any punishment at all if a man cuffs his own mate," _signed Crug.

"_This man doesn't think hitting women should be allowed under any circumstances," _signed Groog.

"_This man is perfectly able to express his displeasure at his mate without hitting her," _signed Broog.

"_This man agrees with Broog," _signed Vorv. _"He's never cuffed his mate either." _

"_Men, we've strayed from the topic a bit," _pointed out The Mog-Ur. "Grev _and_ Ranec _were fighting each other. . . What should their punishment be?" _

"Ranec _is not actually a member of the _Clanluna," pointed out Zar. _"So we can't really punish him for breaking our rules . . . especially if we haven't agreed on what our rules actually are. And _Grev _was only defending his self from _Ranec. _This man thinks no punishment should be given." _

"What's he saying?" asked Ranec.

"That you and Grev should not be punished for fighting," translated Thonlan.

"What about for hitting Ona?" asked Ranec. "Amongst my people not man would dream of being so cowardly as to hit a woman!"

"_This man will show you cowardly, you hyena!" _waved Grev, as Vorn put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but Grev was acting according to the Clan customs that used to rule us," explained Thonlan. We're still trying to figure out what Clanluna customs are."

The meeting broke up without deciding anything concerning violence towards women. When Ranec stepped into the first chamber of the cave, he saw Ona with her two children sitting at the guest hearth, looking at him expectantly. Aga was still sitting at Grev's hearth looking down demurely. Having spent the night with Grev, she'd never left.

Ranec smiled at Ona and gave her a quick kiss before going over to Zar's hearth to gather his few possessions.

"_Why are you still here?" _Grev asked Aga.

"Luna _said this woman could have you as a mate," _explained Aga. _"She's going to have _The Mog-Ur _perform the mating tonight!" _

Grev gritted his teeth in frustration!

While Ranec was gathering up his knifes, spears and the bloody remains of his tunic, leggings and parka (his clothes were decorated with bone beads that were salvageable), Ranec spotted something strange at Zar's hearth. It appeared to be a couple of leather flaps with a stack of some unknown material between them. The stack had a leather strap tied around it with a shiny stone fastener. Overcome with curiosity, Ranec fiddled with the buckle until he figured out how to undo it.

As soon as he did so, the book snapped at him! Ranec backed away as the book continued to try to bite him until, finally, he had to take refuge by standing on a ledge where the book couldn't get him!

Seeing his predicament, Ayla leapt back to her hearth to rescue him. Since she was learning Care of Magical Creatures, Luna had loaned her the 1st year textbook on the subject. Although Ayla and Iza didn't have trouble with _the Monster Book of Monsters_, the other members of their hearth were not so lucky. As a result, Ayla had to keep the book tied shut when she wasn't reading it.

Ayla stroked the book until it calmed down then refastened the belt around it.

"What is that thing?" exclaimed Ranec.

Ayla held it up so he could read the title, before remembering that he didn't know how to read.

"This is where some of my Weech knowledge comes from," explained Ayla, in Mammutoi.

That night, Grev and Aga were mated. Supposedly, Grev was not being punished for fighting, but you couldn't tell it from his expression during his mating. With Grev and Aga in seclusion, there were no new incidents between him and the visitor.

Ona's wealth had dramatically increased by living at the guest hearth! Last fall, Grev had picked more meat as his share of the hunts instead of hides. As a result, Ona had been using scraps to try to enlarge the winter clothes of her children. Once she'd moved to the guest hearth, the other women gave her enough hides that she could now make new tunics, boots, leggings and parkas, not only for both her children, but for herself and Ranec too. Ranec started carving gifts for each of the women who had given them supplies.

When they were Sharing Pleasures, Ona would make fake moans during the valleys, just to bother Grev by letting him know how much she enjoyed Relieving Ranec's Needs. But as she got closer to Relieving her own Needs, she'd go silent and her breathing would get deeper and faster as she lost herself in Ranec.

It was the longest winter any of them could remember. Twice a day, Luna still had to go out and milk the snorkacks, even in blinding snowstorms. Every time she did this, Thonlan feared she wasn't coming back.

Once he'd gotten settled, Renec decide to go into the storage cave that adjoined the first chamber to get Ona some more furs. In the dim torch light, Ranec spotted a couple of piles of furs. The one on top was a bear skin with the head still attached. When Ranec grabbed the fur and pulled on it, trying to pick it up, it opened its' eyes and growled at him.

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled Ranec and he ran back to get his spear.

"_What's wrong?"_ asked Ona as he ran back to their hearth and grabbed his spear.

"There's a Cave Bear in the cave!" yelled Ranec. As he started back to the other cave, Zeen intercepted him.

"No!" yelled Zeen as he wrapped his arms around Ranec's leg.

"Let go! There's a Cave Bear in there!" yelled Ranec as he tried to shake off the boy.

"Ranec, that's _Wintersleeper, _she and Bop live with us_," _explained Luna.

"_She's got a new cub too!" _signed Zeen once he was sure it was safe to let go of Ranec.

"Do your people have a taboo against Sharing Pleasures with a- you know a-" asked Ranec.

"a flathead?" finished Thonlan, as Ranec nodded. "Yes, it's probably the biggest taboo amongst the Zelandonii and the Sharamudoi. The Mammutoi are the same way, aren't they?"

"yeah," admitted Ranec, sheepishly. "Did you ever break that taboo?"

"A couple times with Uba," admitted Thonlan. "I think breaking the taboo made it hotter! Why are you asking about this? Are you thinking about becoming one of us?"

"Thinking about it, yes," admitted Ranec.

"You know, Ona is going to insist on Joining with you, if you do," pointed out Thonlan.

"Believe me, that's a good thing, not a bad thing," laughed Ranec. "I just hope I'm up to the responsibility. Can you believe the way she waits on me hand and foot?"

"All the Clan women are that way," replied Thonlan. "It's so bad that amongst the Clan a woman has to Share Pleasures with ANY man who asks her. The Clanluna has tried to change that and make it so the women know that can say, no. But I don't think any of them, besides Luna believe it."

"Really," said Ranec, as his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yeah, even with Clanluna's reforms and a female Leader, men are still all headmen here," said Thonlan.

After finishing his conversation with Thonlan, Ranec walked straight up to Luna and announced that he wanted to join the Clanluna.

That night, Ranec was adopted into the Clanluna and mated to Ona.

Grev was relieved when his period of isolation with Aga had ended. When he had been mated to Ona, she had constantly tried to offer her the benefit of her older year by giving him advice. Grev found it annoying. But if Grev though Ona was a nagging harpy, she was nothing compared to Aga! She was old enough to be his mother and treated him like a child! Her disapproval took away his needs.

After he saw Ona mated to Ranec, Grev followed Groob and Eva back to their hearth.

"_Is there something this man can do for you, _Grev?" asked Groob.

"_This man would like your permission to Relieve his Needs with your mate," _asked Grev, politely.

Note: Anyone have a copy of TMH and know the long version of Ranec's ties? I'd like the same for Thonolan too.


	36. Chapter 36: transfigured detention

Clanluna

Chapter 36: transfigured detention

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ansalong (13) - Owl

-_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

-_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

-**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**-Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

-**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

-**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

-**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
-**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

-**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi)

-**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

-**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

After he saw Ona mated to Ranec, Grev followed Groob and Eva back to their hearth.

"_Is there something this man can do for you, _Grev?" asked Groob.

"_This man would like your permission to Relieve his Needs with your mate," _asked Grev, politely.

Chapter 36: transfigured detention

"_T__his man doesn't mind," _signed Groob.

Grev got a gleeful look in his eye, the Clan equivalent of a smile, as he gave Eva _the Signal. _He'd given her _the Signal_ before, when he was in manhood training and she was still a girl, but Groob had interrupted them before he gotten to have her. Now, they were both adults. He'd given her _the Signal_, and as a woman of the Clan, she **HAD** to comply. Eva looked at him, shocked for a second before kneeling for a second. Then she got back up and looked him in the eye.

"No." said Eva.

Grev couldn't believe his eyes! He gave her _the Signal_ again.

"No!" said, Eva, more insistently.

"_You can't say: _No!" waved Grev, furiously._ "You're a woman! When a man gives you the signal, you HAVE to comply!" _

"_This woman says: _No!" replied Eva. "Clanluna_ says that a woman doesn't have to Share Pleasures with anyone, even her mate, unless she wants to and this woman does not want to Share Pleasures with YOU!" _

"_This man has changed his mind," _signed Groob. _"This man withdraws his permission for you to Relieve your Needs with his mate." _

"_You stupid Woman! You ruined everything!" _waved Grev before punching Eva in the face, hard.

"Grev!" yelled Luna as she strode over to Groob's hearth. _"This Leader saw what you did!" _

"_But this man gave her the Signal and she said: _No!" protested Grev.

"_She has a Right to say: _no!" replied Luna, before pulling her wand from behind her ear. _"You don't have the right to hit a woman for any reason!" _

Luna waved her wand and turned him into a toad.

"Oh! _This _Weech_ didn't mean for you punishment to be fatal!" _signed Luna when she saw Grev was going sluggish from the cold.

She waved her wand again, and turned Grev into a mouse.

"Hoot!" hooted, Ansalong, happily, when she saw her mistress had made her a treat!

The owl hunted mice that took refuge in the cave during the winter and got into the Clan's stores. To her, Grev was just another mouse. She silently swooped down to pounce on Grev, the mouse.

Seeing Grev's immanent demise, Luna waved her wand again. Ansalong, the owl collided with Grev the penguin!

"_That's better!" _signed Luna after putting away her wand. _"MEN DO NOT HIT WOMEN! Until you learn your lesson, this _Weech_ has put you in detention. Now if you're a good _Pengy,_ maybe, just maybe, this _Weech _will change you back." _

Grev the penguin, glared at Luna before waddling back to his hearth.

The Clanluna were starting to get cabin fever from the long winter. So when the storm finally broke, everyone put on their parkas to go outside. Ena and Eva helped Ayla and Luna milk the snorkacks, before harnessing up the geldlings to the sleigh, so they could go on a winter hunt. Ayla, took Ura, Iza and Ugra out to look at animal tracks, While Luna took Zeen on a broom ride. Zar took the boys out for a short winter hunt.

Grev forlornly watched his brother and the boys as they walked away from the cave. He really wished he could join them. He waddled over to the bank of the river. It was frozen solid and the wind had blown bare patches in the snow that accumulated on top of the ice. Suddenly, Grev tripped and found himself sliding down the bank of the river on his belly. Once he'd gotten back on his feet. Grev realized that he'd enjoyed his slide. He waddled over to a bare patch on the frozen river. Through the ice, he could see the shadow of a fish, frozen into the water. The fish look really good to Grev. Normally, he wouldn't dream of cutting a frozen fish from the ice. It was too much work when they had plenty of meat stored in the cave. But Grev found himself craving fish right now. He began pecking at the ice, trying to get to the fish.

When the next storm came on, Ena and Eva relied on the snorkacks to guide them home. Luna saw the storm coming and warned Ayla in time to get the girls in. But Zar and the boys had wandered too far from the cave and didn't make it back before the storm hit.

Grev was pecking at the frozen fish when he became aware of the blinding snowstorm. After waddling over to the river bank, he realized it was too steep for him to climb as a penguin. Not that he really minded the storm. But his Clan memories told him it was death to stay out in a blizzard. Grev squawked his distress. But he knew no one could hear him over the howling winds. So he waddled upstream, where he knew the banks were less steep. Once he'd gotten out of the river, Grev started waddling back to the cave. He was surprised at how easy it was for him to navigate in the blinding snow.

After a while, he came upon Zar, Boov, Broov and Durc huddling under an overhanging rock from the storm. They must have gotten lost in the blinding snow. But Grev knew the way back to the cave. He squawked at them.

"Grev!" cried Durc.

Grev squawked again and swung his beak towards the cave.

"_This boy thinks he's trying to show us the way back to the cave!" _signed Boov.

(What's that Lassie? Timmy fell in a mine?)

Zar and the boys held hands so they wouldn't lose each other as they followed the penguin through the blinding snow. They were almost back, when they came upon, Luna and Ayla holding hands as they held up their lit wands, searching for Zar and the boys. The group followed Grev back to the cave where Uba made them eat soup until she was sure they would all survive their ordeal.

Grev gagged on the soup. He wanted fish, dammit!

Groob didn't like that his mother was mated to Grev. But it had been her choice. Luna said the women could choose their own mates. He regretted giving Grev permission to Relive his needs with Eva and was grateful that she didn't blame him for Grev's attack on her and that she still want to be his mate after that. But Groob still worried about his mother. What if Luna didn't change him back? How would that strange bird provide for Aga? A blast of cold air drew Groob's attention to Grev the penguin, nosing his way past the barrier they put over the cave's entrance to keep the winter storms out. Ever since his transformation, Grev had been spending a lot of time outside. He did seem to mind the harsh winter storms and this winter was worse than any in memory. Groob watched the strange bird waddle to the back of the cave, where his hearth was, and how Aga was brushing the snow out of the feathers of the flightless bird.

The long winter gave them extra study time. Ranec was making excellent progress on learning the Clan _signs_. Since Ayla had finished reading _the Monster of Monsters_, Luna had starting filling in the gaps, with the magical creatures that weren't in any of the Care books she'd used at Hogwarts. Iza and Ura were the newest ones to begin learning how to read, write and do math. The other children and Thonlan were making good progress on their studies.

As it turned out, when the late spring finally arrived, to melt the snow, Luna decided that Grev had learned his lesson and restored his humanity.

Since the winter hunts had maintained their supply of meat, Ayla convinced Luna that gathering was a more important task for the women. So the women went out daily for spring greens under Ayla's and Uba's direction while Iga helped the women spot edible mushrooms.

Spring had meant everyone had shed their winter tunics, leggings, boots and parkas, in favor of Clan style wraps. But Iga unveiled a surprise she had worked on during the winter. It was a strapless, leather, mini-dress! She'd based the design on some of Luna's cloth skirts and dresses. All the women and girls who were at least part Other, admired it and got Iga to promise to help them make one of their own, next winter. A women's summer style for the Clanluna had been born.

Once the initial burst of spring green had passed, the women continued to gather. But now the women-who-hunt had time for hunting.

"_What are you doing?" _demanded Durc.

"Ugra's _trying to teach me to use a spear-thrower,"_ signed Ura.

"_You- You touched a spear!" _signed a very shocked, Durc.

"Luna _said we could," _defended Ugra.

"_But- But that's not a woman's weapon!" _waved Durc, angrily. _"Women-who-hunt are only allowed to use slings, bows and baby spears!"_

"Luna _said that women-who-hunt can use any weapon they want now," _signed Ura.

"_We'll just see about that!"_ waved Durc as he grabbed Ura by the hair and drug her back to the cave.

"Oww!" squealed Ura, as Durc drug her back to cave.

"_What's going on here?" _demanded Ayla.

"_She and _Ugra _were using men's spears and were trying to use a spear thrower!" _accused Durc.

"Durc, _you let go of her this instant!"_ scolded Ayla.

"Luna _said we could!" _protested Ura.

"No, _she didn't!"_ countered Durc.

"Yes Durc, _she did," _confirmed Ayla. "Ura _you can go back and practice with_ Ugra. _This woman needs to talk to _Durc."

Once Ura had gone, Ayla turned to her son.

"_Now _Durc, _you need to learn to be nicer to _Ura, _if you want to mate her someday_" signed Ayla.

"_It doesn't matter how this boy treats her," _signed Durc. _"She has to mate me anyway." _

"_Not necessarily," _replied Ayla.

"No, _she HAS to!" _reiterated Durc. _"We brought her into this _Clan _to be my mate! You told me that _Brun _made the agreement when this boy was a baby!" _

"Yes, _it's true that _Brun _did make that agreement," _confirmed Ayla. _"But that was before _Luna _became leader and we stopped being _Clan. _Women get to choose their own mates amongst our people now. And if you don't start being nicer to her,_ Ura _is going to choose someone else to make when she becomes a woman!" _

Durc was floored. All his life he'd know he would one day mate the ugly, deformed, girl, Ura. He hadn't considered the possibility that she might be able to mate someone else!

"_Leader _Luna?"

"_How may this Leader help you?" _signed Luna, recognizing that Ranec wanted to speak to her in her capacity as Leader.

"_This man has decided not to continue his Journey. He wants to be a member of the _Clanluna," signed Ranec, formally. _"If _Ona _still wants this man to be her mate, he has no objection." _

"_This Leader was counting on you going with us to the _Sungaea_ Summer Meeting," _Stated Luna. "_How about if we proceed with your adoption, but delay your mating until after we return from the _Sungaea _Summer Meeting? You and _Ona_ would have to miss the beginning of the _Clanluna _Summer Meeting while you are in isolation?" _

"_That sound acceptable," _agreed Ranec .

After it had been explained to Goov and Ona, The Mog-Ur went back into his chamber to meditate on Ranec's totem.

Ayla was sitting outside the cave teaching Iza how to make baskets when the bushes parted to reveal Zeen, followed by an enormous male Cave Bear!

"Zeen!" gasped Ayla.

"_He followed me home," _signed the ½ Clan boy. _"This boy thinks he's Wintersleeper's mate!"_

"_Well then, take him back where you found him!" _signed Ayla. "Zeen, _you should know the dangers of interacting with wild animals. He doesn't think we're his cubs like Wintersleeper does!" _

"Yes, Ayla," said Zeen, as he led the Cave Bear back into the forest.

"Hey, look! Ody's here!" called out Eva.

Ayla turned to greet her cousin as he gaped in shock at watching Zeen walk away with a strange bear.

In the evening, the whole Clan gathered together for Renec's adoption. _Wintersleeper, _who was wondering when dinner would begin, nuzzled various members of the Clan, along with her cubs. Goov emerged from the cave in his bearskin cloak, flanked by his acolytes, Zar and Zeen. As soon they appeared, the three Cave Bears charged Zeen and knocked the boy down.

"_Not now, Wintersleeper, this boy has to play acolyte." _

"_This acolyte thinks you could help best by keeping them undercontrol," _offered Zar.

Goov nodded his agreement.

"_This Man's named is: _Ranec," announced The Mog-Ur as he drew a line of red ochre on the man's forehead.

He handed the bowl back to Zar then, took a second and drew a sign on Ranec's chest, the same one he'd seen his predecessor draw on Luna.

"Ranec's _totem is: _Snorkack!"

Finally, Renec was marked with the mark of a hunter at the base of his throat.

The bears were overjoyed when the people-cubs stopped standing around and the feast began. They went from person to person begging for hand-outs, before returning with Zeen to the Cave. Men's and Women's Ceremonies were held that night.

The next afternoon, after every one had recovered from the previous night's ceremonies, Ody spread out a skin with his trade goods.

There were 20 knives of exquisite quality. Each with a hand carved wooly rhino horn handle.

"_So what have you got to trade?" _asked Ody. _"You, of course, know, this man will want more firestones and some of those wonderfully soft Clan furs!" _

"_Well, we've still got a few mammoth furs left," _announced Ayla as she up rolled a whole mammoth hide, tanned with the fur, still on it.

"Wow! Just- Wow!" exclaimed Ody as he examined the soft fur. _"This man is certain he will be able to get a lot for these at the Summer Gathering! It's too bad their so heavy this man would only be able to carry one!" _

"_Actually, some of us are planning to attend the _Sungaea_ Summer Gathering before we have our first _Clanluna_ Summer Gathering," _signed Luna. _"We could bring as many of them as you want and you could trade them for us." _

"_That would be great!" _exclaimed Ody. _"What else have you got?" _

"_How about these?" _asked Ranec as he set down a handful of his carvings.

"_These are beautiful!" _exclaimed Ody, as he examined the carved Lunis (Goddess statues), spoons, and even spear-throwers that Thonlon had helped him make.

Once they had packed and Ody had described to Luna how to get to the Sungaea Summer Meeting. Luna apparated there and back quickly to make certain, before making a portkey, that would take them there. They all felt a pull on their navels as the subset of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who were attending, were whisked away to the Sungaea Summer meeting.


	37. Chapter 37:  Sungaea: 2 years later

**Cripled Hunter** -"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Now that we have a baby Bop, Do we get a B.J. and a Barney?"

A: Darn it! You spoiled that joke! ;-) (feel free to offer names for future bears)

**Cincin** – as you've seen I've made the Sons of Broud the villains. I can't reform them yet until someone is ready to take their place. But at least they're not as bad as their father.

Clanluna

Chapter 37: Sungaea: 2 years later

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

The members Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who are traveling to the Sungaea Summer Meeting

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

(Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) – Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts

**Ranec **(20) – Other, carver, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

Once they had packed and Ody had described to Luna how to get to the Sungaea Summer Meeting. Luna apparated there and back quickly to make certain, before making a portkey, that would take them there. They all felt a pull on their navels as the subset of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna who were attending, were whisked away to the Sungaea Summer meeting.

Chapter 37:

"Sungaea! Sungaea!"

"What is it, my child," asked the one-who-serves-the-Mother for the Bison camp of the Sungaea.

(Pant!) "I was about to (Pant!) go hunting and had just (Pant!) stepped outside the Gathering when I saw (Pant!) this woman appear out of (Pant!) thin air with an eagle perched on her head!" panted the out of breath young man. "At first I thought I was seeing a vision of the Mother! The eagle screeched at me then she spun around and disappeared before my eyes! Then she reappeared with a whole bunch of people including that Andromedanaea who was banished two years ago for Sharing Pleasures with flatheads and that Weech woman from her camp with the Cave Lion on her head!"

"Calm down, I'm certain you're mistaken about them appearing out of thin air," assured the Sungaea. "Take me there and show me."

When they arrived in the spot outside the camp, a crowd was starting to gather. Luna had on a purple sundress and green trainers, with her eagle hat on her head. Iga had her Clanluna style, strapless, leather, mini-dress on. The others had a Clan–style wraps on, with Ayla wearing her Lion-headed hat.

Luna and Ayla both had their wands out and were working together to raise the teepee. They'd levitated the poles into place and Luna used a Lashing Charm to tie them together.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" said Ayla as the two Weeches levitated the outer skin of the teepee onto the poles.

Ayla held it in place, while Luna silently performed the more complex Charm to fasten it in place.

The Sungaea was shocked at what she was seeing! She gathered her strength and stepped forward.

"I give you Greetings in the name of the Mother, Gaea," said a 40-year-old redhead with streaks of gray and green eyes, like Iga's. "I am the Sungaea of the Bison Camp of the Sungaea, daughter of Clytemestalchmene, born to the hearth of Hereclegyptus, mother of Atlasarpendon, Medusarieade and three others who have returned to the Mother."

Luna took the woman's hands and named her ties as Thonlan had taught her.

"In the name of the Mother, I accept your greetings," began Luna, in Sugaean. "I am Luna Lovegood, Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Weech, Daughter of Selene Malfoy, born to the Hearth of Xenophilius Lovegood, Widow of Creb one-eye, greatest of all the Mog-Urs of the Clan of the Cave Bear, Mate of Thonlan, Mother of Zeen and Mariza, friend of the Owl, Ansalong and the Cave Bears, _Wintersleeper, _Bop, and _Honeylover, _protected by the Spirit of the Snorkack."

"SCREEEE!" said Luna's hat.

"I am Ayla, Weech and 1st Ranked Medicine Woman of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, born to the Sungaea, adopted by the Clan of the Cave Bear to the hearth of Creb one-eye, Greatest of all The Mog-Urs, amongst whom she was the also the 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, mated to Zar, Mother of Durc, Iza, Mariza and Ekwus, and 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Protected by the Spirit of the Cave Lion," said Ayla when it was her turn to name ties.

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"_I am Clanluna, One-who-Serves-the Mother-Luna for the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Daughter of Medeariadae of the Sungaea, born to the hearth of Perseusilvanus of the Sungaea, mate of Groog, Mother of Griga, Wilmar, and two others who have rejoined the Mother, and 3__rd__ Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts." _Signed Iga after briefly clasping hands with her counterpart.

"I am Groog of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of Gara of no Clan, Mate of the Clanluna, 3rd Ranked male Hunter, Protected by the Spirit of the Megaceros," said Groog.

"I am Thonlan of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of Marthona of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, born to the hearth of Wilomar of the 9th Cave of the Zelandonii, adopted to the Sharamodoi, widower to Jetamio of the Sharamudoi, Mate of Luna, Leader and Goddess of the Clanluna, 9th Ranked male Hunter, Protected by the Spirit of the Cave Lion," said Thonlan.

"I am Ranec of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna, Son of M'buna of the !Poy people, born to the hearth of Wymez of the Fox Hearth of the Mammutoi, Protector and betrothed to Ona, Protected by the Spirit of the Snorkack," recited Ranec, in Mammutoi when it was his time. 

"I'm Iza. Ayla's my mama. We live at Zar's hearth. I rode on the back of a unicorn!" said Iza as she grasped the Sungaea's hands.

"Me Griga," said Griga, as she slapped the Sungaea's hands.

"I am Ugra of the Abrax Clan of the Clanluna, daughter of Uva, born to the hearth of Vorv, protected by the Spirit of the Owl," said Ugra as she tried her best to seem grown up.

"And you know me, Odyseusarpedon of the Smilodon Camp the Sungaea, Mate of Ariadneris of the Smilodon Camp, who had brought the boy, Hectoremus, to my hearth, I am also the son of Claitemestralexasisis of the Megaceros Camp, born to the hearth of Agamemnonestor. . . not that anyone's counting . . " joked Ody, at the woman who had been his redfoot.

Once the introductions were out of the way, the Sungaea from Bison Camp turned the subject back to the magic she had seen Luna and Ayla performing earlier. 

"How- How did you make that skin float up into the air?" asked the Sungaea of Bison Camp. "Can you teach me your magic?"

"Let's see," said Luna as she handed her wand to the Sungaea. "Give it a shake."

The Sungaea did, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, you're a not a Weech," said Luna, as she snatched back her wand.

"Well, I'm certain the council of Sungaeae will want to speak with you," mused the Sungaea. "Are you here for the whole Summer Gathering?"

"No, we just came to do a little trading and meet with your Leaders," replied Luna.

"Trading! That reminds me! I need to get to work!" said Ody, as he gathered up a couple of bundles of trade goods and went towards the Trading tent.

"_We should finish setting up the _Teepee," pointed out Ayla.

"_You're right,"_ admitted Luna. "Please excuse us."

Luna swished and flicked her wand to levitate the inner wall of the teepee through the doorway, so Ayla and Iga could hang it while Luna kept it suspended.

Once the teepee was up, they began moving their things in that Luna had previously enlarged.

"_Can this girl go explore?" _signed Ugra.

"_Yes, as long as you stay out of trouble," _admonished Iga.

"Yea!" squealed Ugra, as she ran to the cluster of tents that formed the Sungaea Summer Gathering.

In spite of being the ½ Clan daughter of two ½ Clan parents, Ugra was shaped like a 10-year-old girl of the Others. The only visible hint of her Clan heritage was the Clan-brown shade of her hair and eyes. Ugra gaped at the strange sights as she slowed her pace to a walk. She'd never seen so many people before, even at the Clan Gathering. And every single one of them had either Blonde hair that matched Ayla's or red hair that matched Clanluna and Griga's.

"Is it true you came here with the Mother?" asked a girl with red hair and green eyes.

"No, we left my mother and her mate back at the cave," replied Ugra.

"Not your Mother, **THE Mother**," said the girl. "You know, Gaea, the Mother-of-Us-All? The Goddess?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Ugra. "Clanluna says she is, and Luna's mate, Thonlan, agrees with her. But I can barely remember the time before we lived in Luna's Clan. Sure, she can do some things that nobody else can do, but she's teaching them to Ayla and some of the others. Even their children, Zeen and Iza can do things the rest of us kids can't do."

"Like what?" asked the girl.

"Zeen likes to ride on the backs of Cave Bears," said Ugra. "Sometimes he lets us ride with him!"

"Oh come on," protested the girl. "I don't believe you! No one can ride on the back of a wild animal!"

"It's true!" protested Ugra. "He's given me rides on both _Wintersleeper_ and her cub, Bop before!"

"Are you saying you've ridden on the backs of two different Cave bears?" asked the girl, incredulously. "I think you're making things-"

When a shadow passed across their faces, both girls looked up at the bird that had made it. They both heard the Eagle cry. But instead of a bird, they saw Luna riding on her broom, her Eagle hat, perched on her head. A murmur was passing through the crowd as more and more people looked up to see her.

Luna had attracted a lot of attention with her flight. When she landed at the Teepee, Ayla was waiting for her.

"_Could this _Weech _fly now?" _asked Ayla.

"_Certainly," _replied Luna as she held out the broom for her.

Ayla quickly untied and shed her wrap. Iga was already watching Mariza. She was wearingonly her Lion headed hat as she reached for the broom.

"_Wait a minute . . .You're not naked!"_ accused Ayla. _"This _Weech _thought she had to be naked to fly!"_

Luna giggled. Her prank had been revealed!

"_This _Weech _said it would help you learn to fly," _signed Luna, as she laughed her musical laughter. _"She never said it was required to fly." _

A crowd had followed Luna back to the Teepee, to join the crowd that had already been hanging around the strange Clanluna tent. Many of them were men who were admiring Ayla's revealed beauty. A few women were too.

Ayla grew nervous at the way they were looking at her. Not bothering to get dressed, Ayla straddled the broom and kicked off. In the air, she felt a lot less self conscious about being stared at.

As Luna watched Ayla fly away, the Sungaea from the Bision Camp approached her.

"I have spoken with my sisters, the Sungaeae," explained the Sungaea. "Tomorrow morning we will hear you."

"Thank you," replied Luna. "We'll be there."

As the afternoon progressed the curious crowd continued to pepper the members of the Clanluna with questions. There was also quite a bit a flirting going on, especially directed at Luna, Ayla and Iga. Iga kept close to Ayla, remembering what happened at the Summer Gathering two years ago. She'd reiterated to Ayla that she DID have a right to say: no, and had coached her on how to politely decline an invitation to Share Pleasures. Still, Iga had to rescue Ayla several times from overly zealous suitors.

Aris showed up with her new son, Hectoremus, for the evening meal, allowing Iga and her sister a chance to catch up.

As the sun began to set, Iga approached Ranec.

"_Would you like me to Share Pleasures with you tonight?" _signed Iga, with a smile.

Ranec looked at her and saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He could tell her offer came from a sense of duty, not attraction. She still thought of him as Mammutoi.

"No thanks," replied Ranec, in Mammutoi "I think I'll go find a Sungaea girl to have a fling with."

But Ranec was no luckier with any of the other Sungaean women. They looked at him and saw Mammutoi as soon as he opened his mouth. But when they found out who he was, all they wanted to do is talk about Luna. So, in was late at night when Ranec, finally returned to the teepee.

Even though it was very late, Ayla and Luna were just stepping out of the teepee. They'd worn out Thonlan and now wanted to empty their bladders before going to sleep.

"_Hi Beautiful!" _said Ranec, in Mammutoi. It was too dark to see signs properly.

Ayla blushed at his praise while Luna giggled.

When the two women returned from the trenches, holding hands, Ranec was still waiting outside the teepee for them.

"Is there something you need, Ranec?" asked Ayla in Mammutoi.

"Yes, this!" said Ranec as he pulled Ayla into a kiss.

When she felt Ayla, through her hand, responding to Ranec, Luna let go and went back into the teepee to curl up with Thonlan. As she drifted off to sleep, Luna could hear the couple humming and moaning outside the teepee.

Once, he'd felt Ayla get worked up enough, Ranec led Ayla to his sleeping furs. Ayla proved to be enough more skilled a lover than he imagined as she worked him until he fell asleep, his Needs and hers, thoroughly Relieved.

The next morning, Ranec awoke to find a cup on hot tea next to his furs. Ayla was cooking some stew for their breakfast at the fire in the center of the teepee. Looking up, she smiled at him, as he returned it. After drinking his tea, Ranec went to the trenches then returned to find everyone awake and starting to eat.

After Breakfast, the women went to the river to get cleaned up. Once they'd done scrubbing, Luna enlarged her trunk. She pulled out a matching sky blue skirt and blouse for Ayla and an orange-red skirt with red tube top for herself. Iga donned her Clanluna-style dress.

Now that they were cleaned up and the Weeches had resumed their hats, they walked to their meeting with the Sungaeae.

When they entered the tent, there was a group of women sitting in a circle. All of them had Sungaea-style leather dresses that went to mid-calf when they were standing. Although there was no rule that said a man couldn't be One-Who-Serves-the Mother, none of the current Sungaeae was male.

"You wanted to speak with us?" asked an elderly woman with silvery white hair and green eyes. This was the Leader of the Sungaeae, the Sungaea of the Smilondon Camp.

"Yes, perhaps I should start with who I am," began Luna. "I came from a distant time in the far future. I was brought back here by Ayla and the Greatest of all Mog-Urs, Creb. A mog-ur, is similar to one-who-serves-the-Mother amongst the Clan of the Cave Bear, the people you know as, flatheads. The Clan took me in as a member, as they had Ayla, years before, and Creb took me as a mate. Yes, I have Shared Pleasures with a flathead! And I enjoyed it too! Still, while the Clan ARE people, like all people, they are not perfect. When the old Leader of the Clan, was ready to retire, circumstances forced me to assume leadership of the Clan. We soon acquired some mixed members, people who were part Clan and part Other. The Clan is a male dominated society. They do not recognize the Mother. As such, they found it difficult to adapt to life with a female. Leader. After the one you know as: Andromedanaea, joined us. She asked to introduce our Clan to the ways of the Mother by being our One-who-serves-the-Mother. She took the name, Clanluna, as her title. The Clans only hold their Summer Gathering every seven years. Although I had tried to make things easier for the Clan, by only making slow, gradual, changes, it became clear at the Clan Gathering that we were no longer a Clan of what you would call flatheads.

So, we have formed a new people, the Clanluna. Already we have two Clans. Our members include people of the Others like yourselves, Clan people, and mixed people. Some of our people you might mistake for horses. We want only peace between the Clanluna and the Sungaea. After we leave here, we will be having our first Clanluna Summer Meeting. You are welcome to attend. If we are welcome, we will send delegates to your Summer Meetings to trade and socialize. But make no mistake, we DO have full Clan members and mixed members, Ayla's mate is mixed and we both have son's who are mixed. It is not a sin amongst our people for a person of the Others to Share Pleasures with a Clan man or woman. I have Shared Pleasures with more than one Clan man. I enjoyed it! I plan to do it again in the future and I've even been mated to a Clan man! I was not pleased to hear that our Clanluna was exiled from the people of her birth for this. While you are free to run your society the way you want, you WILL treat the members of my people with respect. The other Clan of our people resemble horses. It would be advisable for you to institute a moratorium on the hunting of horses just to be safe. A war between our two peoples would be bad for both sides.

I, Luna, Leader of the Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna have spoken!"

"SCREEE!" said the hat.

"I see," said the Sungaea of the Smilodon Camp. "Andromedanaea, do you have anything to add?"

"This woman is no longer able to speak our loud, so Ayla will translate for me," said Ayla, as she translated Iga's signs into Sungaean. "This woman is no longer Andromedanaea of the Sungaea, she is Clanluna, One-Who-Serves-Luna for the Clanluna. Although she is too modest to admit this, our leader, Luna, is my mother- No! OUR Mother! No! She's the Mother of us All! Gaea, walking the Earth! That's it, Ayla! Luna is the one that the Sungaea call Mother Gaea, the Earth. This Clanluna believes that she had come to walk amongst us, flimsily disguised as a not-so-ordinary woman, to teach us that our prejudice against the Clan and the mixed people is wrong. This woman has seen her perform many more miraculous feats that those she's done here. She's brought into being new kinds of animals and even made new kinds of people, the Centaurs and Unicorns that make up the other Clan of the Clanluna. She's even brought her mate back from the Spirit world! This woman feels very fortunate to be One-who-Serves-Luna. And if the she must pay the price of never seeing the people of her birth again, this Clanluna would pay it a thousand times over!"

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"Does Ailalexisis of the Megaceros Camp have any words of her own?" asked the Sungaea of the Bison Camp.

"Do not remember being Ailalexisis," began Ayla. "All life I have been an ugly woman of the Clan. (There were snickers from the Suagaeae that this strikingly beautiful woman could ever be called ugly) I have a mixed son. I would hope that he might be welcome amongst the people of my birth. But I will not expose him to your hatred of the Clan until you have grown past it. I am Ayla of the Clanluna! I renounce any ties to anyone who cannot accept my mixed son and mate!"

"ROAR!" said Ayla's hat.

"Thank you for sharing your piece of the heart of Gaea with us today," said the Sungaea. "We will have to think deeply on your words. Leave us to deliberate."

The three women of the Clanluna turned and left the tent.

As they were walking back to the teepee, Iga suddenly stiffened.

"_What's wrong?" _asked Ayla.

Iga pointed. Through the crowd they could make out the form of Ajaxerxesirius, the man who had raped Iga, two years ago. When Ayla and Luna pulled their wands from behind their ears in unison, Ajaxerxesirius ran!

_Pop!_

Luna apparated to a place in his path. He suddenly found himself running straight towards an angry Luna with her wand pointed at him. She barely wiggled her wand and his hands were drawn to his sides before falling backwards, stiff as a log.

Luna stood over him while Ayla and Iga caught up.

"It's fortunately for you that I was in isolation last time you were at our cave," sneered Luna. "I don't think your punishment was severe enough. If you ever, EVER try to Relieve your Needs with one of my women again, I'll turn you into something unnatural!"

Ayla was snickering, Iga, silently so, as the three women walked off and left Ajaxerxesirius in a full-body bind, there on the ground. It would wear off in a few hours.

"I got lucky with the Mammoth furs," said Ody. "I found a visiting Mammutoi trader and he was quite pleased to trade this for them."

"_What is it?"_ asked Ayla as she held up one of the clear yellow rocks. _"It feels warm!"_

"They call it: Amber," said Ody, giving the Mammutoi name.

"Amber!" exclaimed Luna in English!

"Wait! This is Amber?" asked Ayla, gleefully.

There were many potions that required various preparations of amber that Luna had been unable to demonstrate because she'd had none when she'd arrived in this time. Ayla's brain began working furiously as she tried to figure out what she could substitute for the other missing ingredients.

"Some of the Mammutoi women make beads out of it and use it for jewelry or to decorate clothes," pointed out Ranec.

"_Well, beads would be a good way to store them,"_ admitted Luna.

"_But we'd need to save every scrap from the_ bead _making,"_ added Ayla_. "Even_ _powdered_ Amber _can be used in some_ potions."

"_This Woman hadn't thought of that!" _waved Luna. _"There ARE some _potions _that use _Amber!"

By Late afternoon, they were ready to depart. Ody and Aris hugged and kissed their relatives goodbye. Luna ad Ayla had taken down the Teepee and shrunk it.

Luna activated the portkey and they were whisked off to the Clanluna Summer Meeting.

Author's note: on TV would this be considered a "clip" episode?


	38. Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering be

Clanluna

Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering begins

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members: 

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

-Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

-Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

-Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
-Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

-Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

-Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

-Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

-Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

-Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem) 

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ansalong (13) - Owl

-_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

-_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

-**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**-Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

-**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

-**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

-**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

-**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
-**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

-**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

-**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

-**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

-**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

-**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

-_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

By Late afternoon, they were ready to depart. Ody and Aris hugged and kissed their relatives goodbye. Luna ad Ayla had taken down the Teepee and shrunk it.

Luna activated the portkey and they were whisked off to the Clanluna Summer Meeting.

Chapter 38: Clanluna Summer Gathering begins

When they arrived in the Bellapheron Clan's valley, the rest of Abraxas Clan was already there. The Teepees had been set up in the meadow near the beginning of the path that led to the cave.

Luna enlarged their supplies and Ayla helped her erect the last teepee. Once they were done, Ranec approached Ayla.

"Ayla, _would you like to go hunting with me?" _signed Ranec.

"Yes, _that would be nice," _replied Ayla. _"Just let me get my bow." _

After asking Iga to watch Mariza, the two walked away from the Summer Gathering. Ayla with her sling on her belt and a quiver of arrows on her back her bow in hand. Renec had three spears and a spear thrower that he wasn't yet good enough at using yet. Both of them were wearing Clan-style wraps and Ayla had left her hat in Luna's trunk.

After they had gone over a few hills, Ranec turned to Ayla and gave her _the Signal_. Ayla gave him a wide smile at this unexpected Pleasure, before kneeling and presenting like a Clan good Clan woman. Ranec knelt beside her and lifted her chin so he could pull her into a kiss. Ayla immediately deepened the kiss and wiggled her rear enticingly.

The Pleasures they Shared were fast and furious. Ayla was very quickly ready for him and was quick to Relieve her Need, pushing Ranec over the edge. When they were done, they curled up together for a while to catch their breath.

"_Are you ready for some hunting now?" _signed Ayla.

She felt Ranec nod behind her because, their bodies were pressed together. She rose to a kneeling position, put her quiver back up her back, and picked up her bow.

"_We should go hunting now," _signed Ayla. _"That is, after all, what we came out here to do."_

"Right," said Ranec in Mammutoi, behind her back, as he picked up his spears. Ayla didn't notice that he was lying.

After walking quietly through the grasses of the steppes, the couple came upon a herd of Aurochs. They stopped just over the hill from them so only their heads were sticking up in view of the herd while they observed them.

"_That one, the young cow," _signed Ayla.

Renec nodded his agreement and set a spear in his spear thrower while Ayla notched an arrow in her bow and crept a few steps forward, just far enough up the hill to get a shot at the herd. When she heard Ranec spring forward, she let fly her arrow, while Ranec ran to the top of the hill and cast a spear. Ayla's arrow hit the cow in the throat wounding it badly, while Ranec's spear over shot the cow and landed in the middle of the herd, slightly nicking another cow, that bellow and set the herd to stampeding in a course orthogonal to them. Ranec didn't mind. He'd already bagged the prey he'd come out here for.

The cow Ayla had wounded, ran away with the rest of the herd and they lost sight of it. Ayla ran to where the cow had been when she hit it and looked at the ground. The blood from the wound was on the ground and looking in the direction of the fleeing herd, she could see that her cow had left a trail of blood for them to follow. She set off jogging at a comfortable pace as Renec ran to retrieve his cast spear, then, caught up with her. While they couldn't hope to catch up with the herd, they could see that their cow was falling behind the herd as it continued to leave a bloody trail.

The rest of the herd was out of sight, by the time cow had slowed enough, that the couple get in another try. Stopping for a second, Ayla let fly another arrow, while Renec cast another spear. Again, Ranec missing. Obviously, he would need more practice before he could successfully hunt with a spear thrower. Ayla got an arrow in the animal's rump and when it turned towards her, she got another, through the cows chest. It fell with a crash, perced through the heart.

Once the cow had stop thrashing they stepped forward to their kill. Ayla cut off a piece of liver and shared it with Ranec before burying the rest, along with the heart as an offering to the Aurochs totem.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ayla levitated the carcass and they started back to camp. Even after all these months, Ranec was still amazed at the power of the Weeches.

Iza cautiously approached _Starligh_t, the unicorn she'd ridden last year, who was now full grown.

"_This girl ride you, Starlight?" _signed Iza.

The Unicorn nodded her acceptance and trotted over to stand by a rock so the girl could climb onto her back. Once Iza had done so, the Unicorn gently walked around the meadow, careful not to throw the girl off.

"_That looks fun!" _signed Ura. _"This girls wishes she could do that!"_

Durc strode up Midnight and tried to grab her, to pull her towards Ura, but the Unicorn shied away from him.

"_Dawn-Breaker, can you tell your mate to let _Ura ride her?" commanded Durc. 

"_She doesn't want to," _replied the centaur. _"And you should ask more nicely than that!" _

"_Please may this girl have a ride?" _asked Ura.

"Oh, _alright!" _signed _Dawn-Breaker. "Come over here and I will give you a ride." _

After the centaur had gone over to the rock, Ura climbed on his back and he went over to walk alongside his mate, _Starlight_, who was carrying Iza on her back.

Seeing the two girls riding, Zeen climbed onto Bop's back and rode the Cave bear over next to the two girls and their mounts.

"Hey Durc, _would you like to ride with me?" _offered Zeen.

"No! _Riding is stupid!," _waved Durc, as he stomped off.

The other kids did not agree and Zeen gave them rides for the rest of the afternoon until Ayla and Ranec returned with and aurochs that needed butchering. All of the girls and boys were put to work by the women to help with the task, after which, they all went to the river to wash off.

When evening arrived, Iga and Goov called everyone together. Goov was wearing his bearskin cloak with Zeen on his right. Zar, as acolyte to both of them, stood between Goov and Iga. Iga was wearing her clanluna-style dress, but had tied in under her breasts instead of on top of them.

"_As this is our first ever Clanluna Summer Gathering, Mog-Ur and this Clanluna thought we should explain what to expect from this," _began Iga. _"We will be combining traditions from the Clan Gatherings and the Sungaea Summer Meetings, in addition to coming up with a few of our own. _

_In some ways, a Sungaea Summer Meeting is like a long Mother Festival. The Women should feel free to give the Signal to any man that strikes her fancy, and not just their own mates." _

"_We will also be having competitions, like at the _Clan _Gathering," _added Goov. _"Because we only have two _Clans,_ we will be competing as individuals, not _Clans."

"_There will also be joint hunts between the two Clans," _added Iga. _"We will also be putting on lots of ceremonies. Tonight's Ceremony will be the Joining of Ranec and Ona." _

Goov motioned for everyone to gather in a circle and they did so. Iga, Goov and their Acolytes walked forward to Ranec and Ona, who were holding hands.

Goov dipped his finger in the ochre paste to draw the symbol of the Owl Totem on Ona's chest while, Iga drew the Snorkack symbol on Ranec's. Then, Goov drew the Snorkack symbol over the Owl's on Ona's while Iga drew the Owl symbol over the Snorkack totem's on Ranec's chest.

"_The Spirit of the Owl has joined with the Spirit of the Snorkack!" _announced Iga and Goov simulataneously.

Ona immediately sat at Ranec's feet. Ranec got down on one knee, took Ona's hand and gently pulled her back up. She was trying to avoid obviously looking him in the eye, like a good Clan woman should, while Ranec was staring intensely at her eyes. After a couple of seconds, Ranec, still holding her hand, led Ona into the Teepee that had been set aside for their period of isolation. Once they were alone, Ranec pulled his new mate into a kiss.

Ona had stopped faking moans to bother Grev. So the teepee was pretty quiet over the next fortnight except the occasional sounds of hard breathing. The children were tasked with making sure that there was a constant stack of firewood just outside the entrance of the teepee and that the night basket was emptied twice a day.

After Ranec and Ona had retreated to their teepee, there had been a feast (much to the delight of the bears) followed by Men's and Women's ceremonies. After the children had been dosed with datura, they were all put in the same teepee to sleep it off, out of sight of the women. The men and Centaurs went over the hill for their ceremony, while the women and unicorns danced their ceremony just outside the teepees.

Durc awoke the early next morning and stepped out of the teepee to find the naked women still sprawled on the ground where they'd passed out from dancing themselves to exhaustion. He was just on his way back from the trenches when he ran into Ura, on her way there.

"_Greetings _Ura," signed Durc. _"Would you like to go hunting today?" _

"Oh Yes! _That sounds fun!"_ replied Ura, still amazed that she would be allowed to hunt and that her future mate didn't seem to mind it anymore.

"_Let's get all the kids together after breakfast," _offered Durc, before walking away.

Ayla was very pleased when she stepped into the teepee and saw that Durc had started breakfast. She finished it and made tea for herself and the other adults. Durc had been so helpful because he wanted to get on with the hunt. After they'd eaten, the adults went back to sleep off the previous night's activities.

Durc looked and the group he had gathered together for the hunt. It consisted of himself, Ura, Boov, Broov, Ugra, and the centaurs: Bangar, and Brakus. Durc wouldn't let the younger children come. So, Zeen organized a weapon practice session for them. Durc had his sling on his belt, three spears and his spear thrower, as did Ugra. Ura, Boov and the centaurs, only had spears and a spear thrower. Broov had a bola in addition to his spears and spearthrower.

Durc led the group upstream on the banks of the river until they spotted a flock of geese. Durc motioned for them to be quiet as they began trying to sneak up on the flock, waddling around looking for bugs near the edge of the river.

Durc set down his spears and pulled a couple of stones out of his pouch as he saw Ugra do the same. He had been trying to learn his mother's two-stone trick but had yet to bring down prey with it. Broov readied his bola while the rest, slowly put their spears in their spear throwers.

Ura got too excited and cast her spear. It missed, sending the birds into the air, in flight.

Thwap! Thwap!

Durc hit a goose with both stones! He may not be able to bring down two birds like his mother, but this skill with two stones was a major accomplishment for him!

Thwap!

Ugra brought down a goose, as well!

Boov's and Bangar's spears missed. But Brakus managed to spear a goose.

Broov's bola wrapped around the feet of a goose pulling it down to earth, with a thump! He ran up and finished off his goose with a thrust of his spear.

"!"

Durc howled like a wolf to express his joy at their successful hunt. After making sure everyone got a piece of goose liver, he buried the hearts as an offering to the totems.

"Ura! _Bring me water!"_ waved Brac.

It galled him that the girl was trying to become a woman-who-hunts.

Ura stopped plucking the goose that Durc had given her and walked over to the water bag.

"_Hurry up you slow stupid girl!" _waved Brac.

Ura broke into a run, fetched the water bag and ran back to Brac. While he drank, she sat at his feet. She didn't know why he didn't like her. If only she could think of a way to please him. Then an idea came to her. Gurg had always been nicer to her after he'd Relieved his Needs with her. Maybe if she Relieved Brac's Needs, he'd like her better? And Clanluna did say women could give men _the Signal!_ When Brac handed her the water bag, Ura set it in her lap and gave him _the Signal. _

Brac was surprised when the ugly deformed girl gave him _the Signal_! But he when he thought about it, he became intrigued. Would she make noises like the other deformed women did when they Relieved their men's Needs? Brac nodded his assent and Ura knelt and presented.

Brac was not particularly gentle with her and to his disappointment, she didn't make any noises, except the occasional grunt of pain. Brac didn't realize this, but he was lucky that none of the Others had seen him do this to her.

Later that afternoon, Ayla and Luna were sitting watching the Unicorns graze when a sudden movement caught Ayla's eye. A Cave Lioness had sprung from the tall grass and was racing towards the Unicorns! As the Cave Lioness leaped into the air to pounce, Ayla spotted a Cave Lion in the distance! The same one that had killed Thonlan and injured Dyondar!


	39. Chapter 39: Clanluna Summer Gathering: C

Clanluna

Chapter 39: Clanluna Summer Gathering: Care of Magical Creatures

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling

Earth's Children is owned by Jean Auel

Abraxas Clan of the Clanluna List

Deceased members: 

Uba – Clan, mother of Creb, Brun and Iza

-Creb (37) – Clan, former Mog-Ur, 1st Weez-Ur (Roe Deer/Ursus totem),

-Iza (28) – Clan, Uba's mother, adopted mother of Ayla

-Brun (36) – Clan, former leader, (Bison totem)  
-Aba (38) Clan, Brun's 2nd mate (ground squirrel totem)

-Ebra (41) – Clan, Brun's mate, Broud's mother

-Broud (21) – Clan, former Leader, Ebra's son (Wooly Rhinoceros totem)

- Oga (20) – Clan, Crug's 2nd mate, Broud's widow (hamster totem)  
Dorv - Clan

-Iga – Clan, mother of Ebra and Uka, Dorv's Mate

-Droog (34) – Clan, toolmaker, Aga's mate, son of Iga Dorv's mate

Borg (12) – Clan, Ona's 1st mate, son of Ika (Boar/Ursus totem)

Zoug (43) – Clan, second in command to the leader before Brun (Ursus totem)

-Grod (32) – Clan, son of the mate of Zoug, (Brown Bear totem)

Living Members:

**Thonlan** (17) – Other, Woodworker, Jondolar's brother, 9th Ranked male Hunter (Cave Lion totem)

-**Luna** (24) – Other, Leader, 1st Weech, Creb's widow, Thonlan's mate, (Snorkack totem)

-**Zeen** – (5) ½ Clan, son of Luna, Goov's Acolyte, 2nd Weez-Ur (Ursus Totem)

-**Mara** – (1) Other, Luna's Daughter, Weech

-Ansalong (13) - Owl

-_Winter Sleeper_ (4) – Cave Bear

-_Bop_ (1) – male Cave Bear

-_Honey Lover_ (0) female Cave Bear cub

**Zar** (24) ½ Clan, 1st Ranked male hunter, Goov's Acolyte, Clanluna's Acolyte, (Ursus Totem)

-**Ayla** (18) – Other, Clan's 1st Ranked Medicine Woman, 2nd Weech, 2nd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, Zar's Mate, (Cave Lion totem)

-**Durc** (7) – ½ Clan, Ayla's son, (Gray Wolf totem)

-**Iza** (5) – ¼ Clan, Ayla's daughter, 3rd Weech, training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Unicorn Totem)

-**Mariza** (1) Other, Ayla's daughter, Weech

**Vorn** (17) – Clan, Uka's son, 2nd Ranked male hunter

-**Uba** (12) – Clan, Medicine Woman, Vorn's mate, Iza's daughter

-**Uma** (3) – Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Vuba** (1) – ½ Clan, Uba's daughter

-**Uka** (29) – Clan, Ebra's sister, Grod's widow, Vorn's Mother

Goov (24) – Clan, **Mog-Ur**, 10th Ranked male hunter, (Aurochs totem/Ursus totem)  
-**Ovra** (22) – Clan, Goov's mate, (Beaver totem)

-**Oogra** (3) – Clan, Ovra's daughter

**Groog** (29) – 1/8 Clan, 3rd Ranked male hunter (megaceros totem)

-Iga (25) - Other, (formerly: Andromedanaea of the Sungaea) 3rd Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts, red-foot, **Clanluna** (one-who-serves-the-Mother) Groog's Mate

-**Griga** (3) – 1/16 Clan, Iga's daughter

-**Wilmar** (1) – Other, Iga's Son

**Broog** (23) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked male hunter

-**Ena** (22) – ½ Clan, 4th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

-**Boov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Ena

-**Brena** (1) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena  
**-Ura **(7) – ½ Clan, daughter of Oda, future mate of Durc?

**Vorv** (21) – ½ Clan, 5th Ranked male hunter

-**Uva** (19) – ½ Clan, mate of Vorv

-**Broov** (8) – ½ Clan son of Uva (looks full Clan)

-**Ugra** (7) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva (looks full Others) training to become Woman-Who-Hunts (Owl totem)

-**Vorva** (3) – ½ Clan daughter of Uva

-**Zoug** (1) – ¼ Clan son of Uva

**Brac** (12) – Clan, Oga's 1st son, 6th Ranked hunter (Bison totem)

-**Igra** (10) – Clan, Ika's daughter, Brac's Mate

-**Broud** (1) ½ Clan, Igra's Daughter.

**Crug** (26) – Clan, 7th Ranked male hunter (wolf totem)  
-**Ika** (24) – Clan, Crug's mate

-**Crik** (3) – Clan, Ika's son

-**Dorv** (3) Clan, Oga's 3rd son  
-**Corg** (1) ½ Clan, Oga's 4th Son

**Groob** (10) – Clan, Aga's son, toolmaker, 8th Ranked male Hunter

-**Eva** (11) – ½ Clan daughter of Ena, Groob's mate, 5th Ranked Woman-Who-Hunts

**Grev** (9) – Clan, Oga's 2nd son, 11th Ranked male Hunter

-**Aga** (28) – Clan, Droog's widow, Groob's mother, Grev's mate

**Ranec **(20) - Other, carver, M'buna's son, 12th Ranked male Hunter, (formerly of the Mammutoi) (Snorkack totem)

-**Ona** (13) – Clan, Borg's widow, Grev's ex, Ranec's mate (Owl totem)

-**Bona** (3) Clan, Ona's daughter

-**Orga** (1) ½ Clan, Ona's daughter

Bellapheron Clan of the Clanluna list

**Ekwus** (5) – Leader of the Centaur Herd

-**Quicksilver**- Unicorn, Ekwus' Mate

-**whisper** (1) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

- **Phanthum** (0) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly

-**Duskie** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

- **Miss Priss** (1) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

- **Heather** (0) – Unicorn, Duskie's filly

-**Sparkle** (5)– Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Bangar** (1) - Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Litestepper**_ (0) – Unicorn, Sparkle's Filly

-**Silvertip** (5) – Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Brackus** (1) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-_** Tangle**_ (0) – Centaur, Silvertip's colt

-**Nightwind** (5) - Unicorn – Ekwus' Mate

-**Nether **_**Light**_ (1) - Unicorn Nightwind's filly

- _**Star-gazer**_ (0) – Centaur, Nightwind's colt

_**Dawn-Breaker**_ (2) – Centaur, Duskie's colt

-**Midnight** (2) – Unicorn, Nightwind's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

-_**Starlight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Silvertip's filly, _Dawn-breaker's mate_

**Atturous** (2) – Centaur, Sparkle's colt

-_**Firelight**_ (2) – Unicorn, Quicksilver's filly, Atturous' mate

Later that afternoon, Ayla and Luna were sitting watching the Unicorns graze when a sudden movement caught Ayla's eye. A Cave Lioness had sprung from the tall grass and was racing towards the Unicorns! As the Cave Lioness leaped into the air to pounce, Ayla spotted a Cave Lion in the distance! The same one that had killed Thonlan and injured Dyondar!

Chapter 39: Clanluna Summer Gathering

Luna waved her wand and suddenly, the lioness was hanging in the air by her back leg. She roared in outrage. The centaurs, men and Women-who-hunt came running when they heard the lioness roar, fearing that she'd attacked a unicorn, woman or child. The lion was charging at them too. He wanted to defend his lioness. Luna put him in a Levicorpus too, before silencing the two lions, who were raising quite a racket with their outraged roars.

"You know, this strikes me as a good opportunity for a Care of Magical Creatures lesson," observed Luna, in English.

Since the textbooks were in English, Luna, out of habit, had always taught magic to Ayla in English. She waved her wand and transfigured the lion.

"So this is what a griffin looks like," explained Luna.

"You're right, Luna, it does look like it's half lion and half Eagle!" exclaimed Ayla, in English.

"And this," said Luna, and she transfigured it again, "is a sphinx. And this, is a hippogriff."

As the afternoon continued, Luna transfigured the lion into each and every Creature that was in _the Monster Book of Monsters_, before she began showing Ayla the creatures that weren't in the book but should have been.

"And this, is an Umgubular Slashkilter," explained Luna as she turned the nargle into a iridescent blue, pig-like creature with tentacles coming out of its' back. "Supposedly, they're even more delicious than dino-chicken, the animal that mcnuggets are made of. I've heard that the original dino-chicken was pulled out of the distant past by muggle scientists using a device called a Time-Hook."

The lesson over, Luna transfigured the creature back into a lion.

"What are we going to do with the lions now that we're done?" asked Ayla.

"Hmmmmm, What to do? I know!" said Luna as she transfigured the pair of lions back into sphinxes and removed the silencing charm on them. "If I let you down, will you promise not to hunt any people, unicorns or centaurs?"

"What if I do? How am I talking?" asked the gynosphinx.

"I transfigured you _completely_ into Sphinxes," explained Luna, "even your minds."

"Will we be accepted amongst your people and not hunted?" asked the androsphinx.

"I think I can get the others to accept you, as long as you behave," said Luna.

"Can we start our own Pride of Sphinxes?" asked the androsphinx.

"I don't see why not," said Luna.

"Can you turn my cubs into sphinxes too?" asked the gynosphinx?"

"Take me to them, and I will," said Luna, as she canceled the hex and dropped the sphinxes on the ground.

Luna and Ayla followed the sphinxes to a place where three Cave Lion cubs were playing in the tall grass. Luna quickly transfigured the lion cubs into sphinx cubs.

"Mama, what are we?" asked a sphinx cub.

"What shall we name them?" the gynosphinx asked her androsphinx.

For the rest of the afternoon the two Clans of the Clanluna got used to the newest Clan. Mothers of all three species of the Clanluna were afraid the Cave lions, with human heads, would hurt their children. It was _Wintersleeper _who broke the ice. She seemed to think that the sphinx cubs, were her cubs and took them under her wing. Bathing them and even nursing them. _Honeylover_ liked her new milk-siblings and some the Clan and Other children, prompted by Zeen, were playing with the newest junior members of the Clanluna.

This got the other Clanluna to talk with the Sphinxes and soon they were answering all kinds of questions for the cave lions with the blonde haired, golden eyed heads of the Others.

That night, Zar gathered the Clanluna for their first Men's hunting Dance, a new ritual that he had devised with Iga's help. The men built a big bonfire and the females (women, Unicorns and the gynosphinx) children, foals, cubs and animals sat around it in a circle drumming on bowls or pawing the ground if they didn't have hands. Ranec had been a big help in adapting rhythms from Mammutoi ceremonies. But since he was still in seclusion with Ona, he had to listen and not participate in the ritual he'd helped with, earlier in the spring.

The males (men, centaurs and the androsphinx) danced inside the circle, near the fire taking turns mimicking hunting or prey animal movements. The dance lasted late, but not all night. The men would need their strength for tomorrow's hunt. The fire was starting to die down and the women were putting the children to bed during a lull in the dance when a wooly rhino charged out of the darkness, stamped out the fire before anyone could react and ran off, back into the darkness!

The next morning, Zar awoke early, gathered his hunting weapons and walked away from, but still in sight of the camp. Spreading out his arms, he began the meditative divinatory trance dance that he did before hunts. As the other male Hunters awoke, they came out to stand with him. Once they were all gathered, Clan, mixed, Other, Centaur and Androsphinx, Zar opened his eyes and pointed.

"_That way," _signed Zar, as he set out.

Soon, they came upon a herd of Wooly Rhinos. Zar backed up and halted the group just over the hill from the herd so he could outline a plan.

"_Those Hunters with _Clan_ spears will wait here, two spear lengths apart,"_ signed Zar. "Andro, _you will go around the long way to the other side of the herd. The _centaurs_ will go to almost the other side, at a casual pace, keeping your distance, until we attack. The men with throwing spears will go halfway around the herd on either side, led by myself and _Groog._ When this man gives the signal, A_ndro_ will lead the attack. We will all drive the rhinos towards _Vorn_'s group." _

Now that the plan had been given, they set out. Androcles the androsphinx bounded off at a 90 degree angle to the herd and made a very wide circle, staying out of sight of the herd. The eyesight of woolly rhinos wasn't very good. If they saw him at all, it would be his movement against the background of the Steppes. As long as he stayed over the hill from them, they wouldn't see him running. Ekwus, _Dawn-Breaker and _Atturous casually strolled by the herd. Each had a spear in one hand and a spear thrower in the other, with another two spears strapped to their backs. As long as they didn't raise their spears, the rhinos would mistake them for horses and unless they got too close, the ornery animals would leave them alone. Zar led Thonlan slowly around the right side of herd, while Groog led Broog and Vorv around the left side. Groog's group had to stay further away from the herd because they were up wind.

"_Why are we sitting here like women, instead of running down a rhino?" _waved Brac.

"_Because _Zar w_ants to get more than one," _signed Vorn, in a condescending manner as if trying to explain the obvious to a child.

"_This man misses the days when we could hunt like men instead of waiting for the Others to chase the animals to us," _waved Brac. _"Urus knows, we're hunting __**WITH **__animals!"_

"_This man misses the old way of hunting too," _signed Crug, _"even if we didn't bring home as much meat." _

"_Why are we listening to that deformed man anyway?" _waved Brac._ "This man should have been Leader after his mother's mate!"_

"_We've already been over this many times, every time we go hunting," _signed Goov. _"Do YOU want to fight Luna? She didn't become leader until she beat every man in the Clan with her magic! Try and fight her and she's likely to turn you into something unnatural like she did Grev . . . and she might not change you back!" _

"_This man is going hunting," _waved Brac, before charging over the hill.

Brac! Brac No!" shouted Vorn, as the headstrong man ran over the hill, spear in hand.

When Brac charged over the hill, brandishing his heavy Clan spear the herd of wooly rhinos spooked. Nobody was in position, yet. The rhinos picked the scent that had been irritating them and charged towards Groog's group.

Zar raised his spear and gave the signal to attack. The centaurs loaded their spear throwers and cast first. Ekwus and _Dawn-Breaker_ hit the rear-most rhino, killing it. Atturous cast a spear that hit one of the middle rhinos in the rump. It turned around and charged at Brac. Thonlan cast a spear that seriously wounded one. The bleeding animal stopped in its' tracks and looked around for someone to attack. It decided on the charging centaurs and stumbled towards them before halting, so it could make one last charge at who ever came close enough. Groog, Broog and Vorv all hit the same lead rhino with their cast.

Seeing that Brac had already spoiled the plan, Vorn led Crug, Goov, Grev and Groob over the hill. Goov stopped at the top. He was getting too old to run down an animal. Zar cast his spear and killed a rhino. The centaurs stopped, when their quarry did. They were too experienced at hunting to be fooled by a "dying" rhino. They each pulled an extra spear from their back and cast. All three hit. This time, the rhino died. Groog tried to dodge but the rhino was able to slice open his leg with its' horn. Another knocked down and trampled Vorv, breaking his tibia, the bone in his lower leg. Broog was able to dodge one and into the path of another when he was pushed away by a golden blur.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRYING TO TRAMPLE MY NEW FRIEND?" yelled Andro after he'd pounced on and broken the neck of the rhino that had nearly killed Broog.

Just before the rhino gored him, Brac leaped aside. Grev ran up to the rhino and when it charged him, he dodged too. The rhino halted as the Clan men formed a circle around it. It Charged Vorn and Crug ran forward towards it. When it stopped and went for Crug, Groob ran at the rhino. It charged and nearly hit him before Brac was able to run up and thrush his spear deep into the beast's heart.

"_Do you see that? This is the way men of the _Clan_ should hunt!" _bragged Brac.

Vorn simply pointed at where Zar was trying to stop Groog from bleeding to death. Vorv lay next to him, wincing in pain from his broken leg. If he hadn't been raised Clan, Vorv would have been groaning from this much pain as his leg bent at an unnatural angle.

As Zar applied a tourniquet to Groog's leg and splinted Vorv's, the centaurs put their travois back on that they had taken off when the herd had been spotted. After Vorn had cut out and shared a piece of liver with each hunter and buried the heart as an offering to the spirits, the centaurs loaded the three smallest rhinos onto their travois.

"_Dawn-Breaker _and this Centaur can each carry a man," offered Ekwus.

"_Good! _Vorn, _you're in charge here," _announced Zar. "Mog-Ur _and this man will go back with them to help with the healing magic. Guard the other three rhinos against predators until the _centaurs _return to drag them back to camp." _

When they arrived with the two men on the travois, Ayla and Uba rushed out to greet them.

"_What happened?" _asked Ayla, as she looked at Groog's bloody leg.

"_Hunting accident," _explained Zar.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" called Ayla, as she levitated Groog off the travois and into her tent. "Luna, Iga _this Medicine Woman will need your help. _Zar,_ help_ Uba _take care of_ Vorv.

Luna soundlessly levitated Vorv into their teepee before following the others in. Goov followed them so he could watch over them and ask the Spirits to help the two hunters.

By the time they'd sewn Groog back together and set and cast Vorv's leg, the rest of the hunters were back with the rest of the rhinos. The women of Luna's Abraxas Clan that didn't have healing skills were already hard at work processing the first three rhinos.

"Goov, _this man needs to speak with you_," announced Vorn, as he and Crug approached The Mog-Ur.

Ever since Brun and Grod died, Vorn and Crug had taken their place on the unofficial committee of Clan elders.

"_You saw what happened with _Brac," stated Vorn. _"And this is not the first time. How many hunts have been messed up because_ Brac _cares more about himself than his fellow hunters?" _

"_Too many!" _agreed Goov.

"_We may have lost two hunters today," _pressed Vorn. _"Will either of them ever hunt again? This can't go on! This man thinks we should advise _Luna, _to ask you, to_ _Death Curse _Brac!"

"What?" waved Crug. _"We can't just Death Curse him!" _

"Crug _is right,_" agreed Goov. _"A Death Curse would bring dangerous spirits around the _Clan!_ Remember what happened when _Broud _told me to Death Curse Ayla?" _

"_We have to do something about him!" _protested Vorn. _"He's just like _Broud!"

"_This _Mog-Ur _will talk to _Luna _about it," _signed Goov.

Later that afternoon, while the women were drying the meat, Luna called all of the Clans of the Clanluna together. She had all the adults sit in a big circle with an inner circle of different kinds of leaders. In the inner circle was: Luna, Ayla, Zar, Goov, Iga, Ekwus, and Androcles.

"_This is our first meeting of the inner circle of_ the Clanluna," announced Luna. _"Members of the outer circle may speak only when asked to, unless you raise your hand and I point to you. Members of the inner circle may speak freely. Now, _Zar, _could you explain why two of our hunters are injured?"_

"_We were circling a herd of wooly rhinos," _began _Z_ar. _"We were going to chase them towards a group of men, led by _Vorn. _We weren't yet in position, when _Brac,_ ran at the herd. They stampeded towards _Groog's _group of hunters and all three of them were nearly killed!" _

"Vorn?" querried Luna, asking him to explain himself.

"_We were waiting our turn to spring the trap when, _Brac _started complaining that we weren't hunting the old Clan way," _Began Vorn._ "Then he tried to run down an animal all by himself! The rest us followed and helped him. Then he gloated about it, not caring that two of our hunters had been injured! This isn't the first time he's endangered others with his selfishness! All _Brac _cares about is himself! You should order The _Mog-Ur_ to Death Curse him!" _

"Brac, _what have you got to say for yourself?" _asked Luna.

"_This man is tired of waiting like a woman while _Zar _leads the hut!" _signed Brac, defiantly. _ "This man doesn't know why we let a deformed, man who should have been exposed at birth, lead us anyway! Deformed babies should be exposed at birth. It's _Clan! _This man wishes we still followed _Clan_ ways, instead of following a woman! The man is supposed to Lead, not follow women! This man should have become Leader after his mother's mate, _Broud_, died._

"_Are you challenging my authority?" _asked Luna, as she pointed her wand at him.

"Yes!" shouted Brac, as he picked up his spear. _"This man says he should be Leader. This man's mother was the mate of _Broud, _the last REAL Leader we had. Who's with me?" _

Luna flicked her wand and ropes sprung out of it, tying up Brac. She then turned to the other members of the inner circle.

"_What do you think this Leader should do with him?" _asked Luna.

"_The _Mog-Ur _would warn against invoking a Death Curse. It would anger the spirits and bring danger on the entire _Clanluna," signed Goov. _"Does _Brac's _offense really justify that risk?" _

"_This man agrees with The _Mog-Ur," signed Zar. _"This man has lived the isolation of having no Clan and he wouldn't wish that on anyone! This man has always been impressed by this people's ability to take in others. Can we do any less for a man born into this Clan? . . . . Still . . . This man does not want to lead _Brac _on any more hunts." _

"_This woman was once Death Cursed,_" signed Ayla, with a shudder. _"No one should have to go through that!"_

"If we're not going to Death Curse him, could I, at least, eat him?" asked Androcles.

"_Taking away his hunting privileges might be a good start, but how would he support his mate and child?" _asked Ekwus.

"_Perhaps Igra should get the option of choosing a new mate?" _suggested Iga.

"_This Leader has decided," _signed Luna, as she stood up. "Brac, _since you long so deeply for the days when we were_ Clan,_ this_ Weech _shall grant your wish. From now on all the old rules of the_ Clan _shall apply to you. Let's see how much you like living the ancient _Clan _lifestyle . . . as a Woman!" _

A pink ray shot out of Luna's wand and Brac was transformed into a woman of the Clan!

"_From this day forth, you will be known as: _Brač_," _signed Luna. _"You will no longer be allowed to hunt! If you even touch a hunting weapon, you will be punished . . . severely! If any man wants to Relieve his Needs with you and gives you the Signal, you must comply like a _Clan _woman! You will do women's tasks! Igra will have until the end of the Summer Gathering to pick a new mate. And unlike _Clanluna _women, you will not get to choose your mate. Instead, like a _Clan _woman, this Leader will assign your mate! Since you are responsible for his condition, this Leader assigns you to be the second woman of . . . _Groog!"

Author's note: "Č" and "Ć" are Croatian letters that represent the "Ch" sound of English. "Č" is the harsher variation. From my window, I can look out across the Adriatic Sea and see the Isle of Brač. I couldn't resist changing Brac's name to Brač!


End file.
